Glass Mirror
by checkprofile4newaccount
Summary: DISCONTINUED. thanks guys for the encouragement, pitch pearl yaoi or slash what ever you want to call it. better summary on ch 27Danny's secret is in danger, a force stronger than PAriah Dark is discoverd, and why do a group of ghosts want to c
1. Taking Notice

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny (you'll understand later)

Warning: this story contains yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. First DP fic so plz don't flame though constructive critisicm is good. I have no beta so pardon errors here and there.

Bunny (me): hello all it's bunny again (formerly known as lovesickbunny and silver malfoy potter) and I have come to the conclusion that…

…

…

…

I'm insane )

XD

This is my **first** long-term project, as in it will be over 20 chapters before it finishes. I hope this is inspiration for more danny/danny stories later on even if it's a horrible story xD

Summary: Danny's LA teacher (lancer) notices there is something strange with Danny- he hasn't been coming to school on time and such. Does Lancer find out Danny's secret? Meanwhile, Maddie Fenton notices her son's strange behavior and starts stalking him. She finds a suprising fact about him that she thought was impossible. Did she find out or is it something else? Also, Danny begins to notice the reason he can't duplicate more than two of him… because there are ONLY two of him… (you'll understand when I get up to it) Or maybe that's not how I want the story to be.. hm… well make it up as I go along

I know that a lotta ppl r new with this pairing but I will try to continue with as many few reviews I get though its appreciated if you review

Disclaimer: I **do not**own Danny Phantom or any other characters. All that is mines is the **plot and characters unseen in the series**… if I **did own** DP, trust me I'd be on the front page of the Wall Street Paper and with an article about publishing yaoi on children's shows…

Bunny (me): **SEE?** I DON'T own DP….

Sam: Bunny! There you are! I've got news!

Bunny: what news?

Sam: Well, you remember the contest you entered online about having Danny living in your house for a week or something?

Bunny: yea…

Sam: you WON!

Bunny: OMIGOSH! IM SO LUCKY!

Sam: YAY YOU

Bunny: YAY ME!

Sam: So…. What are the preperations?

Bunny: what do you mean?

Sam: Well, Danny's **MY** friend so… I think he'll like a welcoming party of some sort, even if he is in your house and care for just a week…

Bunny: evil glint in the eye hehehe

Sam: Um… Bunny? Are you okay?

Bunny: here's the list. hands a shopping list to Sam about what to buy for Danny's welcomg party

Sam: omigosh… like… OMIGOSH

Daum daum daum! why did Sam say omigosh? The mini story continues at the end of the chapter

And now… ch 1

Chapter 1: Taking notice

**Basic PoV**: (none)

"And you see, these unconformities indicate gaps or breaks in the geologic time record. These gaps represent periods of destruction of the geologic record. Four steps combine in… HELLO! DANNY DID YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!" Sam Mason yelled, rolling her eyes and blunting staring at the paragraph on erosinal records for the millionth time.

"Huh wuh?" Danny blinked… dammit he fell asleep again.

"Dude… how many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Tucker shook his head, then sighed, going back to play tetris on his PDA.

"Two hours…" Danny yawned before leaning back on his chair, asleep.

"How am I supposed to tutor this kid if he keeps on falling asleep?" Sam sighed, slamming the textbook down. "That's it, I'm getting something to drink. You want something, Tuck?"

"Hmm, maybe some OJ or chocolate milk," Tucker said absentmindedly, still on his PDA. "AW RITE! LEVEl 12!"

"Argh…" Sam grumbled, "Tucker will be… Tucker."

Sam rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. She took out two cups and poured them each some chocolate milk. Right before she sat down and try to wake Danny up there was a loud crash and a shout…

"Look what we built!"

Uh-oh. Jack and Maddie Fenton + the word "built" trouble.

All of a sudden, Danny woke up, some ink on his face from the essay he was writing before he fell asleep. ;;;

"My newest invention!" Jack smiled proudly, placing the object on the kitchen table. "I call it the Fenton Lazor edition 4!"

"Oh no," Danny tried getting out of the scene.

"It's better than edition 1, 2, and 3. It also comes with a ghost tracker and shoots the ghost two kilometers away! Neat, huh? Let's see if it works!"

"Uh-oh," Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz cringed. Ever since Jazz found out about Danny's secret, she had been trying to help her little brother aviod situations like this. Unfortunately, she had no plans this time.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled, flipping the on switch. The device looked like a handheld rifle with a detecting system on the top. The invention began to beep uncontroably and started to shake.

"Ghost detected. Distance from target, 3'4'' Lazor, ready. Direction, north." The device said in a mechanical tone.

"I don't see any ghost…" Maddie looked around.

"Me neither," Jazz said, "So dad, say, why don't we turn this thing off and watch football?"

"There can't be anything wrong… I triplechecked! Maybe the ghost's hiding…" Jack stratched his head and looked around the room. "Oh well, this thing's got a mind of its own."

"Mind of its…" Sam started to say but was cut off when Mr. Fenton pushed a small blue button. Instantly, the device turned into a robotic-looking thing and started shooting lazers… at Danny.

"Owowow," Danny winced, ducking under the table. "dad, I think it really is broke…"

"Okay, I guess it is broke…" he sighed, then turned it off and carried it to the lab.

"…" nobody moved as Jack took the cookie jar down with him.

"You KNOW no food is allowed in the lab," Maddie reprimanded, .

"But but…" He sighed.

"No buts, if you put the jar back I'll bake more later,"

"Fine…"

With thaT, they both left to the lab to see what went wrong with the lazer.

"Whew," Danny sighed, "I swear they are better at inventing weapons by the minute,"

"By the way," Sam asked, "Why did you only get two hours of sleep again?"

"Ghost troubles?" Tucker and Jazz asked, watching Tucker's Tetris game.

"Nope," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"…" and eerie silence…

"I was thinking," Danny admitted, "See, ever since I got my powers, there seems to be another me. And I don't mean when I go ghost, it's just confusing… almost like there's another of me but… argh I'm confusing myself again. It's like, sometimes when there's a really hard ghost, ifeel some kind of encouragement and I know it's not coming from either of you. It's just strange…"

"I'm thinking," Jazz thought, sipping a glass of ice water, "maybe you're either getting a second consience or when you had the accident, there was another you called Danny Phantom who lends you the ghost powers but remained hidden. Ionno… I'm not the smart aleck"

"Yes you are," All three said, without knowing it.

"Look at the time," Jazz said. "Danny should get some sleep. Come over tomorrow or something to tutor him, call it a night shall we?"

"K," Sam said as she got her books and went, "bye Danny,"

"Bye Danny," Tucker danced out… oh whee he had just reached level 23…

"Bye…" Danny dragged himself to a shower and bed.

Danny's PoV 

I had my glass of water. I always have a glass of water before bed, I don't know why but it calms my nerves. Anyway, I've been having weird dreams lately and I don't know why. Maybe Jazz was right and I have developed a second consence due to the accident, but maybe the second opinion was right. Something's going on with me and I don't know.

I slip the covers over my head and go to my usual sleeping position: lying on my right with my arm under the pillow and my head resting there. (that's how I sleep xD) I close my eyes and try to sleep. I really needed the rest, but I couldn't focus. Lately, there has been some strange force… but I don't know anything about it. Sometimes it just feels like i…

Danny's dream 

_It was late, and at night. The moon cascaded over the clouds and shone upon me. I sat upon the rooftop of a expensive looking mansion, but it was empty. Sliding down the tiled roof, I found myself sitting at a small lake, watching the fireflies and the fish dance upon the night. I saw my reflection: A teenage boy with ruffled jet-black hair and azure blue eyes. My outfit was the casual white T-shirt and dark denim jeans complete with worn red sneakers. My locks swayed in the wind, sort of like the grass upon where I was sitting._

_In my reflection, I saw a pair of wings. They protruded from my shoulder plates, droplets of blood still hanging on some and dropping to the soft grass, tainting it red.My wings… They were a beautiful swirl of white and black. They were like an angel's, but a definite different shade. What did they mean?_

_Gazing upon my reflection, my wings… fell apart. They lay on the ground, and swirled as if alive again. The wings floated besides me, or at least that's all I can tell from the water's surface. Behind me, there was an empty darkness and nothing shone but the moon. _

_The wings glowed a familiar green in color, and in an insant, they were no more. In its place, was Danny Phantom, Amity's ghost-kid. But… how was that possible? I WAS Danny Phantom, so were there two of me? Did I master some sort of duplication technique? It was so confusing…_

_Phantom smiled and sat down beside me. I could feel his presence, cold yet warm and inviting. I leaned my head towards him and felt it, though when I turned around, away from the lake, he was not there. He was only in the reflection. How, I wondered, was this possible?_

_(a/N: it's kinda like the mirror or erised in harry potter where the lake is the mirror)_

_Phantom placed his hand on mine and for a minute, I felt something surge through my body as I glanced at the reflection. Phantom was… about two inches taller with the snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore the black and white suit and had the same features as I, but he was just not me… _

_He leaned against my shoulder and brought my face towards his. I could see his glowing eyes were…sparkling? I could see myself in them. He was solid, not like a regular ghost. It almost seemed as if he was…human. I did not know what to do… He leaned towards me and I felt a cold yet warm pressure on my lips. Then, I---_

_End of dream_

_(a/N: dang and it was getting to the good part lol)_

**still Danny's PoV**

"Danny, wake up you're goanna be late!" Jazz shouted. As my sister, she can really get annyoing.

"Kay, just a minute!" I threw the covers off and recalled the dream from last night. Wait.. Phantom… kissed me? Akward…am I in love with myself or am I having definite problems? Good thing was, I didn't have to answer any of those questions since they were only a dream. phew.

Noticing a problem, I just sighed and went in my bathroom for a ten-minute cold shower that would hopefully wash my problems away.

**Main PoV**

It didn't.

"Danny, you're goanna choke yourself if you continue to eat that fast…" his mother sighed. "Jazz will drive you so don't worry about being late."

"mmph fanks Jazz," Danny went past mouthfulls of bacon. "Dun worry mmph ill be don' swoon."

If he counted five minutes as soon…

"We're goana be late…and there's traffic!" Jazz sighed, waiting impaitently at the line of traffic.

"Oh no," Danny just remembered. "I have a test in Mr. Lancer's class today and I didn't study…"

"Here, I took the opportunity to outline the main facts for you," Jazz handed him a study sheet.

"Thanks," Danny sighed, trying to remember everything on that page as soon as possible.

"No prob, don't expect it often," Jazz looked at her watch. "oh man I'm so goanna be late,"

Ten minutes later…

"I'm so goanna be late," Jazz went, having moved only a few blocks because of the heavy traffic of a school morning. Usually they left the house earlier but since Danny was looking for his bookbag. Hey well…

Twenty minutes later…

"I'm done studying thrice…" Danny went, looking at the time. "we're goanna be late."

"Hey Danny, can you turn the car intangable and I'll drive to school?" Jazz sudenly thought, cursing herself for not thinking of that earlier.

"Yea," He said, and did just that. In less than five minutes they were at Casper High.

"Come on, Let's go," Jazz said as they ran towards classes.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no," Danny groaned, looking for a safe place to transform.

"Danny," Jazz said, "will you be okay if I'm in class?"

"Sure," He replied, running towards the boy's bathroom that was thankfully, empty. "Be done as soon as I can, hurry and don't be late."

"k" Jazz went and ran towards her math class.

As Danny Phantom, Danny flew in the hallway to see the box ghost.

"Beware!" He went, "for I am the box ghost!"

"Oh come on!" Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be late because of you? I thought there was some more powerful ghost…"

"Hey that's not nice…" The Box Ghost glared unsuccessfully. "Beware! For I am the"

"We know," Danny sighed and pulled out his thermos and sucked the ghost in. "Well now that that's over with…"

"Not quite," a voice went and Danny saw that it was Skulker.

"What do you want NOW? Can't you see I'm already late to class AS IS? WHAT MORE do you want from my life?" Danny sighed, and dodged a few lazers from Skulker.

"Why, you should be honored I'm hunting you, ghost child" Skulker took out some sort of weapon and wore them on his hands like slashers. Except they had holes in them… "Here's a present from my master…"

He aimed his hand at Danny and all of a sudden, three ghost-enhanced shruiken flew out towards Danny. (a/n: couldn't help it, I wuv shruiken and ninja stuff xo) The first two missed, but the third one struck him in his right arm, creating a large gash. Immediately, it stuck to his arm and started attacking the area.

"What gives? It's like this thing has a mind of its own!" Danny winced, the shruiken slashing his arm back and forth.

"I had Technus program that" Skulker grinned evilly and raised both hands at Danny. Distracted by that one shruiken, he didn't notice six more slashing him.

"Owowow and ow! This is owowow really owow annoying!" Danny went, getting an empty thermos. He found out the hard way that it was always best to have plenty of thermos' around.

"In you owowowow go ow" Danny sucked Skulker in the thermos, and the shruiken stopped responding and dissapeared. "whew glad that's over," he said, then flew into the bathroom to change back. Glancing at his watch, he cursed and noticed that he was fifteen minutes late for class…

Lancer's PoV 

"So nice of you to join us, Danny. That's the 27th time you've been late." I stopped my lesson of important writing skills and glanced at the teenager. He was covered in cuts and there was a large gash in his right arm. He looked as if he ran three miles and suprisingly, was still walking. I wonder what's been happening, he's coming to my class all the time late and injured. I hope someone's not carrying weapons in school…

"Sorry Mr. Lancer," Danny went, "I hope it doesn't happen again,"

His voice was so casual, like he was used to it.

"Sit down. May I ask what happened?" I eyed him suspiciously, as Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, Danny's best friends, were mouthing something like "ghost?" to him as he nodded.

"I… ran into a dumpster and didn't notice there were some soup cans there," Danny went, taking out his books.

"I see…" I nodded, but still didn't believe him. Seriously, Danny was a smart kid even though he was barely passing so why the hell would he run into a dumpster? That was absurd… But I'll just ignore it from the time being and stalk this kid. Ooh, I love stalking. (A/N: so do I D)

"All right class, put away your books and let's take that test we're supposed to have right now that no one else is missing or absent," I went, erasing everything from the blackboard. "I do hope all of you have studied," I went on, setting down the board eraser and placing a type-written paper on everyone's desk.

"You have twenty minutes. Begin," I said, as I watched the class. I had a feeling that this was going to be a looong day.

Bunny: And that's it to the first chapter! Whew my hands are tired and im so pissed I can throw anything further than I can trust…

(some time later)

Bunny: o there we go srry about that xD anyway, I know a lot of people aren't fond of yaoi, or even danny/danny fiction, but that won't be till some time so… yah.

Sam: Bunny…

Bunny: And by the way, please review and make me a happy camper!

Tucker: why would you go camping? The technology there is… ick.

Sam: bunny…

Tucker: …

Bunny: It's a saying

Tucker: w00t! It's my birthday, uh-huh! Level thirty on tetris! I'm good!

Sam: Bunny…!

Bunny: what?

Sam: I asked for a shopping list…

Bunny: go on

Sam: a list of things to buy for Danny's "welcoming party" for him to stay at your house for a week.

Bunny: and…?

Sam: so why the hell would there be use for chains, a rope, a leash, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries?

Bunny: omg.. oops wrong list hehehe gives Sam another list while taking back the old one

Sam: looks at the new list balloons, cake, drinks, now that's more like it. … What was the first list for anyway? glares

Bunny: blush nothing… nothing at all.

Sam: bunny…

Bunny: what?

Sam: whacks bunny on the head

Bunny: ow!

Sam: I like Danny…

Bunny: don't we all?

Sam: as in, really really like him.

Bunny: well if you don't make a move, I'll think of something hehehe

Sam: bUNNY!

Bunny: what?

Sam: … rawr don't try anything funny while he's over at your place

Bunny: o don't worry, I wont. … much.

Sam: …

Bunny: muahahahahahaha

To be continued xD

Now just click the review button on the left, come on, you can do it xD


	2. Dream Talking

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny (you'll understand later)

Warning: this story contains yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. First DP fic so plz don't flame though constructive critisicm is good. I have no beta so pardon errors here and there.

Bunny (me): hello all iTz BuNnY (hugs) Aka Moonlight Dragon on myspace, but otherwise, I'm BUNNY BUBBLE! YAY ME!

XD

And I'm also insane. yes beki, you were rite. I did escape from the assylum. And Melly, beware, me stalk you…

Kiddin' ;)

Bunny: Summary n' disclaimer at chapter one. Hmm… I know I'm missing something…

Sam: BUNNY!

Bunny: remembers situation oh yea…

Sam: Let me make this clear, while Danny is over at your place, for one week only, do NOT, and I mean do NOT do something you will regret later on down the road of life. glares

Bunny: Oh, is that so? raised eyebrow but my dear, he will be staying at MY house, under MY rules, and MY conditions. Therefore, he is under MY control. Rawr you stay outta this

Sam: ooh, Jealous?

Bunny: Am not! To him, you're just his bffl, doesn't mean I dun stand a chance!

Sam: but you dunt

Bunny: ooh you are so goanna regret that

Sam: why… um….sorry?

Bunny: sorry's not good enuff… evil glint in eye

Sam: EEP!

Bunny: shoves Sam in a closet and locks the door MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ah, and they always said I was the good influence D

Tucker: … YEA! LEVEL 35!

Everyone: …

Anyway, on with the story

Chapter 2: Dream Talking

Main PoV 

Danny sucked his fifth ghost of the day into his thermos. It seemed as if they just couldn't stop bothering him! Really, what did he ever do to deserve this? And it was just the beginning of lunch…

"Danny, why weren't you by the math classroom? You said you'd be there right before lunch," Sam went, sitting down at their usual table, mindlessly toying with her salad.

"Ghost, sorry," Danny replied, pushing around the mush that was school food. Something about the myestry meat smelled like cat food…

"Why didn't you tell us? We coulda helped, ya know. Just because we don't have powers like you doesn't mean- AW YEA! LEVEL 38! Go me, uh-huh, go me, go me!" Tucker went, one hand on his PDA and the other holding the spork (you know how school have the spoon-fork thingies, well this is a spork, what I call it) to eat every bit of meat in sight.

"It was quick anyway," Danny sighed, "All three of them were pretty weak…"

"Three of them?" Sam nearly choked on a tomato slice. "Danny, how could you go for all three at once? You could have been killed!"

" Like I said, they weren't hard at all," Danny shifted in his seat, finding the only interesting parts of his lunch to be the chocolate milk and corn muffin. "Here Tuck, I dun want it,"

"yay meat!" Tucker swallowed the whole tray in one bite (everything besides the tray) and went back to his game, muttering a "fanks" between chews.

"Yuck, Tucker. You KNOW how much I hate it when you swallow meat whole," Sam rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the greens on her plate.

"Well, that's because you're a ultro-recycle something vegetarian." Tucker simply stated, going back to his PDA.

"Argh…" Sam sighed, "Look out Danny, here comes Dash."

Danny didn't even have to glance before his feet weren't touching the ground, and he was a few feet in the air.

"Guess what Fenton! I got a D- on my Vocabulary test! You know what this means, don't you?" He yelled loud enough so that the people of Wisconson could also hear him.

(Vlad sneezed btw. ;;;)

"Yea, it means you're an idiot who only worries about his looks and cannot ace even the simplest test!" Danny retored, trying to squirm out of Dash's grip. Technically he could, but he was trying to make it look like Dash had him beat. What was one going to say if Danny Fenton, who nearly failed gym, got out of the grip of Dash Baxter of the football team? Preposterous.

"You had it coming," was all Danny heard before he was thrown all the way from the lunchroom to his locker. Oh, the irony.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, and at the worst possible time, too. It was a ghost that he'd seen before, but didn't remember the name of. It was kind of like what Skulker really looked like the blob but with large claws and a ragged cape over its glowing green body.

(A/N: think of the Grim Phantom Watch from Maple Story)

"I so do not have the time for this!" Danny groaned as he saw Dash a few feet away from him. Not good- he couldn't transform. While this ghost was easy, it wasn't easy enough so that he could beat as Danny Fenton.

"Hey, Fen-… AHHHH IS THAT A GHOST?" Dash jumped into a locker and locked himself in. (wow. Imagine that lol)

"Well, that works too," Danny said before looking around to see if anyone was watching. Nope, no one. He transformed into Danny Phantom and gave the ghost a pretty good beating before sucking it into the Fenton Thermos. Looking around, he saw that no one was in sight before turning back into Danny Fenton.

Geez, that was the sixth ghost today. Something must be wrong, or Danny was going crazy. He preferred the latter, no matter how strange it sounded. He glanced at the locker with Dash in it and yanked it open. "oi Dash, the ghost's gone,"

The football team player looked around nervously, before straightening himself and asking a casual "what happened?"

"um," Danny thought, looking around. None of the ghost alarms were activated, since they react slowly and normally about five minutes after a ghost is exposed. Their fight only lasted three. "Danny Phantom came and beat the ghost, then he dissapeared. Then I got you out of the locker, then you asked me what happened, so I said that danny phantom came and beat the ghost, then he dissapeared. Then, I got you our of the locker then you asked me what happened, so I said that danny phantom came and beat the ghost, then he dissapeared. Then, I got you our of the lockerthen you asked me what happened, so I said that danny phantom came and beat the ghost, then he dissapeared. Then, I got you our of the locker-"

"OKAY OKAY! IM NOT THAT STUPID YOU KNOW!" Dash glared, then noticed that there was a huge gash on the smaller boy's arm. "what happened to your arm?"

"Crashed into a dumpster, soup can scraped it," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Then why is your blood… ionno, kinda greenish?" He went bluntly, blinking a few times to make sure that it was green.

"shit," Danny went, then looked at his arm. Indeed, it had some specks of green, but hopefully no one else would notice. He ran to the washroom to try and wash some blood away, hoping that his ghost-part healed the cut quickly.

A confused Dash Baxter was left behind.

Danny's PoV 

Dam this world… just because Mr Lancer's my homeroom teacher doesn't mean that he has to teach all my subjects.. argh. Stupid ghost drills anyway. Just because a ghost might.. ok cross that out. Just because a ghost will definitely attack the school does not mean that we should spend the whole day under observation under our homeroom teacher. Argh…

From now, till until ghost stop attacking the school never, will we be able to maintain regular class teachers, but now, this is impossible. I cannot live with Mr. Lancer bugging me every moment.

Hmm, since everyone's silently reading, I guess ill just take a nap. Mr. Lancer's not here anyway so it won't hurt to take a short nap.. 15 minutes tops. I really need it.

Danny's Dream 

_The warm sun shone upon a field of blooming flowers. Red, blue, purple, orange, green, yellow, and many colors shaded the field. It was a large field, and butterflies flew without a care in the world. Secretly, I wanted to be one of those butterflies, one free spirit without worries. _

_But that was not to be…. I think. _

_For, when the wind blew across the fields once again, all that it blew turned into ice. Cold, frozen ice, and the warm sunshine fields became an almost-barren tundra. What was happening? One flower remained. It was a single white rose, with a black stem. _

_I picked it up, its thorns pricking my fingers. I smelt it, and it was like mint chocolate with a hint of coconut. Morning dew shone on the petals of that flower, as I watched, transfixed. The flower changed to Danny Phantom. _

_"You-" I exclaimed, trying to say something, but the words were stuck down my throat. A large lump formed on my neck as I tried not to panic. Why is Phantom standing in front of me? Are there… are there two of us? I don't understand…_

_I stood, transfixed, as he smiled at me knowingly. His right arm snaked around my waist, pulling us closer. I did not know what to do, but for some unknown reason, I did not pull away. I closed my eyes and felt his embrace-_

_End of dream_

(a/N: aww it was getting to the good part. Darn me again xD)

Main PoV 

"Danny, while I understand that the average high school student should have around eight hours of sleep, that required amount should be succeeded at home. Please do not let me catch you sleeping again, otherwise you will be joining me for detention on Saturday."

"huh…" Danny blinked, then noticed his classmates staring at him. Damn it, Mr. Lancer was back and perceived that he was asleep. "oh, okay," he added quickly, before opening his textbook to the correct

page.

Why was he having strange dreams about his ghost side? He was clueless… nevertheless, this had to be a coincidence…

"I swear if I get attacked by one more ghost I'm really goanna crack," Danny slammed his head on the kitchen table. Well, surprise. Two more ghosts had attacked Danny on the way home, making 8 the total count for that day.

"Need help?" Jazz offered, pouring some milk from the fridge as Danny sent a glare her way. Apparently, he still hadn't really forgiven her for sucking him into the Fenton Thermos three times, three nights in a row.

"No, I'm capable of getting myself stuck in a soup container…" Danny rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his advanced algebra homework. Seriously, he was barely passing and hated math with a passion, so why would any sane person place him in advanced algebra? No idea…

"Gee, it wasn't that bad," Jazz finished her milk in two quick gulps.

"Trust me, you wouldn't know," Danny broke the 17th pencil of the day.

"Danny, you shouldn't go about breaking pencils. Really, did you know for every pencil you break, you lose about 0.002 grams of its value?"

"Jazz… not helping."

"Oh… sorry"

"…"

"…"

"Anyway," Danny lifted his head up, eyes wide open as if just remembering something he should have remembered some time ago. "You know that course on dream development you took last semester?"

"Yea, what about it?" Jazz noted. It was never like her little brother to take interest in such a… well, a school-related activity.

"Can I see your notes and stuff?"

"Why?" Jazz sat down on the chair next to Danny, after pointing out that _x was equal to the square root of 5.392, not 5.093_. --

"Curious," Danny went, breaking the 15th pencil of the day.

"Danny… curiosity killed the cat, you know that right?" Jazz started sharpening the broken pencils with an electric sharpener. An eerie silence floated for a few minutes, the only noise being the sharpener in work.

"Yea… but I'm not exactly a cat, now am I?" he chuckled, finishing up his homework. "I'm a half ghost… Anyway, I've been having… a few related strange dreams lately, and I wondered what it meant." He bit his lower lip, wondering if it helped to tell Jazz about his problem. Last time he tried, she deemed that he was crazy, until she saw the ghost herself.

(the episode with YoungBlood, the lil kid cowboy thingy)

"Let's go to your room and talk about it," Jazz suggested, "Best if mom and dad don't hear us by accident. I'll get my books,"

"Thanks," he smiled, then bought his books upstairs.

"No prob, what are big sisters for?" Jazz smiled, making her way to the bookshelf where she kept 78.035 of her stuff.

**Jazz's PoV**

My little brother was crazy. There was no other way to put it. Either some kind of ghost was messing with his dreams, or he was insane. I don't know if I should give him the advice of sending him to the assylum that just opened down the street. Literally.

(lol Beki that's me )

"Um, Jazz? Hello?" Danny waved his hand before my face. "You probably think I'm crazy, don't you? That's what happened before with that ghost, but in the end I was still sane. So perhaps I'm not really crazy this time…"

"Hold on, I'm thinking," I said, trying to reassure him with no success. I flipped through my books and notes, for quite some time. I finally stopped at one. "Repeated Dreams," I read out loud to Danny, "Repeated Dreams are dreams that occur occasionally in one's dream, often alternating the ending of the dream before the dreamer wakes up, or having the same effect of the dream. Therefore, Repeated Dreams with the same setting, characters, and plot line, are trying to explain to the dreamer of a situation needed to be understood.. That help?"

"Not really," Danny glanced at the book titled _Dream to the Future_ that I was reading from and translating some to my own words so that he would understand better. "See, they're all like, well…"

"Danny, you're talking like a girl," I stated simply.

"WHAT?"

";kidding."

"… anyway, Every dream that I have does something with me being in an open area, then one thing out of place. That one thing usually turns into my ghost half. That, I can handle with, if there are two of me's like in the Ghost Catcher. Maybe that dream means I can duplicate or something, but the really confusing part is when my ghost half… does something weird." Danny looked away, tring to avoid my gaze.

"And what is that weird thing that wakes you up every time?" I asked, searching chapter 6 of _Identify Dream_.

"Um," he stuttered. I could tell he was blushing, even though he was not really looking at me. I was thinking that Phantom probably took out an embarrasing photo of him, or maybe a pic of Sam… After all, they were meant to be together. Hmm… Sam Fenton, I've gotta get used to that name some time.

"Go on, I won't laugh," I looked into his eyes, and although I said that I would not laugh, he looked so delirious I was secretly laughing my ass off.

"Um, I think," he went, looking away from my gaze. Geez, one would think he was going through a love confession or soemthing. Hehe, glad I'm his sister and he's so not into me. "I…" he tried to say, I can tell that his voice was failing him.

"I think I'm…" Ha, this would be a PERFECT kodak moment, my little brother stumbling on his words and blushing. Hehe, it would be PERFECT blackmail! Sadly, all the avaliable cameras in my reach were no longer there- dad had used it for the specter reflector, since he needed the lenses. Seriously, he could have just bought some --.

Danny took a deep breath and looked as if he was about to faint. I couldn't help myself and I closed my eyes, hoping not to laugh. Oh, this was hilarious. I was just about to laugh when something he said made me gasp and act like a goldfish that found out its supper was fried lobster. (the poor goldfish…)

"Ithinkeitheri'mdeliriousori'minlovewithmyselfi'mnotsurehowit'spossibleimeanthere'sonlyoneofmebutstill…um..uh…yea, that's it." He went, then looked at my expression and repeated that slower. (He said "I think either I'm delirious or I'm in love with myself, I'm not sure how it's possible I mean there's only one of me but still..um..uh..yea, that's it")

"I do hope you're delirious, for your sake," I just looked at the floor and the books, trying to understand the concept I could not grasp. "What exactly happened?"

"well, most of the times in my dreams, Phantom juts hugs me or we hold hands," Danny said, gaining some sort of confidence. I think that he was glad to know that I didn't think he was crazy. Wrong.. I still believe he's dellusional. "but once… he… he kissed me."

"WHAT?" I went into some sort of shock. That just wasn't possible. ALL dreams had meaning, and maybe it WAS possible that Danny was in love with himself. Oh, my poor little brother must be feeling so confused.

"You think I'm hallucinating, right? Or, perhaps I'm rambling about something I didn't really experience. But it was true…" He said, looking at the ground once more.

"Well," I said, "I'm thinking," my voice was a little shakey, and I still didn't fully grasp the concept in which of I was speaking, but it would do to reassure him. "Perhaps Danny Phantom, your half ghost, is another part of you. Maybe when you went into the Fenton Portal, the electric shock sent a spirit into your body and it became Phantom. Then, he lent you his powers..? I sound totally insane… Or maybe there's two of you? Maybe you should ask him, after all mom and dad are going to a party with me tonight and you could go get the Ghost Catcher for answers. Last time you were totally laied back and he was strangely heroic with a bedsheet cape…but this time just concentrate on talking to him, okay? I know this sounds weird but…"

"It's okay Jazz, I understand. Thanks for your help," Danny placed a hand on my shoulder and hugged me. "By the way, shouldn't you be getting ready? It's 6, and the party is at 7. We all know how long girls take to get ready."

"Ohmigosh! My hair needs to be fixed right away!" I remebered, "Gotta run! Bye!"

"Bye," was all I heard before I dashed downstairs. The only thing that can come between a rushing girl and a party: her hair. XD

Bunny: yay me! XD So, please click the little button on the left corner and spare me a review plz and ty

Sam: noo don't do it still in the closet

Bunny: do it now…. evil glint in eye or else…

Tucker: LEVEL 40!

Bunny: dude… like you totally ruined the dramatic scene here.

Tucker: aw man, game over! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bunny: Ah, dramatic scene, there we go.

Box Ghost: BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, I-

Bunny and Sam: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!

Sam: what they said!

Box Ghost: BE-

bam

Well, it turns out that Danny came on the screen and sucked the Box Ghost into a thermos. Wait.. DANNY?

Bunny: GASP Danny! You're… early!

Danny: huh?


	3. Movie Madness

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny (you'll understand later)

Warning: this story contains yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. First DP fic so plz don't flame though constructive critisicm is good. I have no beta so pardon errors here and there.

Bunny (me): hello all iTz BuNnY (hugs) Aka Moonlight Dragon on myspace, but otherwise, I'm BUNNY BUBBLE! YAY ME!

XD

Special thanks to blackfire plasmius, gabriella phantom, animegurl088 and Xelena hugs for reviewing D

Bunny: Okay, the lil scene continued from last time that I cut off xD

Danny: huh?

Sam: you're supposed to be here in two hours, remember?

Danny: Yea, I'll be back… oh darn it Technus is on the loose. Be back in two.

Sam: see ya and don't do anything crazy at bunny's!

Danny: Sure! Then you better tell me why you're locked in a closet! flies away

Sam: ARGHHHH

Bunny: Jealous, yet?

Sam:… shut up

Bunny: Tucker, since Sam is tied up, will you please go shopping for me?

Tucker: … No.

Bunny: hands ten dollars

Tucker: SURE! runs out

Sam: why do I have a feeling I'm being left out?

Bunny: cuz you are. TT Basically, admit it. You have no use in life, and no one likes a goth.

Sam: hA you're insulting yourself! You're the goth!

Bunny: glares am not!

Sam: are too!

Bunny: am not!

Sam: are too!

Bunny: prove it!

Sam: I have a picture…

Bunny: o no, not the goth club convention! HEY! I thought you were sick on that day!

Sam: I lied hehehe

Bunny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam: now I know half of your deepest, darkest, secrets…

Bunny: no you don't

Sam: yes I do

Bunny: no you don't

Sam: yes I do

Bunny: no you don't, and readers, here's the long-waited story

Sam: curse you….

Bunny: why thank you….-- on with the show

**Chapter 3: Movie Madness**

Main PoV 

"Ding dong"

"Coming," Danny yelled, before opening the door to his two best friends, Tucker and Sam.

"Hey," they both said, "anyone home?"

"Nope, Jazz is out getting her hair done and my parents are waiting for her.

"I see," Sam went, then tossed her spider-bookbag on the kitchen table while Tucker did the same and was browsing some games he could play after losing to Tetris.

"Good thing it's Thursday," Danny exclaimed, "Tomorrow mom said we could go to Ihop for brunch."

(a/N: I've never really had Ihop's pancakes, I hope they're as good as I think )

"Well, that's a stress relief," Sam chuckled, "good thing your parents let us stay overnight like a slumber party sort-of-thing, otherwise I'd be trying on pink dresses right about now,"

"Tell me about it, I can't seem to find an internet signal. Hey Danny you know where I can get a good signal?" Tucker clicked buttons on his PDA franctically.

"Lab, my room, Jazz's room, by any avaliable phone that doesn't have ghost energy. Move about seven feet to your left." Danny causually said, as Tucker moved seven feet to the left and found that his internet worked like a charm.

"wow, did Jazz make you memorize the location or what?"

"No, I fought a ghost there and got electricuted by the internet signals somehow…"

"Oh. Ouch."

"Yup."

"So," Sam pulled a chair to sit on, "Whatcha doin' before we came?"

"I was going to try the ghost catcher and see if my other side could find something out about the strange dreams I've been having, but since you're here we might as well watch movies or something. Wouldn't want to have two raging Danny's in the house." Danny laughed and got out three glasses of apple juice.

"True true," They said in unison.

"Let's watch The Haunted World," suggested Tucker as all three of them went out of the dinning room and into the living room where the widescreen T.V was.

"Nah, too scary even for a goth like me," Sam shook her head, getting out some microwavable popcorn and tossing it in. "How's Wonderous Reality?"

"I always took you for the princess girly-girl type," Tucker laughed, "that is SO a chick flick,"

"Argh, I just happen to enjoy it," Sam rolled her eyes, adding some honey to the bowl of popcorn and getting some Vanilla Pepsi for them all.

"Which one?" Danny asked, "Last time I've checked, there were three movies by the name of Wonderous Reality, one where a girl meets her soul mate at her school dance, one where this dog saves a little girl from falling off a cliff, and one where… um I'd rather not say."

"The school dance one," Tucker and Sam replied, both sitting down on either side of Danny.

"What's with the one you'd rather not say?" Tucker questioned.

"I'd rather not say…" Danny pretended not to hear them.

"Or else," Sam held up a picture of a scared-looking Danny with a baby-blue blanket over his head in a movie theatre.

"Argh fine, blackmailer," Danny glared, Sam being quite proud of herself. "Um, I wasn't supposed to watch it, but my parents bought a load of DVD's on ebay for a cent each, so yea… It's about after the graduation of this high school burnette called Hazel, she moves to another country claiming she was going to a good college there. However, her future dream was dancing and she actually went to another country for top-notch dancing classes, but the teacher said she just didn't have what it takes. Depressed, she takes on another job. There, happy?"

"And what was the other job?" Sam asked.

"I'd rather not-"

Sam held up the picture…

"Evil." Danny rolled his eyes, watching Sam's expression of triumph and Tucker stuffing popcorn in his mouth. "Well, it was only a bar that just opened… and people paied when she stripped so…"

"WHAT!" Tucked choked on the popcorn, running to the bathroom while Sam eyed the popcorn she was going to put into her mouth, then put it down.

"Yea…." Danny went, and after Tucker returned muttering "I am going to have nightmares," he said "let's watch some random movie."

"Okay," they agreed, so Danny took a bag and placed some random movies in it. Sam closed her eyes and took one out that read "Not Just a Dream" _How ironic_ Danny thought, biting his tongue as he inserted the disc into the DVD player.

Sitting back with his friends, he watched the movie go pass his eyes.

Well, he never saw this movie before. It was about this teenage boy who was rejected by every girl in his school when he tried to ask them out. Out of frustration more than anger, he turned… well the other side. He has a wonderful boyfriend but was kidnapped because his best friend, who was a girl, was jealous. _Gee, nice language. I'd better double check the ratings before I play it_ he rolled his eyes, grabbing more popcorn when something caught his eye.

Tucker was sheilding his eyes with his PDA, and Sam tapping Danny on the shoulder, figuring out that he had stopped paying attention a while ago.

"WhaT?" he said. "And why is Tucker like that?"

"Beep beep scene," Sam sighed, look away. This is for a girl's views only" was all she said before Danny's face was covered in a pillow. Danny felt Sam's head on his shoulders.. and something wet. Peeking out of the pillow, he just realized that his friend was drooling…

_What could make Sam do that…_ he thought, as he unsheilded the pillow a little further from his eyes. Big mistake. Apparently, the movie was rated Adults Only for a reason and he covered his face with the pillow again. _Ugh great, those images I definitely DO NOT need in my head_.

"Sam, is it over? Can I recover my eyesight from the glorious PDA?" Tucker mumbled.

"Yep," she said, yanking the pillow out of Danny's grasp.

"what was that about?" both boys asked at once, even though they knew.

"Well, usually boys don't like to see, err.., their gender being gay and stuff," Sam blushed, then randomly inserted another disk into the DVD drive.

"So… they were at it?" Tucker was gulping like a fish. Apparently, his sheilded mind had just shattered.

"Yup! And it was great! There was this part when-"

"STOP! AHHHHH THE IMAGES! MY BRAIN!" Tucker and Danny hid under the sofa, ignoring Sam rolling on the floor and laughing.

"Oh you two are HILARIOUS! Oh, that was a perfect kodak moment, but oh wells," Sam shrugged.

"Sam?" Danny went, hitting the "play" button on the DvD remote.

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

"T.T;;;"

"Anyway," Tucker said, trying to download a MMORPG onto his PDA (MMORPG's RULE!), "What's the next movie"

"Fluffy Tales," Danny said quite mutely, glancing at the screen. "Wait a second, I know that from somewhere…" He tried to recall the memory as a image of a small and dark room came into view. Then, it hit him like a truck. "AW NO! NOT THAT!"

"Not what?" Tucker and Sam said, exchanging glances occasionally.

"This…" Danny threw the remote at his head. "Fluffy Tales is a, graphic soap opera with a lotta hent-"

"WHAT!"

"yea…" he rolled his eyes. "out of all the movies we have that are childishly safe, why'd you have to pick this one?"

"I had no idea," Sam blinked, "There was a picture of a killer bunny on the cover and a field of daisies on the back cover, so I figured that it was some children's comedy…"

"Note to self," Danny threw the remote at his head again, "never let Sam pick movies, and when she thinks it shalt be the end of the world."

"HEY! I heard that!" Sam yelled.

"I said it out loud."

"TT…"

"ANYwAY!" Tucker said, let's stick with this movie. Really, Danny watched it and he's not some… crazy macanical insane person that has problems.."

"So we watch!" Sam plopped on the sofa.

"We watch this hentai stuff?" Danny nearly fainted. "Ick…"

"What? Who DOESN'T like it?" Tucker said all of a sudden, with all the previous methods of "ick that's not childishly safe" intentions gone. "Really, what are you, gay?"

"Tucker…" Danny glared.

"...Not that I have a problem, you know, it's just.. wait a minute, YOU're GAY?" Popcorn dribbled out of his mouth.

"WHAT?" Sam nearly fainted.

"No, I'm not gay," Danny rolled his eyes, "why would I be if I fall for Paulina all the time?"

"True," they both said, and a sigh of relief could be heard from Sam.

"So you're bi?" Tucker poked him.

"I'd… rather not answer." Danny shifted uneasily. On any other normal day he would have said that he was straight, but ever since those strange dreams, his sexual preference just seemed to, well, be out of his grasp as some would say it. Strange how a few reoccuring dreams change a lot about your life.

"THAT"S A YES!" Tucker had a evil glint in his eye, "muahahaha, blackmail,"

"You wouldn't," Danny glared.

"Try me."

"Okay," Danny smirked and went intangible. He took over Tucker's body and went to the fridge. He got out some celery sticks and began to chew on them, then left Tucker's body.

"What am—EEW! VEGGIES! AHHHHH DANNY YOU'RE EVIL!" Tucker dropped the sticks and ran all the way to the sink to rinse his mouth. "yuckkkkk"

"Now that, was hilarious," Sam stated, laughing her head off.

"Anyway! Let's watch this movie," Tucker sighed and got them another bowl of popcorn, seeing how the last one was finished.

"K," both of his friends said without protest.

Danny thought he heard the sound of a ladder crashing and a cat screeching outside his window, but perhaps he was just imagining things. After all, he was starting to do that a lot.

Lancer's PoV 

(5 mins ago or so, after the trio finished watching Not Just a Dream)

Bambi! Well, that's what I thought. Dang, really gotta stop yelling out movie titles randomly, my students think I'm crazy enough as is! But, I must, and I will, stalk on Danny Fenton, if it's the last thing I do! No student of mine comes into my class room late repeatedly without an honest explanation! I just had hoped it would be less painful…

Seriously, what were those kids thinking, watching some movie about boys… ugh I'm going to have nightmares. The images… aHHH IM CURSED! Well, I was cursed in the first place…

I put my ladder onto the window. Perfect view of the living room. To my left, Danny and his two friends and to my right, the accursed television of neverending doom. I am on one mission- to see if this kid behaves strangely.

Climbing up the ladder, I heard a rustling noise from below. (A/N: please pardon grammatical errors and use of tense im confused ) I looked, it was a cat. Oh well, cat's weren't that bad. I wasn't allergic or anything. Heck, sometiems I go to my nephew's house and she's got over ten cats there. It's just strays that get me nervous...

I peeked over the ledge of the window, and instead of watching the kids like I was supposed to, I watched the television. Ooh, a dark room. Hmm, it looks like a cell of some sort. There's a girl inside the place, and for some strange reason, she's chained. O-kay, this is strange. And now this tall man comes in the room, and she looks like she's expecting him. Eh, your average movie. Nothing to worry about.

I turned around to see the annoying cat still there. Ugh, what if the stray had rabies? I wasn't exactly like Sam, giving every stray animal a home, I just didn't want to end up sick! Really, as the kids say, 'why would I dig it' or something like that..

Okay, back to watching the kids. Sam is laughing… Tucker is… well he looks like he just ate some sort of vegtable instead of that delivious meat. And Danny, my main target of stalking, is.. watching the movie. Okay, let's see what's on the movie. I turned my head towards the television, and then I saw the screen a little blurry.

I squinted my eyes to see better. Perhaps I did need glasses, but why was everyone moving so… PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN! I fell off my ladder, and landed on that blasted cat. It yowled and ran away. Stupid feline.. ARGH now I REALLY won't be able to sleep! Unfortunately, the stalking continues. In my opinion, these kids are 200 crazy for watching movies like these without yelling in terror. Oh well, I really should have gotten that job in Chicago. --

END chapter

Bunny: And sorry for any misplaced grammar and past-tense uses in Mr. Lancer's PoV, I tried to make it happing, but I guess I'm not used to it. Hehe sorrie…

Sam: Oh Bunny…

Bunny: What?

Sam: still in the closet remember that conversation we had before you put the story on?

Bunny: gulp uhhh.. what conversation?

Sam: TT scroll up

Bunny: oh…

Tucker: I'm back with the stuff!

Sam: argh, Bunny! Stop typing stuff about Tucker and type about me revealing your deepest, darkest secrets!

Bunny: wtf….

Tucker: Hey, since Sam is not here, I think I'll redecorate her room while you start baking the cake for Danny.

Bunny: thx, and Sam, you probably got a picture of me in the goth convention somewhere else, since you do not and will not know some of my deepest, darkest, secrets.

Sam: loudly in third grade you slipped on the water at the public pool. You fell down flat on your face while wearing a hideous pink bathing suit. When you tried to get up, you pulled on a kid's swimming trunks to help you get up but you pulled them down and you fell in the water instead. The kid pulled them up and started running, and from that day on you never wore pink again.

Bunny: SAM! YOU ARE SO DEAD… I mean, I didn't do that. Really, I'm not evil.

Sam: Then why am I locked up in a closet in which you have the key?

Bunny: Good question,… hehe I'll just cut us short today takes scizzors out and cuts the rest of the story

Bunny: bb review D

Sam: HEYYYYY!

hehe this is kinda a filler chapter but dun worry ch 4 is better XD


	4. Does Someone Find Out?

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

**Yay for reviewers ****) Ty to Starsaa, gabriella phantom, kenna, and meowth168 for reviewing ch 3. mad hugs**

Bunny: hello all again

Sam: Bunny, let me out!

Bunny: sticks tongue out nyah nyah

Sam: I'm warning you…

Bunny: innocently what? starts mixing stuff with cake mix and stuff to make the cake for Danny when he comes over

Sam: really loudly When you were ten years old, you went into a public swimming area because your parents said no computer games until you stayed in the pool for an hour. None of your friends were there, and the only people there were four year olds, six years older than you. When you stepped into that water, it was two feet. You tried HOPPING in the water and nearly drowned. To add to your misery, the four year olds were swimming happily in the deep end of over twelve feet deep. From that dat on, you have been deathly afraid of swimming pools.

Bunny: SHES MAKING THIS UP! HEY! Sam! How'd you know? I mean, READERS! SHE"S MAKING THIS STUFF UP! REAlly, every time I say I'm scared of a swimming pool, it's because I don't like water… yea! That's it, cuz I dun like water!

Sam: Or the time-

Bunny: SAMM!1

Sam: what?

Bunny: opens the closet door and puts duct tape on her mouth then kicks her back in again there we go

Sam: mmph ymmph emmpil

Bunny: Awww, they said I wasn't evil.

Sam: lmmpt mpph opptmmph

Bunny: Oh wells,

Tucker: Hey where's Sam?

Bunny: points to closet

Tucker: oh. Hey, how's the cake goin'?

Bunny: pretty well, here have a taste. gives Tucker some

Tucker: OMG this thing is good! Can you make me some pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?

Bunny: … no

Tucker: pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?

Bunny:… no.

Tucker: pleasepleaseplease… if I persuade Danny that it's best to listen to you at your place, and that he should follow your instruction no matter what.

Bunny: hmm. Okay! evil glint in eye

Sam: wahhhh I like cake

Bunny: too bad muahahahaha

Sam: oh wutevs. Here's the stupid story.

Bunny: HEY! WHO GOT RID OF THE DUCT TAPE?

**Chapter 4: Does someone find out?**

Main PoV 

"It's two in the morning," Sam yawned, lying on the couch where they watched the movies of doom. "Don't you think we should get some sleep?"

"Yea, let's go to my room," Danny went, turning out the living room lights. yawn "Did you bring sleeping bags or something?"

"yep," both replied as Tucker got out a navy blue sleeping bag from his bookbag and Sam got a rather intimidating-looking gothic sleeping bag. Figures.

"K," Danny yawned again as they went into his room. Tucker rolled out his sleeping bag next to the lava lamp on Danny's dresser, and Sam took the spot near the window, almost parallel to the bed. Danny plopped down on the bed and said a brief "g'night" before he promptly fell asleep.

Danny's Dream 

**(still main PoV)**

_(dang I love writng these things xD)_

_Danny Fenton was sitting on a little painted vermillion wooden bench. He looked up-petals danced about. Perhaps he was in some sort of field of flowers again? No, he was in some sort of park, with a narrow paved path in the middle. Above, trees were shedding their autum leaves, summer flowers gently landing upon the ground. Danny looked up- where was he?_

_This place wasn't amity park, or anywhere he recognized. In fact, it looked very much like a fantasy world, were dreams will never occur. _

_"Yea," he said softly to himself, "this will never happen." He was talking about the peaceful scenery of course, and the silent aurora of calmness and security, but he felt a new yet familiar presence besides him. His azure blue eyes grew wide and he turned to his left, daring to look into the emerald eyes… of Phantom._

_"What will never happen?" Phantom asked with a smile, hinting something in his voice that Danny hadn't figured out. _

_"You… how can you…?" Danny's azure blue eyes grew wide with shock and recognition. "It's not possible. I'm… you." He glanced away, thinking that he must have been hallucinating. _

_"You're not hallucinating," Phantom remarked, "There are only one of you, only one of me," He leaned towards Danny, his hand stroking the boy's face. "Which makes this possible."_

_"Makes what-" Danny had no time to finish his speech. He was cut off, by a warm on his lips. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Every fiber of his body told him to back away, that this was wrong, that he had a crush on Paulina… but he enjoyed it. Phantom tasted like... oddly enough, Mint Chocolate with a hint of coconut. (a/N: mmmmm my fave xD) _

_Danny felt Phantom's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer. He could-_

_End Dream_

(A/N: awwwww it was just getting to the good part)

**Still Main PoV (I like main PoV)**

"Danny? Danny? Are you awake?"

Danny rubbed his eyes, glancing at the digital clock. _Shit, it's Six-Twenty! I'm goanna be late for school!_ Shaking his head a few times, he felt something wet on his pillow... and hoped that no one would ever notice. Stumbling over his messy room's items, he grabbed his casual outfit and headed for the bathroom, not noticing that his friends were gawking at him.

"Hey Tuck?" Sam whispered, trying not to catch Danny's attention (for once).

"Yea?" He whispered back, fumbling around with his PDA.

"How long were you up?" Sam raised one eyebrow and grabbed her pocket mirror. She began to put on her goth cosmetics, applying the eyeliner very carefully.

"Since Five," Tucker yawned, "Three hours of sleep ain't enuff to get me awake through the day. I think I'll sleep off during class since we have two hours of silent reading.

"Then you saw-" Sam started.

"Yea," Tucker blinked. "Wait a sec, do ALL BOYS do that? Uhhh, did you ever see ME do that during sleepovers?"

"No, but I bet Danny should have a probably logical reason of why he was making out with his pillow while sleeping. Seriously, and I thought girls were-" Sam started to say, but Tucker cut her off.

"Okay, just do Not finish that sentence." Tucker put on his red cap and successfully downloaded a MMORPG called Illutia on his PDA. (Illutia's a real MMORPG its kewel and my ign is KawaiiItachi) "Sweet! This really works! W00t for Techno-geeks!"

"Yay…" Sam said sarcastically.

"And, I can save this game on my computer whenever I want, and carry it around in my PDA! W00t for MMORPGs! Yay!" Tucker was apprantly a very happy camper.

"Hey guys we're goanna be late," Danny came out of the bathroom. (I always dress in the bathroom for some strange reason. Oh wells) "You comin'?" He yawned, unaware that his two best friend's conversations had beena bout him.

"Yea," they both answered while Sam peered over Tucker's shoulder to watch Illutia. "Aww," she said, "The piggies are so cute!"

"Hnn, well they're about to become bacon! Die piggies, die!" Tucker yelled, clicking the buttons on his PDA franctically. "One lesson in life, Sam, is to never trust animals."

"You're only saying that cuz you're a carnivore! You-"

"Uh, guys? Let's go," Danny rolled his eyes. This was the typical everyday conversaiton between Sam and Tucker.

"It's six-thirty," Sam pointed out. "Fifteen minutes till school"

So, the three went down for a breakfast of pancakes, whipped cream, and syrup. Jazz offered to drive them to school, so they had five minutes to spare.

"You know what would really stink?" Danny muttered aimlessly. "For a ghost to pop up right now,"

"Yea," Sam and Tucker agreed, watching Jazz skip into her class. Typical Jazz.

"Beware! I am the box ghost!"

"Oh no," Danny rolled his eyes, "why does this stupid ghost keep getting out of the ghost zone?"

Lancer's PoV 

Keep getting out? That means that these kids have had encounters with the ghosts before, right? Chronicles of Narina! These kids are in constant danger! I, the wonderful Mr. Lancer, will keep them out of harm's way! idiotic heroic voice Dang, I really whish I got that job in Chicago.

I peer over the bushes and check my watch. Two minutes till class starts, and because of the damned ghost warnings, I have to spend the whole day with these kids. Argh… Nevertheless, I never withdraw from a stalking scene. And… I stalk again! Muahaha… darn it I really have got to stop watching movies.

"Danny, don't go ghost, there's too many people," I heard his friend, the young Sam Manson shout.

"Just suck him into your thermos," The excellent student, Tucker Foley, yelled. He was the brighest light bulb on my watch, but if he spent as much effort as Mr. Fenton, then perhaps his grades would improve. "It's only the box ghost!"

What the...? What box ghost? I peered over the bushes to see a glowing blue ghost that kind of looked like a badly dressed robber. It was a ghost, and ghosts are supposedly dangerous. I was just about to yell "watch out," but Danny used some sort of thermos to suck the ghost in. Hey, wait a minute, that thermos looked familiar…

I crouched down, glancing at my watch. Dang, I was a minute late for my class, but that would not stop me from stalking. I have mastered the art of stalking-ery! … that's not a word. Gee, and I'm supposed to be the english teacher here.

Laying low, I just obsereved my three students. There seemed to be something perculiar about that Fenton kid, I swear I saw his eyes flash green for a second. He must be getting a cold or something, because I saw his breath and for my cat's sake, it was 68 degrees Farenheit! Well, I don't have a cat, but everyone knows what I, the great Mr. Lancer who should have gotten the job in Chicago, means. Did I mention that I should have gotten that job in Chicago?

I sensed something was wrong on the boy's face. So laying low as is, I peeked from the edge of the building. It was a perfect view- neither of the three could see me but I could see them, and hear them with my eavesdropping equipment. Ooh, I like being suspicious. Makes me whish I had a job in Chicago. Did I mention that I should have taken the job in Chicago?

**Main PoV**

"What is it, Danny?" Sam whispered as she saw Danny's ghost sense.

"Not now," he moaned, "and I was just on time for school, too! Mr. Lancer's goanna murder me for being late,"

"Don't take that literally," Tucker rolled his eyes. "It's not the box ghost, and the coast is clear."

"Okay," Danny said, transforming into Danny Phantom.

"There you are!" A female's voice came from above as Danny took flight. "I've finally found you, dipstick, and you're goanna pay for what you did to my hair!"

"Wow Ember, very amusing," Phantom rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

"Didn't I just say so? Don't you ever listen, I said you're," Ember lifted her gutair and strung it hard, melody forming into fists as they came towards Danny. "Goanna," Danny dodged it with ease and shot a few ecto blasts, but Ember dodged those also. "PAY!" She yelled, zooming towards Danny so fast he didn't register her movement until it was too late. She had dug some sort of dagger into his shoulder, and it was instantly stained with his blood.

"This dagger ain't my style, kid." She tossed the item away, "but my mission's complete. Now your powers will go haywire for a few hours, and during those few hours, you will be vulnerable to ghost attack since you can't go intangible in ghost form until the poising wears off. The purpose of this was to let someone figure out you the halfa, dipstick."

"How'd someone as dumb as you come up with a plan like that?" Danny yelled, clutching his shoulder. He used his unharmed arm to shoot ectoblasts at ember, and one actually hit her. He pulled out the thermos and sucked her in.

"It was Johnny's idea!" was all he heard before Ember was stuck in the thermos.

"Brilliant," Danny rolled his eyes, changing back to himself, "why do I have a feeling Kitty dumped Johnny and now he's goanna blame me for letting loose his grasp on Jazz?"

"Cuz I did!" Kitty popped out of nowhere.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" Danny yelled, using his ghostly wail by accident. He sucked her into the thermos. "Oh, I guess that's what Ember meant when my powers would be a bit unstable. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it, like the first two months."

"Is your arm okay?" Sam asked, looking really worried.

"Yea, oh crap my blood's tinted green even after I change back." Danny sighed, glaring at his wound. "Anyone have a tissue or something?"

"Yea, here," Tucker gave him one and Danny began to wipe the excess blood as Sam sprayed the disinfectant. They learned that whenever Danny was around, it was safer to carry a first aid kit.

"Thanks," Danny glanced at his watch. "Shit, we're twenty minutes late. Mr. Lancer's goanna have my head for sure," he ran towards the school with Sam and Tucker, bursting through the heavy metal doors and running up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Danny suddenly fell through the stairs. "Dammit, I've really gotta get some control over here," he muttered, and rushed up the stairs as fast as he could. Good thing class was only on the second floor, too.

"Yea, we'll try to cover for you," Sam and Tucker said, following Danny, breathless. "Again," they whispered darkly.

"I said I was sorry, jeez," Danny rolled his eyes as his arm suddenly dissapeared. "Oops," he said sheepishly as it regained visibility.

"Yea, try not to do that a lot during class," Sam sighed, preparing to be verbally assaulted by Mr. Lancer.

But… as the trio entered the classroom, the students were there, chatting. Mr. Lancer was not present. Never, once, had Danny been into class without Mr. Lancer teaching.

Meanwhile,

Lancer's PoV 

PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN! I gagged, calm down, you. You were hallucinating. Yes, hallucinating. Danny Fenton is NOT a ghost, and Amity's Danny Phantom is NOT related. There have been NO recent ghost attacks and your students just tripped over the floor. Yes, that's a good hallucination.

But that thermos…

ARGH! I REALLY WHISH I GOT THAT JOB IN CHICAGO!

End Chapter

Bunny: So there we go, chapter 4!

Lancer: I REALLY WHISH I GOT THAT JOB IN CHICAGO!

Bunny: Uh, Mr. Lancer? Who invited you over at my house?

Lancer: I REALLY WHISH I GOT THAT JOB IN CHICAGO!

Sam: Don't bother, he's gone into a state of denial.

Lancer: I REALLY WHISH I GOT THAT JOB IN CHICAGO! I REALLY WHISH I GOT THAT JOB IN CH-

Bunny: out you go picks up Lancer and drops it into a janitor's bucket. Then, rolls him down a giant hill

Lancer: rolling away at 120 mph and increasing speed as he goes more downhill I REALLY WHISH I GOT THAT JOB IN CHIIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAGOOOOO!

Crash.

Bunny: returns to house ouch, that's gotta hurt.

Sam: yep. Now can you PLEASE let me out of here?

Bunny: by the way.. who removed the duct tape?

Sam: me.

Bunny: but… but I tied you up!

Sam: evil. I broke free and took the tape off. Dummy.

Bunny: argh…

Tucker: Hey Bunny, there's some celery sticks in your fridge.

Bunny: Oh yea, the ones I bought for Sam, but she's a lil busy right now.

Tucker: Well, where should I throw them out?

Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bunny: the closet's fine. We wouldn't want Samantha to starve, now would we? evil glint in eye

Sam: eh?

Tucker: I like the way you think matched evil glint

Bunny: Gimmie that celery. takes celery and mixes it with a bowl of meat-flavored tomato sauce

Tucker: No way, you KNOW Sam's an ultra-something vegitarian!

Bunny: Ah, they all said I was the angel, the harmless little girl. They never knew.. MUAHAHAHA SUFFER SAMANTHA!

Sam: First of all, stop calling me Samantha. Second of all, I like celery and if you throw it out, it'll be a waste. Third of all, CAN I PLEASE HAVE IT IM STARVING HERE!

Bunny: Here opens closet door then closes it immediately while putting a bowl there

Sam: opens the closet light Celery! And… BUNNY! WHY THE censored ARE THE CELERY DIPPED IN MEAT SAUCE?

Bunny: Tortue smirk

Sam: AHHH! BUNNY!

Bunny: We'll get back to you. Kindly click the little button on the bottom left on the screen that says submit review. Thanks mad hugs

Sam: bUNNY!


	5. Oops! Ghostly Wail

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own, plz dun take my thirty two cents.

**Special thanks to reviewrs Starsaa, Meowth168, and gabriella phantom! gives chocolate bar**

**Confused reviewer: HEY! I found the golden ticket!**

**Another reviewer: bonks confused reviewer on the head idiot! You're reading Danny Phantom, not Willy Wonka and the Choco Factory!**

**Confused Reviewer: oh, right…**

Bunny: Hello again!

Sam: evil person!

Tucker: Sam, it's about time you had meat.

Bunny: Yup. and SORRY READERS IF THERES ANY confusion in this chapter it has JUST OCCURED to me that many of the things i put on microsoft word don't come out right so here i am retyping and changing some things so sorry if there's anything wrong, thx

Ding!

Bunny: Cake's ready. Danny'll love this.

Tucker: What about my cake?

Bunny: Don't worry, I'm baking a bunch of cupcakes. See? They're almost ready. You can have some.

Tucker: YAY!

Sam: HELLO? What about the poor, suffering, vegitarian locked up in the closet?

Bunny: I was told not to mind her.

Sam: Oh yea? By who? Eh? WHO! AND LET ME OUT OF HERE! RAWR

Bunny; I was told…

Tucker: she was told…

Sam: you were told…

Ember: BY ME!

Sam: uh… Ember is that you?

Ember: Whaddaya think, dipstick? Who else?

Tucker: What're ya don' here? Shouldn't you be trying to play matchmaker for Johnny and Kitty again?

Ember: very funny. No, I want my lolly!

Sam: wtf…

Tucker: …

Bunny: suddenly remebers oh yea! hands Ember a HUGE swirling lollipop here ya go, for promising not to disturb me while danny's over!

Ember: YAY! LOLLY! sucks on it. No, readers, if you get anything icky in your mind, get it out right now. I am incapable of making lemon scenes

Tucker: …

Sam:…wtf

Ember: Oh yea, and you promised me four amplifiers.

Bunny: They're in the garage.

Ember: k, see ya dipstick.

Bunny: bye-bye.

Tucker and Sam: that was… weird.

Crash.

Bunny: oops, I forgot to tell Ember about this cat that roams in my garage.

Ember: her voice is heard from the kitchen ARGH! TAKE TAT YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE CREATURE! HANDS OFF MY LOLLY!

Everyone:…

**Chapter 5: Oops! Ghostly Wail **

Main PoV 

(Inside Danny's Thermos)

Inside Danny's Thermos, things were getting kind of… stuffed. The Box Ghost, Skulker, Ember, and Kitty were crammed inside, along with a bunch of other ghouls.

"..and Johnny said he didn't care, and then I said we're through and he said what, then I said you heard me, then I said I hate you! Then he said," Kitty rambled.

"Do you MIND?" Skulker rolled his eyes, "You're giving me a headache! Argh, the pain!"

"What pain? Your elbow is in my diaphragm! ARGH get off!" Ember screeched, releasing some of his ghost powers with her voice. She pushed Skulker with her gutair, squishing him into the box ghost.

"Ow! I mean, BEWARE! For I am the box ghost, I rule-" The Box Ghost started, then covered his ears. "KITTY! DO YOU MIND!"

"no," kitty replied, trying to make some room for herself.

"WELL WE DO!" A few ghosts wearing cloaks said. There were five of them with red eyes each. Their cloak color were blue, red, yellow, brown, and gray.

"Who the hell are you, dipsticks?" Ember yelled, pushing the arm of an anonymous tiger-like ghost.

"we are," the one with the blue cloak started to say.

"Ghost zone's," the red cloaked one continued.

"infamous cast," the yellow cloaked one said.

"of Ghostly" the brown hooded one said.

"Ghostly Broadcast!" the gray one finished.

"We're ghost zone's radio news station!" they said all at once.

"Never heard of you," The Box Ghost said blankly, "I mean, BEWARE!"

"WAAH we have no respect!" The said in unison. But whatever, no one really cared.

"If you were seriously people of the radio news station," Ember rolled her eyes, whacking a snake-like ghost in the process, "then why are you in this stupidly crammed up thermos?"

"Uh," the red cloaked one said.

"We went out for trying to take over the radio on the human world until that halfa zapped us in here." The gray cloaked one finished.

"Sis! You just said a whole sentence! You're not supposed to do that!" the yellow cloaked one hissed.

"So did you," The gray cloaked one said, being crammed into a wall by skulker.

"Not now," Skulker groaned as his arm blinked red. He still had Tucker's PDA, and was unable to remove it. "Go to library and take out book on purple backed gorilla... uh-oh."

Rockets shot out of his back, but being in the thermos, he couldn't go anywhere. Therefore, he crashed here and there into the thermos, knocking out many other ghosts, known and unknown.

"BY THE WAY" the PDA read "YOU HAVE TWO MORE PAYMENTS"

oh the irony.

(Meanwhile)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker quitely got into their seats, whether it was relief or tension they did not know, but it had washed over them like waves over a shore. Them not getting a detention, is a good thing. Their teacher not present and late for half hour, bad thing.

"Sorry I'm late!" A tired Mr. Lancer burst into the room. Immediately the talking ceased and students began to pay attention to their out-of-shape teacher who really should have gotten a job in Chicago.

"I ran into some problems here and there, and i.." His eyes widened as his glance fell on Danny. _Chicken Little! I'm HALLUCINATING_ He thought, _THERES NO WAY THAT WAS TRUE!_ "Mr. Fenton, may I ask if you need to use the nurse's office,"

"Uh," Danny looked around to see all eyes on him. "No, I.. um… I bumped into a locker. Yea, I was being careless and bumped into a locker!"

"Anyways," the teacher rolled his eyes, not believing the kid. "Today I have a few important staff meetings to attend, so I will pass out a few test papers and be on my way. Behave, and I will leave work on the board. I expect it to be done by the time I come back." He wrote on the chalkboard, then started to hand out those dreaded papers.

Danny knew he was doomed. Dash was shaking, and his paper was in the air. The jock got a D-. Oh boy, Danny was going to get stuffed in his locker and beat up for sure. Sam got a A- and Tucker got a B+... Danny was doomed, and he knew it. Whenever Tucker got less than an A, it usually meant Danny failed or was close to failing. So close it was like skating on thin ice.

"Next time I ask you a question, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer's voice was next to him, startling the boy. "I expect the truth."

With that, he left. Danny cringed with his eyes closed, preparing to recive an F or a D. However, when he flipped it over, he was in for a surprise. He got a B+. Happily placing the paper neatly into his notebook, he couldn't wait to get home and show his parents. Remembering that there was no time to slack off, he got his notebook out and looked at the board. It read,

Advanced Algebra edition 3, pages 104-129

Advanced Algebra edition 4, pages 224-261

Reading Comprehension Textbook, pages 492-530

Silent Reading: Two hours.

Write a response your feelings to the book Essay Writing: Chapter 7 in the Textbook.

Essay Response: Write an essay on the why you feel misunderstood. Must be over 500 words and will be due after the weekend

Studying Biology: Chapter 12

History Through the Ages: Chapters 25-28, write out all answers and complete the graph on page 402.

Don't talk.

No fighting

Well, either Mr. Lancer was trying to murder them all, or he was in a bad mood. Danny preferred to think the latter as he started to take out his biology textbook and flip to the section in his binder. The whole room was quite for a few seconds, busy of students doing their work to be checked, then…

"HEY FENTON! GUESS WHAT I GOT ON MY TEST! A D-!" Guess who? Dash Baxter. Ever so annoying. At the worst moment possible, Danny's right leg went intangiable while everyone was staring at him because Dash mentioned his name, but they didn't notice since his legs were safely under view from the desk and chair metal.

"And? If you want to beat me up you better hurry because I know you want to finish the work as much as I," Mindlessly, Danny continued to write out the questions for his biology work. "You're goanna pay for talking back to me!" Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt and slammed him onto the nearest wall, cornering him. Dash threw punches and kicks at Danny, then stopped. The kid didn't seem to be fighting back or avoiding his attacks. Then, he noticed the blood on Danny's left shoulder. Unknown to most, blood creeped Dash out. He didn't have the fear of being afraid of blood, but it was just spooky.

"Fenton… why is your blood greenish?" Dash stated dumbly. Shit, why did he have to notice? Danny clenched his teeth tightly retorting, "You sure about that? I think you need glasses"

"I do not!" Dash was enraged, and started choking Danny, slamming the defenseless kid onto the wall.

"Get away…" Danny choked. As much as he tolerated Dash beating him up over something as ridiculous as test grades, he didn't appreciate being choked. If there was one thing he hated more than being trapped in the ghost zone with no way out, it was this. "Get away! I'm warning you… it's for your own good!"

Danny coughed as Dash continued to choke him. Danny didn't know what to do. His powers were unstable and he might seriously hurt Dash. Not that he didn't want to, but the whole class was watching.

"Why should I? I've had enough of you talking back to me! I'm not going to choke you… much." Dash sneered, slamming Danny into the wall repeatedly as the students watched.

"Get… AWAY!" Danny finally yelled, unable to control himself. He felt the arms loosen around his neck, and Dash falling across the room. A few green-colored sonic waves followed him, pushing him into the opposite wall. While Dash's choking did not leave handmarks, some parts of his neck were a light tinge of purple. Danny felt himself fall to the floor as he saw Dash's horrified expression. What happened? He saw everyone looking at him, wide-eyed, as he saw the school property: the windows were broken, Tucker and Sam hiding under the table, and a giant hole in the wall. Then, it hit him like a train._Oh yea,stupid_._I used my ghostly wail_.

**End Chapter**

NOTE: this chapter is kinda really un-betaed kinda bad since fanfiction didn't save everything on word and it made the layout all messed up. sorry ;;;

Bunny: hehe sorry it was short, but I just had to put a cliffhanger there. sorries

Sam: YOU SUCK BUNNY! YOU ALL SUCK! LET ME OUT!

Bunny: Sam, that could be inferred in a really wrong way.I mean, seriously, do you ever think about what you say before you say it?

Sam: no.

Tucker: no.

Skulker: not really. Maybe. Sometimes. Yes?

Sam and Tucker: Skulker? What are you doing here?

Skulker: hurry up Bunny, I've gotta jet to the zoo in ten minutes.

Bunny: oh yea. The hunting equipment's in the garage.

Skulker: k, goes off in garage

Tucker: let me guess Sam: you promised Skulker hunting equipment so he won't bother Danny while he's over at your place?

Bunny: well…

Skulker: yelling from the garage YOU! PUDDYKINS!

Bunny, Tucker, and Sam: WTF! O.o;;;

Skulker: WHY, O WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?

Bunny: seriously, I thought the cat was a stray when I bought it in…

Skulker: What was that? NO WAY! THAT FRUit LOOp DEFINITELY NEEDS A CAT! Uhhh. I DIDN'T SAY THAT

Bunny: I agree

Tucker: …

Sam: wtf…

Skulker: DARNIT! I GOTTA GO TO THE ZOO! BYE BYE PUDDYKINS!

Bunny: …

Tucker: …

Sam: …

Bunny: anyway… plz click the little button on the side of the screen that says submit review. Once again, thanks vera vera much

Sam: NOOO DUN LISTEN TO HER! LET ME OUT

Tucker: YAY CUPCAKE READY!

Bunny: BYE! ;;;;


	6. First Elite, Adia

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

**Choco bar for reviewers on the 5th chapter :fan-girls2.0,Starsaa,Narugirl94, ghostgirl14027, and -StarPhantom-**

MAD HUGZZZZ

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

Bunny: I guess you're all wondering who the Elite Eight, Crescent, and Dawn are.

Sam: no they're not

Tucker: yes they are.

Bunny: ANYWAY! One of the Elite Eight will show up in this chapter. The Elite Eight might seem a little Maple Story-ish, but that's because of the attacks and clothing, etc. I am OBSESSED with Maple Story D

Sam: yes you are.

Tucker: that, you are.

Bunny: ARGH.

Tucker: smirk

Bunny: well, CUPCAKES ARE READY!

Tucker: drools

Bunny: Let's put some frosting on this, some sprinkles here, chocolate chips there, all done Here Tuck, you can have some.

Tucker: YAY! munches

Bunny: Review for a cupcake

Tucker: me likey cupcakes!

Bunny: why of course you-

Ding.

Bunny: The cream is ready!

Sam: what cream?

Bunny: For Danny's cake, of course. ((looks at watch)) OMIGOSH! HES GOANNA BE HERE LIKE, IN AN HOUR! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!

Sam: MY EARS!

Tucker: MY BRAIN!

Sam: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

Tucker: DUDE, MY BRAIN NEEDS A DOCTER!

Bunny: GEEZ, just because you ear chords are connected to your brain doesn't mean your brain should hurt. --;;;

Tucker: AHHH THE PAIN! THE AGONY! The…. ((munch munch)) THE CUPCAKE!

Bunny: plz excuse all craziness. I was boerd. Seriously. XD

Tucker: anyway…

Bunny: ((decorating Danny's cake while humming winnie the pooh)) hmm hmmm hm hmmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmm hmmmm hmm hmm hm hm hm hm hmm hmmm hm hmmm

Sam: my bleeding ears…

Bunny: hmmm hmmm hmm hm hmm hmmm hm hm hm hm hmmm

Tucker: munch munch on wit the show.

**Chapter 6: First Elite, Adia**

**Main PoV: **(I'll be doing Main PoV a lot, since I'm most familiar with that)

Danny just realized what happened. He had used his ghostly wail by mistake, and in front of his homeroom classmates. It was a good thing many students were out sick and many decided to skip since Mr. Lancer was not present at the moment (he was especially glad that Valerie was absent), but he was still in the room with Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kawn, Paulina, Star, and five other kids he didn't talk with a lot. One of the five, Alexander, was from the Online Geek Comminuty, a short glasses-wearing boy with green eyes and black hair. Two were twin sisters, Kisa and Kari, who had a (unfortunately) shrine for Phantom in their closet. One was a burnette girl with blue eyes who was known as Elly, and one was a tall blonde boy known as Jack.

((A/N: Bunny: don't knock yourself out by remembering these names. These people ain't important.

Alexander: HEY!

Bunny: ((sticks tongue out)) okay, back to the story))

Danny got up and ran to Dash, asking if he was alright. Pretending that never happened, he asked if Dash wanted to go to the nurse and such. However, the students weren't as cooperative.

**"**Did you see that?" Star whispered to Paulina. "That kid's freakier than I thought."

"I've seen that green thing somewhere before," Paulina whispered back, for the whole room was silent. "Hmmm," she mumbled, searching through her binder of many unnessecary stuff.

"EVERYONE!" Sam yelled, "You're delirious!"

**"**Yea!" Tucker yelled, "You're all hallucinating, so go back to your seats and pretend nothing happ-"

Danny cursed silently. It was his ghost sense. Ever since Ember struck him with that dagger, he couldn't go intangiable to his free will, so he had to dodge this ghost's attacks, counter them, or be doomed.

"Fenton? Are you cold?" Kawn asked, blinking once or twice. Although he was one of Dash's buddies, he wasn't really that into bullying people, and actually cared about some things.

"Something like that," Danny looked around. Kisa and Kari, as well as Elly, blocked the doorway. It seemed that everone was in a circle around the classroom, with a gaping hole in the center.

"FENTON! You're GOANNA PAY!" Dash suddenly yelled, then as if a ton of bricks hit him, he grew scared. Danny did something to him and now he was all the way across the room. Him! A quaterback! "What did you do to me? AH YOU FREAK" Dash yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I… uh, I didn't do anything!" Danny said, but before the blonde haired jock could answer back, there was a strong gust of wind behind Danny. He looked- it was a ghost.

This ghost was one that he had never seen. It was a female with raven-black hair and piercing gray eyes mixed with spots of violet. Her skin was a deathly pale human tone,with specks of blue here and there. She wore a black silk kimono, with a white stash and carried a sword. The sword was elegantly made, sleek and graceful yet sharp and piercing.

"I am Adia," she said to no one in particular, drawing her sword. "My sword, the Fayurl, can destroy humans with one swish. I have come here in search of the halfa."

"He's not here!" Sam yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker yelled, trying to cover for Danny, but Adia saw right through them two.

"You two," she said with distaste, "are in my way. Tell me where the ghost kid is."

"Um, excuse me miss! I have a question!" Paulina jumped up and down, waving her hand like crazy.

(a/N: irony. XD)

"What is it?" Adia hissed back. Being a fencing teacher back when she was alive, she couldn't ignore questions.

"What's a halfa?" Paulina asked. Star nodded, as if to ask the same.

"A half ghost, half human hybrid," Adia smirked, "known as Danny Phantom. He is somewhere in this room."

_Uh oh,_ Danny thought, _don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me_ She looked at him. _Shit. Don't look at me suspiciously, don't look at me suspiciously, don't look at me suspiciously! Curses._She eyed him suspiciously.

"You," she hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Uh, who?" Dash went, scared stiff like a mouse. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

_Oh yea, Dash is right next to me_. Danny thought, rolling his eyes.

"No you, blockhead," Adia growled, "The kid next to you,"

_Now, I'm doomed._ Danny clenched his teeth, "What do you want?"

"I have a message for you," Adia smirked, showing a few fangs. "I am Adia, first of the Elite Eight, and I was assigned to kill the ghost boy if he doesn't join the Darkened Forms."

"This involves me how?" Danny backed away a little, feeling his headf bump into the wall. "And what's the Darkened Forms?"

"First of all, I sense a familiar aurora around you, and second of all, the Darkened Forms is a group of ghosts who are superior in power. We plan to take over the ghost zone in the years to pass, and we cannot do it with the halfa in our way," Adia glared at Danny, "in other words, you."

"What are you talking about?" Danny whimpered, unable to go ghost in his classroom, and secretly hoping that no one figured out what Adia was talking about.

"You know exactly," Adia went, grabbing Star. "I'll give you three minutes to think it over. Help us take over the ghost zone, or this girl dies by my Fayurl," she said, her left arm grabbing the blond girl by the collar, her right arm lifting the sword to her neck.

"LET ME GO!" Star cried, struggling, but Adia's grip on her was tight.

"You let her go!" Danny burst into tears. It was all his fault. Dash was hurt by his ghostly wail that he should have restrained, and Star was going to be killed by some ghost who was after him.

"Or what?" Adia sneered, levitating herself to the top of the classroom. "I can always drop her. True, I said I'd give you three minutes, but feh, three minutes, three seconds. Apparently I'm not very good at math."

"Where'd you learn that?" Danny blinked.

"My friend Vlad," Adia rolled her eyes.

"VLAD HAS FRIENDS!" Danny nearly choked.

Meanwhile, a billionare in Wisconson sneezed as a bucket of ectoplasmic goo dropped on his head.

"Whatever," Adia rolled her eyes, and dropped Star. The girl was falling from 15 feet in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Star closed her eyes, hoping that someone would catch her, and that she would not fall onto the tiled floor.

"going ghost!" Danny had no choice but to transform. Once he was Danny Phantom, everyone in the classroom either gasped or fainted. (The twin sisters, the tall blonde boy, and the geek fainted). He flew towards Star, hoping to catch her before something really bad happened.

Star cringed. She was going to die. She wasn't going to finish her homework. She wasn't going to become the popular singer she always dreamt of being. She was going to die…

But she never hit the floor.

"You're not dead," a soothing voice came and Star opened her eyes. _OMIGOSH_ was the first thought that came to her mind. _ITS DANNY PHANTOM! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH IM IN HIS ARMS IM SO LUCKY_

"I:M ALIVE!" Star yelled, hugging Danny a little too tight for comfort. "THANKYOU!"

"Uh, no prob," Danny went, lowering her down to the ground.

"Did you see that?" Star exclaimed to Paulina. "I won the bet! I was saved by Danny Phantom before you! HA! 15 bucks right here!"

"Listen up Star," Paulina fiercely whispered, smashing 15 dollars into Star's hand. "When you were closing your eyes, that Fenton kid turned into Phantom, meaning Danny Phantom IS Danny Fenton."

"No WAY" Star gasped, "tell me it's not true,"

"I think I'm halluciating, but the other kids are gawking and some fainted," Paulina sighed, "but I have the advantage. As far as I'm concerned, Fenton has had the longest crush on me. Heh, this is blackmail."

"You're so evil," Star sulked, "Geez, no wonder you're still single."

"Why you," Paulina twitched, tackling Star to the ground.

"CATFIGHT!" Sam and Tucker yelled, trying to get the crowd away from Danny and Adia.

Danny shot some ectoblasts at Adia, but she parred them all with her sword. The Fayurl seemed to merge with her in a way as she twirled around, her blade barely missing Danny.

With a few smooth strokes, she placed deep cuts all over Danny's body and aimed for his heart. Danny shot many ecto blasts, but the poisn from Ember's dagger had weakened him, and his attacks seemed to have little effect on Adia.

Adia swirled her blade and Danny tried to put up a sheild to block it, but because of Ember's dagger, he could not. (Somewhere in the thermos, Ember sneezed) As a result, the blade sliced vertically on his left arm, from his elbow to the wound where the dagger pierced.

"WHAT? I can't do sheilds!" Danny cursed, sending more ectoplasmic blasts in Adia's way, but she parred them all as if they were nothing with her Fayurl sword.

"I don't see why the Darkened Forms thought you were a threat," Adia sneered, knocking Danny to the ground, "besides the fact that your powers are weakened, you're still just a little kid. Oh well, I must kill you anyway."

"That is not going to HAPPEN!" Danny used his ghostly wail, knocking Adia to a wall. The Fayurl dropped onto the ground, then dissapeared.

"What kind of attack was that?" Adia hissed, her hands moving in intricate and complex patterns.

"I call it my ghostly wail," Danny shot some ectoblasts towards Adia, surprised that they all hit.

_That's it! _He thought, _I can distract her with my ghostly wail, then attack her while she's doing some sort of hand signs! Only thing is, I'm almost out of energy…screw you, Ember.._

Adia closed her eyes for a moment, then opened it with a glare. In her hands, was the Fayurl, but it had a mind of its own. It started attacking Danny while Adia was restoring her energy.

"Oh no you don't" Danny winced as the sword cut him, barely able to block some blows. He had no more energy to use ecto-blasts or the ghostly wail, so he thought of one thing. Adia was concentrating on the sword. So, if he attacked Adia, she wouldn't notice. Perfect.

Danny flew towards Adia, ignoring the sword that followed him. Summoning all his strength, he let out a ghostly wail, suprisingly. He wasn't expecting anything, but there it was. As if a miracle, the sword fell to the floor. He remembered Tucker sucking Adia into the thermos and Sam asking if he was alright before he slipped into unconciousness.

"PEARL HARBOR! WHAT HAPPENED?" Mr Lancer burst into the room. He saw four of his students by the door, unconcious. Dash was looking shocked and Kwan could be doing what you would call the fish face. Paulina and Star were whispering, then they saw the teacher enter the room and they quieted down. The desks were crashed, and it was as if a giant burst of air swept across the room. In less than a second, all eyes were on him. He looked at Tucker, who was holding a soup thermos.Wait a second, that thermos! Sam Manson was next to... Phantom?

Lancer was shocked, as the students crowded around Phantom.

"What happened?" Paulina asked, pointing to Star as a reason of why she missed something.

Star pointed back, and watched two glowing blue-white rings on Phantom's waist. One traveled up, and one traveled down, to reveal… Danny Fenton.

"OMIGOSH YOU WERE RIGHT!" Star nearly fainted, but breathed deeply. Lancer fell on the floor. He didn't faint, but seemed to go into some sort of trance with "I whish I got that job in chicago"

"HELLO? Someone call a hospital!" Kwan yelled over the chatter that broke out.

"CHECK HIS PULSE!" Tucker yelled, the room breaking in chaos.

"It's faint, but it's still there," Sam seemed a little relieved that he was still alive, but definitely not confident for the fact that the class knew about Danny. "LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU" Sam took a microphone out of nowhere (and you wonder how she does so many protests). "IF ANYONE TELLS WHAT HAPPENED TO DANNY, YOU'LL BE SORRY"

"What if we do?" Paulina sneered, hissing at the goth in distaste.

"You'll have to deal with this," Sam pulled out the Fenton Bazooka. It was supposed to hurt only ghosts, but she didn't know that.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH A WEAPON!" Paulina yelled, using Star as a sheild. "FINE FINE! DON'T FIRE!"

By that time, Lancer came to his senses and called the hospital. "Okay," he said to the class, "can someone tell me what happened?"

The class broke into a group of chatter.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Mr. Lancer yelled over the crowd.

"Dash tried to strangle Danny because he got a D- on his test paper, then Danny screamed really loudly, and blew Dash to the wall, and destroyed half of the school's property, and then this freaky ghost lady showed up and grabbed me and threatened to kill me with her phsyco sword, but she floated 15 feet into the air," Star took a deep breath, and continued. "then she dropped me and I was falling and then Danny Phantom saved me then him and the freaky ghost lady fought and I was catfighting with Paulina, and then Tucker took a soup thermos and sucked the ghost in and Sam was running like a chicken with its head cut off, and Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton, and I was so confused, and then you asked what happened, so then I said that Dash tried to strangle-"

"OKAY!" Mr. Lancer yelled, "I know all of you probably want to tell eveyone you know that Danny Phantom is Mr. Fenton, or use it as some sort of blackmail against him, but it's his secret so if anyone asks, a ghost came and attacked all of you, and Phantom came and saved you. Are we clear?"

"Yes," They looked disspointed, and started whispering franctically. "And if you aren't, you will have to deal with me and my 50 paged essay."

That shut everyone up.

(A/N: I know they're terribly OOC but I need them to be like that so the plot can continue without everyone knowing about Danny and such)

It was ten minutes until the ambulance came. When the doctors asked what happened, Mr.Lancer just told the false story and the class went with the car, like a class trip to the hospital but only more serious.

"We should call Jazz," Tucker whispered.

"k," Sam got out her cellphone, and dialed Jazz's cell number.

"Sam?" Jazz whispered fiercly, "what do you want? I'm in class and the teacher's about to catch me."

"Well, Danny's…." Sam stopped for a minute to see that they were there, "he's at the hospital. Ghost attack, etc etc. I need you to persuade the doctors to not take a blood sample, you got that?"

"understood," Jazz whispered back, "I'll be on my way,"

"k," Sam whispered, then hung up. Shit. She had forgotten that doctors were fussy about things and probably would send Danny to a research center after they found out about his DNA.

"What did she say?" Tucker asked, concerned.

"She'll be over with some method to stop the doctors from taking Danny's blood sample." Sam chewed on her bottom lip.

"SHIT! I forgot about the blood sample thing!" Tucker yelled.

"Not so loud, Mr. Foley," Lancer growled, "We're at a hospital."

"Sorry," they whispered.

"I'm off to contact Danny's parents, you all go into the waiting room," Lancer ran off, muttering something about a job in chicago.

Sam took a deep breath. She really hoped that Danny would be alright. Danny was the only boy that made her feel... akward. Sam loved Danny more than he would ever know, that is, if he ever got over that shallow Paulina and possibly, Valerie. However, he mentioned the other night that he was most likely bi, which means that someone's on his mind and it wasn't her.

"You don't know half the things I go through for you," Sam whispered, sighing as she wiped a stray tear from her eye and faced the wall. "You don't know at all."

End Chapter 

Bunny: okay, I really, REALLY hoped fanfiction didn't mess up this one, so if I miss some errors, srry.

Tucker: still munching yup

Bunny: shakes head fanfiction is going haywire these days so whenever I try something like asteriks, they don't work and stuff. nodd nodd

Sam: NOW can you let me out?

Bunny: NO! and btw, Danny's cake is ready, as are your cupcakes (hug)

Sam: (kicks door) let me out NOW!

Bunny: nope

Sam: well, if you don't, then your story will be cursed. There will be DxS moments in your story! MUAHAHAHA

Bunny: NOOOOO

Tucker: Hey look! I leveled up! Yay me!

Bunny: --;;;

Bunny: Well now that you know who Adia is…

Adia: WAH! Bunny you make me sound so evil!

Bunny: Adia! What are you doing here?

Adia: what? I'm not allowed into my master's own house?

Bunny: Adia.……...

Adia: fine fine I'll leave, sheesh! No respect.

Bunny: I MEANT you can stay in the closet.

Adia: really?

Bunny: yep! And you've got company!

Adia: (runs in closet, and screams) OMG ITS HER

Sam: AHHHH! BUNNY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH A KILLER SUMARI TEACHER GHOST LADY!

Bunny: Revenge is sweet D

Tucker: speaking of which, can I have another cupcake?

Bunny: (gives) here. HUGGGGGZ (tucker is huggable. I bet you didn't know that)

Tucker: oO;; (freaked out) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bunny: hehe, I think the plot went too fast in this chapt, and im sorrie but I just had to type all of it xD review for a cupcake


	7. What's happening!

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

W00t! 1000 hits! Less than 30 reviews, but it's the most I've gotten! THXX reviewerz! MAD HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Reviewers for ch 6: gives choco bar**fan-girls2.0, gabriella phantom, kenna, Starsaa, and Narugirl94. MAD hugzzzz  
**

Bunny: hello again, all!

Tucker: Hello and welcome to the house of the ever so insane, BUNNY BUBBLE! Aka Moonlight Dragon on myspace, AKA royalrabbit on neopets, AKA sasukedoli on yahoo, AKA sasukedoll on tppcrpg, AKA dracy/sakuradoll on maple story, AKA KawaiiItachi on Illutia, AKA-

Bunny: THAT'S ENUFF

Tucker: sorry.. but you ARE crazy. (smiles)

Bunny: (rolls eyes) wutever. (mumbles) at least he didn't call me insane.

Tucker: oh, but that you are. (wink)

Bunny: (rolls eyes)

Sam: READERS! HELP ME! IM STUCK IN A CLOSET WITH A KILLER GHOST LADY WHO HAPPENS TO BE SKILLED IN THE ART OF KILLING ME

Adia: MUAHAHAHAHA

Sam: hELPPPPPP

Adia: I remember you, Samantha Manson. You stood in my way...

Sam: I did?

Adia: YES! ARGH DANNY PAIED MORE ATTENTION TO YOU THAN ME!

Sam: ooh, liiiike Danny? You jealous?

Adia: why you… (lifts Fayurl, her sword)

Sam: uh-... but Bunny was the one who made you into a bad guy and made Danny hate you in her story!

Adia: WHAT! Bunny…

Bunny: EEP! Yes?

Adia: As soon as I get out of this closet...

Bunny: NOTHING WILL HAPPEN OTHERWISE ILL ERASE YOUR DATA

Adia: dang.

Bunny: MAUHAHAHAHAHA, on with the show ;)

Tucker: what she said.

**Chapter 7: What's happening!**

Main PoV 

Maddie Fenton was a sensibly and reasonably calm person. She usually would not freak out, not even if there was a ghost attack, and not even if a ghost tried to harm her family or her, she would not freak out. Whenever her son, Danny Fenton, came home unreasonably late of the curfew and covered with blood, she would panick, but not freak out. However, she was freaking out.

It all started when she was testing her ghost hunting equipment in the living room... when the phone rang.

"Hello? Fentonworks. Maddie Fenton speaking," Maddie said casually.

"This is Mr. Lancer," the other voice spoke, "and this phone call is concerning Danny."

"Oh," Maddie looked upset for a moment, "What happened? Did he come to school late? Has he been skipping or not doing his homework again, or did he-"

"Nothing like that," there was a long silence, then "Your son was attacked by a ghost and he is in the hospital right now."

That, was when Maddie freaked out.

"WHAT!" She almost fainted. Usually, no matter how bad things got around the house, Danny NEVER even suggested going to a doctor for a checkup of some sort, much less a hospital. Also, it was so sudden...

"Um, I'll meet you there. Good bye." She hung up the phone and glanced at her watch. Jazz should still be in school, and Jack was downstairs trying to get some lazer to work.

"JACK!" She called, trembling before she put the phone down, "COME UP HERE!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" He called, then ran up to her. "What?"

"Aren't you ever going to get out of that jumpsuit?" She sighed. At his "no," she dragged him into their Fenton RV. (wow. They don't have a regular car).

"What happened?" Jack asked, as Maddie drove past the speed limit. She never drove past the speed limit unless something really important was going on, and he didn't know about it.

"Jack, Danny's at the hospital from a ghost attack," Maddie sighed, "I should have gave him the spector deflector before he left for school."

"wHAT? When I find that ghost... wait, which ghost?" Jack stated dumbly, "ANYWAY! I'll tear it to molecules! And that into… WHATever molecules are torn into, then tear it into whatever the substance that molecules are torn into, then… Mad-die, I'm confusing myself."

"Then don't think, trust me," She rolled her eyes, arriving at the hospital.

"Um," he went.

"What?" She sighed, impaitent.

"Can I have a cookie?"

Typical Jack. Well, he did end up with a cookie anyway.

(inside the hospital)

Jazz Fenton was worried. She tried everything she could, but could not persuade the doctors to not take Danny's blood sample. _It's all my fault,_ she sighed, _I should have thought of something!_

"Jazz!" she turned around. There was Sam and Tucker. Along with most of Danny's homeroom class.

"Sam! Tucker! What happened?" Jazz looked worried, "Oh I'm so sorry, I couldn't persuade them! They're going to take Danny's blood sample for further examination, and then-"

"JAZZ! CALM DOWN!" Sam grabbed the girl's shoulders, "deep breath in, deep breath out. There we go. No need to panic. Now, according to the laws of being a pediatrician, it's not allowed to show your paitent's DNA or blood sample to anyone out of the family."

"Really? How'd you know such a thing?" Jazz blinked, clearly confused.

"Well, I've wanted to be a pediatrician or a veterinarian all my life, so I take courses on that stuff. Unfortunately, I've given up those thoughts and right now, I'm focusing on becoming a photographer." Sam sighed, then explained what happened in the classroom to Jazz.

"The blade that Adia used," Jazz thought quickly, her face clearly showing deep thought and concentration. "Did it have a name?"

"Yes, Fayurl." Sam said, motioning Jazz to sit down. "I just know I've heard of that name somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Oh no, it's not…!" Jazz looked as if she just remembered something. "Sam, where's Tucker?" Jazz looked around to see the boy gone.

"Drinking his 7th can of snapple," Sam rolled his eyes, "I'll go get him. TUCKER!"

"(gulp gulp) BUSY!" Tucker replied, just finishing the can.

"COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT LATER!" Sam shot the death glare at him and in an instant the boy ran up to her, out of breath.

"What?" Tucker sighed, knowing that the death glare always meant something unpleasant.

"You're the techno-geek. Search up Fayurl." Sam sighed as Tucker hugged his PDA before searching. "Here," he said, reading the text. "The Fayurl is an ancient sword used back in Japan's Fedual Age. It was said that this sword was "cursed," therefore no one wanted to risk the unknown by weilding the sword in battle. See more, click next. Top secret files, security no. 49382031."

"The files are top secret!" Jazz panicked. "How are we supposed to get in?"

"Relax," Tucker grinned, "I'm a techno-geek. I can hack almost anywhere using this PDA." He hugged his PDA, polishing it with his glasses cloth. Sam and Jazz were like --;;;. XD

"And all I gotta do," he muttered, before shouting "DONE! IM A GENIOUS!"

"Read it," Sam and Jazz rolled their eyes, unaware that the entire class as well as Mr. Lancer was secretly watching them and "eavesdropping" while pretending to mind their own business about the fact of Danny Fenton's alter ego.

"…in battle. However, there was a priestess by the name of Fayurl who did not know about the curse of the sword. She took it and skilled herself in fencing. When she found out that the sword was believed to be cursed, she couldn't believe how others were treating the sword, as if it were no better than trash. Out of rage, Fayurl sealed her spirit inside of the sword, and she became the sword in a sense. Her body perished after she died of leukemia, but her spirit remained in the sword. Skip line, indent. ((everyone rolled their eyes))

"Around 200 years ago, a fencing teacher by the name of Adia Tirashi was on a vacatoin to explore the ruins near her hometown. She stumbled across a blade, and it turned out to be a sword. The sword was bound to the spirit of the priestess Fayurl, and it transformed into a lion formed mass of energy. It shocked Adia, and she died holding the lion's paw. It was rumored that Adia became the new bearer of the sword now called Fayurl, and if Adia was ever to be defeated in battle, the Fayurl will die, then turn into an energy form to cause destruction for fourty-eight hours. Gee, does sucking Adia in a thermos count as defeating her?" Tucker blinked.

"I guess so," Sam looked worried, "Oh, we're so doomed. This lion thing is going to attack us all for two days and Danny's not here to stop it."

"Relax, it might be different from what is says on Tucker's PDA," Jazz tried to be calm and sensible, meanwhile stating that it was scientifically impossible. Figures.

"Since when was my PDA ever wong?" Tucker rolled his eyes, "Besides, we've got the advantage. The Fayurl, as you call it, "died" so when it turns into its lion like energy form, it will be a ghost,"

"Which means," Sam brightened.

"Thermos bait." Jazz smirked, though still confused that this went against the laws and amtters of physics, and it was still scientifically impossible.

"Also, your parents have a lot of ghost-hunting equipment." Sam smiled smugly. "It's perfect."

"Yup," Tucker agreed. "Oh look, here they come now,"

Everyone looked to the right of Tucker to see Mr. and Ms. Fenton running towards them.

"Jazz! You should be in school! What are you doing here?" Maddie exclaimed, surprised to see her daughter there.

"Mom! Danny's here and you know I can't just abandon him, no matter how important my studies are!" Jazz rolled her eyes, as if stating the obvious.

"Say, where is he?" Jack blinked.

"Inside," Sam pointed to the room, "but no one's allowed in. We have to wait."

"Oh," Jack blinked again, looking around. White blurs… Snapple machiene… Kids… Maddie… Pushy cart thingies… and… OH! SNACK MACHIENE WITH COOKIES!

He ran all the way to the snack machiene and bought 10 bags of chocolate chip cookies, 15 bags of fudge cookies, and 5 bags of butterscotch ones. (my fave are the butterscotch)

No one said anything asJack Fenton began to eat all of the cookies at once and finished. Wow, that was quick.

"Mr. Lancer?" Maddie went up to Danny's teacher and asked, "What exactly happened to Danny?"

"you see," he thought back to the cover-up story, "This ghost came into the classroom and started attacking everyone, and your son was hurt in the process. Then, Danny Phantom came and beat up the ghost."

"Wow, I'm beginning to think this ghost isn't so bad after all," Maddie mumbled, then looked at the rest of the class. "Mr. Lancer? Except for a boy who I recognize as Dash Baxter, why aren't the rest of your students injured as well?"

"Um, that is, uh," Mr. Lancer quickly thought, while muttering "I really should have gotten that job in chicago."

"The ghost threatened to kill Star and Danny interfered!" Sam blurted out, seeing that a stammering Mr. Lancer was not a good thing.

"What she said!" Lancer quickly went.

"Wow, he's braver than I gave credit for," Maddie blinked, then sat down for a few minutes. After around half an hour, one of the doctors came out of the room.

"How is he?" Maddie asked, definite worry showing in her eyes.

"Better than we expected," the doctor said with a small smile, "His wounds are recovering suprisingly fast. Nothing too fatal, two broken ribs and a few cuts but no internal organs damaged. What suprises me is his rapid healing ability, and we've found something during the blood tests. I think you'd better look at this."

"Uh oh," Sam, Jazz, and Tucker cringed. This was not going to end up pleasant.

Meanwhile 

A girl no more than college age glanced down. Her elegant black hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, trailing down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep gray, mixed with caramel brown and dark ebony. Her skin was pale, almost as if she died…

She wore a claret red silk kimono, with crimson laces and scarlet designs. Her sash was ruby, as was the matching burgundy-hinted straw sandals. She wore an expression of surprise and sorrow, which ever one, one could not tell. She was in a small place, sealed. Around her were crystals, showing her pure reflection. She was the priestess, Fayurl.

Though not exactly. It was her sealed soul.

End Chapter 

Bunny: Daum daum daum! cliffhanger :D

Adia: So… I'm not a bad guy?

Bunny: Of COURSE you're not a bad guy! You just have problems.

Adia: HEY!

Bunny: (smirk)

A beautiful priestess wearing a claret red kimono comes into the kitchen.

Fayurl: Hi.

Bunny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fayurl: what?

Bunny: I thought you died! And your're supposed to be sealed in the sword now called Fayurl!

Fayurl: Oh, I escaped.

Bunny: How?

Fayurl: See, first-

Tucker: DON'T! You'll give away a lotta parts.

Bunny: Hey, how'd you know, Tucker?

Tucker: (mumbles) read her diary.

Bunny: WHAT WAS THAT?

Tucker: err.. nothing!

Bunny: (scrolls up) you did WHAT!

Tucker: it was Sam's idea!

Bunny: SAM MANSON GET HERE RIGHT NOW!

Sam: can't. I'm in a closet remembeR?

Bunny: o yea. I'll deal with you later. First… (takes clockwork's medallion off of Fayurl) poof! There we go. Now I'll deal with you…

Sam: uh, I wanted to know what your feelings were about me liking Danny!

Bunny: how much did you read of my diary!

Sam: Enuff to know what you're planning with Danny when he comes over!

Bunny: SAM! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam: (smirk)

Tucker: don't hurt me, I only read 3 pages.

Sam: Bunny, let's make a deal.

Bunny: what (grumpy mood)

Sam: If you don't hook up with Danny, I'll give you 50 dollars.

Bunny: twitch twitch. ARGH SAM! DAM YOU USING MONEY AGAINST ME!

Sam: 300 dollars.

Bunny: twitch twitch. ARGHHHHH

Sam: 500 dollars.

A passing blumaroo said: take the money! Take the money!

Bunny: wtf?

Tucker: wtf?

Lol srry I just had to add that it reminded me of dice a roo from neopets

XD

Bunny: NO! But I won't go out with him. I'll do something else.. mmuahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa

Sam: is it entry no. 48-EGSO439?

Bunny: YESS! ((snaps)) ARGH… OMG I FORGOT!

Tucker: what?

Bunny: Danny's goanna be here in 45 minutes! I gotta fix my hair! Ack, I gotta go out to buy stuff…

Tucker: nope, I'm not going outside to do your shopping for you.

Bunny: ((pouts)) please? It's only two blocks away at the little store with a black door and a blue sign that has their phone number.

Tucker: wait a minute.. you mean the WHORE HOUSE?

Bunny: language…

Tucker: sorry… but THERE?

Bunny: yep ((gives list))

Tucker: strawberries, whipped cream… leash? ((major blushing incident)) BUNNY!1

Bunny: what? ((innocent look))

Tucker: there's no wAY that one- I'm going to that place, and two- I have a feeling what you're planning and I don't like it a bit.

Bunny: o so u know what im planning? You've got a vera vera perverted mind D MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA

Tucker: … wtf?

Bunny: for 20 dollars?

Tucker: make that 30.

Bunny: k

Tucker: ((sighs and takes list)) it's for the money.

Bunny: ((evil grin)) OMG I GOTTA DO MY HAIR!

Sam: plz excuse her she's insane

Adia: nodds.


	8. NOt a dream?

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Special Thxx to reviewers for ch 7: gabriella phantom, fan-girls2.0, and Starsaa! me 3 you all HUGZ**

Bunny: ((busy doing her hair)) omg and I gotta straighten it, argh no time for that! Hairspray.. mousse.. glitter.. wait glitter? Yuck who put that here? OH! Hello! I mean, hi readers! Don't mind me hehe!

Tucker: ((panting)) I'm back from the scary place!

Bunny: yay! Thanks Tuck, just put the stuff in my room closet.

Tucker: ((does that)) k, can I have a cupcake?

Bunny: sure

Tucker: yay

Sam: let me OUT!

Bunny: dang I really gotta put a muffler on that.

Tucker: ((nodds)) true, so true.

Adia: Um, what am I doing here?

Bunny: no idea.

Adia: Hey Bunny?

Bunny: yea?

Adia: if you give me two of your fencing gloves I'll leave you alone for two weeks.

Bunny: consider it done, but don't take the onyx black ones. Just phase out of the door.

Adia: yay! ((happy happy)) bye!

Sam: bunny how much stuff do you have in your garage anyway?

Bunny: wanna know?

Sam: no.

Bunny: D

Tucker: on with the show!

**Chapter 8: Not a dream…?**

**Main PoV**

**_"…_**_and we've found something during the blood tests. I think you'd better look at this." The doctor said. _

_"Uh oh," Sam, Jazz, and Tucker cringed. This was not going to end up pleasant._

"As a sensible and responsible older sister of the paitent I believe it is wise to let me view the questioning first," Jazz quickly stated, hoping the doctor would show her, then she would hopefully convince the doctor that it was no big deal and her parents shouldn't see.

"In English please?" The doctor blinked. Apparently, she didn't understand half of Jazz' ramblings.

"Let me see fist," Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Here," the doctor showed Jazz a picture of Danny's blood and his DNA structure. Uh-oh. It was the moment she feared. Danny's white blood cells were covered on the outside with ectoplasm, and it coated his entire DNA structure as well.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Jazz said, "it's normal. Really, there's no need to let my parents worry about that. It's just a normal blood factor that comes with the genetic coding of some people in our family!"

"Oh," The doctor raised an eyebrow, "well, we'll show it to them just in case if it's a genetic mutation of some sort," Without hesitation, she walked towards Jazz and Danny's parents…

"Ms…" Maddie started to say.

"Sorry, how rude of me. Call me Cassie, just Cassie." The doctor known as Cassie said.

"Okay, Cassie," Maddie went, "what is it about Danny's blood tests that are so peculiar?"

"Look," Cassie pointed out, showing the two pictures. "Your son's white blood cells as well as DNA structure are entirely coated with ectoplasm. This triggers a reaction that would be scientifically impossible, but in other words, he may be able to have special powers like telekenesis or some ghost powers."

Just then, Maddie fell to the floor. But she didn't faint. ((thankfully)) She just started to mutter incoherent sayings with no particular meaning whatsoever.

"Wait, are you saying our son's being possesed by a ghost?" Jack stratched his head as Maddie recovered. "But I thought Jazz was the ghost!" Jazz glared at her father.

"No," Cassie went, "Your son is not possessed by a ghost. When I first read the results of the blood test, I believed in your theory as well so I sent for a necromancer- but he didn't help. Then I sent for a monk- who said that he senses a ghost aurora from your son but he was not possessed. Then, I sent for a priest who said the same. It's a very confusing matter, so I wonder if you know something about it."

"Nope, not a thing," Jack stratched his head again, asking Maddie for a cookie.

"Last time the blood sample showed up normal, and it was right before he turned fourteen," Maddie frowned, tossing Jack a cookie who caught it in his mouth, munching happily.

"It's a rare case, and so far in our records there has only been one paitent who has the same blood and DNA… malfunction of ectoplasm. Unfortunately, he is very private in business and lives in Wisconson. All we know about him is that he is a billionare who became rich after a science lab meeting gone wrong… he was muttering something about the shock of some portal and ecto-ance; anyway, his name was Vlad Masters."

"V-Man! He's my good o'l college buddy! I know him!" Jack jumped up and down. "Wait… ((scratch head)) he was sent to the hospital after he went inside the ghost portal I tried building but I don't think it worked."

"then, that's a piece to the puzzle," Cassie said, "I believe that his molecules were rearranged due to the shock of the portal malfunctioning. To cover up for the cells that most likely died, ectoplasm somehow went into his system..."

"Then the same must have happened with Danny," Maddie gasped, "the portal! Danny must have been inside it when he turned it on!"

"Oh yea, I installed the on switch on the inside. How can I forget," Jack suddenly remembered.

"That shock could have killed him!" Maddie's expression grew worried, "maybe… no way… what if…" she trailed off there, having a hunch of something but not sure what it is.

"Cassie, I forbid you to let anyone know of this, and do not research further into this, understood?" Maddie sighed.

Cassie nodded, then said "you can see him now, family first. Not too many people at a time please and it is estimated that he should be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow morning, I have no idea how he recovers so quickly," she nodded and went to check on her next paitent.

"I have a hunch…" Maddie started, then trailed off.

"Uh mom?" Jazz went.

"what is it sweetie?" Maddie smiled, her daughter always a welcoming sight.

"Um, it's probably best not to worry about the ectoplasm in his blood and things like that, because it's not affecting his mood or anything and what ever you're thinking, it's best to confront Danny about it first,"

"You're right," Maddie smiled, slipping the little hunch in the back of her head, "I'll worry about that later,"

"Phew," Sam whispered. "Good thing they're not as smart as Jazz,"

"Or me,"Tucker whispered, earning himself a bonk on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being smart" Sam grinned as the rest of the Fentons went inside where Danny was.

It was not an incredibly large room, but it was well sized for a hospital room. By his bed, lay a small clipboard that read "name: Danny Fenton, age: 14, hair color: black, eye color: blue, blood type: undetected, Hospitalization: 2 days, Case: unknown, area: Casper High School, other: amazing healing powers as well as unique ectoplasm coated DNA.

_Oh gee_, Jazz rolled her eyes and thought, _that's practically yelling out his secret right there_.

Jazz sat on the chair with her parents next to Danny's bed, waiting for her little brother to wake up.

Danny's PoV 

_Danny's Dream_

_Where was I? The last thing I remembered was Tucker zapping Adia into the Fenton thermos and Sam asking if I was alright. Then, it was as if I fell down a black hole. There is nothing here, everything is black, there is no sign of life._

_I looked down at the endless darkness, afraid of walking, afraid that I was going to sink through the invisible black gronud. I was scared, so I closed my eyes and focused on happy thoughts. Thoughts, like when I found out I had ghost powers. Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly happy, but it was pleasant knowing I could do something to the menaces to Amity without just standing by and getting hurt._

_There was that time, when Sam and Tucker, my best friends in the world, as well as Jazz, my loving sister, accepted me for who I was. No, who I am. I'm not dead, am I? I'm not a full ghost, am I?_

_"No," a voice said. That voice… _

_"Who said that?" I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bedroom. Hell, I was on the bed. Happy that I was not in an empty field of darkness, I looked a little. I was lying on my back in a large bed inside an eggshell-painted room. The curtains were dark navy, and the bed sheets were black silk. Still, I didn't know where the voice came from ._

_"I'm right here," _

_I looked everywhere, but couldn't find who the voice belonged to. But it was so familiar, creepily eerie, as well as hauntingly comforting. I tried to move out of the bed, but as soon as I lifted my shoulders, a sharp pain shot up my left arm as well as the other places from the fight with Adia. Wait… that hurt. Wasn't this a dream?_

_"Not exactly, it's just your inner conciousness," that voice._

_My eyes widened as I realized where the voice came from. I was talking, but that voice was also coming out. Strangely as if on instinct, I reached for my ghost power and pulled the energy away from my body. Then, was when I saw it. I had seperated myself- just me and Phantom._

_"You," I said, watching him. Well, we were in a pretty akward position. I was lying on top of the bed and he was practically on top of me._

_"I'm you," Phantom smiled sincerely, "yet at the same time, not you?"_

_"How?" I asked, "Are there..are there two of me?"_

_"No," Phantom came close to my face as I closed my eyes. I felt his tongue rub against my face as my eyes shot open again. "wut-"I started to say._

_"Don't think, it'll hurt your brain," Phantom smirked, his tongue circling my lips. I could nearly taste him, the smell of chocolate was overwhelming as I wondered when he had time to eat that stuff._

_"You can only duplicate yourself into you, and me," Phantom knew I was going to say something,somehow, as he crushed his lips into mine. It was as if a spark had gone through my body. Bitterness and Lonliness that I had not been aware of seemed to lift from me as he licked the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance. I wasn't about to obey yet, it was fun playing hard to get._

_As if knowing what I was thinking, he broke away from the contact, and I frowned a little from the loss of heat.I felt it again when his tongue was at the edge of my mouth, traveling down towards my neck. I gasped slightly as he reached my collar bone, sucking on it, then-_

_End Dream_

(A/N: bunny: I AM EVIL! D ending it right there. xD but oh well ;) I always end it at the good parts)

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes. All of a sudden I felt a throbbing pain in my left arm everything sort of came back to me. Adia, the attack, oh my gosh! What if everyone in class still knows? I doubt clockwork could fix this. I just hope everyone keeps quiet. The last thing I need are the Guys In White after me.

I tilt my head around, but all I see is a blur and feel a stabbing pain at the back of my neck. I don't remember being sliced there, but perhaps it was just me. Suddenly, the blurs ceased and I realized something. I was at a hospital.

Main PoV 

"Danny?" Jazz looked at her little brother hopefully. It seemed like he had regained conciousness.

"Jazz?" Danny said, his throat sore for various reasons. "Why… why am I-"

"DANNY!" Jack and Maddie Fenton noticed that their son woke up.

"How ya feelin' son? I'll beat up the ghost who did this to ya!" Jack pointed to the Fenton Fisher. Brilliant.(sarcasm --)

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so glad to see you're awake!" Maddie cooned, "How are you?"

"Uh-um, okay," Danny tried to get up, but the pain in his left arm as well as the other cuts prevented him from doing so. "oww"

Jazz gave Danny a few sips of water, then waitied for her parents to finish talking to Danny. Then, she asked them for some alone time with her brother.

"Hey Danny?" Jazz said softly, as if he was actually asleep.

"Yea?" Danny said, wincing from the tube he just noticed that was connected to his right arm.

"How are you?" She propped some pillows and helped Danny sit up a little without causing too much pain or discomfort.

"Bloody brilliant, I feel as wonderful as a daisy," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so the impact didn't get to your head," Jazz smiled.

"what impact?" Danny blinked, confused.

"Uh, you probably don't remember, but after you used your ghostly wail on Adia, you fell 10 foot and hit your head pretty badly."

"Hmm, guess that's why my head's bandaged," Danny said, "can I have a mirror,"

"Uh, okay," Jazz reached inside her pocketbook and took out a mirror she used to occasionally check if she had bags under her eyes from staying up late and trying to write her thesis on ghost emotions and the angst of the world.

"Wow, I'm a mess," Danny blinked, looking at himself. There were a few bandages around his head, and his right ear was almost loaded with bandages except for a black and blue speck. "By the way, where are Sam and Tucker?"

"Speaking of which," Jazz snatched back her mirror, "You never told me you went out with Sam."

"WHAT?" Danny was clearly shocked. "I didn't! Wait, why would I? I'm still like, not over Paulina Fenton here!"

"Then what's this?" Jazz pointed to his collarbone. Well, surprise surprise, there was a hickey.

_Wait a minute_ Danny thought, _That was the spot where.. in my dream, Phantom.. WAIT THAT WASN'T A DREAM?_

Danny's eyes widened. "THAT WASN'T A DREAM!" He almost choked, muttering, "Well at least now I know I can duplicate in some strange ghost catcher sort of way."

"What dream?" Jazz asked for a moment, then gasped. "You don't mean.." She trailed off the sentence, squinting her eyes as if going to figure something out.

"The dreams you've been having about Phantom," she whispered, "what happened this time?"

"Um," He whispered, not really wanting to talk about it. "Lean towards me,"

"k," Jazz said, leaning her ear towards Danny. Danny whispered her the whole... dream, that didn't seem to be a dream after all.

"Danny?" Jazz said after hearing him.

"yea?" Danny said,

"I need to do some research," Jazz sighed, "Apparently according to your dream that might not turn out to be a dream, Phantom and you are completely different souls sharing the same body and genetic material, like twins. Only, he's dead and you're not.

"It all has to do with.." Jazz trailed off, then she gasped. "EUREKA! I THINK IVE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!" Jazz looked excited, in a "yay me" kind of way, which freaked Danny out. "Lil bro, I'll be at the library." Jazz gave him a peck on the forehead and skipped out the door, as if she discovered a miracle or something. Well, perhaps she did.

"Brilliant," Danny muttered, slumping. "1 point for Jazz, 0 points for me,"

"Hey Danny," Sam and Tucker came in the room.

"Hey guys," Danny smiled at his two best friends, before concern showed upon his face, "omigosh, what am I doing here? Why am I here? Do my parents know? What about the blood test? Do the doctors know? Is anyone suspicious? What happened to Adia? What happened to her sword? Does the class know? Where's Mr. Lancer? Why don't I have a dentention?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the last one. Sighing as Tucker mutter something about "why can't thou stop asking questions" she said, "Okay, to answer them in order, you're sitting somewhat and talking to us, you're here because you're badly hurt from the fight with Adia, No you parents do not know, the blood test showed but Jazz convinced them not to take notice of it, the doctors don't know, the doctor in charge of your files, Cassie, is confused about your DNA structure and that of Vlad's, but no she's not suspicious,"

Sam took a deep breath. Answering questions was hard work, "Adia's safetly in the thermos, hey sword, the Fayurl, is going to change its form and attack us for two days but don't worry, we've got it covered, some of the class know- meaning two guys you barely talk to, Paulina (Sam cringed), Star, Dash, Kwan, and Mr. Lancer, good thing Valerie was absent, but they promised not to tell otherwise Mr. Lancer would give them a 50 paged essay and I would shoot them with the Fenton Bazooka. Mr. Lancer as well as the four students I mentioned are outside in the waiting room, and I guess Mr. Lancer decided to be generous."

"Wow, what about the other kids who I don't talk to who know?" Danny blinked.

"Questions," Tucker sighed, chuckling. "It's a Danny thing. The other kids were picked up by their parents and they weren't too interested."

"What about the Fayurl attack thingy?" Danny bit his lower lip, worried. A flash of recognition came to him as he tasted chocolate with a hint of coconut… Phantom.

"Here," Tucker let Danny read the section about the Fayurl. "It's not too bad, we've got it covered, buddy. The worst that can happen is for him to send you back here again,"

"Thanks," Danny smiled akwardly, "It's nice to know that I can have a break from all this ghost hunting once or twice in a while. I was beginning to think that superheros didn't get vacations or something."

"Well, here's yours overnight and it's in a hospital," Sam laughed, "Well we'd better get going, Paulina's just can't wait to meet you. And by the way," Sam tilted her eyes suspiciously, "who gave you that hickey?"

_Aw crud,_ Danny thought, lifting the quilt to cover it, _I was hoping she didn't see that,_ "Long story short, I'll tell you afterwords. And before you say anything Sam, it wasn't Paulina or some girl you might not know about,"

Seeing Sam breathe a sigh of relief, he braced for his next visitor that he didn't really have the intention of seeing: Paulina. What was she going to do now, swoon over him just because of his Phantom side? Most likely.

End Chapter 

Bunny: see? Sometimes I'm not evil! That wasn't a cliffhanger, so ha! There!

Tucker: Sweet! I've baked brownies!

Bunny: Yep! Review for a brownie! ;;; MAD hugzzz

Sam: let me OUT!

Bunny: ahh, my hair's all done.

Tucker: whoa. Ember hair plus Sam's gothic style? Way cool.

Bunny: yep! W00t Ember fans! Youtube may have no respect by not submitting episodes with Ember in it, but I'm a Ember fan 4eva! Go Ember fanz!

Tucker: like me!

Sam: and NOT ME!

Ember: (from somewhere far far away in the ghost zone) I HEARD THAT, DIPSTICK! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE GOANNA PAY!

Sam: Whoa, major De ja Vu.

Tucker: blame Clockwork, not me.

Clockwork: TIME OUT!

(bonks Tucker on the head)

Clockwork: TIME IN!

Tucker: OW! Why do I have a feeling I've been bonked on the head?

Bunny: (points to the floor)

Tucker: oh, (sees Clockwork's medallion) Haha, VERY FUNNY!

Clockwork: why you… TIME OUT

Clockwork: ((bonks Tucker on the head and puts a bowl of ectoplasmic goo floating above his head))

Clockwork: tIME IN

Tucker: what the ((a bowl of ectoplasmic goo falls on his head))

SPLAT

Tucker: aw, man. .

Bunny: Review… or end up like Tucker


	9. Encounters

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

**hugz reviewers for ch 8: Starsaa, gabriella phantom, fan-girls2.0, and -StarPhantom- gives munchkin**

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

Bunny: HELLO!

Sam: someone help her.

Bunny: ah yes, I THINK IM POSSESED BY GHOST WRITER CUZ I CANT STOP WRITING THIS STORY!

Tucker: or you're motivated.

Bunny: that too. 1,000+ hits D I would post something on deviantart but my scanner went POOF so nuttin's happenin' on deviantart till I get a new one

Sam: hey bunny?

Bunny: yea?

Sam: IVE BEEN STUCK IN THIS CLOSET FOR 9 cHAPTERS! censored LET ME OUT SHEESH!

Bunny: nyah nyah!

Tucker: Danny's goanna be here in 15 minutes.

Bunny: omigosh, OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!

((doorbell rings))

Bunny: that must be him, but Danny's never early! He's… how you say it?

Tucker: fashionably late

Bunny: yea! But wutevs it's probably him.

Bunny: ((opens the door and glomps the person at the door, hugging him and choking the person)) DANNY! YOU'RE EARLY!

Tucker: ((faints))

Bunny: Say, you're –

Vlad: please stop huggin me. T.T

**Chapter 9: Encounters**

Danny's PoV: 

I rested my head upon the pillow, wincing at the slight contact. Things weren't turning out how they were supposed to. Thoughts flooded my head, such as, Why did Adia attack me? What do the Darkened Forms want with me? Why do I feel like I was run over by a truck? Wait… scratch that. I feel like I was run over by a jet plane. Yea, that's better.

The door opened as I lifted my head a bit, to see oh-so-popular Paulina. The truth was, I didn't like her that much. She was shallow and snobby, like Sam had said, but she was so beautiful and must have been through a hard life if her parents raised her to be like that. Seriously, I believe I'm thinking too much into this.

I don't want to like Paulina, but I can't help it. She is way out of my league, but she might try to convince me to go out with her since she is so into my Phantom form. But Phantom wasn't me.. was he?

"Hey Danny," Paulina leaned towards me.

"Um… h-hi, Paulina," I didn't really know what to say. Should I just yell that she was a shallow loser that wanted to go out with me because I'm a halfa? Or, should I stick with it and go out with her, which was my dream for the last few years? But… I have this little nagging voice in my head. Something about Sam…

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spill your little secret to anyone," Paulina sighed dramatically and took out a mirror from her pocketbook, rechecking if her eye liner matched the shade of her eyeshadow. Figures.

"W-what?" I asked, "What secret?" Oh yea, _that_ secret.

"Don't play dumb," Paulina rolled her eyes, "by the way, I've been wanting to say this. Will you go out with me?"

"Um,err… uhhh," Danny blushed, that girl was convincing, but he didn't want to, really. Life was just… difficult. "I'll think about it," He finally said.

"okay!" Paulina jumped up and down. Geez, she must have taken it on the positive side, but oh wells. "I'm so glad you're considering to someone… like me! Anyway, I hope you're considering being my date for the Yule Ball," she said, then left in a hurry.

((A/N: I know, the Yule Ball is from Harry Potter, but I LOVE that name! Seriously, I think I'm more into HP fanfic noooo, must remain loyal to DP! Nooo but I wuv the idea! Noooooo fights with self anyway, on wit the story.))

"Uh," I blinked, not really knowing what to take of it. However, before I can say anything, Dash and Kwan came in the room. Oh boy, why do I have a feeling that I was going to end up as a pancake regardless that I am the one stuck in a hospital?

"Hi…" I shifted rather unconftorably.

"Fenton, get straight to the point," Dash glared, rubbing his arm where I saw a few bandages. It must have been when I used my ghostly wail on him… "Why?"

"Why what?" I blinked, seeing that Kwan wasn't really interested into the conversation, but just nodding in the process nevertheless.

"Why didn't you fight back," Dash glared, "With your powers, you could have beat me up quicker than I can shove you into a locker,"

**Main PoV for the sake of doing that.**

"B-because," Danny stammered. Talking to the popular people had always made Danny feel uneasy." Because.. I didn't want to," he sighed, not really wanting to go through the Pointdexter theory, "I.. I.. it would be suspicious and such,"

"Geez, was that too hard to say?" Kwan rolled his eyes. Danny tilted his head as the other boy spoke. "Aw that was a PERFECT kodak moment! Fenton, you were like, you looked like you were going to spill some love confession to Dash!"

"WHATTTT?" Danny and Dash yelled in mock outrage.

"Uh, gotta go!" Kwan waved then ran, as fast as he could, out of there.

"GET BACK HERE! WHAT'S FRIGGIN WRONG WITH YOU!" Dash chased Kwan out… and far far away.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes after. It was Star.

"Um, Danny? Can I come in?" she asked. Star wasn't the stereotypical shallow girl you'd expect her to be. (a'N: srry I really like Star so I'm making her nice srry!) While she acted snobby, rich, and hung out with the "in" crowd, all she really wanted to do was get accepted in a group who over-ruled the rest.

"Yea," Danny sighed. This was going to be a loooooong day.

"I know about your secret, but I'm not going to tell," Star sat down on the chair by his bed, years of cheerleading telling her that it was best to talk first and ask questions later. "I know you think I'm a bossy, shallow girl who hangs with the in-crowd, but besides the fact of you being famous Danny Phantom, I respect you, but that doesn't mean I won't tell at you during cheerleading practice,"

"Uh, thanks," Danny smiled a bit. "You have… no idea how much I'd appreciate it if everything was back to normal."

"Yea," Star rolled her eyes, giggling, "Or maybe not. Mr. Lancer is retaking his cheerleading lessons."

"Serious?" Danny almost fainted. The imagery of his out-of-shape old teacher doing a preppy girl's sport was… almost enough to knock him unconcious for a very long time.

"Yep! I've got to admit, he's pretty good," Star rolled his eyes, giggling while Danny looked as if he was about to choke. "Well, anyway how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Danny rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gee, that's nice," Star laughed, "Well I'd better be going. Mr. Lancer is eager to talk to you about many things.. I hope not cheerleading, hehe, but anyway, if you want to talk about anything, I'll listen after practice. Just don't go spying on the cheerleading squad in the changing rooms."

"Hey! How'd you know-" Danny started, but she already left.

(A/N: Danny's a pervert! Danny's a pervert! D)

Mr. Lancer came into view. The teacher took one look at Danny, shouted, "CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU GOT RAN OVER BY A TRUCK" before fainting. With a BAM. In capital letters

"Uh…o-kay…" Danny would have backed away a considerable amount if not for the fact that he was stuck on a hospital bed.

Suprisingly, Mr. Lancer woke up 5 minutes later.

"Uh, Mr. Fenton, I supposed this explains your absences," he sat down besdies Danny, writing something on a clipboard, like he was taking notes or something.

"Uh, yea, and my lateness, and my homework… and.. yea." Danny was especially nervous, not knowing if he should be thankful that it was his teacher he was talking to, or that it was one of his worst enemies.

"Well, next time you tell me if you can be excused, I want to know EXACTLY where you're going, whether it's the mall, the lunchroom, or hanging from the ceiling outside," he sighed, "that way I can check on you if you're not back in a significantly adequate amount of time."

"Uh, okay," Danny blinked.

"Oh, and for lying to me about using the bathroom and seeing the nurse the whole time, I'm adding to your assignments." Mr. Lancer smirked.

"WHAT!"

"Later."

Before Danny could say another word, his teacher was out of the room. _Bloody Brilliant_ he thought, _I think I'm goanna have a little nap._

And that he did.

Danny's Dream 

(still main pov. Dang I never get tired writing these )

_Danny Fenton thought he went blind for a moment. Everything was white- was he in heaven? Or perhaps he was in some strange sort of fantasy world? Perhaps so, because the moment he blinked again, his world came to life. He stood on a grassy green meadow, the skies a clear blue. The clouds resembling forms of merpeople, oxen, and puppies while dragons circled the azure skies above.There was a castle in the distance, standing high with blood-red arches and flaming equilibriums._

_"Where is this place?" Danny asked, walking slowly to the castle's drawbridge. There, he saw his reflection in the crystal clear water._

_"Haven't you figured out by now?" His reflection spoke back, smirking._

_"What?" Danny gasped, surprised. He traced his fingertips at the water's surface as the liquid shone, disbalanced from the touch._

_"You know exactly what's next," The reflection smirked once more, transforming into Danny Phantom. Phantom…_

_"You.." Danny began, but could not find the voice to speak and felt panic rising as if this ghost was…_haunting_ him. "Why does this keep happening to me? What are you trying to do?"_

_Danny ran from the water, giving it one last glance. He ran past the drawbridge and into the castle. He ran, past what he didn't know what he was running from. Then, he stopped. There was a hallway, and a door with his name marked on it. Only, it said "Phantom."_

_He knew he should run, he knew somehow he wasn't the Phantom that they were looking for. But, who was "they?" Yet, why would people be looking for him? He needed to run, but._

_Curiosity got the better of him. _

_Danny opened the door quickly and without bothering to see who or what was inside, closed the door, facing it, locking it. His breathing was deep and short, as if he ran a few miles. He felt.. as if he should turn around. Yet, another part told him to run. What could he do?_

_"Nothing," the chilling voice. It was laced with amusement and a hint of wonder. It was so familiar.. Phantom._

_"You! Why-" Danny gasped, as he felt a strange yet comforting warmth on his left ear. He moaned to the pleasure, silencing immediately as Phantom's tongue traveled down towards his neck, licking and biting a bit on the way. _

_"Say," Phantom's silky voice went, right next to his ear, "perhaps you're not dreaming. Prehaps, this is real. Now I only want one question answered. Do you love me back?"_

_Surprised, Danny tried to turn around, away from the door, to look into Phantom's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. However, he was pressed against the door as he felt hands fumbling with his shirt, daring to tear it off somehow. He shuddered at the contact, it was as if he was stuck in some sort of blizzard; he felt so cold yet warm at the same time… _

_"It won't be long…" Phantom trailed off, not finishing the sentence. Danny felt his pants tighten as Phantom's hands reached-_

_End Dream_

((A/N: DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO PUT A LEMON SCENE? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA dang I love doing that MUAHAHAHAHA I'm evil, so no lemon scenes D DANG it was SUCH a good part but every time I write a lemony scene I get writer's block, so. . srry))

((Meanwhile))

"Wow, school's out." Sam glanced at her watch.

"Yep," Tucker nodded. "Too bad Danny's goanna miss some serious ghost hunting."

"Yea, he's stuck in this place for at least overnight," Sam rolled her eyes. "The doctors said there was a 2 chance that he might need to stay until noon, after he wakes up tomorrow, which really ain't likely."

"Hmm, then they don't know Danny," Tucker chuckled. "For himm, it would be less than 1 at the rate he heals. By the way, Jazz was rushing to the library two hours ago. Do you have any idea what it's about?"

"Nope," Sam shrugged. "But good thing is, it's almost December, and you know what that means?"

"No, what?" Tucker blinked.

"That my parents are GONE!" Sam shouted happily. "And just because I love saying it, I'll say it again. MY PARENTS ARE GONE! W00t!"

"Uh, why?" Tucker blinked again.

"Because," Sam seemed unusually happy for a goth, "mom and dad don't like the cold weather so they've decided to spend all of December and January in Australia! Starting today after school! YES! THIS IS LIKE, THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Besides kissing Danny?" Tucker smirked.

"THAT WAS A FAKE-OUT MAKE-OUT!" Sam yelled, elbowing Tucker on his side.

"ow!' Tucker rubbed the area. "Geez, sorry!"

"Well, that's the good news anyway," Sam rolled her eyes, "the bad news is that Fayurl will be attacking any moment."

"And we aren't prepared?" Tucker sighed.

"WE FENTONS ARE NEVER UNPREPARED!" Jack grinned, holding a large case. "This case contains most of the Fenton Weapons! Including the Fenton Ghost Finder… which might be broken, but anyway hey, I've got spare jumpsuits!"

"Uh.." Sam cringed at the sight of those suits. "I'll pass."

"Me too," Tucker said, "but I'll take the lazor blast thingy!"

"You mean the lipstick?" Maddie asked, putting her goggles on.

"Uh, that too." Tucker blushed.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the lights flashed uncontroably for a second as if a blackout was going to occur. Then, all was quiet…

"The Fenton Ghost Finder's going crazy!" Maddie exclaimed. "Ghost one block away! Everyone, follow me! And Jack, take the weapons."

"Aww, do I have to?" Jack groaned, picking up the heavy bag loaded with dangerous ghost hunting material.

"Here," Maddie rolled her eyes and tossed Jack a cookie, who caught it in his mouth with a muffled "yay!"

"Come on, let's go! Ghost on the loose!" Sam yelled over the noise. Sam, Tucker, Jack, and Maddie were outside the hospital and looking for the ghost. However, this was not much of an easy task since there were people about and screaming everywhere, muttering about a ghost who was rampaging through the Auto Repair Shop's items.

"There it is!" Sam pointed at a bolt of light flashing inside the compartment. All of a sudden, it zoomed outside. The blur stood still, forming into a ghost-like creature. It could be described as a mountain lion's ghost, with blazing golden eyes and auburn-toned fur with a greenish glow. Its fur was noticable for the thousand of electricity-based needles clinging onto its body. Electricity was trapped within the beast's fur, which made it stand up, as if the creature was a porcupine, but one shock and any mortal would be sent to an early grave.

The creature spotted the group of four, and immediately ran over to them. Maddie took out the latest edition of the fenton lazer as well as a heavy-duty Fenton pistol while activating all the hidden lazers on her jumpsuit. Jack did the same thing, though using the Fenton Zapper (a machiene built to zap ghosts since Jack didn't have what you would call good aim). Tucker got out the "lipstick" and took a handgun loaded with ectoplasmic residue and fired while Sam was having fun with the Fenton Rifle, which used hardend blocks of ectoplasm as ammo.

The creature roared, using an attack slightly like Danny Phantom's ghostly wail, only that smaller ghosts came out to defend the creature as well as attack the four people.

"It's pretty smart," Sam glared at the animal, "using a defensive and offensive attack, I believe it logically thinks like a human."

"No time for your anti-animal behavior speeches!" Tucker yelled, "it's a ghost! Just think of that!"

"That, I can do," Sam rolled her eyes, shooting the little ghosts.

The creature stopped a few feet in front of them, the power from its body to be overwhelming. It narrowed its eyes at the four of them, while they shot at it, however unsuccessful at harming it.

"Where is he?" The creature spoke. Tucker almost fainted, muttering "talking dinner," figures.

"W-w-who?" Sam raised her rifle higher to look a bit more intimidating, still surprised and shocked that the animal could talk.

"The halfa," the creature snarled, "I smell his scent but cannot detect him in human form. WHERE IS HE!"

Jack and Maddie looked at each other in confusion. Normally about now, Inviso-Bill, or as the ghost would like to say it, Phantom, would fight the ghost and think about destroying the world or something. Eerily, the parents believed that Phantom was a few steps close to being evil, and that him destroying all the ghosts terrorizing the town was his plan to try and make everyone trust him before he would unleash an army of ghosts into Amity. However, ever since Phantom saved Amity from the ghost invasion, there have been many who are unsure of his status, and his parents, were a classic example.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sam yelled, pulling out the Fenton Bazooka and firing it at the monster. Fortunately, it distrtacted the target, but unfortunately, it didn't do much.

The creature growled, then sniffed the air and twitched its ears as if recalling something. "The halfa defeated Adia, no. You," it looked at Tucker with a large amount of distaste, "you trapped her into the cylindral container of doom! You shall die after the halfa is defeated by my claws!"

"Dude, the whole thing wasn't my fault! He-" Tucker started to say before Sam poked him on the side, giving a "Danny's parents" glare.

"I will send my minions after him," the beast roared, "Tomorrow, I WILL attack at noon. Surrender him to me or die. Tell him, that Ceris Fayurl will be waiting…"

With that, the creature known as Ceris Fayurl dissapeared. It didn't go POOF, it didn't dissapear "fashionably" or with a colored mist. It didn't go with a "POP," but it simply just did. Tucker was still shaken that Ceris had targeted him out.

"Sam, next time you're in charge of the thermos,"

"Scared of your dinner?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Remember Ceris' message, we've got to give it to.. him as soon as possible so he'll be ready when Ceris attacks again."

"I thought we had it coverd," Tucker sighed. "This giant lion thingy is going to attack us all at noon tomorrow, which isn't even twenty four hours away! That means I can't finish getting up to level 30 before I die! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But, I think-"

"Never think, it hurts your brain," Sam smirked, tossing her weapon into the large bag.

"Sam? Tucker?" Maddie asked them, putting the weapons away. At their attention, she asked, "What's a halfa, what did the creature mean by cylindral container of doom, how do you know Phantom and where to meet him for the message?"

"Um," Tucker said, "You see, D-"

"You see," Sam poked Tucker harshly in the ribs. Apparently, the techno-geek wasn't really good at keeping Danny's secret. "To answer your questions in chronological order, a halfa is a half ghost, the cylindral container of doom is the Fenton Thermos that uh… that…um… that we fixed so it works, Phantom saved us a lot of times from ghost attacks, and he usually hangs around where he died."

"Yea, what she said," Tucker blinked, hoping that his parents would buy the story.

"Hmmm," Maddie looked suspicious. "What is the other half of a halfa besides ghost, how did you fix the thermos, why did Phantom save you, and where did he die?"

"Uh," Sam went, "I don't know, I don't know, I guess he's a good guy, and I'm not sure."

"Then tell me one thing," Maddie looked suspiciously at Tucker and Sam. She knew that they were hiding something from her, and it may concern her, so she had a lie detector hidden in a secret pocket in her jumpsuit. "Where, or how, did Danny Phantom die?"

End Chapter 

Bunny: see, that wasn't much of a cliffie. Dang, longest chappie so far. XD

Sam: anyway.. bunny!

Tucker: ((wakes up from fainting only to faint again xD))

Bunny: ((thinks)) yay im hugging Danny

Vlad: please stop hugging me.

Bunny: ((looks up)) eh? You're not Danny! OMG it's the evil piece of cheese!

Vlad: … T.T

Bunny: what? You live in the caste of the diary king…

Vlad: nothing. --

Bunny: . so why are you here?

Vlad: Self-destructing ectoplasmic goo

Bunny: oh yea. Go ahead, it's in the garage.

Vlad: okay, and Bunny?

Bunny: yea?

Vlad: please don't hug me again.

Bunny: o-k… ((snicker. Pushes a button that said "humiliate Vlad))

Vlad: AHHHHHhHHH ((a cat jumps on Vlad and purrs, while Vlad jumping around and getting the goo so he can get outta here))

Bunny: BWAHAHAHAH THAT WAS HAILRIOUS

Vlad: you'll pay someday… ((Evil glare))

Bunny: or will I? ((raised eyebrow))

Vlad: argh, get this friggin' cat off me!

Cat: meow. Purrrrrrr meow.

Vlad: #$ IT!

Cat: purrrrr meow.meow.

Bunny: till next time, and be sure to say hi to our new cat owner!

Vlad: ARGH! $#$#$!

Cat: meow.


	10. truth, movies, stalking, answer

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

Special thanks to reviewers for ch 9: gabriella phantom, Chaos inducer, fan-girls2.0, Starsaa, Narugirl94, Meowth168, and Kenna (btw i'm two hours late on updating cuz today is saturday and i slept inx))

Bunny: hello again!

Sam: Hi! Stupid Bunny has me in this closet for 10 chapters now! Ionno how long she'll keep it up but I'm so pissed…

Tucker: Hi! I'm Tucker Foley! Say, will-

Bunny: TUCKER! NO HITTING ON THE READERS!

Tucker: awwwww…

Bunny: Let's just sit back and watch the crazed up fruit loop play with his new pet cat.

Cat: meow.

Bunny: I think she needs a name.

Cat: meow. Purrrrr

Vlad: ARGH! I hate cats! They're so fluffy and itchy and they cough up hairballs! They scratch furniture and cat food smells bad! The only thing that might be good about a cat is its exotic shade in eye color!

Cat: meow.

Vlad: and it's cuddly whiskers..

Cat: meow.

Vlad: and its paws…

Cat: meow.

Vlad: ((chibi vladdie D hugs Cat))AWWWWW! KITTY IS SO FLUFFY AND CUTE! I wanna take it home, and brush it, and feed it, and name it! It's so cuddly! ((keeps on rambling about cats and pays no attention to what anyone else is saying))

Cat: meowwww

Bunny: Pppst, Cat, how did you manage to hypnotize Vlad?

Cat: ((whispers)) heh, the fruit loop didn't stand a chance. My little secret, and now I must be gone. ((the cat goes POOF and Vlad suddenly returns to normal))

Vlad: eh? Why am I covered in CAT Fur? Oh well, I've got the goo. Bye,

((he flies out))

Bunny: hehe, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I've got a surprise for Vlad.

Tucker: what is it?

Bunny: this. ((pulls a "annoy Vlad" lever))

**Chapter 10: truth, movies, stalking, answer**

**Main PoV**

_"Where or how did Danny Phantom die?"_

"Um," Tucker went, "I have not the slightest idea!"

"Me neither," Sam nodded.

"I suggest you tell the truth or I'll talk to your parents about lying to adults. I doubt that they will be pleased." Maddie narrowed her eyes. Before either teen could react, she said "lie detector."

"Fine, but this is the last question I'm answering," Sam rolled her eyes, cutting Tucker off who was about to make some stupid remark. "You asked where or how did Danny Phantom die. I'm only going to tell you the how. He was shock by a large amount of ectoplasmic energy, enough to kill him. After the shock, there was Danny Phantom. There, all done Ms. Fenton."

"Well, the lie detector isn't acting up," Maddie went, "but if that's the truth I still need to know where… I'll ask you later." After that, Jack and her went back to Fentonworks.

"Does she suspect Danny of being Phantom?" Sam asked Tucker, "because the questions she were asking were surely not out of consequental curiosity."

"I think so," Tucker went, "but if she finds out, what's the worst that she could do?"

"Dissect him?" Sam suggested.

"Ugh, bad imagery," Tucker doubled over, clutching his head. "They're his parents! Do you really think that they'd do something as.. ick as that?"

"Bad imagery? You have no idea," Sam rolled her eyes, "anyway, my parents surely would but whatever. Danny's most likely asleep from talking to everyone, and it's only 5 pm so let's go… somewhere?"

"Nasty Burger?" Tucker suggested, "I heard they've got a new all-meat burger."

"Ew," Sam cringed at the idea of meat. "Let's go to my house and watch a movie or something."

"Eh, okay, but you're ordering pizza," Tucker shrugged. "Do you think Danny will be jealous that his two best friends are spending time together without him?"

"You make it sound like it's a date," Sam rolled her eyes and whacked Tucker's hat.

"What? Everyone's already paired up for the Yule Ball!" Tucker whined. "As far as I know, Kwan's going with Star, Dash's going with Kelly, Erik's going with Malissa, Josh is going with Valerie, Mikey's going with Luna, S-"

"Done yet?" Sam yawned, "Danny's not going with anyone. Besides, how do you know who's going with who? I thought it was a masquerade."

"It is, I have ways of finding out," Tucker rolled his eyes, "And I'm going with my baby!" He held up his PDA, hugging it tightly, "I'm going to take special care of you!"

"Oh yuck, techno-geek bonding," Sam stuck her tongue out and pulled Tucker to her house. As far as she was concerned, her grandmother let anyone into the house at any time, so there would be no problem with Tucker going in.

"I heard that!" Tucker yelled.

"I said it out loud." Sam sighed, taking out her keys which were decorated with gothic crosses and little bats. She unlocked the door and let tucker and herself in while going for the phone. Even though it was early for pizza, they had planned on sleeping early and watching movies in the waking morning.

"Hello?" Sam dialed the number on her home phone. She had a cell phone, but it was out of minutes. "Yes, Sam Manson, yes it's me, no thank you, yes, yes, I'd like three large pepperoni pizzas, one small mushroom pizza, the new veggie breadsticks, two medium pork pizzas, and two extra large iced milkshakes. Yes please, one extra large popcorn with extra butter, thanks."

"Wow, that's a lot of food," Tucker blinked.

"That's a lot?" Sam blinked, "for you, you mean. I'm only eating the mushroom pizza and the breadsticks and drinking the milkshakes. I've still gotta order my main course from the other resteraunts."

"And how do you stay so slim?" Tucker said, plopping down on the large and comfy sofa which sat in front of the large, wide screen television.

"Helping with ghost hunting comes in the package," Sam pulled out the phone book, "Hello? Yes, Sam Manson. No, not the usual. I'll have a medium salad with extra Italian dressing, a small tofu burger with mild peppers, ah, yes. The eggplant one with the spices, yes, and for a drink, I'll order an extra large fruit shake. My friend will have the BBQ chicken wings, the friend chicken wings, the roast chicken- yes the sliced kind. Um… hold on."

"Tucker! What kind of sauce would you like?" Sam yelled, holding the phone a few feet away.

"Spicy," Tucker yelled back, poking and prodding through Sam's movies.

"Spicy," Sam spoke in the phone again, "he'll also have the steak special, yes, with seasoning, no, no, it's the beef patties. Sure, two medium nasty burgers-the regular kind, pork lo mein, uh, I'll take four. Sure, okay. That sounds great, with the duck sauce and two medium drinks. Sprite's fine. Thanks,"

"Sam, you done?" Tucker asked, grabbing the remote and lying back on the sofa.

"Yea," she said. "I just-"

"ding dong"

"And here they are!" Sam grabbed some money from the counter and opened the door. All the foods she just ordered, including the pizza, were bought to her house.

"Thanks," she smiled, and handed the delivery boy a twenty while closing the door, trying to ignore the kid's "WHOHOO IM RICH" yells from outside.

"Wow, you ordered a lot," Tucker chuckled, grabbing a nasty burger. "By the way, how come none of your movies have labels on what titles they are?"

"Oh, I took them all off and over half the movies don't have labels anyway, so it's random pick! Just like Danny's house and I haven't watch close to a percentage of these movies before."

"Imagine that the movies we end up seeing turn out to be as wrong as the ones at Danny's house. I mean, how do your parents let you get away with watch that stuff?" Tucker pondered out loud, drinking his Sprite.

"Ionno, but my parents don't care. And just because I like saying it, I'll say it again. MY PARENTS DON'T CARE! W00t!" Sam smiled, leaning back against the sofa and sipping on her fruit shake.

"Meh, I'll just pick a random DVD," Tucker closed his eyes and got one. He slipped the disc into the DVD player and sat back, enjoying his second nasty burger.

"Turn the volume up," Sam went, taking a bite out of her mushroom pizza. "You have the remote,"

"Oh yea," Tucker grinned sheepishly. "There,"

"Omigosh, I know this movie," Sam's eyes widened as she watched the screen. "I've never actually watched it, but.."

"Don't tell me." Tucker groaned, nearly dumping his frozen chocolate milkshake all over him, "please don't tell me."

"Yep," Sam sighed. "It's goanna be a looong night."

Lancer's PoV 

I, the great Mr. Lancer, have developed a hobby for spying on my students. It just happens that two of my favorite "prey" are in the same place, so I have decided to stalk Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Why, you ask, do I not spy on Mr. Fenton anymore? Well…

Flashback 

I climbed onto the ladder. It was really tall, and I knew that if I fell I have a good 90 chance of breaking a bone. However, I had chosen spying as a hobby and as the kids say, "stick with it."

I must admit, the hospital had a lousy security system on the outside, so I slowly went up the ladder. I was scared out of my wits, but I just had to complete my mission. And what was my mission? To stalk and spy. Argh, I hate it when I use my theories against myself.

Daniel Fenton was staying in the hospital on the fourth floor of the hospital. That meant if I fell down, I'd be falling about 60 feet- yikes! Don't look down, I tell myself. Don't look down. Contrary to what I tell myself, I look down. Only to see how high up I was. I wasn't scared of heights.. but this WAS scary. Closing my eyes, I grabbed the next step on the ladder.

Big mistake.

I had grabbed the emergency fire alarm that was near the third floor, seeing that my senses were going haywire somewhat. The alarm went throughout the whole hospital and in an instant, the firemen came. I tried to get down, but my ladder fell, so I was dangling from the fire alarm's handle. Oh dangit, I was in for it now. Spying and stalking wasn't really a profession I should be proud of…

End flashback

Well, it took two hours for me to get down. cough cough Err, the firemen came with a giant ladder to get me down and the police bought me for questioning…

So that is why I've decided to move onto new targets! The best friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. I watch them with my binoculars. Good thing that they were in the basement and I didn't have to break my back or something. I'll bet that if I got that job in Chicago, none of these would be happening.

Dang, these kids sure eat a lot. Foley is eating his second whole large pepperoni pizza and Manson is finishing up her salad. By the looks of it, they seem to be watching some movie. I do hope it's nothing like the movies that they were watching at Mr. Fenton's household. ((shudder)) Ugh, those gave me nightmares.

I peeked at the screen… CHICKEN LITTLE! THE SKY IS REALLY FALLING! No wait, never mind that was just me rambling about rambling. You know, as the kids say, talking about "stuff." Or, as we adults say, "one who is talking for no specific reason whatsoever." I cannot believe that kids the age of fourteen would watch a movie that was so… graphiclly disturbing.

I think I'm getting a headache from all this spying. Perhaps an ice cream cone would do me some good. What the $? I sound like a little kid. I really whish I had that job in chicago.

**((the next day))**

**Jazz's PoV**

I heard the slight noises of birds and sunlight crashed down upon my eyelids, making my vision blurr a light orange-red for a moment before I realized that I had fallen asleep in the library. Oh well, this wouldn't be the first time either. I do hope my parents aren't worried..

I take out my electric blue-covered celluar phone as I dial my home phone number. It took three rings to hear my mother in a rather not-so-sleepy voice.

"Fentonworks, Maddie Fenton speaking, how may I help you?" came the usual statement.

"Mom, it's Jazz," I rolled my eyes, remembering to whisper at the library.

"JAZZ! Where are you?" Mom's voice sounded worried.

"I fell asleep at the library, uh, trying to find a good thesis sentence for my paper on the growth and development of the Venus-flytrap plant." I quickly came up a scenario for the real reason I was here.

"Oh, sweetie you know that your father and I appreciate how hard you work to achieve those such good grades of yours," Mom sounded relived. That was a good thing. "Danny's being released from the hospital in four hours, make sure you're there."

"I promise," I rolled my eyes. Of course I was going to be there.

"Alright, remember to whisper in the library and tell me if you finally find a boyfriend! Bye, sweetie!"

Before I had the chance to yell "MOM!" really loudly on my celluar phone, she had hung up. Gritting my teeth and rolling my eyes at the absurd idea of being in a relatoinship before going off to college.

I was at the library for one reason, and one reason only. To help my little brother, and I think I may have gotten some interesting sources. Hanging from my chair was my robin's egg blue-colored bag, and it held 26 books of what may be the answer to Danny's problem.Well, I don't think it's really a problem, I think it's more of a strange dilema from the outer regoins of Kyorpit, which is a area first discovered by Mark E Loiurson in the 300 AD. The island of Kyorpit has a tropical area with an average temperature of- I'm rambling, aren't I?

((crickets chirp))

That's a yes.

I sighed, standing up and going over to the non-fiction section which haven't produced any good results yet. Hanging my head in defeat, I finally admit that perhaps browsing the fiction section would be of good use.

Who knew that dreams and some theories counted as fiction? I thought to myself as I was astounded by the number of nonfiction related subjects hanging in the fiction section. Most of these books are reliable sources of information!

I scanned the section labeled "Dreams." It was no use, for I had read and reread all the books that were in the section. I knew that Danny's dreams were telling him something, and that those dreams weren't really dreams, but rather his unconcious state of his mind. It's incredibly difficult to explain, but… my eyes wandered to some sheves on the corner. It was labeled "Endangered Species."

I felt a strange sensation come over me when it hit me. Full impact. I nearly fell down as I staggered against the wall. There was only one logical explanation for all of Danny's dream-related sequences. And that, was in the book staring in front of my face, titled "Understanding Halfas."

**End Chapter**

Bunny: and dats thee end of dat.

Sam: ooh, what's Jazz up to?

Tucker: ((blinks)) now that would be ruining the next chapter.

Bunny: ((nodds)) yosh. Besides, I feel content knowing a certain billionare is going to enjoy his "welcome home" surprise.

Sam: what surprise?

Bunny: Oh, nothing much. I just wrote on a piece of paper that I whished Vlad was the owner of 40 kittens.

Tucker and Sam: WHATTTTTTTTT

((Meanwhile, in Wisconson, a certain billionare screamed like the evil piece of cheese he was xD))

Bunny: ((smirks)) yea, it's my specialty.

Tucker: you're evil.

Sam: tell me about it. ((rolls eyes))

Bunny: oh yea, I almost forgot! I need to fix some stupid lace on the back of my skirt. Sam, can you-

Sam: hello, evil one? I'm stuck in the closet, remember?

Bunny: oh yeah.

Tucker: I'll do it. ((evil smirk))

Bunny: uhh, no way. I'll risk Sam being out of the closet. ((gulps))

Sam: ((crosses fingers))

Bunny: ((let's Sam out of the closet, sighing)) aye, it's for the best. I'd rather have Sam fix the lace on my skirt than that pervert.

Sam: IM FREE ((happy face, while fixing the back of Bunny's skirt.)) wow. Talk about dressing goth. You look more "I'm against the world" than me.

Bunny: yup, but now the closet's empty. Wahh, someone has to be in the closet otherwise, Kitty will raid it again.

Sam: nuh-uh, girl. Don't look at me! I was just out of the closet! Though I must add, it was quite comfy and designed to look like a room in a modeling agency.

Tucker: DON'T SAY MODELING AGENCY! ((cringes))

Sam: what's with him?

Bunny: ((whispers)) When you say "hospital," he immediately thinks of a modeling agency, and when you say "modeling agency," he immediately thinks of a hospital.

Sam: oh…

Bunny: Tucker?

Tucker: ya?

Bunny: do you have anything better to do?

Tucker: no..

Bunny: then that's PERFECT! ((picks up Tucker and throws him in the closet before locking it up))

Tucker: TRAITOR! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE ANTI-SAM CLUB! TRAITORRRRR

Bunny: D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ((cough cough)) what do you mean? I'm an angel ((cough cough)) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sam: ((rolls eyes)) anyway, I'm starved can I have a brownie?

Bunny: sure x)

Sam: ((munches)) mmm this is good.

Bunny: again, review or end up like Tucker. D

PS: poor Tucker n-n


	11. Nasty Burger

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**A munchkin to reviewers for ch 10 : Starsaa, sharp23, Chaos inducer, Narugirl94, Meowth168, fan-girls2.0, moonlite nite, and gabriella phantom D mad hugz**

Bunny: heys! 'lo again! i have a new story up (My heart's bleeding) so srry if the updates on here r late or something 

Sam: ((munching a mmuffin)) hello, readers! I'm ba-ack, and better than ever! Now that I'm out of the closet…

Tucker: ((who is stuck in the closet now, instead of Sam)) Oi Bunny, why is there a giant bed crammed up in your closet?

Bunny: uh… I'd rather not say. It's… comftoable?

Tucker: who hangs out in their closet?

Sam: you don't want to know ((eyes widen in terror)) Tucker, just don't think about it.

Bunny: ((nodds)) what she said.

Tucker: …

Bunny: omigosh, Danny's goanna be here anytime now and I just remembered that I have to put on my voilet-shine shaded lipstick! Argh, mirror, need a mirror. Oh, there we go. ((all calm now))

Tucker: am I going to be in the closet long?

Bunny: no…

Tucker: Hey, wh- ((a bang sounded)) hey, what's this? It looks like some kind of chain.

Bunny: ((gasps)) DON'T TOUCH THAT ITS MINE RAWR! Don't tell me you clicked the green button near the lamp!

Tucker: sure did.

Bunny: click the red one!

Tucker: why?

Bunny: I'll get you out sooner and when you come out.. you can have my chicken wings! They're on the left side of the second shelf on my fridge!

Tucker: Ah, okay then. ((presses red button)) wow, eveything's back to normal, how a regular closet's supposed to be. All clothes and a small mirror and such.

Sam: Danny's late.

Bunny: fashionably late, argh he better-

Ding dong.

Bunny: ((nearly faints. SQUEALS)) omg its him. Okay, deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out! BREATHE!

Sam: ((pushes Bunny against the door)) there we go, now you're breathing.

Bunny; ((glares)) anyway… ((opens the door))

**Chapter Eleven: Nasty Burger**

**Main PoV:**

Danny Fenton groaned slightly as the bright sunlight hit his azure blue eyes. He blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of it. He looked around, and saw almost all white. _That's right_! It suddenly hit him, he was in a hospital. All of a sudden, the events of yesterday reoccured- as well as the dream sequence he had oh-so-often.

He glanced at the hospital's clock- it was eight AM, which meant he could go home once someone came to pick him up. He looked at himself- the large, gaping wound in his shoulder was only a small scar, and the bruises and swelling had gone down considerably. It felt kind of nice to finally have one night of sleep without worrying about ghosts, but that dream…

What did Phantom mean? He had said, "do you love me back?" What was all of this supposed to mean? Was he in love with himself, or just trying to roll over the fact that he couldn't get a girlfriend? He had to chuckle at that point. There was no way he could get anyone as a girlfriend without revealing that he wasn't some loser, which made the situation only worse.

Prehaps his ghost form was in love with his human form? Danny was confused, but it wouldn't make sense anyway. He and his ghost form were one person… right? Or so he thought…

"Danny! It's nice to see you up! Let's get you out of here!" Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, burst into the room wearing the oh-so-familiar blue jumpsuit. "Your father and Jazz are waiting in the Fenton Assault Vehicle, and I've bought spare clothes,"

"Thanks," Danny smiled, giving his mother a hug. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing the specter deflector. He took the clothes and changed in the bathroom before following Maddie to the center of the floor to confirm that he would be leaving.

"By the way, Sam and Tucker are meeting you at Nasty Burger, would you like to join them?" Maddie asked, as Danny sat down in the back next to a particularly busy-looking Jazz with a pile of library books.

"Sure," Danny smiled, leaning back. His father was looking around the Fenton RV for a spare cookie someone had left behind. Figures.

"Do you have your bookbag with you, Danny?" Jazz asked all of a sudden, flipping through another heavy tome.

"Yea, why?" Danny blinked.

"Read these books, they'll help you understand dream sequences and such," Jazz shoved half of her books into Danny's bookbag, muttering something about "If there's any mention of roses in his dream then all this reading won't be necessary,"

"Uh, there is," Danny remembered when he was holding a beautiful exhilirating black and white rose in one dream not too long ago, and he was sitting in a barren tundra.

"Oh, then read these," Jazz took out the books and replaced the pile with 8 books. "Have them done in two weeks, because then I need to return them to get more books."

"Yeesh, I can't finish that," Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not you, Jazz. Besides, did you find anything out?

"Read for yourself,"Jazz had a worried yet smug and sincere look in her eye, "just when you find out, follow your instinct and not your doubts. Just try. I'm sure that when you're done, you'll understand and it'll be, for you, fun."

"Okay, are you posessed by Ghost Writer?" Danny raised one eyebrow.

"What if I am?" Jazz smirked, laughing. "Ahh, I'm afraid of oranges!"

"Cuz if you are," Danny joked, "I'll just have to blast you with something,"

"What makes you think you can?" Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, have you been hanging out with Valerie? You're starting to spook me out." Danny said, leaning further back into the seats.

"Nope, it's a girl thing," Jazz smiled, "Danny's we're at the Nasty Burger. Time to get off and hang with your friends."

"K, see you," Danny waved at his parents and Jazz, ignoring Jack's "if another ghost comes I'll rip it apart molecule by molecule"

"Hey, Jack?" Maddie asked, sighing. "Don't you think there's something strange going on with Danny? I mean, you saw him in the hospital yesterday. Those wounds would take an average person two weeks to heal, yet he just has a small scratch from sleeping soundlessly overnight. Something's going on,"

"Like?" Jack blinked. Okay, perhaps he wasn't the smartest of people, but he had some brains too.

"Perhaps it's the new type of medicne I hear the doctors at hospitals are injecting their paitents with recently," Jazz's ears perked up when she noticed where the conversation was going, thinking _you owe me for this, little brother._ "It's really no big deal, mom. Nothing strange's going on."

"If you insist," Maddie shrugged it off, whistling a tune while driving home. Jack was still looking for that cookie. Figures.

((Meanwhile))

"Hey Danny," Tucker and Sam looked up and said at the same time. Their raven-haired friend just walked into a rather-busy Nasty Burger. Usually, the Nasty Burger was quite empty and such, but today was a Saturday. Saturdays meant that if you purchased something over five dollars, you get a free medium drink, if you purchased something over ten dollars, you get a free Nasty Burger, and if you purchased something over twenty dollars, you get three free large frozen yogurts.

Therefore, kids and adults alike were cramming the place.

"Nice to see you're back from the hospital so soon," Sam chuckled, "I bet the doctors fainted when they found out they couldn't keep you in that place any longer."

"Heh, still against hospitals, Sam?" Danny rolled his eyes. Sam had been at a disstaste with hospitals ever since she floated into one since the "spectra and the ghost bugs" incident. She wasn't scared like Tucker, she just didn't like it a lot.

"You have no idea," Sam chuckled, straightening out a few strands of hair.

"All the models…" Tucker mumbled with his eyes closed. Ever since that ghastly incident, whenever anyone mentioned the word "hospital," Tucker would think of an modeling agency, and whenever anyone mentioned "modeling agency," he'd think of hospitals. Kinda mixed up o.O;; but perhaps for the better. However, he was still afraid of passing the nurses' office.

"Tuck, snap out of it." Sam nudged him, "We'd better order something before we have to wait at the end of the line."

Since the trio were frequent customers at the Nasty Burger, they could be served as if in a resturaunt, or as Tucker called it, "the food service." And not some oddball name for none apparent strange reason.

"Someone!" Tucker waved his hand, "We're ready to order,"

Danny slid next in the seat next to Tucker so that Tucker was near the window seat, and both sat on the opposite side of Sam, where a table separated and connected them.

"Hi, you three," a familiar face came across them. It was Cyndy Yulberts, the girl in Danny's math class. She had taken a weekend job to help raise money for college, like Valerie, only she wasn't dumped from the A-list or a ghost-fighter who would shoot the ghost boy without second thought.

Cyndy was a short blonde girl with dark blue eyes and a slime build. She always wore a yellow skirt- she claimed that it was good luck. Cyndy was on her way to making the A-list, but she didn't want to become popular "freaks" as she called them, so she just settled for the best. She didn't really hang out with Danny or his friends since she had her own best friends to be with, but they were on civil terms, and more of friends than accquaintainces.

"Hey Cyndy," All three answered with a small smile.

"Sooooo, what'll it be," Cyndy took out a small notebook and started writing.

"The usual, a small salad, a giant berry shake, a medium soy milk, and a small veggie cassarole," Sam said. "By the way, I'll pay, as usual."

"Of course," Danny rolled his eyes, "I'll take one medium nasty burger, the extra large chocolate milkshake, and two medium fries."

"Well, since Sam is paying," Tucker went, smiling as his best friend rolled her eyes. "Three large nasty burgers, one medium orange soda, and three small chicken wings- oh, and make the sauce dipping spicy."

"That's… twenty dollars and fourty two cents." Cyndy said, double-checking on her calculator even though she was a good student in math. "That's three extra free large frozen yogurts, be right back," she said after Sam paied the money and she skipped towards the register after she got a ten dollar tip from Sam.

"Uh…" Danny began.

"don't bother, I'm rich," Sam smirked, "Ahh, the possibilities,"

"Lucky," Tucker sighed. "If I were you and not a something vegetarian, I'd buy Nasty Burger and all the burgers avaliable. It would be so fun to eat that all the time."

"Remember last time when Ember returned with Youngblood?" Danny smirked, reminding him. "You had a serious case of heartburn."

"Oh yea," Sam snickered, "vegetarians never get that."

"Argh I hate it when you two lovebirds go against me," Tucker rolled his eyes.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and Danny yelled in mock annoyance.

"Well, that's for sure." A voice came from behind their table. Sam stood up a little as Danny and Tucker turned around, peering over the sofa-chairs. There, was the major part of the A-list: Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, and Valerie. Uh-oh, Valerie.

It was Valerie who spoke. Hopefully, none of them had told Val about what happened. Valerie was sporting a stylish golden tank top and camo capris. She was accepted back into the A-list, but she preferred only to hang out with the "popular kids" because her best friend Star was there.

"Oh, hi Val," Danny blinked, looking around cautiously. Nope, it didn't seem that she knew about his secret. "Um, I heard you were absent so, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Valerie smiled, sipping on her drink. "What brings you here?"

"I always come here," Danny said sheepishly, taking a glance at the other people who were sitting next to Valerie. "What about you?"

"Just hangin'" Val said, leaning back and putting her arm around Star, "with my best friend and company,"

"I see, uh, I'll face my table now," Danny said, kind of akward that this conversation was going on.

"Hey Valerie!" Tucker yelled, "Wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"No," she said plainly, while Star snickered.

"I'll ask you again in an hour," Tucker yelled before returning to his chicken wings.

"Geez, isn't it obvious that you can't get a girl?" Sam smirked.

"Hey!" Tucker frowned, before devouring a large portion of his meal.

"Anyway," Danny sighed, "Jazz got me some books in the library. She said that it was best for me to read them to kind of interpret dreams and stuff,"

"Why would she do that?" Sam raised an eyebrow, clearly not seeing the point of the action. "Unless.. ooh, that thing you were talking about in the hospital.. wait, what dream?"

"It's.." Danny started, then whispered everything really quick to Tucker who nearly spat out his chicken wing. "URK" Tucker went, nearly choking.

"What? I know it's weird but my dreams aren't that bad, I just want a little advice on why they're happening and turning out to be, well, how they're turning out! That's why Jazz took the opportunity to borrow some books for me so I might be able to figure it out," Danny rolled his eyes, "trust me, Tuck, it's worse when you're actually having those strange dreams."

"What?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes for the millionth time "is this a non-girl thing?"

"Uh, under the table," Tucker whispered, then he and Sam crawled under the table and Tucker told her about Danny's weird-occurenced dreams.

"NO WAY " Sam yelled, sitting up all of a sudden and bumping her head on the table. "ouch," she winced before getting up and sitting back down on her regular seat.

"See what I mean by weird?" Tucker asked, "Well at least now we know that Danny's gay."

"WHAT!" Sam shrieked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?

"IM NOT GAY!" Danny yelled, almost loud enough that the whole store could hear him. A few boys who were checking him out hid under the tables. "There's a difference between being gay and bi." Danny rolled his eyes, before everyone started to mind their own business.

"Uh.." Sam and Tucker went, before Sam said "let's just see the books your sis got,"

"Fine," Danny rolled his eyes and dumped the books onto the table. "Let's see.. there's Dream Sequences, Shades of Roses, REM dreaming, The Theory-are dreams real, Dream Definitions, Objects in Dreams, Ghost Beliefs… Understanding Halfas. Hey wait a minute,"

"There's a bookmark hanging out of this book," Sam took the thick tome of "Understanding Halfas" and eyed it suspiciously. "This isn't possible! I mean, the first and only halfas were you and Vlad! And something tells me…"

"Look at the author," Tucker pointed out. "Hosgt Ladiy and Refak Wosh. Who the hell are those guys?"

"Something about those names seem suspicious…" Danny frowned at the names and examined them closely. Then, he gasped. "I should have known! They must be up to no good writing this book!"

"Who's the authors?" Tucker asked, "Ghost Writer and Clockwork?"

"No," Sam gasped as she recognized the authors. "Omigosh, it's Them!"

End Chapter 

Bunny: that wasn't much of a ending. -- srry if it was short, but I'm kinda short on time today in order to update daily note that I won't be updating daily starting around August 25th, which is when I need to get ready for school and such. When I do go to school, I will take 4 hours of transportation and come home at 10 pm so plz forgive me if I update once a week. thxx

Sam: ((nodds)) forgive her rambling

Bunny: ((glares)) oh shut up.

Tucker: can you let me out now or open the door?

Bunny: ((gasps, opens the door)) OMIGOSH DANNY I WUV YOU!

Danny: ((akward)) um, hello Bunny.

Bunny: ((deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out.)) I mean, hello! Welcome to my humble abode and I hope you enjoy your stay!

Sam: ((snickers))

Danny: hey Sam, weren't you locked in the closet?

Sam: uh, no. You were just imagining things.

Bunny: Uh, Danny! I've baked a cake for you, you just HAVE to taste it. ((takes out cake))

Danny: uh, okay, ((eats)) wow, this is good. How'd you know I like chocolate.

Bunny: ((gleams)) well, just tell me when you're done so we can talk about what we're going to do on the days you're over. ((evil look in eye))

Danny: uhms.. ((gulps)) you don't have it planned out?

Bunny: but I do, and Sam as well as Tucker will be directing this fanfic.

Danny: I see, ((finishes cake)) yum, that was delicious.

Bunny: ((squeals)) well, I'm so glad you liked it, how about I show you to our room?

Danny: our room? As in, together?

Bunny: ((sweatdrop)) oh, hoho, did I say that? I mean your room! It's upstairs and I've got everything ready, all you need to do is drop your bags in ther!

Danny: okay, I'll go up right now if you don't mind. ((goes upstairs))

Sam: Bunny… why are me and Tucker directing the fanfic?

Bunny: cuz imma be busy

Sam: doing what?

Bunny: ((nosebleed)) uh.. nothing much.

Sam: ((evil glare)) Bunny…

Bunny: ((innocent look)) what? ((to the readers)) and readers, if you guess who wrote the book in my story, you'll get a choco bar 3. review for a lollypop

Sam: don't avocie the subject.

Tucker: can I come out now?

Sam and Bunny: NO

Tucker: girls are evil.

Sam and Bunny: mUAHAHAHAHAHAHA D

I'm putting a contest: whoever can guess the authors of the book, Understanding Halfas, before I post the answer in the story, gets to have their OC in my story ready, set, go!


	12. Ceris Doesn't Appear

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Special thanks to reviewers of ch 11:moonlite nite, miranda, rememberthelegacy, horselvr4evr123, gabriella phantom, Caitlin june, and fan-girls 2.0 (me hug and give lollypop)**

**Yes, **Hosgt Ladiy and Refak Wosh **ARE Ghost Lydia and Freak Show To horselvr4evr123, gabriella phantom, Caitlin june, and fan-girls 2.0 (me hug and give choco bar), email me the profile of your OC and I'l put him/her in the story ;D I will accpet emails by no later than the 13th chapter. Thanks. **

Bunny: Hello again, all

Sam: hi

Tucker: ((still in the closet)) hii

Danny: ((just came downstairs from his temporary room)) hello

Bunny: ((sees Danny and nearly faints)) uh, hi Danny! Didn't see ya there!

Danny: oh, hey Bunny. Where's Tucker?

Tucker: here.

Danny: OMIGOSH THE CLOSET TALKED!

Sam: ((whacks Danny on the head)) dude, Tuck's in the closet

Danny: oh.

Tucker: can I come out now?

Bunny: ((sighs and rolls eyes)) fine. ((lets Tucker out))

Tucker: I'm free D ((goes inside the fridge to get chicken wings))

Bunny: now someone has to be in the closet otherwise Kitty would raid it.

Danny: uh, I'll go.

Bunny: ((thinking)) MUAHAHHAHAHAHA exactly as I planned. Wait, things HAVE to go as I plan, im typing this. Oh yea, that's a good thing. MUAHAHAHA

Sam: I've been in that wretched closet for ten chapters ((shudders))

Tucker: it's not that bad. It's like a..

Danny: a modeling agency?

Tucker: ((shudders)) NOOO NOT THE NEEDLES NOOOOOOO

Bunny: oh yea, ((rolls eyes))

Sam: SNAP OUT OF IT

Tucker: ((munches on chicken wings)) okok

Danny: Uh, I'll just go in Bunny's closet before Kitty decides to raid it. ((goes in))

Bunny: I'll keep you company –heart- ((skips in after him))

Sam: uhh, do I even wanna know?

Tucker: start the goddammin story we're in charge here.

Sam: WE'RE IN CHARGE HERE! And just cuz I like saying it, I'll say it again. WE'RE IN CHARGE HERE! W00t!

**Chapter 12: Ceris doesn't appear**

**Main PoV**

Danny examined the author of the book, "understanding halfas" carefully. Why would such a book be there, and Danny was sure, by the authors of the book, that the two authors were trying to expose Danny, and possibly, Vlad.

"You know, I-" Danny started to say, before he felt extremely cold all of a sudden and started to shiver. Damn, his ghost sense went off. Danny ran towards the bathroom after giving his friends a "ghost trouble" look.

"Hey Tuck, what time is it?" Sam asked.

"Noon, exactly," Tucker stated. "why do I feel like I'm missing something."

"Oh no," Sam gasped, "Ceris Fayurl! Oh man, we forgot to tell Danny!"

"We're doomed," Tucker banged his head against the table repeatedly, "doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed,"

"Okay okay!" Sam sighed, "He's Danny, he can handle anything without being forewarmed."

As if on cue, a bird-like ghost entered the room. It was glowing and an ectoplasmic green in color, with crimson red eyes and a sharp black beak. It flew in circles, scaring the Nasty Burger customers but before anyone could make a run for it, the bird blocked their entrance.

Scared, the majority of the population crowded against a corner furthest away from the ghost. There was noise and there was chaos, as the bird flew around, shooting ectoplasmic beams from its beak.

As soon as Sam muttered, "Danny, c'mon where are you," Danny Phantom flew at the ghost-like bird and punched it. Startled, the bird was flung two meters back and hit the door.

"What are you doing here?" Danny blinked, normally animal-like ghosts did not talk so he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Halfa," It screeched, "Ceris Fayurl says she will taunt you later, she has business to attend to,"

"You.. you can talk?" Danny asked, caught off guard. "Wait, do I know you? Aren't you the snippy little ghost who follows Spectra around? And who is Ceris Fayurl?"

"Your friends haven't told you?" The bird gawked, "Well, it won't matter since I'll finish you off here and now. Ceris Fayurl's job will be done by none other than me, and you shall cower in my defeat!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Danny rolled his eyes, shooting ecto blasts at the bird, and all of them hit. "You're not very strong, are you?"

"That's what you think," The bird sneered before changing into a blob. "You've never met an adequate shapeshifter before!"

Now, instead of a huge green bird, was a tiger growling in front of him. Its eyes were red, and it was shaped like a robot: the metal and pieces were visible and shone a light blue.

"What are you?" Danny just managed to ask before turning intangiable, for the creature's claws would have scratched him.

"My name is none of importance, and I am a shapeshifter. Surely you have delt with us," the tiger said in a robotic voice, before launching itself at Danny again. Danny could barely dodge its continued attacks as the creature decided to gain speed. Being robotic, though, there was a limit to how fast it could go.

However, Danny barely dodged an attack as the creature's claws sank into his waist. Wincing in pain, he clutched his side where blood, red blood with green specks, began to flow out. _Oh man, that's not a good thing,_ Danny thought as he saw the shapeshifter change again, only to turn into a mammoth-like creature almost as high as the ceiling.

Focusing, Danny shot ectoplasm from the palms of his hands. There wasn't much more he could do except ectoplasmic blasts and his ghostly wail, which, by the wail, was strictly out of the question unless he wanted to kill himself from the energy it used.

"That's not goanna stop me," the creature roared as it started to run towards Danny. Fortunately for him, the creature's mass slowed down its speed and Danny had time to dodge the attack and blast the creature on the neck. Enraged, the mammoth-like creature rammed him into a wall, creating a large crack in it.

"Ow," Danny flinched, rubbing his left arm, which took most of the impact. "I guess this leaves me no choice."

Taking a large breath of air, he unleashed his ghostly wail upon the creature as it screamed in frustration. It transformed into a four-foot blob, sagging towards the floor. Unaware of all eyes that were watching him, he took out the thermos and sucked the ghost in. Breathing a sigh of relief, he floated up into the ceiling.

"Do you think Danny's goanna be mad at us for not telling him about Ceris?" Tucker asked, taking some of Danny's fries.

"Tucker!" Sam rolled his eyes, "He'll be aggriviated, but it's a good thing Ceris didn't attack today. I do wonder what the shapeshifting ghost meant by "Ceris has business to attend to." I mean- can ghosts even have councils and stuff?"

"Maybe so," Tucker said, stuffing a spoon of frozen yogurt in his mouth.

"Oh man, I missed him," Valerie groaned on the table behind Tucker and Sam's. "If only the ghost boy had stayed a minute longer, I could probably shoot him or something."

"Why would you want to do that?" Paulina asked, forgetting for a second that they didn't tell Valerie about Danny Phantom being that loser, Fenton.

"Because, I swear he's trying to kill me!" Valerie glared, "since the first time I've seen him, he's nothing but trouble! You see how he beat that shapeshifting ghost? I'll bet he's reserving some attack to use against me when I'm not expecting it!"

"How can you say that, Val?" Star asked, patting her friend on the shoulder. "I mean, sure he's a ghost and most ghosts are evil, cruel, and backstabbing, but was there ever once that he directly attacked you?"

"Now that you mention it," Valerie noticed, "no, but he might be planning something so we can gain his trust, and then he'll just turn his back on us!" she said, two sides of her head fighting.

"Well, that's your problem," Dash and Kwan said. Apparently, they were trying to see who can drink the most lemonade before going to the bathroom…

"And, what's a halfa?" Valerie raised her eyebrow.

"I have no idea," Star stuttered, knowing exactly what it means.

"Where'd you get that from?" Paulina said, trying to pull off a lie that said "I don't want to answer this question!"

"I suggest someone tells the truth," Valerie sighed, pulling out a lie detector.

"Okay, okay," Star sighed, "I, as her best friend, will explain it to her. A halfa is a half ghost, half human hybrid. 50 of them is ghost, and 50 is human. Their ghost half doesn't behave like an average ghost since they are part human, and they have emotions, feelings, and stuff as a ghost." Star bit hre tongue, hoping not to say something that will reveal Danny's secret or let Valerie know she'll tell a lie.

"So the ghost boy," Valerie gasped, putting the lie detector away ((A/N: where do you get a lie detector? I want one!)), "is half human? Oh my gosh, ghosts can't have feelins or emotions! Then that would mean they behave like a human and won't be evil unless their human half is evil!"

"Exactly," Paulina nodded, sipping her coke.

"So," Valerie had millions of ideas and scenarios running rapidly in her head. "I need to know the human identity of Danny Phantom, then I can confront him about why he claims he's not evil when nearly killed me."

"Phantom was trying to kill you?" Star asked. "What did you do?"

"Argh, well, someone was controlling my suit! And, Phantom destroyed the person in my suit, but you don't understand! That could have been me, which meant he coulda thought he was killing me and he wasn't holding back."

"Maybe he knew it wasn't you," Paulina suggested, before Valerie said "yeah, right my ass."

"How do you know it's a he?" Kwan suddenly looked as if he came up with an idea. "I mean, what if it's a girl, and she's been cross dressing the whole time because she wants the girls to hit on her, because she's secretly gay?"

"PERVERT!" Paulina screamed, whacking Kwan on the head with her purse. "How could you think such a thing?"

"what? It just came to me, sheesh," Kwan rolled his eyes, rubbing his head.

"Kwan's a pervert, Kwan's a pervert," Sam snickered, singing softly in a whisper so the A-list group behind Tucker's seat won't hear her.

"He's not the only one," Tucker chuckled. "Danny has been finding his ghost powers to be.. very useful."

"What do you mean? You don't mean.." Sam started to say.

"I do mean," Tucker took a picture of Sam's expression. It was priceless. To find your best friend spying on your gender in changing rooms, it was beyond hilarious.

"It's not funny, Tucker," Sam hissed, glaring at his PDA.

"Yes it is," Tucker smirked, "You're only worried because he might have seen you in the shower."

"WHAT!" Sam shrieked.

"what? It might be true." Tucker smirked.

((A/N: Danny's a pervet D Danny's a pervert D))

"Oh, whatever," Sam sighed, rolling her eyes, "if I feel the shower's freezing when it's on hot water, I'll know who to blame."

"Hey guys, did you want to tell me something?" Danny said, coming out of the bathroom and sitting next to Tucker. He hadn't noticed, but nearly all the customers of Nasty Burger were staring at him. And they had a reason to: Danny's shirt was soaked in blood, no matter how long he tried to scrub it off, and there was a huge black and blue bruise going down his left arm.

"Uh, I'll take window seat," Danny and Tucker switched seats as the staring went down a little.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Tucker said, "couldn't you clean up that mess? And I'm not getting near your bloodstained shirt,"

"Tucker," Sam rolled his eyes, "Danny are you okay?"

"yea, I'm fine," Danny sighed, "what was this about Ceris you were supposed to tell me but didn't, however I was lucky since it didn't concren me much anyway about?"

"Uh, it's like this," Tucker said, then whispered the whole account near Danny's ear so their chances of eavesdropping were slim.

"I see," Danny said, "It seems like this Ceris Fayurl is the creature who will be sending her "minions" or those shape-shifter ghosts, after me. Hopefully, she'll get tired and come after me herself, or give up altogether."

"Yea." Sam nodded.

"After all, what could possible go-" Tucker started, before Danny put a hand to his mouth. "don't," Danny said, "don't even finish that sentence."

"Yup," Sam nodded once more. The three went back to talking about ghosts in a hushed tone. Little did they know, that Valerie Grey was listening on their conversation. She had a special hearing device attached to the new suit Technus gave her, and it worked like a charm. She heard every single word exchanged between them…

End Chapter 

Bunny: I apologize for the chapter being shorter than the previous ones, but I was lazy. D

Sam: ((rolls eyes)) Bunny what are you doing in the closet?

Bunny: uh, nothing!

Danny: Bunny, what are you-

Bunny: see this?

Danny: you don't mean…

Bunny: I do mean

Danny: no…

Bunny: aww, don't be a scardey cat. It'll be fun.

Tucker: what's going on inside the closet? Argh I can only hear them! I can't see them or anything $$ what's going on!

Sam: trust me, you don't want to know.

Tucker: is it operation EXY 34234.23095?

Sam: yup, ((sighs)) I'm scarred forever.

Tucker: ((winces)) ahh, save the readers.

Sam: READERS DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHINg in THE CLOSET THAT DANNY AND BUNNY ARE SAYING! We can still hear them, the closet ain't soundproof, but DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!

Anonymous Reader: why not?

Tucker: just trust me on this one.

Bunny: ((humming a tune)) no no, I'll help you get that shirt off.

Sam: ((nosebleed))

Anonymous Reader: ((nosebleed))

Tucker: ((runs to the bathroom)) NOW YOU KNOW WHY

Sam: review.. plz ((takes a tissue))

Anonymous Reader: ((takes a tissue)) uhh, I'm scared.

Danny: is this necessary?

Bunny: yup heart

Sam: trust me, you don't want to know.

Tucker: hey anonymous reader, why aren't you running for your life?

Anonymous Reader: ARE you serious? I'd rather be listening to how this is going! ((takes out tape recorder))

Sam: uh.. ((kicks Anonymous Reader out)) there we go!

Bunny: review or get kicked by Sam

Tucker: and get a chicken wing D

Danny: I think I'll pass…

Bunny: oh, but it's for the better!

Danny: uh…

Bunny: see? It fits!

Sam and Tucker: you don't want to know ((faints))


	13. Suspiscions

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me hug reviewers: Chaos inducer, gabriella phantom, fan-girls2.0, kenna, horselvr4evr123, and Starsaa. mad hugs D**

**This chappie was a day late because I wanted to give reviewers a chance to email me their OC characters before I updated (this chapter's the deadline), but the only two OC are going to be Caitlin June's Cj and Horselvr4evr123's Alisha. Thx, I'll post ur characters in this story sooner or later. Lots of hugs, bunny. **

Bunny: ((in the closet)) hello, all D

Danny: ((also in the closet)) um, hi!

Tucker: hello all, and welcome to Tucker's fantastic r-

Sam: ((whacks Tucker on the head)) hi!

Tucker: owww, what did you do that for, Sam?

Sam: ((rolls eyes)) Tuck, obviously the readers are not interested in your long and hopeless speech to get a chick hit on you.

Tucker: ((glares))

Sam: ((smug smirk))Bunny said I could name this chapter. So, I shall call it "Suspicions!"

Tucker: aww, why couldn't I name the chapter?

Sam: cuz you named most of the previous chapters, which were lame, lamer, and lamest.

Tucker: were not!

Sam: were too!

Tucker: were not!

Sam: were too!

Danny: uh, could you two break it up?

Sam and Tucker: WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER

Bunny: o.O;; omigosh

Danny: ehh, that's not what I meant…

Tucker: … ((loss for words))

Sam: that never happened.

Tucker: you got that right.

Danny: is this really necessary?

Bunny: absaloutely! hearts

Sam: Tuck, you put on the chapter while I'll be in the bathroom.. barfing.

Tucker: … here ya go anywayz!

Chapter 13: Suspicions 

Valerie Grey was a very smart girl, and her favorite type of books were myestries. Too many times had she solved a myestry of question upon her readings before the main character even figured it out. Valerie had one case to crack now: if Danny Phantom, or the "ghost boy" as oh-so-popular Paulina called him, was half human, who was his human half?

To Valerie, Technus aided her with that built-in suit. She had a better hearing sense, since the suit came with a hearing aid that worked beyond modern technology. She had heard everything Sam, Tucker, and especially Danny were talking about ever since Danny came out of the bathroom, and she was suspicious.

Valerie was the shoot-first-ask-questions-later type of person, but this time, there was no target. A few hours earlier, she browsed the library and found a strange book in the Ghost Hunting section, glad that the library even had books on ghost hunting. It was titled "Understanding Halfas," by two named Hosgt Ladiy and Refak Wosh. Those names were suspicious… what kind of name was Hosgt and Refak, anyway? She had never heard of them, and why would they be interested in ghost hunting, much less write a book on it?

And what was a halfa?

Valerie Grey got her answer when Star, her best friend forever, answered truthfully due to her lie detector. Val was deep in thought, trying to bring together the pieces of the puzzle and if possible, complete them. She knew, from Star's accurate information, that whoever these two authors named Hosgt Ladiy and Refak Wosh were, they were trying to expose the ghost boy by writing about his human life.

"Earth to Valerie," Dash blinked, threatening to dump his lemonade on her hair.

"Eh? Oh, what is it, Dash?" Valerie glared at the lemonade can and she yanked it from his hands, putting it down firmly on the table.

"You've been like, on Mars for five minutes." Kwan answered for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, whatever, just thinking," Valerie fixed her ginger-orange headband. It was one of her favorites, a fake jeweled embroider, flashing with many shades of amthyst and violet-purple.

"Gurl, you think too much," Star laughed, "It's bad for the brain."

"That's what you think," Valerie rolled her eyes. "I came upon an interesting book this morning in the library. It's called Understanding Halfas by some kooky people called Hosgt Ladiy and Refak Wosh. I mean- seriously. What kind of names are Hosgt and Refak? They must be a code-name or something for their real names. By the cover and Star's information, I suspect that these two are trying to expose the human side of the ghost boy. But, the title is Understanding Halfas with an "s." Could that mean that there are more like the ghost boy around? Argh this is so confusing and I'm goanna crack the case no matter what!"

Star and Paulina exchanged looks while Dash and Kwan ran to the bathroom at the same time. Well, it looks like that contest was a tie.

"Val, you're just too determined and such," Paulina sighed, then drifted off to dreamland. "Yet, determination is a good thing! For example, I'm determind to be carried away in the ghost boy's arms!"

"Ugh, spare me," Vlaerie bumped her head on the table, shifting slightly at the impact. "Ghost boy this, ghost boy that, seriously! What do you see in him?"

"Uh, are you like, totally serious? He's like, the coolest thing since the internet!" Paulina's jaw dropped, so not believing the ninth degree blackbelt. "Like, he's charming, handsome, not to mention he's nice and sweet!"

"He's dead," Valerie rolled her eyes, "Well, now that you tell me, half dead. But still, what if you only like his ghost half and hate his human half?"

"Uh," Paulina's eyes darted across to room to make sure that no one had heard that. That statement was a coincidence, but it was just so true. "Would I happen to know his human half?"

"Ionno, maybe." Valerie put her hand on her chin, analyzing things carefully. This Phantom figure looked about the same age as her, maybe a few months older. Judging by height, he'd be somewhere around 13-16. His attitude… wasn't really that evil macanical laughter, and whenever Valerie fought him before school, it looked like he was worried about the time as well. "Maybe he goes to our school?"

Star coughed, nearly choking on her french fry. "Really, what kid who goes to our school has white hair and green eyes?"

"Yea, but maybe…" Valerie laughed, "I think I'm looking too deep into this."

"you got that right," Paulina glanced up. Dash and Kwan were back, and they looked rather disturbed.

"What is it this time?" Paulina rolled her eyes. "Last time, you two saw two gay guys making out in a stall, and you told me that you couldn't get images out of your head for two months. Really, it's not your fault that you two are perverts."

"Hey, Kwan's the pervert, not me," Dash glared offensively as Kwan rolled his eyes.

"No, this time I saw blood near the sink," Kwan looked like he was about to faint. "It's all sticky and.. ugh and there's green specks in it."

"And it was like, all over the sink," Dash looked pale, not to mention as if he'd just seen a ghost. "My brain died."

"Dude, your brain was already dead," Star rolled her eyes, sipping on her drink.

"Did you say green specks?" Valerie narrowed her eyes, "Hold on, I'm going to check something,"

"WHAT? You can't go in there- it's a boy's bathroom," Paulina choked. "That's like, against the rules! And, how do you get there,anyway?"

a few minutes later…

"Valerie, is that YOU!" Star nearly fainted. Valerie was in some strange Nasty Burger costume and it looked like she worked there.

"Uh, no," Vlaerie rolled her eyes, "I'm pretending to clean the toilets and while I'm there, I'm getting a blood sample."

With that, she left.

"Uh, do you think she's suspicious?" Dash asked.

"Oh, yea," Star sighed, "she's always suspicious. Like the time I found a cat on the way to school, the fluffy thing was so adorable! It was like, cute and it had pretty green eyes, and like, she said there was some ghost overshadowing it. Seriously! Seriously though, I think she's obsessed with this ghost hunting business. Like, she even skipped a trip to the mall!"

"Wow," Kwan blinked. "That's a lot to take in,"

"I'm back, missed me?" Valerie popped out of nowhere, in her regular clothes: a light blue strapless top with camo capris.

"No," Paulina rolled her eyes. "We didn't even notice you were gone."

"Anyway," Valerie rolled her eyes, making her left arm form the suit from Technus. She placed a bit of the blood sample there, and calculations showed up. "wow, it looks like the ghost boy's DNA structure is.. suprisingly? Human, but it's covered in ectoplasm."

"How'd you do that?" Dash gawked. No regular teenager can transform her arm into a super computer that reads blood samples.

"Eh, I'm used to it, some ghost was trying to waste the ghost kid and gave me this suit, including this part," Valerie clicked some buttons and began to think. If those calculations were correct, then the ghost boy was around fourteen, and was exposed to ectoplasm around nine months ago or so. Hmmm…

"Uh, Val? Let's talk about something other than trying to figure out who the ghost boy is. Let's talk about, uh, fashion!" Star tried to talk her best friend forever out of thinking, but it was no use. When Valerie was determined, she was determined.

"Uh, later," Valerie began to think. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Maybe the ghost boy wasn't evil, yet then, that would mean his human form was innocent. No one in Casper High matched the ghost's description, but what if.. no. She wouldn't even go down that road. It was scientifically impossible! … right?

Valerie sighed, putting her work aside for a minute to take out that book she borrowed from the library.. understanding halfas by Hosgt Ladiy and Refak Wosh. Wait a minute…

"Star, you're good at solving puzzles," Val wrote the two names down on a piece of scrap paper. "These names look like a puzzle. What do you reckon they're hiding?"

"Well," Star examined the strange names. She was a expertise at puzzle-solving, crosswords, and such. "As far as I'm concerned, these two people are Ghost Ladiy or something, and Freak Hows? Show…?"

"Them!" Valerie gasped, "but.. why?"

"Um, hello, Val? Who's them?" Paulina blinked. She was just as interested in the ghost business as Valerie, but she preferred not to show it, for the sake of her popularity and sanity.

"You know Circus Gothica? The crazy emo place that came into Amity about five months ago?" Valerie scanned her wrist-watch device for more information. The suit Technus had given her was extremely helpful- she had a handeld PDA like Foley's, but it was in the form of a wrist-watch. She quickly typed in some suspicions and started to scan the articles that came up.

"Yea, what about it?" All of them answered at the same time.

"Freak Show, or how he called himself, was the person in charge of the place, and he was associated with ghosts, despite the fact that he is a human, himself. His partner was a ghost named Lydia, and they had been captured by the Guys in White for investigation. Apparently, according to Jazz, Freak Show has some major ghost envy," Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Wow," Star blinked. "But why would they write a book on halfas?"

"To try and expose them," Kwan realized. "So, they could go for experimenting and if this Freak guy has ghost envy like Fenton's sister said, then this guy probably wants to find a way to make him a ghost! Or, part ghost or something."

"Wow, that's the smartest thing you've said since third grade!" Paulina nearly fainted.

"Har har, very funny," Kwan rolled his eyes. "In fifth grade I proved my thesis on the earth's polar axis."

"Dude, Mikey did that report for you," Dash smirked.

"Argh, whatever," Kwan sighed and glanced at what Valerie was doing. She was reading that book.. things weren't looking good. Were they ever?

"Hmm," Valerie mumbled, "What if Kwan's right? Then he'll make an army of half ghosts to attack Amity! What if, what if-"

"Whoa girl, chill! Calm down, geez. It's just a thought," Star chuckled, eating a few french fries. "Besides, what-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!"

A giant mass of ectoplasm flew into Nasty Burger, ramming itself against the wall. It was a large jade-colored dragon, with glowing emerald scales and lime tinted claws. Its spikes were a olive tinted ivory, and its wings had a light shade of amethyst mixed with a wine-red. Its teeth were razor-sharp, its claws like daggers. Its cold, icy, sapphire stare rested upon many of the customers as it eyed everyone, suspiciously.

Valerie narrowed her eyes, attempting to get up. At Dash's hushed "Don't fight it, leave that to the ghost kid," Val grudgingly sat down once again, promising herself to defeat the ghost boy once he vanquished the dragon.

All of a sudden, Danny Phantom flew into the scene. Many fangirls (as well as some fanboys) swooned and fainted at his appearance. Rolling his eyes, Danny shot an ectoplasmic beam at the dragon and began to work.

The dragon knew what was coming and with a stroke of its wings, flew into the air although that action was unncessecary since it was a ghost. Baring its teeth, the dragon lunged at Danny, its tail spikes at bay. Danny went intangiable, and the dragon hit the wall. It roared, taking flight once more and swiftly flew at Danny.

Knowing what was coming, he went intangiable again, but he knew he couldn't keep delaying the battle with intagiability. Most likely, the store owner was going to blame him for the property damage. As the dragon launched itself like a torpedo at Danny once more, he created an ectoplasmic sheild long enough to endure the attack, then blasted the creature with his blasts.

"Geez, you're really annoying, you know that? Why can't you go back to the ghost zone and leave me alone!" Danny yelled frustrated that the dragon was still up after many shots.

"Becausssse I'm not that easssssily defeated," the dragon roared. Rather, hissed.

"You can.. tALK?" Danny was stunned. Perhaps this was another shapeshifter?

"What sssshapessssshifter can not?" The dragon hissed, before launching itself at Danny. Danny barely had the time to dodge before its claws dug at his back. Grimacing painfully, Danny struggled and got out of its grasp.

"Then why aren't you changing form?" Danny glared, firing ectoblasts at the creature. No matter how much he attacked, it didn't seem to work since shapeshifters were naturally well protected from ecto-blasts primarily. He would have to use his ghostly wail, but he didn't want to use up that much energy on the dragon ghost- it hit him: according to his previous year's mythology lessons, dragons were unprotected and most vulnerable between the eyes.

Smirking, Danny waited until the dragon shapeshifted launched itself at Danny again before shooting ectoplasmic beams in between its eyes. The dragon roared in pain before it lost concentation and its flight was disable, landing on the ground. Snarling, it glowed a faint navy before shifting its shape.

This time, it was a smaller dragon, but a dragon nevertheless. This new dragon was quicker, and its wings, which were usually of thin membrane and easily pierced by archers, were coated heavily in armor. Despite the dangerous defending and offending armor that coated its scales, the dragon's eyes were once more unprotected.

The dragon flew at Danny, and he tried to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, its wings brushed his stomach, creating a large wound where the previous shapeshifter's claws had been.

"how'd you.. how'd you do that?" Danny said in pain. He summoned energy in his hands, preparing for another attack.

"Hnn, you're an idiot," The miniature dragon hissed, rather snake-like "do you not read anything? In the Middle Agesssss, dragonsssssss were hunted down ssssso sssssome who took pity gave usssss armor to offend and defend. Any part of our armor issssss a dangerousssssss weapon. I sssssuggest you sssssurrender, yesssss?"

"That, is never going to happen," Danny glared, releasing the ectoplasmic energy at the dragon between the eyes. Before the minute dragon could dodge, the attack hit the creature at full force, and it went down. Before Danny could suck the ghost in his thermos, the ghost got up and sent a rather nasty looking weapon that hit him in the middle of the forehead, leaving a small scratch.

"Okay, now I'm pissed. You've officially wasted over 5 minutes of my time," Danny growled, using ectoplasmic blasts to pin the dragon to a wall before his thermos did the job. Ignoring the oblivious fan-people, he floated on top of the ceiling and dissapeared.

"No! His signal's gone!" Valerie groaned, checking her tracking device. "According to the information I've gathered, Danny Phantom must have went into his original, human state."

"Wow, you sound like a geek," Paulina rolled her eyes. "did you see that? He was sooo cool!"

"Argh, will you get over him?" Dash groaned. He had been waiting like, forever to ask Paulina out, but that stupid ghost kid was always in his way.

"I'm going to see if I can get another blood sample," Valerie said absent-mindedly, glancing up at the boy's bathroom. As if in an instant, the door opened. Valerie gasped. There, was Danny Fenton, looking like he just went through a car accident. He had a small scratch on his forehead, exactly like..

Valerie's eyes widened. That wasn't possible!

End Chapter 

Bunny: and that my friends, is thee end of the chapter!

Sam: ur evil, leaving cliffhangers like that.

Tucker: ah, back from barfing in the bathroom, I presume?

Sam: ack, shut it, Tuck.

Danny: Sam.. Tucker, what did I say about you two fighting?

Sam and Tucker: you said to break it up.

Danny: exactly.

Sam: aye, oh no. Tucker, on the count of three, run. THREE!

Tucker: eh? ((looks around to see Crazy Reviewer running in the room))

Sam: argh, why didn't you run?

Tucker: what's wrong with Crazy Reviewer?

Crazy Reviewer: ((takes a picture of Sam and a picture of Tucker)) gosh, this would be great on the internet! I can edit this so you two look like you're together!

Tucker: eww.. who comes up with these crazy ideas?

Sam: ((strangles crazy reviewers and rips pictures)) #$ #$! $# #$ $!

Crazed Reviewer: wow. Language…

Tucker: see, that's what seperates us carnivores from ultra re-something veggie ppl!

Sam: ((rawrs and kicks Crazed Reviewer out the door while whacking Tucker. Then, she spots something on the floor and picks it up.)) eh, what's this?

Tucker: Crazed Reviewer dropped this.

Sam: omigosh, it's an invitation to a party at that crazed whore house place

Tucker: WTF

Bunny: LANGUAGE!

Danny: guys, don't over-react.

Sam: don't over-react? HOW can WE NOT over-react! I mean really! There's a NUMBER of things you could be doing with bunny in there!

Bunny: Ooh, someone's JEALOUS!

Danny: um Bunny? I don't think… wow! Strawberry, my favorite flavor!

Bunny: hehe..

Sam: Oh, for ghost's sake… ((runs into the bathroom to barf))

Tucker: please review, I'll spare you another chicken wing D


	14. Val's Conclusion

**I FINALLY FIXED IT! DOCUMENT MANAGER FINALLY WORKS! IM FINALLY ABLE TO GET THIS FKING CHAPTER UP W00t! ;D**

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**This chapter was late because fanfiction won't let me post the document manager thingy, and by no reason is it my fault. I hope you undertstand, Bunny. **

**Me hug reviewers: Chaos inducer, gabriella phantom, Ghost-Girl1591, ghostgirl14027, fan-girls2.0, Serena the Hikari of Love, Lemmesee, Horselvr4ver123, and Narugirl94 ME HUGZ!**

**the only two OC NOT by me are going to be Caitlin June's Cj and Horselvr4evr123's Alisha so far. Thx, I'll post ur characters in this story sooner or later. Lots of hugs, bunny. **

**Reviewers RAWK! D ((gives all reviewers a lollypop))**

Bunny: hello again my fellow readers!

Danny: EEP! THEY'RE SPYING ON US! I mean, err, hi!

Bunny: since when were there an "us?"

Danny: err…

Bunny: ((thinking)) muahahahahaha so the spell really works ;) thanks so much, Deserie! (A/N: I spelt that wrong)

Sam: ugh… oh, hey all you buttheads.

Tucker: Sam! That's not nice... and it's wrong. So wrong.

Sam: what's wrong is that Danny's stuck in that closet of Bunny's! Who KNOWS what could be going on in there?

Tucker: well, the closet ain't soundproof, and they could be sketching anonymous objects or playing a board game for all we know.

Sam: -- I meant vision-wise.

Tucker: oh who cares! … JEALOUS?

Sam: ((twitch twitch)) I…AM…NOT…JEALOUS!

Tucker: wow. You sound like Vlad whenever Danny suggests he gets a cat. Um, Danny, if you can hear me breaking into your daydream or whatever, you may want to know that I ate all the chicken wings.

Danny: Wow, you're right. The whipped cream does taste good. I MEAN- HI TUCKER! Didn't hear you! What was that?

Bunny: ((smirks))

Sam: okay, I'm officially freaked out now.

Tucker: welcome to my world.

Sam: speaking of which, here's the next chappie. I'll just be in the washroom.. puking my guts out.. again.

Tucker: and that's why we should all be carnivores. ((happy face))

Sam: shut up.

**Chapter 14: Val's Conclusion **

Main PoV 

Danny Fenton was really annoyed. Having to fight over two ghosts a day was no biggie, but two ghosts in less than an hour? Seriously, what was the world coming to? He didn't want to find out.

Applying some pressure on his wounds, he sighed and let his healing powers kick in. He would be a bloody mess without them. He tried to wash away some of the blood covering the sink, knowing that it was suspicious to have blood here and there in unlikely places, but some parts just won't wash off. Oh well, no one barely uses the Nasty Burger bathrooms anyway. Rumors say that its been haunted.

Carelessly, he pushed the door and walked out of the bathroom, his first intention on going back to his friends and his table, trying to decipher that book Jazz had borrowed for him, Understanding Halfas.

However, before he got a few feet away from the bathroom, all eyes were on him. _Again,_ he sighed. And they had a good reason to. Not many teenagers look perfectly fine going to the bathroom and coming out with scratches, gashes, and a bloodstained shirt.

"Um, why is everyone staring?" Danny said, his shy voice coming out in a little squeak, like a mouse.

The majority of the stares went away, as Danny joined his friends at their table. However, one Valerie Grey was watching him, and watching him closely.

_Wow, it feels like someone's spying on me_ Danny thought, shivering a bit at the thought. _It's like Valerie is suspicious or something. Feh, she's probably worried_ he dismissed the unsure feeling in a moment.

"Wow Danny, that ghost did a number on you," Tucker blinked, spraying some disinfectant.

"Ow," Danny winced, "Usually, two ghosts don't attack within the same hour."

"True," Sam said, "oh and I found out something. That book," she held up understanding halfas, "is by Hosgt Ladiy and Refak Wosh. Didn't you think that there was something suspicious about the names?" At the boys' nods, she continued. "It's an anagram for Ghost Lydia and Freak Show. I think they're trying to expose you and other halfas."

"WHAT?" Both Danny and Tucker yelled, nearly jumping out of their seats. Then, at a hushed tone, Danny whispered "are you serious?

"Well, tch yea!" Sam rolled her eyes, "I just need to know how much info these two troublemakers have included, so we can prevent the horrible worst-day-of-danny's-life situatoin."

"Okay," Danny blinked. "Open it."

With that, they did, unexpecting what to be inside of the book.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

((inside the Thermos))

"oh, brilliant," the first shapeshifter Danny sucked in the thermos said, "Syok, you've been defeated too?

"Sssshut it, birdbrain," Syok, the name of the second shapeshifter, hissed rather uncomftorably. It changed its shape to a small garden snake to make room. "I ssssaid to Her Majesssty, "That Larky issss probably lossst. I ssshall be of asssssissssissstance." But no, what happensssss? You get caught! $ $#!"

"Birdbrain, eh?" Larky, the first shapeshifter said boredly, "I was expecting something like llama mouth, but that'll do."

Larky changed its form to a small parakeet, so he had no trouble fitting in the thermos and not begin squished.

"Idiot," Syok glared, "Her Majessssty had plansss for usssss all. Could thou not have put up a proper fight?"

"Could not thou? Hissssssss" Larky rolled her eyes, imitating Syok's accent and hissing.

"That'sssss not funny!" Syok glared once more, "what'sss important isss that we kill all of the halfassssss. Sssstarting with thisssss plan I've formed up."

"Yea? You and what half-assed plan?" Larky said, definitely not believing his fellow shapeshifter's plan or words.

"Oh sssshut up," Syok leaned on the edge of the thermos. "Lissssten, I have heard there issss thisss ghosssst who can obtain human form for a long time."

"The clone, Danielle?" Larky asked, then mimicked, "I'm Danni! With an "i" and don't you forget it!"

"No," Syok recalled his memory, "Sssshe issss not ssstable, assss far asss I've heard. While I wassss flying here, I sssspotted a young girl around thisss halfa boy'sss age. I believe her name was Alisssha."

(a/N: horselvr4evr123's OC comes in thee story D However, I will be changing it a bit so Alisha's not a halfa, srry but that's too mary-sue-ish. but I'll try to make it sound like u described her…)

"Never heard of her," Larky blinked. "you sure you ain't losing yer head?"

"Yessss I wassss sure!" Syok hissed, "She was a full ghossst, though her guardian apparently did not sssssem to know that her daughter wassss a full ghossst pretending to be human. I can ssssmel a ghosssst from a mile away!"

"You mean a milimeter," Larky rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Syok, all Her Majesty wants to know about is the young ghost boy. She said she would deal with the elder vampiric ghost. I don't presume she knows about this Alisha ghost you're talking about."

"Then we musssst inform her," Syok narrowed his eyes, "We cannot admit failure, but we can give information to pleasssse Her Majessssty. This Alisssha ghossst hassss the ability of a human form without equipment, and I ssssense a ssstrong ghost aurora from her. Perhapssss sssshe could be ussseful to Her Majessssty."

"Dude, you sound like one seriously crazed up fruit loop I know," Larky chuckled, picturing Vlad in a cereal bowl.

"That'sssss abssssurd!" Syok had to admit, while picturing Vlad drowning in a puddle of milk.

"The elder halfa is so stupid, that evil piece of cheese," Larky noted. "Really, being cheese is bad enough, but an evil piece of cheese? Makes us look good." She pictured Vlad screaming for help in a hamburger.

"It doesss, sssslightly, doessssn't it?" Syok smirked, picturing Vlad's head on a a cheesecake plate. "hehe, today'ssss sssspecial, Vlad Masterssss on a sssssilver platter."

"Okay, you are just distubing," Larky frowned, her beak barely showing emotion by shapeshifter standards.

"No, my friend, you are the dissssturbing one," Syok hissed, recoiling and tapping the inside wall of the thermos. "Anywayssss, sssshould we tell Her Majesssty that we ssssight thissss Alisssha- who can help ussss with our plan?"

"I suppose so, just tell her that there might be a better chance for the Darkened Forms to win their goal with this powerful-aurora ghost who retains human form." Larky shrugged. "No point in telling her more. We're observers, in a sense. We just observe."

"You ssssound like ClockWork on a bad day," Syok hissed before someone muttered "time out"

Well, surprise!

Clockwork appeared, freezing time. He took his staff and whacked Syok on the top of his scaly head and placed a small bucket of ectoplasmic goo hovering above him.

"Daniel really needs to expand the room in this thermos," Clockwork muttered to himself, before saying "time in" and he was no more.

All of a sudden, Syok felt like he had been bonked on the head as a bucket of ectoplasmic goo fell on top of it. Ignoring the laughter of Larky, he just asked "what'sss sssso funny?"

"Ha, that's what you get when you mess with the master of time control!" Larky smirked, grooming her feathers.

"Oh, sssshut it." Syoke glared.

"As you wish." Larky rolled her eyes.

A certain whish-granting ghost sneezed.

Valerie's PoV 

I watched, stunned. My almost-boyfriend, Danny Fenton, came out of the bathroom looking like he was the one fighting the dragon-ghost shapeshifter, and not Phantom. But what if.. no! I cannot think that!

But still… During the fight, there was a strange cut on Phantom's forhead that looked like a slanted heart. Danny Fenton had the same cut.. stop it, Valerie! You're confusing yourself over nothing!

But… those were defintely claw marks on Fenton's stomach and that scratch on his arm was definitely no accident. Questions and problems piled themselves in my head. I didn't know what to do.

"Maybe," I mumbled out loud, "What if.. NO! I can't think that! Danny Fenton's too sweet and kind to do anything Phantom's accused of! Wait, accused of? Am I proving him innocent?"

"Whoa, Val- chill out!" Star sighed, patting a hand on my shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about, like, I barely do anyways, so, like, anyway, I know you like the freaky kid. So, seeing him like that probably got you upset, like, really but, no need to stress over it, gurl."

"I don't…" I began, then noticed what she was getting at. "Hey! Danny's not freaky, his parents are just.. interesting."

"If by interesting you mean basket cases, like-then yeah," Star sighed, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, like, I think you obsess over him too much!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" I sighed, trying to stay calm and logical, however that was supposed to be. "Where ever I track Phantom, he suddenly dissapears from my ghost radar and there's a different life force, a human one. Now that you tell me, he reverts into his human form, but I always see Danny! As in, Danny Fenton! Might they be friends or something?"

"Maybe," Paulina tried to keep Valerie from knowing Danny's secret. If she found out, all chances she had with the ghost boy would be evaporated. "Because, like, the loser's always around when the ghost boy is so they have to be friends! And, the ghost boy is always seen with that freaky family's inventions, so I guess so!"

"Hnn," I frown. If Danny Phantom was always seen with objects from FentonWorks, then may there be a chance that.. no way. I just won't accept the fact! To say that I have gone into a state of denial is not a common thing, but this was serious. It was either my friend, or my friend's life.

"Hey Val, a penny for your thoughts?" Dash slipped the coin over the table, and I put it in my purse without question.

"I'm thinking," I start. What if I shouldn't express my opinions? What if everyone thinks I'm crazy? "what if…what if… what if Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom?"

**End Chapter**

Bunny: yaya cliffie D xD srry it was a shorter chappie than the last one but I just made a new rule: SHORTER WAITS FOR SHORTER CHAPTERS OR LONGER WAITS FOR LONGER CHAPERS meaning if I update daily my chapters are around 10 pages and if I update every other day they're around 15 pages.

Tucker; gurl, you talk too much.

Bunny: hiss hisss.

Sam: ((puking noises)) ugh.. Bunny are you out from the closet yet?

Bunny: nope! And I don't want to get out. And neither does Danny.

Tucker: ((nearly faints)) uh, Danny? Don't you want to get out of Bunny's evil grasp?

Danny: wow… how'd you know this is my favorite brand of whipped cream? Uh, I MEAN, WHAT DID YOU SAY, TUCK? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU.

Tucker: darn right you didn't ((faints))

Sam: foofeh. ((comes back from puking)) Tucker's out cold. Hmm. ((takes pictures)) this will be excellent blackmail.

Bunny: uh, review plz!

Sam: or else your fate will be the same as Tucker's… ((spooky-kooky bat sign that says "review plz"

Danny: Hey! It works!

Sam: wHAt WORKS

Bunny: nothing!

Danny: er.. nothing at all really.

Sam: Danny.. Bunny… when you two come out..

Bunny: which we won't!

Danny: we won't?

Sam: what the… ((she hears a bunch of crashes and bangs coming from the closet)) uh, are you two okay in there? Not that I would care for you, Bunny, but just asking…

Danny: this is an akward situation.

Sam: HEY! FILL THIS GURL IN HERE! WHAT'S AKWARD!

Bunny: nah, it's not akward. Want a chocolate covered strawberry?

Danny: uh, okay…

Bunny: open wide ((me is vera vera happy ;D))

Sam: … i… will.. get..you..for..this.. BUNNY!

Bunny: ah dear, review and get a strawberry otherwise Sam takes out her anger on you. Thx ;D


	15. Peering in the Book

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me hug reviewers fer ch 14: Narugirl94, gabirella phantom, Serena the Hikari of Love, fan-girls2.0, and Chaos inducer. me hugz...**

Bunny: okay, bear with me ppl. I have a few things to say. ALL OF THEM IS **IMPORTANT SO PLZ READ THEM**

One: school starts right around the corner so **SORRY** if I update only **once** a **week** and such.

Two: **Caitlin's** **OC**, **Cj**, will come in the story **RIGHT BEFORE** **Alisha** **moves** **in** Amity Park. I'm not saying what chapter, but I **didn't** forget about yu! (hug)

Three: Alisha will **not** be a main character ((srry horselvr4evr123, but the main's Danny)) although she plays an **important** **role**. However, it does not seem like she's a **key** **character** so ppl **won't** start telling me im **putting** **mary**-**sues** in the story and she's a **full**-**ghost** although she has **human** **form** **srry** it really **seems** like a mary-sue although its not ur intention. .

Four: My comp's **old (1998 edition)** and may **crash** anytime: it **aready** **crashed** once. If that happens, I'll notify you by email or another chapter. Thx for understanding.

Five: This story is **DANNY** **FENTON** **x** **DANNY** **PHANTOM** so plz, no flames Danny is bi, but the pairing in the end will be danny x danny. Thx.

Six: although this story is **Danny** **Fenton** **x Danny Phantom, **there might be some **Vlad** **x** **Danny** in later chapters, but just some because I absaloutely adore the pairing and would like to include it in my story even if it's super **hard** **to** **write**. Though, the **ending** pairing **will** be Danny/Danny. Thxxx

Seven: last but not least, **Vlad needs a cat.**

**Thxx so much for reading the above and understanding. **

**Forever Insane, Bunny Bubble.**

Sam: I thought you said all the reasons were important

Tucker: but it's true! Vlad DOES need a cat! Right, Danny?

Danny: Mmm chocolate… eh? Oh! Right! That seriously crazed up fruit loop definitely needs to try internet dating and a cat! Hehe, I'm not doing anything cept sitting here!

Sam: and…?

Danny: really! I'm not doing anything cept sitting here… and eating chocolate covered strawberries….. okay so maybe I'm not sitting..

Sam: then what are you doing?

Danny: uh, I'm kinda tied up, but it's no problem hehe… this thing's just intangiability-proof. ..

Bunny: NO MORE QUESTIONS, err, I mean, hey Danny, look here!

Danny: Wow… they look bigger than Sam's…

Bunny: PERVERT! That's not what I meant.. Argh I meant THIS BROACH I BOUGHT THE OTHER DAY

Danny: oh... Uh, sorry?

Sam: you don't want to know.

Tucker: still in denial that Danny snuck out to check on you only to find you were in the shower?

Sam: THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

Tucker: sure..

Chapter 15: Peering in the Book 

Danny took a deep breath, and opened the book. Strangely, it didn't have some hidden curse inside that when the reader opens the book they'll get zapped. Nope, it was just an ordinary book. What wasn't so ordinary, was the words upon the page.

"Uh, I can't see!" Sam growled, clearly annoyed. Snatching the book out of the boys' hands, she rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink. "I'll just read this out loud to you two who can't share,"

"Sam! I was reading that!" Tucker glared, but nevertheless, sat back and enjoyed his Nasty Burger as he listened intently at Sam's next words.

"Okay, prologue…" Sam read, "It has come to my attention that many people do not believe in ghosts. Sure, ghosts are scary things, but they are real. Take Amityville Park for example- that is one place where ghosts attack daily,and they have their own ghost fighting unit. … we do?"

"Not that I've heard of," Danny rolled his eyes, "unless you count my parents. But anyway, go on."

"anyways," Sam continued, "There have been a few ghosts in particular who are strange. Most ghosts glow a blue or green hue, since ectoplasm is their main source of energy and depending on the variety of it, the main colors are green and blue. Stronger ghosts may appear to be red in color, and many have other shades, but those two colors are the basics to understanding ghosts. There have been a few sightings of ghosts who resemble human. 0.12 of the time, these ghosts are known as what is called a halfa, in ghost terms. So what exactly is a halfa, and why do we write of such an interesting species? Read on…"

"It sounds like a horror movie," Tucker choked.

"It sounds like a dumb documentary," Sam replied, lowering her eyebrows, obviously stunned by idiocy at Freak Show and Lydia's words.

"It sounds like I'm doomed," Danny sighed, resting his hands on his head. "Read on Sam,"

"Uh, ok," Sam blinked, turning the page. "Chapter one: what is a ghost… skip that. Chapter two: what is a halfa.. skip that. Chapter three: how to create a halfa.. interesting… The creation of halfas from humans usually involve a large amount of ectoplasmic energy. Many halfas are created when human, the person gets exposed to a large shock. That shock is when ectoplasmic energy seeps in the human's body and rearranges his/her DNA, covering it with ectoplasm."

"Wow, who knew Freak Show was a expert at these things. I bet he's using Vlad's spying device." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Syping?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Anyway," Sam continued. "After the shock, the victim is unconcious for a few minutes before waking up in their ghost form. The shock half kills the human, therefore making it half ghost. Blah blah blah… chapter four: how to care for a halfa.. what the..? Chapter five: trends in history? Okay these two are definitely crazed up fruit loops. … Chapter six: How to detect a halfa. Ah, ha. Tucker, PDA?"

"I'm on it," Tucker got out his PDA and scanned the chapter into his electronical device and organized it into a checklist.

"What are you doing?" Danny blinked.

"Since this book is going public," Sam explained, "Everyone will be looking for possible halfas who act the way this book says, and such. All you need to do is not act like how the book says and you might get away with being half dead."

"Wow, you're brilliant," Danny smiled.

"Uh, thanks," Sam blushed, not really knowing what to say.

"DONE!" Tucker yelled, earing a few stares from the rest of the customers. Grinning sheepishly, he whispered "First of all, a halfa in ghost form dissapears all of a sudden on your tracking device. Uh, nothing we can do about that. Second of all, the human form seems to get rich instantly out of nowhere… cross that out. That's Vlad's problem. Third of all, halfa can detect ghost hunters and tend to behave in apprehension, usually stuttering and wanting to leave the ghost hunter's view. Hmm, Danny we'll work on that."

"Feh, my reactions and notifications don't concern you. Next," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fourth," Tucker continued, "when there is a ghost around, the halfa will emit a blue mist from their mouth, as if seeing one's own breath on a cold day. No matter the temperature, it still looks the same. Hmm. Nothing we can do about the ghost sense. Fifth, right before a ghost attack, the halfa is nowhere to be seen on most occasions, unless they are unable to escape the position to transform into their ghost half. Nope, nothing we can do about that, either."

"Gee you're so encouraging," Sam rolled her eyes,

"Uh thanks…" Tucker glared, "Sixth, so-called "flashes of light" appear near the halfa when they transform into human or ghost. Two rings of light form at the waist line, one moving up and another down. This is the transformation taking place, and the rings dissapear after the form is taken. Occasional flashes of light, as some say, are noticed when a halfa is around. Dang… Danny, you should really, and I mean really, find a windowless closet to go ghost in."

"Gee, that helps a lot," Danny muttered, already thinking of how life would be worse for him. If anyone found out using these obvious clues, he was done for. As far as the residents of Amity Park were concerned, no one knew that he was a halfa, besides those who knew about his secret.

"Uh, thanks?" Tucker smirked. "Seventh, ghost hunting equipment are active in the presence of the halfa, even in human form. Hnn, nothing you can do about it here. Eigth, the human and ghost resemblence are similar. Such similarities may include height, attitude, feelings, and body structure. Since halfas are half human, they are capable of crying, sleeping, eating, breathing, bleeding, and normal things a human would do, except their heart does not beat."

"Gee that's pleasant," Danny said sarcasticlly, trying to keep all akwardness out of the situation.

"Uh-huh…" Sam rolled her eyes, getting up for a few brief moments to get them some ice cream. She got herself a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone (my fave!), Tucker a giant bubble gum triple-layered one with sprinkles, and Danny a vanilla cone with chocolate syrup on top. (mmm chocolate syrup!)

"Yay bubble gum!" Tucker said excitedly, then smiled and continued to read off his PDA, "Ninth, halfas have a deeper selection of feelings and emotions. Unlike ghosts, who barely have feeling, halfas are more sensitive than normal humans, and usually have a few secrets that would drive them insane if a large group of people knew. Some are intimidated by large crowds, and are scared of popularity. Wow, that's Danny for you."

"shut it Tucker, or this ice cream goes on your face," Danny pouted. Sam just blushed. He looked so adorable.. wait. She did not just say that. She was so NOT thinking of Danny like that, since they were best friends, and it wouldn't work out. Besides, he was bi…yea, that's it.

"Scardey cat," Tucker snicked, "Tenth, the halfa's body temperature is considerable lower precisely ten degrees than normal body temperature. Well, Danny- whenever someone takes your temperature you don't have to be worried of pretending to be sick! Hehe, lucky. Anyway, Eleventh, humans who show up in unexpected places usually looking like they have been in a fight, but explain the situation with ideas such as crashing into the dumpster, are obviously hiding the fact that they are a halfa. Wow, Danny. The dumpster excuse was one you just made up yesterday. Finally, their blood is always red, even in ghost form. Red with green specks, and their DNA would show as covered in ectoplasm. There have been many halfas known to date. However, only a few are created because of an ectoplasmic shock. The two most popular, which the rest of this book will cover, will be on Inviso-Bill, or Danny Phantom; as well as the Wisconson Ghost, or Vlad Plasmius. That is all."

"Wow, these two are exposing the both of you," Sam sighed, "just hope Valerie doesn't have a copy of this book or she'll be all over you."

"Yea, I hope," Danny sighed, imagining any new ways he could make it not look suspicious that he was a halfa.

"Wow, this is deep," Sam blinked, flipping through the back of the book. There's a bunch of pages on Vlad and your profiles. Huh, these two are seriously crazy."

"Ya," Tucker nodded.

"What am I going to do? What if Val finds out? She'll never forgive me," Danny sighed, then went back on focusing eating his ice cream.

Meanwhile,

"What if.." Valerie stammered, "What if, what if Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom?" _I'll never forgive him_ she thought. _Or maybe I will. I don't know, I've still gotta check the status of the halfa in this strange book by freakshow and lydia.._

As soon as that sentence, err, question, came out, Star started choking on her fry. Paulina nearly got her spoon stuck down her throat (she was eating strawberry-flavored yogurt). Dash broke into a coughing fit as Kwan started sneezing uncontroably. Finally after a few seconds, Star patted her friend's shoulder and said reassuringly, "wow, I always knew the loser was a basket caes. Anyawy, the little basket case shouldn't be the ghost boy. I mean, really. Where's your evidence?"

_She's right,_ Valerie thought, _Perhaps.. no…_

"As if a loser like Fenton would be my dream date!" Paulina came to her senses, rolling her eyes and trying to make it look casual.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Valerie dismissed a few more ideas that popped into her head. She took out the bookk, Understanding Halfas, and flipped through it. She found what she was looking for. A list, from 1-12, on clues of who Phantom's human side was. This was getting interesting, and Valerie Grey was just getting started.

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

(meanwhile somewhere in the depths of the ghost zone)

There was a loud clap of thunder, and Ceris Fayurl, in her beast form, slowly prowled to her meeting place. She had come a long way to the meeting, deep within the ghost zone, and she made sure that this was worth her time. Whispering "release" softly, she transormed into her human form: a young girl no more than college age. She glanced down. Her elegant black hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, trailing down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep gray, mixed with caramel brown and dark ebony. Her skin was pale, almost as if she died…no. She was dead.

She wore a claret red silk kimono, with crimson laces and scarlet designs. Her sash was ruby, as was the matching burgundy-hinted straw sandals. She wore an expression of surprise and sorrow, which ever one, one could not tell. She was Ceris Fayurl. When Adia Tirashi died (refer to chapter 7), Adia had lent her human form to Fayurl and the priestess had taken Adia's body, and merged it with hers. She was Ceris Fayurl, and no one, no one, underestimated her.

"Ceris" was her animal-form name, and Adia Tirashi was her human name. However, in the ghost zone, she was well known and respected, for just being Fayurl. Priestess Fayurl. To put it plainly, she had three forms: a large mountain lion ghost named Ceris, a beautiful priestess called Fayurl, and a ghost fencing teacher called Adia Tirashi. Who ever died by her sword, their body was hers to use and merge into.

The halfa boy.. Danny Phantom…

She wanted to merge into him and access his power, making her more powerful, and more feared. She wanted everyone to respect her even more, she wanted to please the leader of their organization the Darkened Forms. The only way.. was to kill a halfa. And not just any halfa. The ghost boy was on her mind.

"Fayurl," A eerie voice spoke. Fayurl found herself in a dark cave, a clearing crudely shaped like a room. She found a comftorable looking rock and sat on it, sighing. "here," She said bluntly, getting annoyed. Very annoyed.

"All of the Darkened Forms are here?" A tall form in a cloak said. It resembled a human, but from its glow one could tell it was a creature such as a ghost or so. It was the leader of the Darkened Forms, an organization determined to take over the human world and set ghosts loose to wreck havoc and destruction.

(A/N: lol I know this is kinda like the Akatsuki from Naruto but I was thinking of that when I made this organization, so bear with me)

"First off, I would like to say that the plan is progessing, though it is a slow progession. We need more power, and that ghost boy is the strongest of their group. We must not kill him, rather lure him to our side. Second, major ghost attacks are the key to places crumbling down and bowing before our world. We must create a distraction while formulating a larger plan to devise and counter. Third and lastly, we need to add dangers to the ghost boy's residing area, so the only place that feels safe is the ghost zone. By doing so, we can persuade him more easily to come join our side. Any questions?"

At the mummered "no," the leader of the Darkened Forms stood from his sitting spot and spoke, "Ceris AKA Fayurl AKA Adia Tirashi, I call forth your attention,"

"Yes?" Fayurl looked up towards her cloaked leader, a slight tremble in her voice. Their leader was extremely powerful, and when he singled out people, it was 70 of the time, not a good thing.

"Guardian of the Shapeshifters, I command you to send five minions to prewarn the halfa boy. Pick your strongest, and do not fail. I recall your last two shapeshifter minions, Syok and Larky, have failed-resulting in capture. I hope I do not see you result in the same consequences. You are to command at least two other shapeshifters to obey the Second Elite."

"yes," Fayurl nodded. Apparently, Syok and Larky, the two shapeshifters that she had sent after Danny, had been sucked in that ridiculous thermos of his. She was to take the best of the best, and aid them with her partner in crime. The Second Elite…

"I, the Second Elite of the Darkened Forms, Bane, Guardian of Flames, accept your help," A slightly taller cloaked figure next to Fayurl stood up. He removed his cloak, showing a human-resembling ghost wearing fine claret robes, the same as Fayurl's kimono. He carried a twisting piece of wood by which he called his staff, and he had a small burgungy cloak on. The little button to fasten his cloak was a ruby gem, glowing in the darkest of hours.

Bane was a young sorcerer who had a specialty in casting fire-based spells. His animal form was a flaming tiger called Burner, and he was well respected when he was alive. It was the horrible accident of his death that allowed him to become a ghost and unable to pass on.

It was many years ago, when Bane's hometown was under the attack of spirits from another dimension. Worried, Bane summoned the strongest spirit he knew the incarnation to, but it didn't quite work out.

Sorcerers were supposed to summon weakers spirits to do their bidding, but Bane had summoned one beyond his power and limits, resulting in the spirit to take his body and devour his soul. It killed him on impact, and dragged what was left of him into the ghost world, where he became what he is now.

Now, as a ghost, he could summon spirits beyond his power, and morph spirits together to create the ultimate being. However, he could not contact ghosts younger than ten million years old, that being the only downfall to his flawless strategy of destruction.

Bane in his ghost form looked around twenty eight. He was twenty two when he died, with russet-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. As a ghost, those features reamined, except his normally-friendly stare had an icy hue that plainly stated "look at me and I'll rip you to shreds."

"I, the First Elite of the Darkened Forms, Fayurl, Guardian of Shapeshifters, accept the facts. May my shapeshifters listen to your commands." Fayurl said the line by memory. In the presence of their Leader, it was best to explain themselves and such, rather have their afterlife shortened.

"Good," their leader said, "Fayurl, return to your home and send your top two ghosts to Bane's cottage. It is then that you will start creating a sword fit for my use. I have heard that besides being a priestess, you can create swords by magic and bind protection spells into them in the process. I would like you to make a four foot katana. This takes time, but time we have. We have… but the halfa, Danny Phantom, does not."

"Agreed," Fayurl lowered her head in a slight bow before she was dismissed. Creating a katana binded by spells would take more time than she could afford. But if it meant that the ghost boy will be taken down, she would do anything. Anything.

**End** **Chapter**

Bunny: foofeh that was kinda boring.

Sam: nodd nodd you are boring.

Bunny; HEY!

Knoc knock

Tucker: I got it, ((opens the door))

And Chaos inducer, my friend, this is where you come in 

Chaos: HI!

Hurinia (one of Chaos' muses who wuvs Tucker): omg its Tucker (MAD HUGS)

Bunny: ohayo, come in! I'm in the closet!

Chaos: I can tell.

Hurinia: yay Tucker. Someone pinch me! I'm not dreaming am I?

Sam: of course not. ((pushes Tucker and Hurinia into the attic))

Hurinia: hey! That's not nice!

Sam: nyah nyah

Chaos: um… ((jumps in the closet with Danny and Bunny))

Sam: hey! How come I'm not allowed in the closet and Chaos is?

Bunny: nyah nyah, cuz I said so.

Chaos: wow it's not a little stuffed closet in here.

Danny: I know… hey! Why are you tying me onto this ridiculously small chair compared to the one I was tied up on before? HEY! This is a ghost-proof rope!

Bunny: ((smirks)) but we wanna play a game…it's really really fun!

Danny: oh, okay then… but why am I still tied up?

Sam: Readers, you do NOT want to know what's going on.

Anonymous Reader: yes we do!

Sam: hey! How'd you get in here?

Anonymous Reader: the window was open..

Sam: wut the..

Anonymous Reader: wah you're so mean you kicked me down the stairs twice!

Sam: so? Wut about it?

Anonymous reader: you're mean!

Sam: ur point?

Anonymous reader: oh whatevs… me want to hurt you. Muahahhhahahaha..

Sam: okay, someone, HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!

Bunny: Hmm… I was right! You do taste like strawberries…

Chaos: oO;;; hey no fair! You stole my turn!

Sam: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Review for a munchkin


	16. Inner Voice

**Woot! 3000+ hits and 99 reviews! YOU ALL RAWK!**

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me hug reviewers: Chaos inducer, ghostgirl14027, Horselvr4evr123, gabriella phantom, and fan-girls2.0!**

**note: i will be updating near night time because i have school. sux... .. o well at least i'm still updating **

Bunny: hello readers!

Sam: get …. OUT!((kicks Anonymous Reader down the stairs and locks the window as well as the door)) AND STAY OUT!

Bunny; dat wasn't nice.

Tucker: Yea! Me and Hurinia are stuck in the attic because of you!

Hurinia: (hugs Tucker) darn right!

Sam: rawr. So basically, Tucker and Hurinia are mad at me for locking them in the attic, Bunny, Danny, and Chaos are inside the closet doing who knows what. I'm stuck in the kitchen with no one to talk to.

Danny: uh Sam? We can hear you. Uh, Bunny? It's Chaos' turn..

Bunny: … But you're so ADORABLE ((squeals))

Danny: um… ((akwardness))

Sam: can I like, barf now?

Tucker: no! Hey Sam, you're still dateless! Hurinia agreed to go to the movies after we fall out of the attic!

Sam: and after you two fall out, you'll have twelve fractured bones.

Hurinia: hmm she's actually right about that.

Sam: HEY what do you mean?

Bunny: nyah nyah she thinks you're stupid.

Sam: Bunny..

Anonymous Reviewer: I'm back! Sam, I will get you for tossing me out three times!

Sam: eh? How'd YOU get in here?

Anonymous Reviewer: the air-conditioning vents.

Sam: someone's desperate to kill me.

Tucker: you got that right.

**Chapter 16: Inner Voice**

**Main PoV:**

"WHERE'S THE GHOST?" Jack and Maddie Fenton burst into the double doors of Nasty Burger. Apparently, the ghost-warning signal had reached them a little too late and Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton, had taken care of it aleady.

"Hmm, Maddie I don't see any ghosts," Jack pouted, dissapointed while scratching his head. "Awww, I really wanted to catch a ghost today!"

"I know, Jack, I know," Maddie patted him on the shoulder, then took out a large microphone "IF ANYONE SEES A GHOST, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND US!"

At the resident's nodds, the adult Fentons (excluding Jazz) left the store as things went, partially, back to what could barely described as semi-normal.

"Phew, good thing mom didn't see us," Danny sighed, reaching for understanding halfas scanning through it. He looked at the book and glared, "Geez, this book was suppose to be helping me on why I'm having crazed up dreams about me.. and me! Well, it doesn't really help… All I know now is that more people are on Phantom's case. In other words, I'm doomed."

"Of course you are," Tucker nodded, agreeing. "ow!"

"Tucker!" Sam elbowed him near the ribs. She flipped through the book, "Well, it says here on some footnotes- that halfas may have conastantly reoccuring dreams or similar occurences whenever they are asleep…"

"Really?" Danny blinked, "read it to me.."

"Uh, it basically says," Sam skimmed while Tucker was paying more attention to Danny's fries. "That halfas, like humans, have soul mates? What the.. a halfa's soul mate must be another of its species. Every creature, no matter how pure or monstrous, has a mate of their own kind (Eldest pg 217 by Christopher Paolini). Halfas are bonded with other halfas, though they cannot tell which one from simplicity, therefore dreams that reoccur with similar topic are their subconcious mind prewarning them."

"Does this mean I have a thing for.. Vlad?" Danny choked on his fry, gagging. "Ewww…"

(A/N: me like Vlad x Danny fanfics but this wont b one so srry, although there will be Vlad x Danny l8er on in the chapters…or maybe Vlad will just rape Danny…muahahaha me evil ;D)

"Eww," Tucker coughed on his soda, banging his head on the table. "ugh.. the images.. my brain!"

"Pervert," Sam accused, glaring. "As long as Danny doesn't have dreams of Vlad, it means he's not in love with the evil piece of cheese. Also, according to this information, it is possible for a halfa to fall in love with one's self, resulting in a seperation technique that only some halfas are able to access. Huh? Seperation technique? What's that?"

"Maybe it's like the ghost catcher," Danny blinked. Suprisingly, the next two lines on that page were "An example of a seperation device to help this intricate technique would be the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It currently resides in Fentonworks of Amity Park and can split a halfa and its ghost counterpart."

"Wow," Tucker suddenly looked very green in the face. "What if Vlad DOES spy on you? What if.. ugh the images.. MY BRAIN!"

"Yes, that's what you get for being a pervert," Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've gotta jet to my house. We are so not missing the Early December Special of Beyond Truth!"

"Girls," Tucker muttered as Sam dragged him and Danny out of Nasty Burger, leaving a tip behind.

"Sam," Danny rolled his eyes, stuffing the offending large purple tome in his book bag.

"And… we're here," Sam said after a while. "Oh my gosh, it's going to start soon, hurry!"

Both boys and the crazed teenage girl ran towards the basment, where Sam kept the large television along with a hidden bowling alley (courtesy of her grandmother) and arcade video games. Plopping down on the couch, she turned the television on to her favorite television show, ever titled Beyond Truth.

(A/N: at first I was goanna title this story Beyond Truth. Hehe, discarded ideas are useful )

"This is so a chick flick," Tucker groaned, grabbing a bowl of popcorn to sooth his nerves. He hated things that were not entertaining to the techno-geek, and this special three-hour premire of Beyond Truth was one of them. After the hours, a Beyond Truth movie would be on. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very, very long day.

"Aw Tucker, you complain too much,": Danny smirked, still trying to process the information that the book had rendered him with. What if everything it said was true? Could someone expose Danny's secret identity? What if… nah, Freak Show and Lydia are too stupid to know what Danny does with his life.. but what if Vlad WAS spying on Danny and giving those tapes away? He just hoped not, because then, his life would really be over. He felt the lights dimm as the dreaded hours of television began to come into view. His gaze shifted, and he found himself asleep.

Danny's Dream 

(A/N: hehe I love these things! Still Main PoV, though)

_It was dark, too dark. Danny Fenton could not see a thing. Perhaps he was in the ghost zone? Perhaps he was locked up.. somewhere where no one can find him. He was scared.. and wanted comfort._

_"You know you can always turn to me, right?" A voice popped up in his head. Startled, Danny stumbled upon the marble floor in which he was on. Only it was too dark to tell._

_"Who.. who are you?" Danny asked, mentally and out loud. No one was there. No one. _

_"I am you, Danny Phantom," the voice said once again, and a ring of light formed at his waist. It seemed like Danny was going to transform into the half ghost, but nothing happened. Moments later, the same ring that had appeared on his waist revealed.. Phantom._

_"How'd you.. wait a second. I can duplicate?" Danny wasn't sure if he should run from Phantom or be totally happy that he could duplicate himself.. somewhat._

_"Of course not," Phantom rolled his eyes, waving his arm. In an instant, color fled into the world, and Danny could tell that he was in some sort of ballroom, with a large chandelier on top and soft music playing, only he could not catch the soft-spoken words._

_The floor was an elegant vermiliion marble, the walls painted a light sky blue. Small diner lights decorated the room, making it look candle-lit.The room that they were in was beautiful. Wait.. they? Was there two of Danny?_

_"This duplication idea is just a easy-to-access ghost catcher, although we can be seperated for 48 hours straight, tops. Then we've gotta combine and wait a day or so before splitting again, if you want," Phantom rolled his eyes, "you are powerless except intangiability and invisibility unless I permit you to have the other powers, and I am you in ghost mode. Remember the time when you split us with the ghost catcher? I was finally free.. sort of. You need to use this tecnique to help me with the personality issues."_

_"You mean, your personality issues meaning you acting all heroic and stuff, with my bedsheet as a cape?" Danny lifted an eyebrow._

_"Uh," the ghost replied, a small blush forming. "Not exactly…"_

_"Anyway," Danny rolled his eyes, "what should I call you? If I call you Danny, it'll be weird."_

_"Name's Phantom," Phantom smirked, "aw yea, Skulker owes me ten bucks. I knew you were going to ask that."_

_"Um.." Danny blinked, "so why am I talking to you?"_

_"I'm your other self, alter ego, secret identity, blah blah, but I'm also your unconcious mind," Phantom explained. "That means if you can think of talking to me.. anytime, we have some sort of mental link."_

_"You're telling me this why?" Danny Fenton was freaked out. This was all so real,and it seemed real as well! He backed into the wall, a small shudder going through his body._

_"Not much reason," Phantom said plainly, then eyeing Danny as if he was a mouse just spotted by an eagle swooping down. "Though, since you're here, I have some better things to do with you,"_

_Before Danny had a chance to ask "where's here?" or "better things? Like what?" Phantom had cornered Danny into a wall. Danny's eyes widened as he leaned back but could go no further (he didn't think of going intangiable at the moment), as Phantom pushed against him, his while gloved hands stroking Danny's face. Before Danny could protest or say anything else, Phantom silenced him, claiming his lips. _

_Danny was shocked, but that didn't begin to describe the surging pulse of emotions that coursed upon his body. It wasn't the first time that something as akward as this had happened, but it felt so right.. yet at the same time there was no logical explanation._

_"Well," Phantom smirked, breaking away from the kiss just as Danny was (unknowingly) begging for more. "You taste like strawberries with a hint of vanilla ice cream, you know that?"_

_"uh..no.." Danny felt like he was pushed from the dark and into a stage in a show, with all eyes upon him. But only one pair of eyes were upon him, and they were glowing with a jaded green. _

_"I just can't get enough of you," Phantom cut of Danny again before the dark haired boy was enveloped in a kiss. Phantom traced his tongue along Danny's bottom lip, begging for entrance. At the slightest hint of it, his tongue enveloped Danny's mouth as it roamed around while Phantom felt Danny's arm wrap around his shoulders._

_"You never answered me," Phantom withdrew too fast for Danny's comfort. "I had asked you if you loved me back."_

_"You.. you love me?" Danny's baby blue eyes widened as Phantom gave him an all-knowing look._

_"If I didn't, then why would I do this?" Phantom's hand fumbled with the bottom of Danny's shirt, crawling under and feeling the soft skin underneath. Danny shivered at the touch- it was cold, yet warm at the same time. While distracted with the feather light touch, he didn't notice that Phantom leaned against him until the tip of his tongue brushed upon his neck._

_"Don't.." Danny started to say, but could not. The plain sensation was overwhelming as Phantom started to lick and gently nibble a bit past his collar bone._

"_Don't what?" Phantom asked innocently, clearing not concentrating on the question._

"_Don't stop," Danny closed his eyes and concentrated on the soft touches and Phantom's tongue running down his torso, trailing down. His eyes opened slightly only to find his shirt was no where to be seen. Before he could ask, he realized that was was no longer leaning against a wall, but rather pinned down on the cool, tiled, marble._

_"What are you d-" Danny began, however, before he could finish, he felt Phantom's hands fumble with the zipper of his jeans as shocks went through his body to Phantom's touch. The ghost had silenced him with yet another kiss, as Danny felt a hand roaming through his boxers. Breaking the kiss, Phantom began to trail his tongue in an akwardly straight line from Danny's neck, going down past stomach, going lower to-_

End Dream 

(A/N: MUAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA I AM EVIL! ;D EVIL, PURE EVIL! MUAHAHHAHAHA, see I told you I didn't know how to write lemon scenes. I get all akward and panicked so, yah. Although, if you **seriously want me to put up** a lemon scene, then some confused reader will have to email me with it since I can't do lemon scenes for life.

Srry I guess… wut did u expect im onli 14..cough cough no I do not read adultfanfic cough cough I am not a pervert cough cough ;) )

**Danny's PoV**

"Danny? Wake up,"

The first thing I noticed was that my vision was dark. Oh yea, I had fallen asleep again. Slowly opening my eyes, all I could see was a faint blur of colors as I eventually adjusted to the dark enviroment of Sam's basment.

"Sam? Is the movie over?" I said, sitting up a little and rubbing my head. Then, it all came to me. The dream, what Phantom said…

_Phantom?_ I thought.

_What?_ A voice came. I sat up straight right away. I looked around- Sam and Tucker were looking at me.. Tucker munching on a piece of steak where I have no idea how he got, and Sam explaining that I had fallen asleep and missed the episodes, although the movie was to start in twenty minutes.

No one talked…

_OF course no one talked. _

That voice again… wait. Was that Phantom?

No, it's the grim reaper… 

_Phantom?_ I thought, closing my eyes for a short second to concentrate as I tried to establish a mental link with him. _Is that you?_

_No,_ his voice, his attitude. Yep, it was him. Wait.. was I going insane?

_Yep, you are, Danny Fenton! You're crazy and insane! Let's bring you to the assylum, why don't we?_ Phantom stated. I couldn't believe that my theory of a mental conversation actually worked, and that I was talking to the Phantom side of me,and I was actually going insane, and I had a thing for him. Uhms.. skip that last part. I mean, wait a second.

_So that dream, everything you told me was real? I wasn't just having some meaningless dream of random choice?_ I asked, hoping for an answer.

_Yes… _His voice popped up in my head.

_Wait.. all that was real?_ I gagged, going into a coughing fit. Sam and Tucker looked at me as if I was crazy. Well, I was crazy, having a mental conversation with myself.

"Uh, just thought of something," I sheepishly grinned, fully awake before I noticed that I had a slight problem..so I excused myself to the bathroom immediately.

Main PoV 

"Tucker?" Sam asked quietly, a hint of worry laced in her voice.

"Yah?" Tucker mumbled, stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Stop eating," Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when Danny was sleeping, I didn't hear him well but it seemed like he was talking to someone in his dream. It was like.. he was talking to the Danny Phantom version of him."

"Wow, Danny's gone insane," Tucker blinked.

"Argh, you idiot," Sam poked Tucker between the ribs and continued, "I have a theory from the ramblings I've gathered from what I have heard. Perhaps Danny can make a mental connection with his.. other self of something? Argh, my brain hurts."

"Of course it does," Tucker rolled his eyes, "you think too much."

"Hey guys I'm back, missed me?" Danny plopped down on the sofa.

_I bet they didn't_ Phantom's voice popped up in his head.

_Shut it, you_ Danny rolled his eyes, replying mentally.

"No," Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes, "come on the movie's starting. Take.. popcorn."

"Uh, okay," Danny said, popping some popcorn in his mouth. "uh guys, after I fell asleep, I found out that I can have mental conversations with my other half,"

"WHAT?" his two best friends shrieked.

_Told ya they'd freak out,_

_Shut it, you_ Danny thought.

"Well, it's kinda cool though, it'll keep you entertained in class!" Sam said, sitting back down and taking popcorn out of some strands of her hair.

"You mean you guys don't think I'm insane or something?" Danny smiled, hope in his voice.

"Of course not, Danny," Tucker sighed, grabbing for some of that popcorn, "You were declared insane ever since I met you in kindergarten. And with you being a half ghost and all, this stuff's pretty cool,"

"I don't know whether to be offended or relieved," Danny laughed, as the trio watched the movie that was coming on the television. Except Phantom. He was sulking in Danny's conciousness since Danny didn't pay attention to him during the movie.

Some things never change.

End Chapter 

Bunny: dat wasn't a cliffie! aw yea how ya like meh now? Me likey dat chappie with an almost-lime thingy.

Danny: Bunny… are you really goanna make me fall in love with Vlad sometime in the chapter?… or are you actually going to let him rape me?

Bunny: yupps! (hearts, takes out Danny and Vlad plushie) awww, so kawaii

Danny: ok, ((freaked out)) I never approved of this!

Chaos: Um Bunny? Can I have two hours of Danny to myself?

Bunny: ((suspicious)) why?

Chaos: oh, I just wanted to talk and stuff.

Bunny: oh, okay then. ((gets out of the closet))

Chaos: ((mumbling)) Muahahaha she'll never know what I really want to do with Danny

Danny: um, what was that?

Chaos: oh, nothing. ;D

Bunny: ((watches Sam)) wow..

Anonymous Reviewer: SAM! YOU SHALT DIE!

Sam: ((throws Anonymous Reviewer out the air conditioning vent and seals it up)) and DON'T COME BACK!

Tucker: do come back.

Hurinia: what he said.

Bunny: .. you know you've just ruined my air conditioning service…

Sam: ah Bunny, why aren't you in the closet of doomsday?

Bunny: Well, I've decided to give Danneh-chan a little break from meh..

Sam: um… Danneh-chan?

Bunny: I mean, Danny! Yea… ((spams))

Sam: weird..

Bunny: hey Sam?

Sam: yeh?

Bunny: why are YOU so afraid of pink?

Sam: no way..

Bunny: you WERE at that goth club convention, weren't you? Muahahhaha, next chapter, WHY SAM'S AFRAID OF PINK!

Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bunny: Stay tuned! Review for a ice cream cone


	17. Conversations

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers treats: gabriella phantom, Horselvr4vr123, and Chaos inducer! ME HUGS!**

**wow. i'm on the school's PC updating this chapter. yesh i have skool rite now and yesh it sux. .. so i hope u ppl out dere understand if i dun update 2 quik...**

Bunny: hello readers, it's the one and onli… BUNNY BUBBLE ;D

Sam: wtf do you mean one and only? Bunny bubble is an attack from Digimon something…

Bunny; oh yea.. but I still like the name rawr.

Sam: whatever. Lame lame lame

Bunny: argh… anyway, the situation, is that I, the infamous Bunny Bubble of many stories and fanfiction, is sitting… at my kitchen table! Sitting across from me is Samant… uh, Sam Manson! In the closet is our favorite, loveable, huggable, adorable.. (rants).. Danny Fenton! ((crowd goes wild))

Danny: um.. thank you?

Bunny: xD And in the closet with Danny, is our featured guest, Chaos! Me hugz.. Chaos is going to be in the closet for some time to talk with Danny before taking Tucker and Hurinia, who are stuck in the attic, to the movies! Hurinia, who is obsessed with Tucker… is currently.. ((takes out binnoculars))

Sam:…

Bunny: hey, I can't see through anything!

Sam: ur an idiot.

Bunny: argh.. ((remembers)) oh yea! Srry readers, I almost forgot!

Sam: you did forget.. but what exactly did u forget/

Bunny: WHY SAM MANSON dislikes.. PINK!

Sam: no… ((gasp of horror, as eyes widen))

Bunny: When Sam was four years old, she went to preschool! There, she met two wonderful people called Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton!

Sam: noo don't say it!

Bunny: then, she saw another girl wearing all pink called Paulina Sanchez! Sam quickly became friends with Tucker and Danny, and she tried being friends with Paulina! However, Paulina was friends with Dash Baxter, who just moved into town!

Sam: NOOO don't say anything! Readers, don't listen to her! It's not truuuu

Bunny: Dash hated Danny, because at that time, Danny was cuter than him, and Paulina liked Danny! So, Dash beat up Danny. ((awwwww)) Paulina didn't like Danny anymore because he was always getting beat up by Dash whenever them two met, so Paulina started to call Danny, Tucker, and Sam losers!

Sam: DON'T SAY ANY MORE!

Bunny: Paulina said that she was nothing like Sam, being a little loser and all. To prove it, Paulina made a bet to Sam. If Paulina ever wore something that didn't have pink, she'd lose the bet and declare Sam and her friends superior. If Sam ever stopped wearing black somewhere, she'd claim to lose her individuality and Paulina would be endlessly better than her!

Sam: ITS NOT TRUE!

Bunny: Ever since then, Sam despised Paulina. All this hate and anger built up.. and Sam Manson.. turned Goth. IN CAPITAL LETTERS! GOTHZ RULE!

Sam: … whew. ((smiles))

Bunny: but that's not all.. there's a better reason Sam here doesn't like pink.

Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Btw, since Danny can now have mental conversaions, here's the convo outline:

Danny- /words/

Phantom- /words/

The same layout is for my DNAngel fic on hold..

**Chapter 17: Conversations**

Main PoV 

Danny Fenton yawned as the bright sunlight peeked around the gothic curtains of Sam Manson's basement. Apparently, he had falling asleep watching that movie, Beyond Truth. Tucker was sleeping next to him on the ruby-colored sofa, and Sam was sleeping on the soft cushioned floor, the remote still in her hand. The television was off, and Danny glanced upon the large grandfather clock on the opposite side of the large room. It struck six –thirty. Oh no, he was late for school!

Hold that thought..

It was Sunday, which meant one last day of freedom before school resumed once more.

/Finally up/ A voice said in his head. Alarmed, Danny sat up straight to see if anyone talked. Nope, no one. Sam and Tucker were sleeping peacefully in their akward positions, and the adult Mansons were on the early winter vacation.

Then, everything that happened yesterday night hit him like a bulldozer: the dreams, the conversations, the voices… Everything.

/huh? Phantom? Dat you/ Danny thought back, trying to prove that he was not officially insane.

/No, it's Vlad/ Phantom's voice went, suggesting a smirk. /Seriously Danny, are you really that stupid/

/hey/ Danny rolled his eyes, slowly pulling away the blanket that wrapped him. Sam must have covered them all with the blankets after they fell asleep, and Danny felt grateful since it was early December and the nights were chilly.

/So, what'cha goanna do today? Assuming that today is ghost-free, that is. Also assuming that your parents don't have an edition of that crazy halfa book by freak show and lydia./

/not much/ Danny noted /perhaps go to Nasty Burger again? Nah. Um, catch a movie? Nope. Go bowling? No. Go to some fancy resteraunt? Ugh.. sounds like a date./

/Heh, I think you'd better watch out and stuff. first of all, you'd better get home. Although I'm pretty sure Sam callled your parents to let them know and all, they might have some family-planning stuff. You know, family weekend blah blahs./

/oh, yea./ Danny blinked, going to shower. He turned on the faucet and let the hot water run over his shoulders. After about ten minutes, he finished washing and got dressed. It was strange how he always had some spare clothes over Sam and Tucker's house just in case he decided to stay the night. Walking back towards the basement, he saw Tucker stirr a bit, muttering "talking dinner! Ahh my chicken.. don't run! Me want food!" before incoherently going back to sleep.

Sam woke up in the few minutes of confusion that Danny was having about Tucker. Her starless night black hair was a little ruffled, being exposed to the floor, and her clothes a little rumpled. Sam was in her pajamas, black colored of course, although her hair was still up and in a mess.

"Oh, hey Danny," Sam yawned, "Whatdaya want for breakfast?"

"Um, pancakes would be nice," Danny said, scratching his head. He glanced up at the dim fancy lights illuminating the room. They were like crystals, every one of them, and they were beautiful. Those lights were always flashing with different reflections of the light every time Danny glanced up: sometimes red, sometimes purple, sometimes blue.

"Kay," Sam said, yawning. She trodded upstairs to her shower, muttering "if I'm not down in ten minutes, wake Tucker."

"Will do," Danny softly called back, not that anything would wake Tucker…

"NOOO! DON'T TAKE THE MEAT AWAY!" Tucker yelled all of a sudden, sitting upright. Blinking, he blushed as he realized that everything that happened to him a few hours ago was just a dream. Good thing no one saw him… or not. Danny was trying really hard not to laugh loudly.

"Uh…" Tucker started to say, then shook his head. "I'm going to shower," With that, he left for upstairs.

/Should I tell Tucker that Sam's using the shower he usually goes to/ Danny smirked, thinking to his counter part that he had just discovered he had yesterday.

/no/ Phantom replied, hinting a smirk in his voice. /Ah, I feel bad for Tucker already./

No sooner had Phantom thought that, did Danny hear the recognizable shriek of Sam's voice.

"PPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRTTTTTT!" Sam's voice screamed, directing the statement at an unexpecting Tucker.

"SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE!" Tucker yelled, as Danny heard the slam of the bathroom door.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? DON'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING!" Sam yelled, her voice slightly muffled from the closed door, but it was clear to understand nevertheless.

"Uh.. I'll just use another shower," Tucker said bluntly, footsteps heading away from their voices as Danny just doubled over laughing.

/Sam's right. Tucker is a pervert. Did you know he spies on people/ Phantom asked, chuckling at the scenario.

/He does/ Danny grinned, sitting on the kitchen table where the trio usually sat for breakfast.

/Yup. Are everyone perverts these days or what? There's Tucker, Kwan, you-/

/Hey! What did I ever do/ Danny thought back, rolling his eyes.

/Tell me, how many times have you sneaked into the girl's locker rooms? Bathrooms? Changing rooms/

/Uh.. I NEVER DID ANY OF THAT/ Danny shot back.

((A/N: lol I thought of that episode with Deserie where Sam whished that Danny never met her and he was running from the girl's locker room))

/uh-huh.. and you still can't get yourself a girlfriend./ Phantom said/I wonder if you're gay../

/AM NOT! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING GAY AND BI/ Danny rolled his eyes, effortlessly tired of the same accusation made by Tucker multiple times.

/not really/ Phantom suggested.

/Oh, shut it, you/ Danny sighed.

/Why should I/

/…/

/… exactly/

/shaddup./

"Here you go," Sam said. Danny blinked. Sitting in front of him was a large plate of pancakes covered in chocolate-honey syrup and butter; there were some strawberry flavoring on the top. Danny had been so busy talking to the other half of him, he even forgot that Sam was out of the shower and eating already.

Before Danny could even finish two pancakes, Tucker was already on his thirds. Figures.

"Uh, man, slow down- you're practically hoarding all that food…" Danny started to say, before Sam started stuffing pancakes into his mouth. "Mmmph… mpat mmmwaps 'at mphor?"

"Eat up, Danny," Sam explained, "I gotta go to babysitting service. Ever since I got an A+ on that stupid flower sack school project ((Tucker cringed and started to put down the cookie he was eating lol)), I've been nominated for this club thingy. I have to babysit to boost my community service grades up, yadayada. Anyway, I hafta leave the house so you two better hurry breakfast."

"I.. see." Danny and Tucker said at the same time, Danny nearly gagging as Sam stuffed more pancakes into his mouth as Tucker on his sixth plate.

In less than fifteen minutes, everyone was out of the Manson's Mansion. Sam was walking to her babysitting house' job, and Tucker said he had a lot of plans. Casually, Danny walked home, unsuspecting that anything could go wrong on that day. He was wrong.

"Hey Danny, welcome home!" Jack Fenton proudly beamed as he pulled his fourteen-year-old son into Fenton Works. "Look what your mother and I were working on! It's the Fenton Translator! Better than the Fenton Gabber, the Fenton Translator… translates ghosts and their speech, just like the Gabber, but this one has a lie detector and ghost finder built in! Wanna see how it works?"

"Um, no thanks dad," Danny said, sitting on the family couch in the living room where the Fentons usually spend their Sunday mornings talking about family plans for the day. Yes, even Jazz was there, although she was reading an intricate to understand book on the phsycology of natural human beings.

"Um, no thanks dad, Fear me!" The machiene went in its electronical voice.

"Hmmm, must be broke again… but it can't be broken! I've tested it millions of times!" Jack sighed, sitting down on the couch and wondering where Maddie hid the cookie jar this time.

"There there, Jack," Maddie Fenton joined her family on the sofa, a few close-by brochures in hand. "It's probably that ghost kid messing with our inventions again, because he's jealous that we have such wonderful inventions!"

"Hey, you're a genious!" Jack smiled happily, asking for a cookie as Maddie tossed him a chocolate-covered cookie with caramel in the middle.

"Well, at least that's what it said in this strange book I've found," Maddie shrugged, "Understanding something.."

"Understanding Halfas?" Danny gasped, almost fainting, ignoring the machiene that was repeating his very speech, with a rather annoying "fear me!" at the end of his phrase.

"Oh yea, that's it, sweetie! You must have gone to the library to look up something when you came across that book or something! I'm so proud of you, Danny, actually going to a library of your own free will!" Maddie hugged Danny until he was having breathing problems, then signaled her to let go.

"Um mom, you don't really.. believe anything that's in that book, do you?" Danny asked, wincing a little at the fact that his parents might be on to his case.

"Oh of course I do!" Maddie exclaimed, "Did you know the infamous ghost kid was really a half ghost? The poor kid… something shocked him and it killed half of him- he must have been really surprised and uncontrolably cautious. Well, at least now we know he's not evil.. but I still don't trust him all the way! Half ghost of not, he's still a ghost!"

"Uh… but why would he be messing with the inventions?" Danny asked, trying to zoom out on the strange and eerie voice of the Fenton Translator, mimicking his words with that dreaded "FEAR ME!" at the end.

"Because, dear," Maddie explained while laying out the brochures she was holding. "It said in that book, that ghosts have the alility to mess with ghost-related weapons and items,"

"Oh," Danny said.

"Oh, Fear me!" The Fenton Translator repeated.

"Jack, why don't you find out where the ghost is and ask the ghost why he or she is messing with our inventions and make them home in on Danny?" Maddie suggested, eyes darting between two brochures that really caught her attention.

"Good idea, sweetheart!" Jack stood up and turned the "on" button for the Fenton Translator. _Why, o why, did he not instal this on button on the inside of the machiene? _Danny thought bitterly to himself.

/Because… he's not as stupid as you/ Phantom said, halfway scaring Danny to death. Correction: three-quarters of scaring Danny to death.

/Aah, you startled meh…/ Danny just noticed Phantom was talking. /And what do you mean? I'm not stupid/

/yes you are, you have a grade C average! I mean, come on! How lame is that/

/Hey! Unlike you, I have a life, you know! Um.. no pun intended./

/… anyway, dad's goanna use that blasted machiene./

/my life, is totally over./

/Jazz was right. You DO talk like a girl../

/HEY/

"Ghost detected," The mechanical voice of the Fenton Translator anncounced as it snapped Danny out of his conversation with Phantom. He could see his mother slightly ignoring the machiene, still deciding on where they should spend their family time visiting, Jazz reading that blasted geek book of hers, and his father getting excited.

"We might catch a ghost today, Danny," Jack Fenton smiled in triumph, standing two inches right in front of Danny before asking. "Hey, can I have a cookie?"

"Argh, Jack, sometimes you're just hard to believe," Maddie rolled her eyes before throwing a cookie at her husband, who cought it in his mouth.

"Ghost two inches in front of you." The voice repeated, "you would have to be some kind of idiot to not notice the ghost right in front of you."

Jack moved two inches… and looked up. Why, he didn't see a ghost at all. Some furniture, Danny, the lights, and the walls! Nope, nothing. Unless… Jack nearly fainted at the realization. That couldn't be… could it? No… he refused to believe the facts. Wait… what was that? In the case of short term memory, Jack Fenton was very confused.

"Hey, dad, I think it's really broke," Danny said warily, sinking back into the sofa, hoping that the Fenton Translator did not have any hidden missles that shot at him during anonymous times or whatsoever.

"Hey, dad, I think it's really broke, fear me!" it repeated.

"aw, I guess so," Jack sighed, putting the machiene on the table. "Hey Maddie, you've decided where we're taking the kids to?"

"Yep!" Maddie jumped happily. "Let's go to the GHOST convention center! They're teaching a course on how to catch ghosts, and I've heard they've built a small amusement park or somewhat that I'm sure the kids will enjoy!"

"Um, mom? Where's this ghost convention center?" Danny asked, before the Fenton Translator repeated the same thing as Jack Fenton shut off the machiene.

"Not ghost," Maddie explained, "GHOST. Ghost Hunters Organization at Saint Tarrows. Saint Tarrows is a beautiful place where I've been to a few times, just a few blocks away from the Amity Park mall, you know, the one you usually go to. It's a rather peaceful area with a wonderful scenery, and we can always learn something new about ghost hunting. Who's up for it?"

"I AM!" Both Jack and Maddie shouted happily, holding hands as Jack shouted "To the Fenton family ghost assault vehicle!" at the same moment Maddie shouted "to the Fenton RV!"

"This is going to be a looong day," Danny sighed, following them as Jazz grabbed a few books to read on the car ride there.

End Chapter 

Bunny: yea this was kinda a filler chapter but oh well. ;) All you need to know, that once upon a time, there was a girl called Sam Manson who had a favorite pink dress when she was 4. Her parents were away and she decided to wash her dress by herself. However, she didn't know how and the dress' color went all over her arms and hands. For two weeks, she was stuck with the color on her, so that was when pink became the color of evil,

Sam: oh hi readers, i… (scrolls up and reads) WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO BUNNY… I mean, it's not true!

Bunny: of course its not ((sarcasm))

Chaos: I like pie.

Danny: me too.

Bunny: oO that was completely random.

Tucker (yelling from the attic): You know what else is random? The capacity of a square cube depends on its volume!

Hurinia: um… I like the color blue?

Bunny: LETS ALL SAY SOMETHING RANDOM!

Tucker: YAY! ME FIRST! Um…

Sam: ((rolls eyes)) argh I hate my life.

Bunny: I said something Random, Sam. Also, Tucker's first.

Tucker: I smell orange potatoes.

Bunny: yay! Hurinia's next!

Hurinia: uhms.. Tucker's hat has been washed exactly 104 times.

Tucker:… have you been stalking me?

Hurinia: … ((looks away)) daa de daum

Sam: Ice cubes.

Danny: oh! Um… whipped cream!

Chaos: television…

Bunny: SOCKS!

Sam: wTF?

Bunny: sOCKS! They're random, right?

Sam: everyone, please review or the Queen of Insanity shalt p3wn you all….. to insanity! …

Bunny: dat's me :D


	18. Finally There

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers treats: Chaos inducer, Starsaa, gabirella phantom, Caitlin june, and fan-girls2.0**

**AHHH WERE ALL GOANNA DIE IS NOT WORKIN!**

Sam: IF ITS NOT WORKING THEN HOW COME THIS CHAPTER IS POSTED?

oh yea. ITS WORKING AGAIN! W00t!

Sam: dumbass..

Bunny: anyway...hello readers, It is I, Bunny Bubble! Aka Phantom Plushie, Aka Moonlight Dragon… etc etc you get it. Uhh, once again, we meet!

Sam: ((bonks Bunny on the head)) do you ALWAYS have to make a dramatic entrance?

Bunny: no…

Sam: hello readers, it is I, the creature of the night. One may say I am just a goth girl, but none knows what of my intentions… for- ((I whack Sam in the head)) OW!

Bunny: ;D Now who did you say was dramatic?

Sam: rawr.

Danny: um.. yes I also like cupcakes.

Chaos: ((Happy place)) YAY! GIMMIE A HUG!

Bunny: oO;; HEY! I thought you two were just talking.

Danny: we.. are… Chaos… ur…choking.. meh.. too..tight..need..air..

Chaos: oh.. srry hehe ;;;

Bunny: wow and I thought I was the one obsessed with hugs o.O;;;

Tucker: and this PDA is so cool! See, it does this…and this.. and this!

Hurinia: cool! Um.. shouldn't you use that button to let us out of the attic?

Tucker: zomg you're a genious.

Hurinia: … it was simplicity.

Tucker: … ((presses button))

((Tucker and Hurinia fall from the attic and land on my sofa in the living room near the kitchen. Then, they walk out the door talking something about a movie and how Chaos is going to pick them up))

Chaos: but I dun wanna pick them up… ((pouts))

Bunny: … gurl, there's a million things worse that can happen than you picking them up.

Danny: like what?

Anonymous Reader: SAM! I SHALT KILL JOO!

Everyone: o.O;;; wtf?

Sam: OMG (censored) I THOUGHT I SENT YOU FAR FAR AWAY… FOUR TIMES!

Anonymous Reader: But now, alas, I come from the chimney!

Danny: Bunny.. you have a chimney?

Bunny: no… o yea. But it's fake.

Chaos: … but it's still a chimney.

Bunny: good point.

Anonymous Reader: I shalt kill joo! ((picks up a random axe that popped out of nowhere and starts to chase Sam around the kitchen.))

Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Here's the next chapter AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Danny (when thinking or mental conversation)/words/**

**Phantom (when thinking or mental conversation)/words/**

**Chapter 18: Finally There**

**Main PoV:**

"Turn right, dear," Maddie Fenton bit her bottom lip. She knew that letting her husband drive was not a good thing. First of all, he always went above the speeding limit. Second of all, he always sang while he drove, and she had to admit, his singing was almost as bad as Tucker's. Almost, but not quite. Still… Thirdly and finally, Jack Fenton was really bad at remebering instructions.

"Like this? A ghost-hunting we will go, a gho-" Jack asked, then started to sing again, nodding his head as he turned the steering wheel.

"Yes… THAT'S A RED LIGHT!" Maddie took over the steering wheel and stopped the Fenton RV just in time. They were going to the GHOST (Ghost Hunters Organization at Saint Tarrows) convention center to have a ideal-family day there, but apparently, all they had achieved in the day was getting carsick.

"I… cannot believe this…" Jazz groaned, rolling her eyes. For the occasion and the sake of family vacations, she liked to wear something different for a change. Her headband was that same satin blue style, but with small intricate designs of monarch butterflies on the bottom right corner. She wore a small beige fleece jacket (since it was early December) over her light teal blouse with frills that matched her comftorable slacks which had three navy-colored stripes flowing down the side of each leg. Never endlessly tired of her normal black rubber korean shoes, she wore those with a small blue-jay sticker on the outer side of each. In her hands rested a rather large vermillion tome, titled "The Adventures of the Snake Who Whished to Fly."

((A/N: hehe srry if I get carried away with descriptions I'm in da mood xD))

"Can't believe what, that we're going to some ghost thingy, and you weren't able to worm your way out of the situation since you were too busy reading a book on a flying snake?" Danny asked, smirking and rolling his eyes at the same time. For the sake of dressing up in the name of family time (which meant every weekend when the Fentons had their family trips), he was forced to wear something different than his casual outfit, otherwise, as his delightful father had put it, the Fenton Stockades. Apparently, being in the contraption once hadn't cleared the eldest Fenton's mind of using the invention on his children.

Therefore, Danny had rummaged through his closet for a new outfit. He liked Sam's goth look, hell he could be goth, but he just wasn't willing to put up with the "look at me I can be evil," because then his nightmares would haunt him once more (the Dan Phantom ideal and similar scenarios). So, with much difficulty, he had chosen a white T-shirt with red trims on the shoulders and collar similar to the usual outfit he wore. In the center, though, was a broken heart and the words (in black) "I can be evil when I want to." Heck, it was the only shirt that was non-black and non-casual, so he went for it. Despite the weather, he didn't wear anything over the shirt, although he had on thick black chained pants with blood-red stripes down the sides like Jazzs'.

((yes the apostrophe is after the "s" I even checked the grammar book .. and forgive meh if I make Danneh-chan dress goth-like or something cuz im goth and I dun have any taste in fashion, literally.))

"No," Jazz glared, sighing as she took a peek at the page she was on in the book before closing it once more. "Dad's driving is preventing me from reading adequately!"

"That meas?" Danny blinked, as Jazz threw a wire-bound black dictionary at his head. "OW! Jazz!"

"What?" ?Jazz smiled smugly, "I didn't do anything."

"…" Danny rubbed his head, glancing at the other heavy tome. Just what was with her sister and large hardcover books? He had no idea, and he didn't want to find out. Lazily, he glanced out the windows, watching the passing cars; he was careful not to accidentally touch any buttons, as a similar occurrence to last time (the ectoplasmic goo with Jazz) got him being ignored by his elderly sister for around two weeks. It wasn't like he had a problem with his sister not talking to him.. it was just different. Shaking the memory that clouded his head, he mumbled a "are we there yet?" before watching the cars trail behind.

"No, we're not there yet," Maddie bit her bottom lip once more. This was insane. Her husband shouldn't have been nominated for his driving permit! He shouldn't have passed the driving test! Heck, the teacher shouldn't have passed him! This was insane! Hell, Maddie thinking that this situation is so insane, the authoress is going crazy and starts to poke her glasses! Uh.. sorry I'll get back on topic.

Anyways…

"RIGHT! TAKE A RIGHT!" Maddie pointed and yelled, "We're almost there kids, just about fifteen more minutes!"

"Or five, the way dad drives," Danny heard Jazz mutter before glancing at her strange novel once more. He wondered what his other friends were doing at the same time.

/Having a lot of fun, I'll bet/ he thought. /Tucker's probably being perverted, and Sam probably scared the poor baby she's babysitting for with some creepy scary movie./

/Yea, most likely./ Phantom nodded, replying to his thought.

/Who's there/ Danny jolted up in his seat for a moment, before remembering. He really needed to stop doing that. /Oh, sorry it's just you, Phantom./

/Just me? Uh, I am so insulted/ Phantom's voice rang in Danny's head as Danny tried not to suppress a laugh which threatened to escape from his mouth.

/Phantom/ Danny smugly grinned, turning towards the window and a little bit towards the seatbelt so no one could see him laughing of some sort (and labeling him insane! Oh, sorry that's just me). /You sound like a girl! Seriously/

/WHAT? Me? Never, that's like, totally not guanna happen/

/too late, it already did./

/Argh, but you're still gay./

/I SAID I was BI! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE/ Danny frowned in mock annoyance, rolling his eyes for the thousandth time before leaning on the part of his armrest that did not have any ghost's-worst-nightmare-activities buttons on it.

/Not when you're with me, there isn't/ came the reply.

/WHAT/ Danny's eyes widened. /We're not together! Well, yea we are, but we're not! ARGH! I'm confusing myself.. you know what I mean/

/Nope, I don't./ Phantom said. The tone of his voice implied that he really knew what Danny meant but wanted to keep it unknown, since it was driving Danny up the wall, almost literally.

/Ah, whatever. You mentioned something about a ghost catcher thingy. I'll try that first thing after school on Monday./

/Can't wait/ Phantom said, er, squealed, happily. /It'll be so much fun, we can sleep over each other's beds, and stay up late making out, and-/

/okay, now I'm officially freaked out./ Danny choked.

/You're not the only one/ Phantom pointed out. Apparently, Jazz noticed that Danny seemed to have some mental conversation with himself, so she shot him a questioning glance.

/Argh, better tell her, or who knows what else might happen/ Danny thought back before whispering the mental-link-conversation and some-sort-of-ghost-catcher-splitting-thingy discoveries to his elder sister.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Jack asked, focusing his mirror on the kids rather than on his driving. "oh, I know! Danny, you've finally got yourself a girlfriend!"

"WHAT!" Danny gagged, "I didn't..i don't.. I'm not.."

"Of course you didn't!" Jack said, turning left when Maddie told him to turn right once more before Maddie just took over the steering wheel. "You've still gotta give Sam the ring first before it's official."

"WHAT?" Danny started, "but I don't like Sam like that! She's my best friend!"

"Your mother's my best friend," his father stated, "so was V-man, but I don't really know what happened to him."

/That was just wrong in so many ways./ Danny gagged as the realization hit him. /that was just so wrong./

((a/N: you'd have to be a perv to get this. Pervs rule D))

/that's because you're a pervert/ Phantom noted/note to self, never talk about private relations near Danny, otherwise he will start to think about something rather inappropriate./

/HEY/ Danny glared to no one in particular, before saying out loud, "Um.. I don't really have time on my schedule for a relationship right now, so Sam's definitely out of the question. Besides.. I'm not really.. interested."

"Ah, there will be a day," his mother said in a rather cheery sing-song voice. "I can imagine coming downstairs to eat breakfast, with Jack working on the latest edition of Fenton Techonology. Jazz would be making bacon and eggs with toast and applesauce, and Danny would be sitting on the sofa watching television, waiting for Sam to wake up. Then I'd see all the little children running around with Danny's hair and Sam's eyes…"

"MOM!" Danny yelled, ignoring Maddie Fenton's giggles at the rather troublesome scenario. "I don't like Sam like that…"

"You can always dream, can't you?" was all she said before she went back to yelling at her husband for taking another left when it was supposed to be a right.

/That. Was. Mentally. Disturbing./ Danny gulped, holding back the blush that crept onto his face.

/It was only disturbing because you're a pervert/ Phantom reminded him/Perversion can lead to many things. For example-/

/WE don't want TO KNOW, thank you VERy much./ Danny interrupted before Phantom could say anymore. Seriously, he didn't want to know what could possibly be in the ghost's mind, what was going on that he didn't have access to, that is.

/Don't worry/ Phantom reassured.. in a not-so-reassuring tone of voice. /Deep down, we're all perverts. Only few are crazy enough to actually let it surface into our daily activities and emotions./

/PHANTOM/ Danny pouted, crossing his arms. Before his ghost counterpart could answer, he wheels of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (the Fenton RV) came to a stop.

"We're here!" Jack Fenton jumped out of the car in that usual orange jumpsuit. For a "change," he had a giant waterproof rubber ducky sticker on the back of the jumpsuit.

"We're at the Ghost Hunters Organization at Saint Tarrows convention center, kids," Maddie Fenton said. Like all the Fentons had to do, she was to change her outfit somewhat, but she could never bear to leave the house without her comftorable, if not incredibly stylish, jumpsuit. She had some purple dandelion flower sticks on the collar of her jumpsuit, courtesy of Jazz for finding easily-removable waterproof stickers that stuck like a charm. "The GHOST place is really interesting. I've signed us all up for the ten-o-clock tour and activity plans!"

"Brilliant," Danny muttered, before jumping out of the RV, followed by a fakely over-eager Jazz Fenton.

"To the GHOST convention center!" Maddie yelled at the top of her lungs to the sky.. apparently, yelling to the skies was a Hungry fashion idea. Or was it? oO;;;

((Meanwhile))

Sam's PoV 

I really wonder if I'm cursed. Literally, technically, and theoretically. I, Sam Manson, hate babbysitting. It was not my idea to get an A+ on that sack of flower-project, but nevertheless I was pleased with the grade. However, I was nominated for the annual winter baby-sitting service club. Not knowing much about it, I signed up for it, just concentrating on the prize of a pair of gothic-looking pajamas if I babysat for five hours. Hell, I still need a few dozen hours of community service. However, I didn't know that the babies would be so troublesome.

Today is Sunday, and I'm at no. 402 Tarrows St.I'm babysitting for a three-year-old by the name of Chrissie. She has large hazel eyes and curly russet locks in little pigtails. She was a bit chubby, wearing a small yellow sweater and pink sweat pants. When I first saw her, I thought she was a adorable.. but three year olds… give me the shudders. And I've finally figured out why.

They say that the two-year-olds are bad. They say that the two-year-olds bite. But "they" have never seen three-year-olds. Chrissie is sitting on the lavender-hued sofa and watching television. She's watching spongebob.. or something like that. I, unfortunately, have to make her lunch. Well.. let's say she can be a very picky eater. I have a feeling that this is going to be a looong day.

End Chapter 

Bunny: dat wasn't much of a cliffhanger.. and I only added the Sam part cuz I was boerd.

Anonymous Reader: SAM! I SHALT KILL JOO NOW! ((swings axe))

Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anonymous Reader: DIE!

Chaos: I hear bloody murder…

Danny: um.. shouldn't we do something to help Sam?

Bunny: no.

Sam: YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TUFF! ((grabs a spear and charges at Anonymous Reader))

Bunny: hey, no hurting the readers..

Sam: WELL WHY DO THE READERS GET TO HURT ME?

Danny: good point.

Anonymous Reader: CHARGE ((runs up to Sam))

Sam: AHHHHH ((ducks))

Anonymous Reader: (((looks around confused)) hey? Where's the girl?

Sam: ((is actually hiding in a small cupboard in the kitchen))

Anonymous Reader: hmmmm I shalt return! ((goes POOF))

Bunny: sam, you can come out now.

Sam: no I can't!

Danny: …

Chaos: awww it's so fluffy…

Bunny: 0o ok WHAT are you doing in there?

Chaos: er..um.. I spy.. something fluffy! Ya…

Bunny: o-k… ((suspicious))

Sam: ARGH I'VE LOCKED MYSELF IN THIS STUPID CUPBOARD BY ACCIDENT! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!

Bunny: um… no.

Sam: #$#$# ITS CRAMPED IN HERE!

Ding Dong!

Bunny: oh, the doorbell. ((goes to get the door)) Omg…


	19. GHOST

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers treats: Chaos inducer, gabriella phantom, fan-girls2.0, and Horselvr4evr123 HUGZ**

note: since sept 5 (NYC's first day of skool and the beginning of my official skool yr since now i go to "prep skool," to prepare for the actual skool and yes, i get tutored although i have a 97 average. T-T) i will have a BUSY scedule and if u dun believe me here's my schedule:

4 am: wake up and get ready for skool. catch 4:15 train, take ferry, take subway, take bus, take subway

8 am: skool up to 3 pm

3 pm: go home (i get home at roughtly 7 pm)

7 pm: eat dinner (15 mins) then do hw.

11 pm: finish homework (roughly that time)

and spend 15 mins on fanfiction now you all know 15 mins isn't enuff time to type a chapter, at least one of my 15 paged chapters.. so plz bear with me if i dun update daily. thanks. Ever so Insane, Bunny Bubble.

Bunny: hi all!

Sam: GET ME OUTTA THIS STUPID CUPBOARD!

Bunny: oh yea, the door. ((opens door)) omg…

Dash: hi, loser.

Bunny: wHO INVITED YOU!

Dash: … me, you Fen-toad wannabe.

Bunny: Why you… ((puts Dash in a wheelbarrow and rolls him down an anonymous hill))

Dash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh! YOU'LL PAYYY FOR THISSSS!

Crash.

Sam: ow. That's gotta hurt.

Bunny: ditto.

Beep Beep… Daa da dee daum dee daaaa dae daum daa dee da daa de daum… dadaa dee daum daumdaum dae daaa addd daaa (I keep thinking of the Numa Numa song every time I read this for some strange reason)

Everyone: …

Chaos: Uhh, that's my cell..it's Hurinia………. ((picks up)) hello?

Hurinia: HI CHAOS!

Chaos: what do you want?

Hurinia: Tucker wants you to pick us up from the movies! We'd take the bus, but our metrocard ran out!

Chaos: argh… fine I'll be there in ten minutes.

Hurinia: bYEZ!

Chaos: why me? ((tear tear))

Bunny: it's not that bad…

Chaos: … argh ((jumps out of closet and fixes clothes, then grabs car keys lying on the counter and goes to pick Tucker and Hurinia up.))

Sam: Bunny?

Bunny: yea?

Sam: Chaos is onli fourteen. She can't drive…

Bunny: neither can I and I have a car..

Sam: Chaos doesn't have a car. Or car keys…

Bunny: that means.. OMG CHAOS YOU CAR THEIF!

**Chapter 19: GHOST**

**/words/ -Danny**

**/words/- Phantom**

**Main PoV:**

Danny looked up. To be honest, Saint Tarrows was a nice place. Even though it was winter, the grass looked as if it grew in a greenhouse and there were occupied bird baths around every corner. It was a fairly nice day… the sun was shinning but white, puffy, clouds covered most of its rays. The sky was an azure blue, nearly the same shade as Danny's eyes. The lush green grass was filled with life, and nothing could get any worse. Uh… srry that's just my opinion. I hate "happy days.." emo rulez.. ANYWAY

"So Danny, what do you think of this place so far?" Maddie Fenton asked her youngest child as she locked up the Fenton RV and led her family towards a large building. It was made of a mixture between brick and marble, oval in shape, as well as a bit cylindrical. There were about five or six floors from the looks of it, and it was about as wide as three apartments lying across. Basically, the whole building was a giant egg, sort of like that Dumpty Humpty concert egg, except lying on its side and much larger. It was a light hue of green in color, with some odd-looking windows and small sculptures running along the sides. The doors were electronic, as if in some hotel, the spinning kind that Danny liked to go around for hours when he was little.

"It's pretty nice," Danny answered, finally inside the large building. "wow, this place is big!" Indeed it was. The walls were painted a eggshell-beige, with paintings of ghosts. There were large palm trees on every corner, fanning their exotic leaves for at least half a meter. Sofas were placed almost everywhere, ranging from comfortable family couches to small wooden stools. The lights were none too fancy, but pretty eloquent nevertheless, and the floor was mainly ruby-colored carpeted, except for a trail of tiles leading to a huge front desk. Overall, the place looked like a vast hotel. ((srry I'm obsessed with hotels and airplanes ever since I went to Japan xD))

The large grandfather clock by the main front desk chimmed nine o' clock. Jazz busied herself in inspecting the place as Jack and Maddie Fenton looked around, asking people if they were fellow ghost hunters, like themselves. Danny found interest in a small poster near one of the many palm trees residing in the area. It was a blue poster, with fancy yellow lettering, that read: _Ghost Trouble? Ghosts losing your job, lowering your school grades, killing your social status, preventing your life? Help is here! Just come to the alleyway between 3059 Blooming Lane and Lipika's Dentals on December fifth, and I'll help you out. –Alisha Castro, 15._

There was three interesting things about the poster: one, it was the irony that really caught Danny's attention.Yes, he had ghost trouble. Ghosts were the cause of loss for Valeries' dad's job at Axion Labs, ghosts were loweing his school grads, ghosts killed Val's social status, and ghosts prevented Danny from really "living" his life in enjoyment. Two, this Alisha Castro person was just barely one year older than him, and already seemed like an expert on ghosts and ghost hunting. Three, the Castros were well known for the GASC(Giving Animals a Second Chance) organization, which funded almost every animal shelter in Amity Park. So, why would someone be interested in ghosts, out of all things?

/Phantom, give me a mental note to go to this thing later/ Danny said mentally.

/Oh, so now I'm keeping your schedule/ the ever so familiar voice said in Danny's mind. /mental note: go to alleyway between 3059 Blooming Lane and Lipika's Dentals on Tuesday after school. Press ok to confirm, press "delete" to cancel./

/I was right/ Danny smirked/You do make a good scheduler. Anyway, what do you suppose Tucker's up to? He rather seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

/Let's just say, I'll spare you innocent/ was all Phantom said before retreating Danny to his own thoughts.

Tucker's PoV 

I, Tucker Foley, AM NOT A PERVERT! Yeesh, what's wrong with all you people? Just because I like to spy on people doesn't make me a pervert! _Yes it does_ a nagging voice said at the back of my mind. Wait. No it doesn't! _You just don't want to face the facts_ that little nagging voice repeated. What facts? There's no facts! I just like to spy on people, so chill with that why don't you?

Well… having a mental conversation with myself, is totally boring. Unlike Danny's.. where he can actually get a suprising response. But with me.. life is boring. So boring. So plain, and so dull. I'm on a ladder. Yes, a ladder! There's nothing wrong with being on a ladder, is there?

I thought not.

Only thing is, I'm 50 foot into the air. Hey, it's not my fault! I told you I like to spy on people, and apparently, I do take extreme measures! It's not my fault Valerie lives on the fourth floor of the apartment! Um.. I did not just say that.

_Yes you did_, that stupid nagging voice at the back of my head said. No I did not! Argh, this is stupid and hopeless, having a mental conversation with myself! Hey… what's that? I look down on the streets. A sudden wave of panic hit me as I saw how high up into the atmosphere I was, and a fall could break more than a few bones. I looked onto the sidewalk: a short blonde man walking his collie-pitbull mix, twin burnette girls wearing matching red school girl outfits and giggling near a bus stop spot, and… is that MR. LANCER! Oh my gosh, I can't let him see me like this! How will he react to his student on top of a 50 foor ladder for no reason!

I turn so the back of my head is at Mr. Lancer's view. I really hope he doesn't notice me… I really hope so.

Lancer's PoV 

I was walking. Yes, walking. What do you think teachers do on weekends, grade papers? Nope, we walk. It is a scientific fact that strolling in the morning is beneficial and healthy for your body, so here I am, walking towards Nasty Burger. I've heard that they've produced a new flavor of frozen yogurt, and I am addicted to those.

It is nine-twenty in the early December third morning. Such times remind me of when I was younger, and used to read my favorite winter holiday book by Charles Dickens. He is such a talented writer… Well, today did not appear like December at all! The sun was out, and the weather was fairly warm,a round fourty-five degrees. In Amity, temperatures could get very cold, so fourty-five degrees Farenheit is a pretty warm temperature.

I'm walking, and looking around. I pass Petunia Ave as I remember all about my habbit- spying and stalking people. I do not know why it is such of importance to an adult like me, but ever since I learned about my young student, Danny Fenton, being a half-dead being, I figured that if I rely on my habits and hobbies rather than my professions, I might learn something that would not have been possible. Spying is interesting, because you learn about people, and stalking is, how I like to say, a type of phsycological counsling.

After the rather embarassing accident in which the fire men had to get me off the ladder while spying on Mr. Fenton in the hospital three days ago, I've decided to give up spying. Not for good, of course. Just spying on that troubled teen. Yes, he is troubled; troubled, and in trouble. Lots and lots of it. Instead, I've found that his seemingly two closest friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, are interesting sources of information and gossip as well.

_As soon as I grab myself a serving of that new flavored frozen yougurt_, I thought to myself, _I'll stop by the Manson Mansion, in hopes to find something rather interesting to learn about_. I looked around, just in case young Sam was not in her home, rather walking a few blocks near me for whatsoever reason. All I saw was a short blond man walking what seemed to be a rather vicious collie-pitbull mix, and two rather crazed-up burnette twins in red school girl uniforms, giggling by the bus stop spot. I do wonder what they are up to. Hey, who said a teacher couldn't be a child at mind?

Watership Down! I'm a english teacher, for who-knows-what's sake! I should not be using simple sentences through speech, or in my head for that matter! I should not be spying and stalking my students, and I should DEFINITELY NOT be gossiping about my students to the women who play bingo down at the center. What kind of troubled teacher am I? I need Jazz Fenton's counsling, quick. I really, really, should have gotten that job in Chicago.

The Forgotten Beasts of Eld! Is that TUCKER FOLEY I see on a roughly-fifty foot ladder? I've really gone insane. Taking another glance at the seriously troubled teen perched on top of the fifty-foot ladder, I recall this apartment to belong to the homes of Kisa, a bright girl who lives on the first floor, Skree, a rebel boy who lives on the eighth floor, and Valerie, a encouraged girl who lives on the fourth floor. Wait a minute.. IS TUCKER FOLEY SPYING ON VALERIE? This makes me think, I really whish I had gotten that job in Chicago. As I stare in disbelief, I think of whishing that I had gotten that job in Chicago. Oh, and did I mention that I really whish I had gotten that job in Chicago?

XD

Main PoV 

"It's ten-o-clock, kids," Maddie Fenton said brightly, time for the tour,"

"Okay, mom," Both Jazz and Danny Fenton followed their parents to a rather small hallway to the right of the main desk. There was a tall, thin, balding man with brown eyes and he was wearing a green uniform. About four inches below his shoulder, was a golden nameplate with "Albert" carved in it. He wore a small hat that looked really fashionable, and he wore white gloves with rather cool-looking inscriptions on the back edges, kind of like an alchemist's.

"Welcome to the GHOST convention center," the man said after ten minutes, and the hallway was almost (suprisingly) overbearingly full. "My name is Albert, and I am going to show you some of the main places of our GHOST convention center. We are on the first floor, and this floor has a snack and food bar, as well as a few connected resteraunts to your right. To your left, are restrooms and a few staff only rooms used for meetings. Now, if you all will please get on the elevator, I shall show you the Planning Stage on the second floor."

Suprisingly or not, the elevator was jammed. It was only supposed to hold thirty people max, but to Danny, it looked as if there were over fifty people. He was squished to a little corner on the right, where the buttons are and he pressed "2" after everyone had squished on.

/So. Many. People./ Danny thought to his mental..self.

/Ah, here it's nice and empty./ Phantom responded, suggesting a smirk in his voice.

/aw shut it/ Danny thought back. /I can barely breathe! Who knew that there were so many people who were interested in ghosts/

/well, I'll bet they're into ghosts because of me. I mean, really, who finds me irresistable/

/Phantom.. stop taunting me with mental imagery./

/Oh, so this mental link allows images too, eh? We'll find good use to that…/

/Whatever you're thinking, stop./ Danny thought, before noting that everyone was getting off the elevator.

"The Second Floor is known as the Planning Stage. This is where we research about ghosts using data samples from the ghost zone. How do we get these samples? The Fentons," Albert pointed out towards Danny, Jazz, and their rather-crazy parents, "have developed a working portal from our world to the ghost zone, where ghosts supposedly live. One of our employees have taken interest in this area of research, and therefore created a small portal of her own. Sadly, it only works roughly an hour per day, that hour in which we extract data, but it still works nevertheless. The woman who build this portal with her husband is named Elith Castro, and she frequently visits this center in her busy schedule."

The group walked around, gasping in awe at the sheer vast size of the room where many people in white lab coats were conducting experiments on what seemed to be ectoplasm and many other unknown substances. There was a giant telescope in one corner and the walls were painted a light baby blue. It was a rumor that blue walls were good for your concentration…apparently, GHOST bought it. The walls were not tiled or carpeted, rather cemented for the sake of giving measurments a "better balance." There were posters everywhere of identified ghosts and anaylizations, as well as plans for weapons and armor against ghosts.

/Oh gee, this is a wonderful sight/ Danny thought, rolling his eyes.

/Tell me about it/ Phantom replied/Why do I have a feeling of an impending sense of doom/

/Whoa, careful, you're beginning to sound like Jazz./ Danny smirked, reminding his ghost counterpart as Albert led the crowd into the elevator once more, this time to the basement level, stating that the upper floors were restricted.

/What? I. Do. Not. Sound. Like. A. GIRL/ Phantom's voice rang through Danny's head, clearly frustrated.

/Do too./

/Do not/

/Do too./

/Do not/

/Do too. And you look like one./

/.. I guess that's why you like me? Since I look like a girl/ Phantom smirked at Danny's sudden blush. /And FYI, I do nOT look like a girl./

/Uh.. drop it./ Danny growled, muttering something about a dress.

/Why should I/ Phantom smirked, sending a mental image of him in a too-short miniskirt and showy cropped top.

/PHANTOM/ Danny yelled mentally, fighting back the blush. /I. Did. Not. Need. To. See. THAT/

/Oh really/ Phantom inquired. Before Danny could answer, though, and probably make some comment which led to more perversion, Albert led the group to the basement of the GHOST convention center.

"This is the basement of GHOST, and we currently have an active sport going on. If you would like to join us in testing out our ghost weapons, we would gladly provide you with them. There's family plans in the backyard and pool, from three-legged racing to swimming races." Albet explained, handing everyone a little brochure of some type, showing a map of the area and the activities that GHOST were holding. On the front of the brochure, was a tedious explanation of how GHOSt was founded, and on the back, was page 502. Page 502 from the book, Understanding Halfas. It was a list.. of how to recognize a half ghost hybrid from a mile away. Danny was in trouble, and in for it- he, a half ghost, in a ghost-hunter's soceity, with millions of ghost-hunters in trainning and everyone had their mind on him. Oh gee, he felt so loved.

"Danny Fenton?" Danny heard a voice in back of him just as his ghost sense went off. It created a clear blue mist from his mouth, and Jazz was trying to explain something about GHOST's history so no one would notice Danny's ghost sense. But Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton just stood there, gawking at their son. Danny panicked.. there was a ghost near by, and his parents saw his ghost sense. Hopefully, they would dismiss it as a hallucination, but what if they didn't? Would his parents actually be smart enough to figure it all out?

End chapter 

Bunny: eh not much of a cliffie.

Sam: wtf are you talking about that was a cliffie!

Danny: uh.. no comment. Eh, Bunny? Shouldn't you be worried about Chaos taking your car and using it to pick up Hurinia and Tucker, while she doesn't know how to drive?

Bunny: oh yea… CHAOS YOU CAR THEIF! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE WRECKED MY FERRARI, I TELL YOU! YOU BETTER NOT! ((runs out of the building))

Sam: um, Danny?

Danny: yea, Sam?

Sam: we're alone.

Danny: .. and?

Sam: I have to tell you something.

Danny: what is it?

Sam: CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS CUPBOARD!

Danny: um, no. sorry.

Sam: argh, why not?

Danny: I'm.. kinda tied up to the bed..

Sam: #$!

Bunny: …uh.. review plz and rt CHAOS ILL CATCH YOU, CAR THEIF

At least I hope you didn't take my car hehe srry if ur a little OOC I just had to add that part ;).


	20. Val's Memories

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Chapter Warning: this chapter contains Valerie x Danny fluff. Do not read past Val's PoV if you do not want to see non-slash/yaoi plot. Ty.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers CUDDLY HUGZ: Chaos inducer, gabriella phantom, Serena the Hikari of Love, fan-girls2.0, Dawn Gray Manson, Horselvr4evr123, Meowth168, Kenna, and Narugirl94 me wuv!**

Bunny: ((pant pant)) CHAOS YOU BETTER NOT WRECK MY FERRARI, I TELL YOU I'VE STILL FOR 5 MORE PAYMENTS ON THAT! Oh, hi readers!

Sam: hi, losers.

Bunny: SAM! Argh.. Gotta chase the car theif.

((crashes are heard, as well as yelling and what sounded like Tucker shrieking like a little girl))

Sam: ugh… ((pushes scene away))

Danny: oh. Uh, hi.

Sam: DANNY! We're alone, can you get me out of this cupboard in which I am locked in?

Danny: remember? I'm tied up to a bed..

Sam: .. oh yea, darn. Um, can't you go intangiable?

Danny: intangiability-proof chains.

Sam: wait. CHAINS!

Danny: um… that's what I'd call the substance of these links of loopy metal

Sam: … Danny?

Danny? ya?

Sam: what exactly did Chaos and Bunny do in there?

Danny: play a game. It was really fun.

Sam: what kind of game?

Danny: I forgot the name, but I promised them to poker when Chaos gets back, and Bunny finishes screaming her head off since Chaos took her car.

Sam: … ((twitch twitch)) strip poker?

Danny: hey, you're telepathic!

Sam: ((take..take…chokes))… rEADERS … just.. read… on.

**/words/- danny**

**/words/- phantom**

**Chapter 20: Val's Memories**

**Main PoV:**

Danny turned around to look for the ghost that sent off his sense. He didn't see anything…

"Danny Fenton?" The voice repeated. Danny turned around to see a tall woman with russet brown hair and dark cobalt eyes wearing one of the GHOST convention center's lab coats. She wore red two-inch heels and carried a rather glowing rope that was tied to a see-through sphere. Inside the sphere was.. the box ghost!

"BEWARE! I am the box ghost!" The ghost shouted, his eyes darting across the room. "I will escape! You cannot hold me in a sphere-ical container! BEWARE!"

"Um… hello?" Danny said, rather asked, questionably at the tall woman who had the box ghost on some sort of sphere leash.

"I'm Dr. Spirwoods," she said, pointing towards a golden tag on her white lab coat that showed "Ellena Spirwoods." She wasn't looking at him as if she was going to dissect him or rip him apart molecule by molecule.. so Danny supposed that this was a "good" person. "You know, Maddie used to be my college roomie those years ago-so I know your mother quite well. I mean, I'm working for GHOST, and our family just bought a house near Fentonworks. So, I guess I'm saying hi to my new neighbor,"

"Oh, um, hi!" Danny said, rather akwardly. Hell, why shouldn't he be akward? Having a GHOST researcher pop out of nowhere and claim that she was his new neighbor as well as his mother's old college roommate? An adult, nevertheless?

"Ah, well back to work. Just wanted to say hello," Ellena Spirwoods said, smiling while walking towards the direction in which she had came, muttering something about how hard it was to develop leashes for ghosts, and how annoying the box ghost was.

/Uhh, that was weird./

/Ditto/./

"Danny?" Maddie Fenton questioned, a look of concern and suspision in her eyes. She walked over to Danny and exaimed him up and down, going around in circles.

"Uh, What?" He asked, cautious and akward. Very akward. "Could you please stop staring at me?"

"Sorry honey," his mother sighed, "I thought I saw something, that's all." With that, she went to Jack, handing him a bag of cookies and listened rather eagerly to Albert's rather droning voice of explaining how the GHOSt center works and its staff's astonishing accomplishments.

"Son, we're going to have some fun doing family activities!" Jack Fenton stated rather loudly, patting Danny on the back and nearly knocking the younger child on the floor by accident. "Ohh, let's try the sack jumping, or the pogo bouncing! Or, we can do the egg balancing thingy!"

"Um dad? Let's try the food stand first." Danny said, backing away a few steps from lack of air. "It's got a lot of nutritional valued food and they taste wonderful.."

But Jack Fenton was gone as soon as "food stand" left Danny's mouth. He ran towards the stand like a half-starved mutt and ordered ten of everything. Figures.

/O-k, that was… uhhh.. weird. Kinda./

/I have absaloutely no idea what you're talking about./

/am I rambling again/

/yes./

/dang I really gotta stop doing that. Hmm gotta focus on something else/ Danny thought to himself, and unconciously, to Phantom as he tried to figure out what he was going to do with the time his parents and Jazz were at this GHOST convention center thingy. He really hoped that he wouldn't be dragged into any activities.

/I know what else you can focus on/Phantom stated, a sly smirking hint in the tone of his voice.

/what/ Danny asked, rather too innocently.

/you can think about me…/ Phantom said, then through their mental link, somehow sent Danny pictures of him in itty bitty miniskirts and various items from Victoria's Secret which could barely be described as clothing.

/PHANTOM/ Danny nearly yelled out loud in frustration. His face was about red as a tomato, and he had a really hard time trying not to temporarily claim insanity if someone saw him. /WHAT's WITH YOU AND CROSSDRESSING/

/nothing. You just seem to like me better in them./ Phantom replied.

/I don't like you/

/AW, that's mean../

/Argh, you know what I mean/

/no I don't./

/yes you do./

/no I don't./

/yes you do/

/Na, I don't./ Phantom finished the conversation by leaving his end of the mental link hanging, but not before sending Danny a rather uneasy image of him in a light lavendar see-through tunic that protrayed his toned abs rather nicely and…well, rather see-through boxers. Danny fainted. XD

**Valerie's PoV: WARNING: Dannny x Valerie fluff flashbacks**

I have a hunch.. could Danny Fenton, my close-to-be boyfriend, be that ever-so-annoying ghost boy by the name of Inviso-bill, or as he called himself, Danny Phantom? I, Valerie Grey, wanted to find out.

I sat in my room, thoughts running across my mind. Just the other day, I had purchased a rather interesting looking, supposedly "ghost hunting" book called understanding halfas, for the sake of trying to eliminate the ghost boy and that blasted dog of his; I read through the entire book. There was a section on how to recognize a halfa in human form, and Danny fit under every description and clue. He was usually akward around me. I thought at first it was because we were getting together, but it might be because of something else. And now, I think I know what.

Suppose, that Danny Fenton was Phantom. I do not know what I would do with my life then. I loved, yes loved, Danny Fenton, but I'm not so sure about Phantom. Could one simple guy be any more confusing?

Yes. I suppose he could. What was Danny now, if he was a half ghost, or as they call it, a halfa? No, he can't be a ghost! I don't know whether or not I am stuck in a state of denial or achievement. I don't _want_ to believe that innocent, adorable, cute, Danny Fenton, is that same ghost I have been hunting for nearly seven months now. I _can't_ believe it. But somehow, somewhere, I _must_ accept the facts. Yet, I am in a state of achievement: if Danny Fenton was actually Danny Phantom, how much would the government pay to know this?

I am not greedy for money. A while ago, there was some strange teen therapist by the name of Dr. Spectra who mentioned that I was too obsessed with material possessions. I suppose that I want the money for the benefit of the doubt: so my father could reobtain his social as well as business status, so we can move into a bigger house, so life can be easier and I don't have to pull off shifts at the Nasty Burger for the college titution. ((wow I feel bad for Val and I dun lyke her dat much -))

Stil.. I can't imagine turning Danny in. Although we only went out for less than a week, that time we shared was special. Every time he looked into my eyes I felt as if I had another purpose in life instead of ghost hunting and pleasing my peers. Every time he held my hand I would feel this enjoyable shock and listen to my heart beat faster. Every time he smiled my hopes would rise, but alas, it was not to last.

(a/n: noo non-slash D x V fluff! Nooo. And who uses alas anymore? oO;;)

Flashback 

_(still Val's PoV)_

_The carnival was so much fun! I smiled, holding my boyfriend Danny's hands. We were on our way from the video arcade, looking through the late Amity carnival nights for something fun to do. Tonight.. was magical. There was no other word to describe it, as Danny led me towards a fortune-telling booth that looked mysterious and interesting. It was a small blue tent with the words "Fortune Telling, one admission per ten minutes. Letus unveil your future." _

_I wasn't much of a fan to the "third eye" or "sixth sense," however you would call phsyic powers, but since I moved to Amity and found these fascinating yet hauntingly evil creatures known as ghosts, I would recall that I hold some curiosity and attention._

"_This looks cool." I said, not sure of speech. All conversations failed me as I looked into Danny's eyes. They were a clear baby blue, and there was a slight azure shade. It was a rumor that people who had eyes like those had special ablities of some sort, but I find his to be charm. He smiled down at me and whispered "go on, I'll pay. You have fun."_

"_Okay," was all I could mutter. He placed a few bucks in my hand as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made him blush. He looks so adorable when he does that, I wish I had a camera or recording device of some sort. Nevertheless, I smiled to myself as I thought of him._

End of the horribly writter D x V fluff.

Omg another Flashback:

Note: D x V fluff again argh Bunny's extreme today.

_The sights were amazing. It was as if my world had suddenly came alive. It was as if my dreams had finally came true. It was as if… I fell in love. I sit here on this ferris wheel. I'm not scared of heights, just normally shaken with ferris wheels because of the scare of being stuck on the higher elevations when the ride stops. _

_However, the view was incredible. I sit here, leaning against Danny. It was strange, because normally body heat gets transferred when people are close together. When I lean against him, I feel cold. It was as if the temperature had dropped five degrees or so, but it didn't bother me. Perhaps it was just the wind or something, but he remained cold. It felt good though, so I snuggled closer._

_"The lights look pretty," he commented. I couldn't agree more, just nod and wrap my fingers around his. I felt the smooth texture of his hands and the comfort of his body supporting mine. (STOP RIGHT THERE PERVERTS xD) _

_"You look nice at night," I said, smiling. I petted his raven-black hair. It looked so messy, but when I felt it, it was like feathers. Not like any birds, since his hair was softer and had a "fluffy" feeling to it, but like a rabbit's fur or peacock's tail feathers. _

_"You look better," he said, tilting his head closer to mine. I didn't notice the ferris wheel had stopped and we were on the highest elevation until I heard the slamming doors of people trying to get in on the next ride. I glanced at the city lights, spotting a building that was directly in front of us. Flashing lights showed a heart with "D+V" in it. I grinned- Danny really out-done himself this time. He just meant so much to me.._

End of horrible-fluffy flashback

Yes, this is still Val's PoV

Now that I think about it, I'm human. I don't have the heart to send my precious Danny to some strange center, although the temptation of a better life for me is overwhelming. There is one thing that can help me, though. I have added the clues up- Danny is the ghost boy. Now, all I need is confirmation. I do not know why I do this, again, but I change into the battle suit Technus had given me. Slowly rummaging through my dad's old tools, I program a video camera inside…

End Chapter

Bunny:daum daum daum! Omg is Val guanna tell everyone about Danny? DAUM DAUM DUAM! Oh, and INCREDIBLY SORRY for the short chapter and INCREDIBLY SORRY for the Danny x Val fluff.

Sam: oh hey Bunny you're back.

Bunny: yeh, and my Ferrari's in top-shape ;D

Chaos: told you I wouldn't wreck it.

Bunny: Ha, yea right. I saw you telling Starsaa to get Tucker and Hurinia back while you were watching me from the window. WASN'T I RIGHT?

Chaos: uh.. drop it.

Bunny: thought so ;D So.. anyone hungry?

Chaos: ME!

Tucker: me! ((sits on couch and begins to watch tv)

Hurinia: uhm… me? ((joins Tucker and flips through the channels))

Danny: uhms, me?

Bunny: o-k… ((dials number of favorite resteraunt))

Ring.. ring.. ring..

Bunny: I'd like to order four peking ducks, three chicken wings, three pork-lo mein, four chicken fried rice, yes, spicy please, four vegeterian-special fried rice, no, sauce please, six fruit specials, four tofu mashes, three all-veggie lo mein, ((lol I went out to eat two peking ducks yesterday and it was yummy! Im azn so srry if u dunt lyke any of the food but I fink they taste good ))you have fries? Wow… fifteen large fries;;;, and six berry smoothies thanks! Yea, charge it on the credit card. Number's 83019582. thx, bye! ((note: this is NOT my real credit card number lol?))

Sam: wait aminute.. 83019582? THAT'S MY CREDIT CARD NUMBER!

Bunny: oops? Oh well. LET'S PARTY! PAR-TY! Par-TY! EVERYONE GET ONE YOUR PARTY gEAR! PAR-TY! ((runs off to change))

Danny: um.. I would change but I'm kinda tied up right now.

Chaos: oh, hehe sorry about that ((goes to un-chain Danneh-chan.)) There we go! ((runs off to change. Wow, Chaos keeps spare clothes at my house ))

Hurinia: ((yelling to meh)) BUNNY YOU WANNA INVITE STARSAA OR THE OTHER READERS?

Bunny: um, IT WILL GET TOO CROWDED AND STARSAA's GOING TO A FASHION SHOW ((lol sorry if u dunt I just wanted to say that))

Hurinia: ((yelling)) OKAY THEN! ((grabs clothes out of nowhere and puts on stylin' lavendar tank and dark purple miniskirt. Miniskirts… lol?))

Tucker: … ((goes to play his PDA instead of changing into anything cept a big yellow T-shirt instead of his sweater.))

SAM: HELLO!

But no one heard her over the roaring of the rockets… err I mean the loud music! Err. I MEANT THE DOOR BELL!

Ding dong.

Wow, akwardness. .

Bunny: yay, thx ((Takes food and puts it on table))

Chaos: ((comes in living room wearing a gothic-looking top with the words "fear me," on the front and "or I'll kill you" on the back. She has on capris that are black and has two chains on the sides.)) hi all!

Bunny: wow. Nice shirt xD

Chaos: thx xD

Sam: LET ME OUTTTTT

Hurinia: …

Danny: ((comes into view wearing a SEXY tight black short sleeve and SEXY black leather pants.)) um hi?

Bunny and Chaos: omg…xD ((GLOMPZ))

Danny: um…hi?

Sam: WHATS GOING ON!

Danny: .. nothing much.

Sam: i.. ((falls out of kitchen cupboard)) wow. I actually fell out. Cool, ((goes off to change into a gothic corset like Bunny's but it has blue trimmings instead of blue and instead of Bunny's gothic lolika skirt from the rejected IMVU, she has on her regular skirt, with pictures of bats added to it.)) ah, much better.

Hurinia: let's PARTY

Everyone: ((blasts loud music, but not too loud otherwise Bunny's ears will explode since she has perfect hearing . ))

Tucker: ((playing video game with Danny, Hurinia, and Sam)) I SHALT P3wn THOU ALL! MUHAHAHAh.. ((very OOC xD))

Bunny: and after that, we will- ((talking to Chaos about glomping Danny and tying him up and -censored- items))

Chaos: ((remembers)) oh yea. Danny, get your sexah ass over here. We're playing strip poker.

Bunny: oh, you're good. ((gives cookie she got from nowhere xD)) I have no idea how to play, but I'll go with the food! Err, flow! ;;;

Sam: .. WHAT! … review ppl, or Bunny shalt force you to face the DOOMED POKER GAME OF DOOM

Chaos: actually she'll send hate mail to you

Bunny: ((bonks them on the head)) if they don't review, how can I send hate mail if I dun know who or where they ARE!

Tucker: good point.

Hurinia: ditto.

Bunny: uh, REVIEW! Or let's just say we have plans..

Sam: PPST! That means Bunny's not guanna do anything till she has the next chapter typed or gets reviws xD

Bunny: SAM!

Sam: ;)


	21. Viewpoint

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers Early Halloween Cards:**

**Note: 1. I'm soo sorry but I can only update once a week becuz of skool**

**2. for some strange reason I can't reply to ur reviews cuz it said something about the review not existing ... so i shalt reply to all of you now **

**gabriella phantom: **rambling is a good thing and my ferrari looks lame but it's still something xD

**Narugirl94:** lol iono wuts with me and crossdressing i guess that it first came into mind when i read a manga called DNAngel and one of the main characters wore drag anyway if i put DS (i'm trying to put a lil bit of every pairing) im sure there would be lots and lots of flames xD

**Horselvr4evr123: **will try to do! Between hw, sckool, and my non-existent social life, i need time! xD

**fan-girls2.0: **Yea! I used to watch Friends o.O i didn't konw it was cancelled (whacks TV in agony) whyyy? oh whyyyy? anyway thx for review xD

**Chaos inducer: **lol once i was in my art class and i was doodling Danny killing Val by accident and my art teacher asked me wut it was it was so embarassing but o well xD

**Serena the Hikari of Love: ** im not much of a fluff writer, but i suppose if u like it i'll look more into it

**3.the last layout didn't work on fanfiction so this will be the new layout:**

Danny's thoughts will be in _italics_

Phantom's thoughtswillbein** bold**

Bunny: hi all Don't expect meh to update soon, cuz-

Sam: shaddup

Bunny: #$!

Chaos: um.. weren't we guanna play strip poker?

Bunny: o ya.. EVERYONE FORM A –censored- CIRCLE! Hehe srry I'm hyper. And me hyper is not a good thing.

Hurinia: I can tell

Bunny: ((glares)) oh shut it.

Sam: I deal cards.

Tucker: I don't know how to play! There's no buttons to click! ((in poker online, there's this button you click to play))

Bunny: neither do I, but if you happen to win by any freaky chance, blame it on Sam.

Sam: I heard that!

Chaos: okay, first round.

Bunny: um… ((I dunno how to play poker so ill just skip all the betting part and bluffing and stuff)) I'm out.

Tucker: yah. ((puts cards down.))

Sam: MUAHAHAHA I win!

Hurinia: nah, I win.

Chaos: nope, I win.

At the end of the round, Chaos wins.

Chaos: oh cool, I won! XD Danny, take off something.

Danny: uh.. okay? ((takes off hat))

Everyone: YOU HAVE A HAT! SINCE WHEN?

Danny: since now. T.T

Everyone: o-O;;;

Bunny: uh… on with the show? XD

**Chapter 21: Viewpoint**

**Main PoV:**

Danny felt cold water on his face as he blinked. Jazz was standing in front of him with a bucket dripping with water. His shirt was wet and he hastily got up, asking a quick "what happened" as he remembered the situation.

"You fainted for no reason whatsoever." Jazz whispered back, not wanting to draw attention from her parents or anyone else. For Danny being a ghost and Jazz being his older sister, both had to be on the lookout for anyone that might accuse Danny or her of something semi-normal.

"Oh.. about that…" Danny blushed, remembering what happened. "uh…"

"You know what?" Jazz sighed, "don't tell me. Between ghost fighting, school, and mentally linked conversations, I don't want to know."

"uh, okay," Danny said, leaning against the wall thinking of some way he could explain why his shirt was wet.

_Phantom?_, thought

**what**? phantom replied.

_did_ _you_ _really_ _have_ _to_ _send_ _me_ _that_ _pic_? Danny rolled his eyes, fighting the blush that threatened to escape.

**yep**! phantom replied, smirking. **It was absaloutely nessecary!**

_Nessecary for what?_ Danny asked.

**Not telling… maybe I'll tell you when Sam bursts into GHOST willingly**

_Moron, she'll never do that._

**Exactly.**

As if by irony, Sam Manson burst through the double doors of GHOST. She was looking rather tired, like she ran two miles. That was saying something, since she was top-notch in all of Casper High's gym classes.

_Sam? What's she doing here?_ Danny thought. _Oh, and you're telling me now._

**-censored- Sam $#$# uh, I mean I was joking**, Phantom said, slipping to the unconcious section of Danny's mind.

_Tch, ya right_, Danny thought, before running towards Sam asking, "What happened? I thought you had a babysitting job today."

"I, I do," Sam panted, (READERS, THIS IS NOT A MARRIAGE SCENE xD) clearly exhausted. "There's a.. a.. a ghost who was destroying the apartment,"

"WHAT!" Danny yelled, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"It's no.. big deal though.. cuz the people here can exterminate it and… you were on some family..plan thing."

"So, where's the baby?" Danny asked (OK PERVERTS, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT,)

"My house, she's entertained with some boring.. fluffy rabbit show," Sam panted, trudging through the area and yelling "I SAW A GHOST"

In an instant, they were surrounded by ghost hunters. _Bloody brilliant_, Danny thought, in the extremely akward situation. _Why do I have a feeling of an impending sense of doom?_

**Cuz ur stupid** came the reply. From his head.

_Argh, I-_ Danny started, but focused his attention on the situation: Apparently, a ghost showed up and started to demolish the building in which Sam was babysitting for. Sam took the baby to her house (Tucker wasn't home…) and came here as fast as she could. About twenty people ran towards some scary-looking vehicles and drove towards the apartment, one person grabbing Sam and telling her to explain the entire situation again, and what the ghost looked like and such.

_It's probably Metei_, Danny thought, rolling his eyes. Metei was a ghost who he only met twice in his battles. She was around ninteen when she died; not prepared for death, but loved destruction. Which probably explained why she was killing the building.

_Oh well, nothing much to worry about, she usually goes away after the building is demolished_, Danny shrugged, then wondered why Tucker wasn't home.

"Hey Danny!" Jack Fenton bounced.. yes, bounced, to his son. "You wanna try the pogo jumping event with me?"

"Uh, I thought you were at the food court," Danny replied. Seriously, he didn't think that his father would be done so soon.

"I was," he said, then sighed, "but there was no more left."

"Um, try the food court on the east wing? I've heard they've got a lot of cookies… and fudge."

"Well, why didn't ya say so," Jack said, trailing off since he was running towards the east wing already.

"Uh… you're welcome?" Danny blinked. _Hey, he sure runs fast when thinking about food._

**Ditto.**

_Where'd you come from?_ Danny asked. He thought Phantom had long since then retreated to the back of Danny's mind, where he usually goes whenever he wanted to drop the subject about something, or when he didn't want to answer Danny.

**Gee, that's polite**, his ghost half replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. **By the way, what are you going to do in school tomorrow? As far as we know, Paulina, Star, Lancer, Dash, Kwan, and five people who are unpopular know your secret.**

_I don't know!_ Danny sighed, frustrated. He sat down on a nearby chair and leaned against the back. Phantom was right: what WAS he going to do? Paulina would most likely, 100, try to get a date with him. Two weeks or so ago, he would have been thrilled with the offer, but now, she really is a shallow –censored-. Star… well the girl acted like a total popular jerk, but she wasn't really that bad. She just talked too much, and keeping secrets wasn't her thing. He wasn't sure how Dash or Kwan would act, though. It had seemed that they were acting normal at Nasty Burger yesterday, and he was thankful for that. If Valerie suspected something, he would be dead. Oh ya, very, very, dead. And it was not a pretty mental image.

**Speaking of pretty mental images..** Phantom noted..

_PHANTOM!_

**Tucker's PoV:**

Ha, what did you expect? For me to spy on Valerie all day? I bet you did. Nah, I play video games. That's what all techno-geeks do, and it's fun. I'm sitting here on my computer, playing FlyFF ((A/N: I play FlyFF my ign is GhostHuntress on Mia server)) and talking to anonymous people. I would not call them anonymous.. but you're probably wondering why I'm not stalking Valerie right now. Well…

_Flashback._

_I peer through the window: yep, she was there. I'm looking inside Valerie's room and she doesn't suspect a thing. Well… she didn't. _

_"TUCKER FOLEY YOU BETTER NOT BY STALKING VALERIE GREY" Mr. Lancer yelled from a far distance._

_Oh shit. I'm dead meat, so dead. Quickly, I run down the ladder, silently praying that Valerie did not just hear that and I take my ladder and hide in the bushes. For two hours_

_End Flashback_

You better not be laughing. It's not funny, you hear? It's NOT FUNNY! I just really, really, really, really, really, hope that Valerie didn't notice me because otherwise, I'm so dead, it's not even funny.

Metei's PoV: (Remember? Metei is the ghost that was attacking Sam's babbysitting's apt)

This. Is. So. Much. FUN! I smile as I fire another ectoblast at a flickering light. In an instant, the lights burst into flames. I grin widely as I spot that my ecto blasts have set the building on fire and the whole place was demolishing down. WHEEEE! Ahh, this is the life!

Then, I hear sirens. Oh shit, the blasted ghost hunters are here. Oh well, I'm not done with my fun yet! How dare they interrupt me? Here I am, a ninteen year old, having some fun, only to be disturbed by ghost hunters? Okay, so technically I'm not ninteen. I'm a ghost, but hey, they've said I got personality issues.

Stupid ghost hunters.. they call themselves professionals but they never actually catch any ghosts, like those Guys in White dumbasses. To think they can capture me… Ha! They'd have to be some insomaniac being to do that!

"Freeze, ghost!" one human said, holding toward me what seemed to be an ecto-gun. Well, can't say I haven't faced those weapons before.

"Why should I?" I smirked, flicking my finger and burning the ecto gun. I watched as the so-called-ghost hunter's eyes widened in panic, apparently with no other weapon to sheild himself from me. But I wasn't goanna attack him. That ain't my style. I kill buildings, not people. This way, I cause superstition and mass destruction.

"You can get past that ecto-gun but you can't get past me!" Said a voice that came from behind me. Ha, they think that they can sneak up on me? Well, they're wrong, very wrong. I sensed that three people were aiming ecto-weapons at me, but I snapped my fingers as the building shook violently, causing them to loose footing and retreat. Oh yeah, that totally rocked.

After ten minutes of chaotic fun, the police and ghost hunters seemed to give up. I might as well- the building was ignited down to the basment level, and there were no more to destroy. Destroying a demolished sight was bor-ring! So I did not glance behind as I flew towards the ghost zone (towards the Fenton Portal), as I knew that I occasionally needed to recharge my powers there. Not all ghosts do- just some, like me. I suppose it was the supernatural's curse of having a ability of destruction, but oh well. You get used to it eventually, over time.

I felt the breeze against my face and I really liked it. Then, I sensed a full ghost behind me. Focusing my energies, I was able to decipher who the ghost was. Oh yea, that's another one of my abilities: I an tell ghosts apart without sight since I was losing my vision right before my death. Anyway, this ghost was annoying. I turned around to face the ghost although I did not need to, taking in her features.

She had highlighted sandy blonde hair that was considerably wavy which trailed down to a little past her shoudler blades, and light-colored eyes within a mixture between sky blue and vermillion green. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and black slacks, both with silver lacings. Right next to the ivory-white pendant that hung around her neck was an etched silver-colored rose.

I knew who she was, and didn't like it one bit. Perhaps it's because I'm a typical "bad ghost," or a casual "troublemaking ghost," but ghosts aren't supposed to be good! This ghost… was in a state of denial. I knew this ghost, and her name was Silver Rose, or Silver, for short. Perhaps all ghosts are in denial at first when they die: I know I was. When I first died and became a ghost, I was all like, "no no I'm alive, this isn't happening, I'm dreaming," until I realized that if I was dreaming, this dream was endless.

((**Metei is not a main character and Silver Rose is NOT a mary-sue. Thxxxx to horselvr4evr123 for creating this chara ))**

This girl, pretty young too, called Alisha something as far as I'm concerned, was working with her parents on some lab. Apparently they were trying to duplicate the Fenton's Ghost Portal, but something went terribly wrong, causing the girl's father and her to die. Purely die, as in, 100 dead, and not become a halfa. Nope, she was an ordinary ghost like the rest of us: non-breathing, non-eating, non-sleeping, 100 dead bodies of ectoplasm. Ever since then, she's been denying the truth. That girl was as good as dead, and a ghost, but it seemed as if she didn't want to believe that she was dead.

"Meteiriann," Her voice said. I snorted in distaste. Meteiriann was my full name, but I hated it. I'm Metei for short, and any human who called me by my full name was dead, meaning full or not.

"It's Metei…" I hissed, "So, what brings you here, ghost?"

"I. Am. Not. A. GHOST!" She screeched. I've gotta admit that while I have a horrible temper when it comes to my name being spoken from someone I don't know, but her impaitence and crankiness of being called a ghost was worse. Apparently, her state of denial was so bad, she didn't think of herself as dead.

"Yea you are," I rolled my eyes, listing off my fingers, "You can fly without wings or mechanical equipment, you are made up purely of ectoplasm, there was an event that signaled your death, you are welcome in the ghost zone by orders of Walker, your eyes glow green, you shoot ectoplasmic beams, you go intangiable and invisible… need I say more?"

"Argh.." I could tell she was annoyed.

"anyway, what brings you here?" I rolled my eyes. Silver Rose never showed up in broad daylight without reason. We ghosts prefer the night, where we can cause destruction without being stopped for a long time, but some ghosts like to destroy the daylight, though she was not one of them.

"You," she spat, "how many times have I told you not to go around demolishing buildings? Think of the people who live there!"

"And your point is?" I blinked, crossing my arms while landing on the top of a nearby building to conserve my energies. She was awfully emotional for a ghost, and I hated that about her. She behaved like a wretched human, for who-knows-what's sake! Who CARES about the life forms?

"You're incredibly dense if you don't know what I'm coming at," Silver said, casting me the look. Oh brilliant. The look, again. I hated when she did that- it always meant that she was going to fight me and most of the time, she was the stronger ghost.

"Very funny, Silver," I growled, really not in the mood for a fight as I lifted from the rooftop and started to fly away, "I'm not in the mood,"

But no-o, she just had to follow me and start shooting ecto plasmic beams! I swear, her temper will be the end of her someday…

End Chapter 

Bunny: I was guanna make this chap longer but I decided not to because otherwise this chap would be 20 pages .

Sam: so? Dat's a good thing, for the readers anyway.

Bunny: if I added that part I wouldn't get my bio homework done, dumbass.

Sam: who you calling a dumbass, -censored-?

Bunny: ((Glares)) you wanna start something?

Sam: bring it on.

Dramatic Scene…

Bunny: nah, I'm too lazy.

Everyone: ((falls down))

Bunny: anyway, next round.

((card are dealed and people are hurt… I mean, card are dealed and people play, yah, that's it xD))

Bunny: I'm out.

Tucker: I'm out.

Sam: HA! I win!

And yes, unfortunately, Sam does win.

Sam: I'mma pick on you, Bunny, because you said to blame everything on me! MUAHAHAHA, take something off.

Bunny: … ((takes black nail polish off))

Everyone: wtf? DOES THAT COUNT?

Bunny: yes.

Sam: T.T;; take take.

Bunny: next round ;;

Danny: im out

Sam: im out

Bunny: im out

Chaos: I win again!

Tucker: wow. I actually won.

Tucker wins xD

Tucker: um… Eeny meeny miony moe.. Chaos take something off.

Chaos: rawr.. ((takes off jacket))

Bunny: since when did you have a jacket?

Chaos: since now.

Everyone: …

Bunny: well, we'll continue to play… ti'll next time, o faithful readers!

Sam: she means review or get ur head bitten off.

Bunny: err… I mean review for a personalized wrist watch


	22. Chatroom Dilemas

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

Oh, and I don't own FLYFF which is mentioned in this chap.

**ARGH FANFICTION DOT NET HATES MY MICROSOFT WORD! #$ it's an old program, but every time i upload chaps on fanfic, i have to redo all the italics and bold! so, sorry if i miss anything xP**

Me give reviewers Personalized Wrist watches: **Chaos inducer, gabriella phantom, fan-girls2.0, Narugirl94, Meowth168, and Serena the Hikari of Love 3 you all **

Warning: this chapter is 95 chatspeak, as in a chatroom. . do not read if u dun like illerteratcy

Bunny: hi ya'll!

Sam: hi-hi-hiiiii (shivering)

Danny: hiii hii hii (also shivering)

Chaos: hello!

Tucker: hi..

Hurinia: hiii… (shivering a bit)

Bunny: o ya… here's the score table:

Bunny- 3 wins, 2 clothing taken off. Sam- 2 wins, 3 clothing taken off, Danny- 1 win, 8 clothing taken off, Chaos- 4 wins, 2 clothing taken off. Tucker-5 wins, 1 clothing taken off, Hurinia-10 wins, 4 clothing taken off. Bunny is still wearing stockings, jeans, and a fishnet corsett. Sam is wearing a light purple n black blouse and gym shorts, Danny is wearing only boxers (xD), Chaos is wearing baggy pants and a Tank top but no socks, Tucker has everything cept for his socks, and Hurinia is in a light blue blouse and her underwear.

Hurinia: yay I'm winning xD

Danny: ((pouts)) this game's no fun.. besides I'm cold…

Bunny: you should be. You're only in your boxers… you look so.. ((starts to drool at Danny's exposed skin…)) Uhhh I mean, you're losing, so that's why you think the game's no fun xD

Chaos: ((eyes glaze over and drools)) …

Hurinia: ((whacks Chaos in the back of the head with a frying pan))

Chaos: OW! Where'd you get te frying pan?

Hurinia: no where. ..

Bunny: err, anyway we shall continue!

**Chapter** 22: **Chatroom** **Dilemas**

**Danny's** **PoV**:

Can things get any worse? Really- I mean. Life sucks! First of all I had to wake so early in the morning for a weekend, second of all I think my parents are suspicious, third of all this random lady called Ellena Spirwoods claimed to be my neighbor out of nowhere, fourth of all, I'm stuck in a ghost-hunting center… hello? I'm a ghost! Half ghost, actually, but a ghost nevertheless. Fifth of all, Phantom is sending me DISTURBING mental images. Need I continue?

Thought not.

Jazz is reading another heavy tome by the name of "Hearts and Stars, Their History." Seriously, who would want to read a book like that? ((authoress: me me!)) Not meh. Anyway, I'm just sitting here, glancing around the main hall. Dad was still in the east wing feasting upon mountains of cookies and fudge, while mom was inspecting a generated ghost-proof plant, sort of like a venus flytrap. Oh, brilliant for me!

I'm just looking around the room: Mom, Jazz, plants, sofas, chairs, paintings, computers, lights, balloons… wait… computers? I mentally slapped myself for not doing the obvious sooner: CHAT ONLINE!

**Someone's excited**, Phantom noted.

_NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT_, I blushed, slowly making my way towards the computer. It was open, and free to use. I took a seat and went onto his email.

**I didn't mean it like that, but if you insist…** Phantom smirked, sending me yet another mental image… omg… Phantom dressed in one of those playboy magaziene outfits…

_PHANTOM!_ I mentally screamed, twitching at the temptations to faint or do something drastic to strangle my ghost half.

**What?** He said rather innocently, before retreating to the silent cornered depths of my mind.

Sighing, I saw that Tucker was online and went to IM him.

(I wuv Danneh-chan's screen name and I just had to put it in)

**XxHalfTornxX: **Hey Tucker you there?

It was about three minutes of boredom before Tucker finally answered.

**T3chG33kTF**: Ya, I'm playing video games until I lost and noticed that you were there. XxHalfTornxX: Oh gee dat's nice. Notice ur bffl after u lose a video game T3chG33kTF: ur point? XxHalfTornxX: nvm… T3chG33kTF: Anyway, there's this really cool game like that one we had stuk Technus in… it's called Flyff. ((A/N: I'm obsessed with Flyff! Http/flyff. it's so kewel! Again, my ign's GhostHuntress on Mia server)) 

**XxHalfTornxX: **What does it do? Like, the point of the game.

**T3chG33kTF: **there is none. It's like, a MMORPG. I'm trying to beat the highest level. Imma level 18 assist right now..

**XxHalfTornxX:** Any cool moves?

**T3chG33kTF: **Tons. XD There's this one where you get to hit the enemy multiple timez, dere's dis one where you do some crazy jump-hit move.

**XxHalfTornxX:** Kewel. Sign me up.

**T3chG33kTF: **Do it yerself x) flyff.gpotato dot com, without the www

**XxHalfTornxX:** omg Tucker are you serious? This takes like, 45 minutes to download! And I'm not on my home computer.

**T3chG33kTF: **Tuff luk D and u sound lyke a girl sweet, lvl 19!

**XxHalfTornxX:** Tucker…. I do NOT sound like a girl T.T

**GothixDrama** has logged on.

**GothixDrama** has been added to the conversation.

**T3chG33kTF**: Hiya Sam.

**GothixDrama**: hey Tucker, hey Danny.

**XxHalfTornxX**: hey Sam. Wut's happenin?

**GothixDrama**: nut muchaz. Miss. Biambly went to pick her daughter up from her house to find it was in flamez. Den she went 2 ma houze and gaveh picked up the gurl. Im so happei I finally get some peaze and quiet.

**T3chG33kTF**: You at home rite?

**GothixDrama**: Ya, y?

**T3chG33kTF**: juz tellin' Danny bout how cool this game Flyff was. I'm lvl 19 :)

**GothixDrama**: n00bie… lol jkjk. I'mma lvl 52 acrobat T.T

**T3chG33kTF**: holy…. –censored-!

**GothixDrama**: wut do you think a gurl does all day, eh? Stare at her nails?

**XxHalfTornxX**: Ya.

**GothixDrama**: .. haha very funny Danny.

**XxHalfTornxX**: no seriously I did think so.

**GothixDrama**: -sigh- yet another reason why he's Clueless 1.

**XxHalfTornxX**: wutdayamean? I'm not clueless…

**T3chG33kTF**: o ya you are.

**Ihuntghosts** wants to join the conversation. Click accept or decline.

**T3chG33kTF**: who's ihuntghosts?

**GothixDrama**: ionno.

**Ihuntghosts** has been added to the conversation.

**XxHalfTornxX**: um who are you?

**Ihuntghosts**: XxHalfTornxX? GothixDrama? T3chG33kTF? Wait… I think I know you ppl

**GothixDrama**: do we know u?

**Ihuntghosts**: you go to Casper High.. right?

Okay, now I was freaked out. Here I am, talking to my two bffls, when all of a sudden this creepy person with a creppy username says they know us. Why am I getting a sense of an impending sense of doom?

Cuz ur an idiot, Phantom's voice said.

_Gee that's nice_, I rolled my eyes, _who do you think this person is?_

You're really clueless, aren't you? It's obvious who this person is. Phantom said in an all-knowing voice. I hated that tone… made me feel like I missed out on something. Anyway, if Phantom knew this person.. ghost.. person.. and allowed me to talk to him/her, then I suppose that this person was someone who I could talk to freely.

_… don't call me clueless!_ I sighed, feeling Phantom observe me from the far depths of my mind. _Geez.. why does everyone say I'm clueless anyway?_

Cuz you are, Phantom smirked, before I ignored him and went back to the screen.

**T3chG33kTF**: omg u stalk us.

**GothixDrama**: u go 2 casper high 2?

**Ihuntghosts**: u can say dat

**XxHalfTornxX**: who r u?

**Ihuntghosts**: dat's not important

**GothixDrama**: ur freakin me out

**T3chG33kTF**: -nodds- you sound lyke dat guy from World of Warcraft who keeps on talking about prophecies.

**Ihuntghosts**: ur Tucker Foley aren't you?

**T3chG33kTF**: omg STALKER. Seriously ur scaring me who r u

**Ihuntghosts**: and im guessing GothixDrama is Sam Manson and XxHalfTornxX is Danny Fenton?

**XxHalfTornxX**: omg.. you DO STALK US

**GothixDrama**: Who r u?

**XxHalfTornxX**: omg… who's insane enuff to stalk us?

**T3chG33kTF**: Mr. Lancer? I saw him at da Stalkers Unite convention.

**GothixDrama**: you stalk?

**Ihuntghosts**: lol! Nah, he……wait.. back up. YOU STALK!

**T3chG33kTF**: uhhh. Nobody heard that, right?

**XxHalfTornxX**: T.T;;; Um, ihuntghosts, are you Mr. Lancer spying on us and trying to tell us that we should spend more time off the computer because we're failling English?

**Ihuntghosts**: no. ..;; ur really clueless aren't u?

**XxHalfTornxX**: #$! stop calling me clueless, ppl!

**GothixDrama**: ty, ihuntghosts, whoever you are. He's been clueless since day 1.

**T3chG33kTF**: so tru.

**XxHalfTornxX**: Argh dun call meh clueless.

**Ihuntghosts**: clueless. ;D

**GothixDrama**: ;)

**T3chG33kTF**: ;P

**XxHalfTornxX**: -blows up bookshelf-

**GothixDrama**: since when did you have a bookshelf? I thought Jazz took urs.

**XxHalfTornxX**: expression, ppl. Anyway, who r u, ihuntghosts?

**Ihuntghosts**: omg u 3 r totally clueless. B4 u ask, u know me well.

**XxHalfTornxX**: hmm someone I know well, who knows me, who stalks and spies on me… OMFG VLAD? VLAD IS THAT YOU!

**GothixDrama**: OMG UR VLAD? YOU EVIL PIECE OF CHEESE –throws chair at you-

**T3chG33kTF**: OMFDG –panic- VLAD! DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME YOU….

**T3chG33kTF**: EVIL

**T3chG33kTF**: SADASTIc

**T3chG33kTF**: LONELY

**T3chG33kTF**: NEEDING

**T3chG33kTF**: A

**T3chG33kTF**: CAT

**T3chG33kTF**: HALF

**XxHalfTornxX**: TUCKER!#$#$

**T3chG33kTF**: srry .

**Ihuntghosts**: wtf? I'm not Vlad. Imma –censored- girl… T.T

**T3chG33kTF**: oh, then forget everything I said about you. Hi, my name's Tucker Foley, wanna hang out some time?

**Ihuntghosts**: … how bothersome -;; uhh, I'll pass.

**T3chG33kTF**: plzzzzzz?

**Ihuntghosts**: well… no.

**T3chG33kTF**: $#SD

**XxHalfTornxX**: ;P haha

**GothixDrama**: o.. srry then. –takes back chair I was goanna throw at you-

**Ihuntghosts**: ..;; anyway, I do know Vlad. Ur saying he needs a cat… is lonely, sadastic, and evil? Weird, he told me he was from a line of professional ghost hunters. And what is he half..?

**GothixDrama**: professional GHOST HUNTERS! Gurl ur messed up. da vlad were talking about is dis guy who lives in Wisconson.. so ya probably not da same guy.

**T3chG33kTF**: and he's not half anything. That just slipped when I was chatting on FlyFF about NOT wanting a dog being half collie and pitbull mix.

**Ihuntghosts**: o.O;; im talking about the Vlad who was over at Danny's house right before the massive ghost invasion a few weeks back.

**XxHalfTornxX**: omg that's the Vlad we're talking about. How did you..

**XxHalfTornxX**: wait..

**XxHalfTornxX**: VALERIE!

**GothixDrama**: o.O;; nvm –throws chair at you-

**T3chG33kTF**: VALERIE! ITS ONLY 3 YEARS TILL SENIOR PROM! Y WONT U SAY YES!

**XxHalfTornxX**: TUCKER! UR SCARING ME! U SOUND LIKE NATHAN

**T3chG33kTF**: o… srry xD

**XxHalfTornxX**: wait.. so u r Valerie?

**Ihuntghosts**: uhh. DUH! I'm not some anonymous person who drops on convos!

**GothixDrama**: now dat u mention it, ppl do dat a lot. Once there was sum ppl called AstarWanaB and SeashellWuv and something that dropped on our convos once and started to taunt us ;;

**T3chG33kTF**: ya.

**XxHalfTornxX**: dey sound familiar so..omg MORE STALKERS!

**Ihuntghosts**: … AstarWanaB is Dash and SeashellWuv is Star… you ppl hafta be some kinda idiots to not know dat. It's posted lyke.. all over the skool newspaper! Wut do u ppl do all day, play MMORPGS?

**T3chG33kTF**: yes. T.T

**GothixDrama**: apparently so.

**XxHalfTornxX**: yosh.

**Ihuntghosts**: ok its official. U ppl have no life.

**GothixDrama**: HEY!

**T3chG33kTF**: anyway, val, wut r u doing in our convo? I mean, usually me an danny n sam just talk 4 hours on bffl stuff and no off but ur not exactly our bffl yet. U mite be dannys, he mite like u, but not us. To us ur just an accquaintance.

**GothixDrama**: wow. Accquaintance? U r a geek ..;;

**XxHalfTornxX**: … wut do you mean I lyke her?

**Ihuntghosts**: ..;; I had a suspicion.

**T3chG33kTF**: wut?

**Ihuntghosts**: about the ghost kid.

**GothixDrama**: … wut about him?

**Ihuntghosts**: I haff dis book and it said hes half ghost.

**Ihuntghosts**: I wanna know if its tru and if u ppl know who he is.

**Ihuntghosts**: and b4 u say how should u ppl know, u ppl hang out wit him all da time.

**Ihuntghosts**: oh, and y isn't danny around whenever the ghost kid is around?

**GothixDrama**: that's.. an excellent question…

**GothixDrama**: I have no idea. Y would u belive a book? Really..

**T3chG33kTF**: yea..

**T3chG33kTF**: we hang out wit him cuz hes kool and hes actually nice, contrair to some beliefs.. o-O and danny doesn't like to hang out wit the ghost kid because he thinks dat his parents will get suspicious or something.

**GothixDrama**: ya.

**Ihuntghosts**: o… but y do I feel like ur hiding something?

**T3chG33kTF**: we're not

**GothixDrama**: besides y would we?

**Ihuntghosts**: … well I have a hunch…

**GothixDrama**: wutever it is its probably not important

**T3chG33kTF**: ya wut she said.

**Ihuntghosts**: if u say so… danny r u there? ur not talking

**GothixDrama**: … danny?

**T3chG33kTF**: … you there?

**Ihuntghosts**: weird. Hes still on. Y he would be afk I dun know.

**GothixDrama**: uhhh maybe he has a good reason doesn't he?

**T3chG33kTF**: ya. He always has a good reason…

**XxHalfTornxX**: im bak guys srry I had a gho-

**XxHalfTornxX**: uh, hi Val… I was saying I had a problem.. something with Jazz bothering me.

**GothixDrama**: … ya… so we were just talking about wut u kould b doing…

**XxHalfTornxX**:

**Ihuntghosts**: danny ur still on, rite?

**XxHalfTornxX**: yea, y?

**Ihuntghosts**: … are you Danny Phantom?

**End** **Chapter**

Bunny: see that wasn't much of a cliffie. We all know that Val suspected anyway. ..;;

Tucker: I loose… o nvm I win XD Hurinia take something off.

Hurinia: argh… ((takes off bracelet))

Bunny: you have a bracelet? Since when?

Sam: o.O

Danny: O.o

Chaos: since now I guess?

Hurinia: ya? …

Bunny: anyway… Sam, deal again.

Sam: argh.. it's freezing…

Bunny: ;) that's becuz you loose too much

Sam: no, u ppl pick on me.

Danny: no u ppl pick on ME

Bunny: but that's because we're all adoring fans, Danny… I mean, that's because we think you're good enuff to.. be picked on?

Danny: T.T

Chaos: aw man, I lost again.

Sam: me out.

Hurinia: i… win? Nah, bad cards.

Bunny: I win! Yippie! Danny, take something off.

Danny: wHAT? Nooooo but all I have on are my boxers..

Bunny: exactly ;)

Danny: so ur telling me to…

Bunny: that's exactly wut I'm telling you.

Danny: ((stares at authoress as if she has two heads))

Bunny: what?

Danny: but.. but.. i.. well..

Bunny: well what?

Danny: I can't do that!

Bunny: who said? Can't, or wont?

Chaos: ooh I love how you use words against ppl D

Bunny: my specialty ;;

Sam: .. bunny, ur evil.

Bunny: why thankyou.

Hurinia: T.T

Tucker: T.T

Bunny: well? Strip already ((too persistent and hyper today for some strange reaon))

Danny: um… in front of all these ppl?

Bunny:… you don't hafta…

Danny: THANKYOU! .. err what's the catch?

Bunny: you hafta do whatever I say for two hours when everyone is asleep.

Danny: WHAT!

Bunny: or..

Danny: fine fine. ((pouts and puts clothes back on as Chaos said "no fair")) I'm watching TV…

Bunny: well.. now Danneh-chan's not playing, I state GAME OVER

Sam: so the point of the game was to see Danny strip?

Tucker: … ((runs to bathroom with a massive nosebleed))

Hurinia: … ((follows Tucker))

Chaos: pretty much xD

Bunny: ah well, time for the next activity! XD

Sam: which is…?

Bunny: pin the tail on the donkey!

Hurinia: .. wtf that's a little kid's game.

Bunny: … well.. ((puts a giant donkey head on top of Sam's head))

Sam: HEY I CANT SEE ANYTHING

Bunny: there we go ;)

Tucker: review or end up … like Sam?

Bunny: yup D


	23. Val's Views

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers choco barz: gabriella phantom, Horselvr4evr123, fan-girls2.0, kenna, Weh8lyfsoweryt.RobynAndMike, Serena the Hikari of Love, Narugirl94, and Kitsune's Shaodow D ME WUV YOU ALL!**

**yay 5,000+ hits **

Bunny: hi all

Sam: I can't see…!

Danny: ((stops watching TV and surprised to see Sam wearing a donkey head)) … hi?

Hurinia: hi!

Chaos: hi!

Tucker: hello, my name's Tucker Foley, but you-

Bunny: TUCKER! NO HITTING ON THE READERS!

Tucker: awwww

Sam: (destroys donkey head somehow)

Bunny: awww wut would we play now? Stupid sam…

Sam: ((glares))

Tucker: how bout blackjack?

Hurinia: nah.. spin the bottle?

Chaos: … truth or dare?

Bunny: okay!

Danny: uhh rules?

Bunny: you pick truth or dare… isn't it simple? If you can't do the dare then you have to do a double dare, same with truth.

Danny: sounds easy enough…

Bunny: yay let's play!

Tucker: y am I getting an impending sense of doom?

Sam: aww shut it.

Hurinia: o.O;; ((munches on carrot stick quietly))

Bunny: aw wtf here's the story XD

**Chapter 23: Val's Views**

**Danny's PoV: **

Oh. My. Gosh. Does Valerie know? _I'm doomed,_I thought, banging my head on the keyboard. _Doomed, doomed, doomed,_

**Idiot**, Phantom's voice said. **If she knew then why would she be asking you?**

_Hey you're right! Thanks, there's hope for me yet! _I sigh in relief as I glance back towards the screen. So far, no one had typed anything, and I'm assuming that Valerie's really impaitent.

**Aye, clueless,** went Phantom, as I rolled my eyes and typed:

**XxHalfTornxX: **why would I be? That's absurd.. like, Phantom's the greatest thing since.. who knows what and I'm some unpopular loser..

**Ihuntghosts: **ur point? Whenever Phantom is around, ur not and the other way around, 2.

**GothixDrama: **like I said, Danny doesn't want to be around Phantom because his parents are ghost hunters and they might get suspicious.

**Ihuntghosts: **suspicious of what?

**T3chG33kTF: **dey're ghost hunters, their son's hanging out wit a ghost. Hello, irony.

**Ihuntghosts: **answer the question or I'll shoot

**T3chG33kTF: **o.O;; okok put the weapon down! Jeez..

**T3chG33kTF: **suspicious that he might be against their ghost hunting like Jazz or he mite be posessed by a ghost because even Jazz has some ghost hunting traits.

**XxHalfTornxX:** cough. Cough…err I was choking on my drink

**GothixDrama: **XD

**Ihuntghosts: **fine I'm convinced.. for now. Watch your bak.

**Ihuntghosts has left the conversation.**

**Ihuntghosts has logged off.**

**XxHalfTornxX: **srry guys hafta go. I didn't realize I was on chatroom for over an hour and we're getting out of this GHOSt center thingy. I'll c u 2 in skool tomorrow?

**T3chG33kTF: **kk cya danny

**GothixDrama: **bb

**XxHalfTornxX:** cya

**XxHalfTornxX has left the conversation.**

**XxHalfTornxX has logged off.**

I stared blankly at my computer as I heard Jazz's call once more. Turning around, I saw her holding yet another strange and mysterious book, this one labeled "Blue Fish Run," which kind of sounded like some preschooler or kindegartener's book. Seriously, I think sometimes even Jazz is insane in this crazy family.

Sighing, I jogged over to Jazz, who was eating a cookie. O-kay… where did she get that cookie all of a sudden and how come I can't have one? Now that I think about it, I didn't have anything for lunch. Wow… I was starved and it was five in the afternoon. Guess that conversation lasted longer than I thought.

"There you two are," my mom said, giving us happy-looks. I suppose she accomplished what she wanted to, because she looked happy. Wait.. I suppose? Omg.. only Jazz talks like that! Panic button.. where's the panic button!

**You're losing it**, I heard Phantom say, smirking at my cluelessness. Hey, I'm not clueless! What, is the authoress against me too? Err… I mean, I just rolled my eyes and trudged along, following my family.

**"**Since we didn't make the noon lunch break," I heard dad say, me actually being surprised that he was still hungry. Yet then, he was dad, so what can ya say? "let's go to SiruNe to eat!"

"Okay by me," I said. SiruNe was a great resteraunt and my dad liked a lot because there were large porportioned-servings. I didn't mind eating there, because there were a lot of great tasting food, like my favorite, the BC noodles. I don't know why they call it the BC noodles.. all I know that there's cheese on it and parsley and it tastes so good. Which is why I am perfectly content with going there.

**You're talking like your sister**, Phantom noted.

_Do not!_ I argued mentally, adding _I'm not even talking! _

**Yea you are, mentally**, Phantom said, with me just rolling my eyes and getting in the RV. I sat in my usual spot: the right corner, while Jazz was reading her idiotic book. Okay, so maybe it's not idiotic because I don't really know… because I haven't read it, but it looked idiotic, and whenever Jazz reads, it's some phsycology crap or preschool themed book. Oh, joy.

I blinked. I watched outisde: it was early Decmeber, and the skies were already beginning to show sunset. It made me think that it was five or six o-clock when it was only three. Leaning back on the chair, I amused myself by watching the birds. Yes, birds. What do you think I do all day, fight ghosts, get dumped, and fail classes while being stuffed into lockers? … no comment.

**Main PoV: **

"Danny?" Jazz shook her little brother's shoulder. Apparently, he had fallen asleep during the car ride. "Wake up,"

"Mmm what?" Danny stirred, rubbing his left eye. It was then that he noticed he wasn't in his room, making our with Phantom… like his dream.. okay.. why was he still having those kind of dreams?

"we're here," Jazz smiled, jumping out of the car. Danny looked to see that she was reading yet ANOTHER novel… this one called "Fish Down High.." okay, that was either a messed up high school name or a tale of mudskipping fish. Where did Jazz pop up with these strange books anyway?

"Mkay," Danny yawned one last time before opening the door of the RV and hopping out. The sunset made glass shine with a orange-hued color, which reflected the brilliant luminescent green glass of SiruNe quite clearly. It was a fairly small resteraunt without much population, but it was most recognized as a private dinery, since prices were a tad higher and the quality was better.

The Fentons were greeted in the resteraunt by an old college buddy of Jacks, someone name Nadial or something.. Danny couldn't remember very clearly. ((authoress: geez how many college buddies does Jack have? Is this one goanna go ghost on him or wat? XD)) They sat on a rather large table square table by the corner, Jack sitting with Maddie and Jazz sitting with Danny. Danny was squished into the corner, and kinda felt like his clone melting. Wait.. how would he know what his clone felt like melting, anyway?

Irony… T.T;;;

"Here ya go, pick whatever you like," Jazz handed the menu to Danny.. rather, whacked Danny's neck with the menu.

"Ow! …Uh, okay," Danny said, akwardly as he opened the menu. Immediately, he flipped to the noodles section. Good, the BC Noodles were still there. Being his favorite, those were also partly the only reason he was there in the first place. He didn't really like private resteraunts, but for the BC Noodles, it was worth it. why? He had no idea.

((authoress: srry im rambling.. it's hard to multitask XD im typing this and writing my bio paper at the same time while eating my dinner hectic life..))

**Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone: **

The First Elite paced nervously around her abode. Guardian of Shapeshifters or not, she was a ghost… once a human, so she could get nervous. That didn't usually happen, since she was well-respected and had power, but when she was, it usually wasn't a pretty sight. Fayurl sighed, sitting on her rather comftorable armchair by the flickering fire. The design of her living room was similar to Vlad Masters', but that was only because she enjoyed the feeling of warmth the design seemed to have. And that it reminded her that she actually had friends.

Vlad was her friend- yes Vlad. Evil, sadastic, lonely, halfa who desperately needed internet dating or a cat. However, besides being an evil, sadastic, lonely, halfa who desperately needed internet dating or a cat, Vlad was a genuinely respectable person and easy to talk to. Somehow, the two of them had become friends and plotted villanous situations together.

Fayurl sighed, leaning her head back on the comftorable cushions of her velvet armchair. She was to send her two best shipshifters to the Second Elite, Bane, the Guardian of Flames. She was to send five of her shapeshifters to prewarn the halfa, and she was to spend nights of sleepless nights, creating a four-foot katana with intricate spells weaved within it for the Darkened Forms' Leader.

Life… or rather she should say her afterlife… was not easy at all. The two shapeshifters that she had sent to go after the halfa, Syokand Larky, were one of the best that she had and the both of them failed. She was getting tired of the halfa defeating her minions, but it didn't matter. To be defeated or not, she had to send five ghosts to attack the fourteen-year-old boy and hopefully, injure him enough so that by the time Bane gets there, he'll surrender to the dark side.

"X403OE8" Fayurl said steadily, to no one in particular, but as soon as the combination left her mouth (this sentence reminds me of when someone took my locker… -- RAWR), one book on the top shelf of her elegant rose-colored bookshelf fell out.

Slowly, the priestess ghost strided to the shelf, eyes glancing upon the fourth shelf. She fingered all of the titles, most of her books wire-bound with black leather covers and scarlet inked title-lettering. Her index rested upon one book, a navy-jacketed one with small letters in green that was so miniscule, one would need a 70x microscope to view it.

Nodding in approval in thought, she took the reading from its original place as she stood back blinking, her bookshelf starting to slide to its right. Now, there was a large black tunnel of stairs lit by the smallest of hallway torches. The fires were green though, as in an ectoplasmic green.

She cascaded down the silent path, occasionally nodding as if in agreement to the fact that everything was in order and place. When she got down to the last step, upon the wave of her hand did the room in which she walked into illuminate. It was like a small laboratory, with test tubes and containers. Mostly, there were doors. As if, prision doors.

"Amthyst, awaken," Fayurl sat on a single chair which was placed in the middle of the room. As if on instinct, the chair started floating up, through the lab, to a secret dome. As soon as those words left her mouth, though, one of the metal doors lining the base of her lab started to open. There was a small puff of light purple smoke from below before a green ghost came out. It was shaped like a dolphin, but with a slight pink hue.

"I am here, Mistress," the dolphin-ghost known as Amthyst replied, instantly changing her form into a more human-form. She had long and wavy dark magenta hair and rather rounded violet eyes; her skin was green with a tint of pink and she wore a plain beige dress that looked like a wizard's robe.

"Have this, and awaken Dradour, Cass, Lenny, and Lorinia. Prewarn the halfa boy and bring him to my abode. Do not fail, for defeat will be of consequences." Fayurl reached into her hidden pocket of her kimino and pulled out a small string necklace. In its center was a minute jewel that glowed with a purple hue. Handing the necklace to Amthyst, Fayurl departed, without another word.

Amthyst gasped at the necklace in her hands. She knew what it was: a shard of the Aumlet of Destruction. It was such a small shard that it may not contain much power, but she knew that looks were decieving. In the anicent days, the Aumlet of Destruction was well crafted as a power object. However, it was deemed too authoritive and if it fell into the wrong hands, the ghost zone, as well as the humans, were doomed. Powerful sorcerers and magicians created a spell that sent the Aumlet of Destruction into many different shards, each containing an amount of power depending on its size.

((a/n: lol yesh I know its like Inuyasha but I luve the idea so NO FLAMES XD))

No one knew how many pieces that the aumlet was shattered into. But each shard contained enough power to increase a ghost/human/creature's power by at least ten-fold, and the shard rested in Amthyst's hands. She knew that if she did her Mistress' bidding, she would be possibly awarded with a new shard. If she had enough shards.. she could rule the ghost zone.

Shards of Destruction were incredibly difficult to find, however. The shards could be fused with a soul or mixed with an object. It was a rumor that Pariah Dark's Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire contained a tiny Shard of Destruction, each. If two tiny shards could cause that much destruction… how much chaos would the whole jewel cause?

Tightening her grip on the valuable object, Amthyst knew what she had to do. To bring the four shapeshifters chosen with her, and defeat the ghost kid. Once done, she could overpower her Mistress and rule. Her Mistress had made a mistake, and a costly one at that, too. Amthyst grinned to herself as she walked down the dark corridor.

**Danny's PoV:**

It was around seven o' clock when we got home from SirNue. My family were all gathered around the living room, since that's what we do on Sundays. Typical Sunday.. that is. I was boerd out of my mind as I glared at Jazz akwardly. She was reading yet ANOTHER stupid book.. called the "Bear Ribbon" or something. Bah…

**Lighten up, will you?** Phantom said. I just rolled my eyes and pretended to ignore him.

_No_, I mumbled mentally, sighing. Life was no fun… when it just hit me. Although it was a requirement to have weekly "family sessions" and to stay in the living room until eight o' clock, I could always use the computer. Thanks to Jazz's occasional stupid theories on phsycology, we've got a new computer in our living room, with top-internet access. Smiling, I ran to the PC and started to open it.

**Geez, going on the computer again? You seriously have no life**, I heard Phantom say.

_Aw, shut up_, I rolled my eyes as I logged on and opened a chatbox. Sam and Tucker weren't on, so I just chatted with some random anonymous people in a random and anonymous chatroom.. Wait.. some of those names looked familiar.

**XxHalfTornxX: **um… HELLO RANDOM PPL OF THIS CHATROOM! I HAVE DECIDED TO INTRUDE BEcAUSE IM BOERD!

**AstarWannaB: **who the fk are you

**SeaShellWuv:** … loser. Whoever you are u dun have a life and u drop in ppl's convos? Who the fk are u?

**XxHalfTornxX: **um.. sorry? … I was boerd.. I'll be going now.

**AstarWannaB: **YOU BETTER! #$$#$#$

**PrettyPerfect: **waait don't go.

**XxHalfTornxX: **um… okay? Why shouldn't I go?

**PrettyPerfect: **are you a boy? Are you popular? Do I wanna go out with you?

**XxHalfTornxX: **um… I don't know you.

**SeaShellWuv: **ah wtf she's not exactly what you'd call intellegent.

**PrettyPerfect: **HEY!

**Ihuntghosts has logged on.**

**Ihuntghosts has joined the conversation.**

**XxHalfTornxX: **hey Val.

**Ihuntghosts: **hello all.

**AstarWannaB: **wait you know Valerie? OMG I THINK I KNOW YOU

**XxHalfTornxX: **o.O;

**Ihuntghosts: **don't mind him he's clueless.

**XxHalfTornxX: **HEY!

**Ihuntghosts: **anyway, Danny…

**SeaShellWuv: **WHATTTTT

**PrettyPerfect: **omg.. WANNA GO OUT?

**AstarWannaB: **FENTON YOU'RE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD…!

**XxHalfTornxX: **o.O;; nice imagery.

**XxHalfTornxX: **oh fk.

**Ihuntghosts: **ah crap. Something's showing on my radar.

**Ihuntghosts: **I mean…

**Ihuntghosts: **nothing. R32rnsd'' na'nnt'fdaf

**SeaShellWuv: **Val, you PROMISED no fighting undead beings tonight.

**Ihuntghosts: **but..

**PrettyPerfect: **undead beings? Wtf..?

**SeaShellWuv: **listen gurl, ghosts r ruining ur life but at least try to have one. U, me, and Paulina r goanna gurl chat all nite.

**AstarWannaB: **HEY! WUT about me?

**SeaShellWuv: **no one cares, Dash. This is gurl talk.

**XxHalfTornxX: **omg.. Star? Paulina? Dash? l;

**XxHalfTornxX: **is it me or is the room suddenly cold…?

**XxHalfTornxX: **crap… brb.

**XxHalfTornxX has logged out.**

**AstarWannaB: **what's his problem?

**SeaShellWuv: **idiot. There's probably a ghost attk.

**Ihuntghosts: **ghost attk? Wut does that have to do with Danny?

**PrettyPerfect: **NOTHING! Really. Nothing.

**Ihuntghosts: **and since when did u wanna go out with Fenton? …

**Ihuntghosts: **OMG THE FRIGGIN LIAR!

**Ihuntghosts: **I KNEW he was a ghost but he didn't tell me…!

End Chapter 

Bunny: yea not much of a cliffie. The deal's that Val really really thinks that Danny is Phantom but she doesn't have proof. She doesn't know for sure, but she's suspicious.

Tucker: .. and now let's play truth or dare!

Chaos ((lol I know you changed ur pen name but im still goanna call you Chaos since it's easier x) im lazy)): okay D

Hurinia: I'm first. Tucker, truth or dare?

Tucker: truth.

Hurinia: What's the latest most humiliating thing you've ever done?

Tucker: .. um… run around the school yard yelling my head off because this girl agreed to go out with me.. but then she publicly dumped me and called me a techno geek. T.T

Bunny: wow… ((rolls on the floor and laffs so hard she's choking))

Tucker: it's not funny!

Chaos: yea it is.

Danny: hey, how come I wasn't there to see it? ((pouts))

Tucker: argh, anyway. My turn. Chaos, truth or dare?

Chaos: um.. dare.

Tucker: (evil glint in eye) okay, I dare you to go outside and yell "LOOK AT ME IMMA wh0re Go SCREW YOURSELF PPL!" five times while running around the porch.

Chaos: WHAT…!

Bunny: ooh, good one ;)

Chaos: … nooooo

Tucker: I'll pay you.

Chaos: FINE…

((Ten humiliating minutes later))

Chaos: .. I go. XD Sam, truth or dare.

Sam: .. dare.

Chaos: hehehe. I dare you to stand still for two minutes while we get to poke pointy things at you.

Sam: WHAT..! oh wtf.. (stands still)

Bunny: mehehehehe… (stabs something sharp on Sam's arm.)

Chaos: MUAHAHAHAHA (pokes Sam with needle)

Tucker: .. is there a point to this?

Bunny: .. yes.

Chaos: xD (uses scalpel)

Bunny: hand me the probe x)

Chaos: hehe… get mee the spear!

Sam: … haha very funny. (sarcasm)

Bunny: .. I'll bet it is. (hands Chaos a spear)

Sam: (eyes widen) wTF? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Chaos: (chases Sam around the room with spear)

Bunny: hehe (follows with pointy objects)

What fun review! … or end up like Sam xD


	24. Newcomers

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers choco cookies, yayzorz: Chaos inducer, ghostgirl14027, Narugirl94, fan-girls2.0, gabriella phantom, Caitlin june, Meowth168, Mellyx3 (glad to know u live x), Horselvr4evr123, Kitsune's Dark Shadow, and Serena the Hikari of Love D me WUV YOU ALL!**

Bunny: hi all Bunny speaking!

Danny: hello. ((glances at Sam))

Chaos: hi :D

Tucker: hi

Hurinia: … do I have to say hi?

Tucker: … yes.

Hurinia: T.T hi..

Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ((is being chased by Bunny, who has a few shruikens in one hand and kunais in the other hand, and is also chased by Chaos, who is trying to poke the goth with her spear))

Chaos: DIE D

Bunny: awww… don't kill her yet. We still need to drown her in something and burn her over the fire.

Chaos: … true.

Sam: ITS PAST TWO MINUTES!

Tucker: ((looks at watch)) yea. True.

Bunny & Chaos: AWWWWW ((puts down pointy things and pouts)) fine…

Sam: now I go . Hurinia truth or dare?

Hurinia: .. truth.

Sam: how many times a week do you stalk Tucker?

Hurinia: WHAT! I don't i…

Tucker: …

Sam: … ((taps impaitently))

Hurinia: ((almost in a whisper)) uhhh.. twenty-one times. Three times a day at least.

Tucker: o.O;;; scary… mental.. images… ((runs off to bathroom))

Bunny: xD

Hurinia: anyway.. Bunny truth or dare?

Bunny: truth.

Hurinia: scardey cat D

Bunny: ((sticks tongue out))

Hurinia: … anyway --;; What's the stupidest thing you've ever done in school this year?

Bunny: um… on the second day of high school ((this year… and sadly it's the truth . I'm not smart enuff to make this up xD))… it was my lunch break. I knew roughly where the bathroom was and I headed there… but they put the boy's room near the girl's room! How was I to know which one was which? ANYONE CAN WEAR PANTS AND ANYONE CAN WEAR A DRESS…! … no really I'm friggin serious. I went into the boy's bathroom and some kids were there and they're like "OMG IT'S A GIRL" while someone's like "STALKER" but the good thing was two kids were "rather busy" and I managed to get some good pictures on my cell.. anyway, then I ran.

Sam: ((can't breathe from laughing so loud))

Chaos: ooh can I see the pics?

Bunny: here ((hands cell phone to Chaos))

Chaos:… ((nosebleed)) anyway.. MUAHAHAHAHA ((hugs cellphone)) this cellphone is now officially mine D

Bunny: ((holds pointy stick thingy and directs it towards Chaos)) let go of the cellphone with incredibly hawt pictures and nobody gets hurt.

Chaos: um.. ((gives phone bak)) srry?

Bunny: xD you know id never poke you right? That's what Sam's for.

Sam: HEY!

**Chapter 24: Newcomers**

**Main PoV: **

_**Ihuntghosts: **OMG THE FRIGGIN LIAR!_

_**Ihuntghosts: **I KNEW he was a ghost but he didn't tell me…!_

**PrettyPerfect: **WHAT?

**SeaShellWuv: **WATT

**AstarWannaB: **WTF..? you messed up. ..;

**Ihuntghosts: **you know. You all know, don't you? When you, Dash, didn't try to send a virus to Danny when he logged on. When you, Star, didn't curse at him or something. When you, Paulina, wanted to go out with him when you've been obsessed with that friggin ghost kid your whole life. WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME? F0$ J)$ I!

((a/N: someone needs to take a chill pill ..;)

**PrettyPerfect: **wat are you TALKING about?

**Ihuntghosts: **don't try to play innocent. I've got all the cards flipped over. Fenton is Phantom, aint he?

**SeaShellWuv: **no!

**SeaShellWuv: **you have no proof.

**SeaShellWuv: **besides, me an Fenton agreed to be "civil" outside skool cuz I caught him spying on us in the locker rooms and.

**Ihuntghosts: **stop rite there. I dun wanna know ..

**AstarWannaB: **I was surprised it was Fenton.. that's y I didn't try to hak into his comp or something. .. do I LOOK smart enuff to RECOGNIZE its him?

**Ihuntghosts; **no. ;)

**PrettyPerfect: **T.T;; anyway, I onli wanted to go out with him because it was a pretend date. The ghost boy shows up whenever hes around, so if he thinks I'm dating that loser, he'll get jealous!

**PrettyPerfect: **I'm smart, aren't I? Im using reverse phsykologie!

**Ihuntghosts: **phsycology

**Ihuntghosts: **and no, ur not smart ;D

**Ihuntghosts: **… whatever. Let's "assume" Fenton's not Phantom. After all, I dun got real proof, rite?

**Ihuntghosts: **ill be watching.

**Ihuntghosts has logged off.**

**AstarWannaB: **whoa. Think she was suspicious?

**SeaShellWuv: **tch DUH!

**PrettyPerfect: **aw darn and that's a good plan, too! Why didn't I think of it earlier?

**Ihuntghosts has logged on.**

**Ihuntghosts has joined the conversation.**

**Ihuntghosts: **.. um the ghost ran away.

**AstarWannaB: **o.O

**SeaShellWuv: **anyway.. girl chat time! SHOO DASH!

**AstarWannaB: **y should I? MAKE ME!

**SeaShellWuv: **FINE!

**SeaShellWuv: **lyke, I was worrying about that of all things! And lyke, he kissed meh again and lyke, my boifriend was lyke, screwing me through the third floor, and lyke, I think I startled the neighbors and lyke,

**AstarWannaB: **ARGHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD IM LEAVING!

**AstarWannaB has left the conversation.**

**SeaShellWuv: **works every time ;)

**PrettyPerfect: **-gigglesh- Val gurl u derE?

**Ihuntghosts: **… no.

**PrettyPerfect: **T.T

**SeaShellWuv: **let the anonymous chatting begin

**Meanwhile at Danny's house..**

Danny Phantom sucked the little green blob known as Skulker, "the ghost zone's greatest hunter," into his Fenton Thermos. That ridiculous fake ghost had interrupted him during an online conversation aGAIN! Seriously, the thought of Vlad stalking him was enough, but this ghost dropping in to view his convos? Someone needs a life.

Changing back to the ordinary fourteen-year-old teenager, Danny Fenton phased through the wall until he reached the lab. Good thing that it was empty- any experimenting going on would have been fatal, for he knew all too well that his parents' "misfunctioning" inventions in fact, worked very well and never did have a miscalculation. Danny threw Skulker into the ghost zone, then wondered what he was having for dinner. Yea, he had brunch at around five, but hey he was a growing boy. Careful not to phase through the living room, he walked up the stairs, two steps at a time, to the living room, hoping that no one noticed his absense. If he did, well, he'd be in a world of trouble for not only abandoning his "family Sunday traditions," but also being in the lab for unknown and random reasons.

It was around seven PM now, as Danny thankfully was unnoticed as he went back to the computer. He didn't log onto chatroom this time, nor did he play FlyFF or Doomed, but just browsed the web for random MMORPGS and miscellaneous ramblings. Jazz was ever-so-slightly still readig some book on the designing of bookbags. Figures. Danny needed some fresh air, but for being a early December, it was very dark out, and he knew that he wasn't allowed to go outside unless he wanted to get grounded for quite a while.

"Mom, can I go outside?" Danny mumbled, not noticing that the words had mischeviously escaped his lips.

"No, dear," Maddie Fenton said, her eyes, however, still glued onto the television.

"This doesn't mean I have a 7 o clock curfew now, does it?" He groaned, banging his head on the living room wall where his family gathered. They (the parents) sat around watching television, flipping through the ghost hunting channels.

"Nope," His mother answered, smiling, rapidly pressing the remote buttons to flip through the channels of their large widescreen tv, through nowhere as large as Sams'. "He doesn't have a 7 curfew, right?" She gave Jack a glance.

"FUDGE!" Jack bounced while Jazz absent-mindedly rolled her eyes. "Oh, sorry. Whatever you were saying! Say, can I have one of those fudge-covered apple caramel cookies?"

".. yea," Maddie threw a cookie at her husband, who caught it like a playful puppy.

_This is boring_, Danny thought, blankly staring at the screen. He had a MMORPG called Maple Story on (I play maple! Chara's Dracy on scania, SakuraDoll on bera, mesg me for other worlds) his computer screen, but it was taking forever to level from 85.

**Ditto**, Phantom agreed, apparently boerd to death as welll. **Maybe something interesting will come up?**

_Which reminds me, there's no ghost attacks today. At least, none involving a ghost who is not Skulker when I send it back into the ghost zone. Seriously, he attacked like 4 times! And before you ask, Metei doesn't count, either._

**You mean when I send it back to the ghost zone, not you** Phantom rolled his eyes and reminded.

_Nah, I meant me. _Danny said, smirking. _Technically and theoretically go didn't exist until yesterday._

**HEY, that's not nice,** Phantom glared aimlessly, pouting. **Just because you don't know the existence of something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Oh, and you're talking like your sister.**

_DO NOT!_Danny argued, but rolled his eyes when Phantom retorted with a "DO TOO!" Danny saw that Sam was on (maple story, the mmorpg he was playing) and decided to chat-invite her.

((A/N: these names are different from their regular chat room names because these are the names of them on maple story. On doomed, Sam's name is Chaos and Tucker is FryerTucker and etc. o.O;; now that I think about it, it's kinda scary lawl xD)

**GhostlyDoom: **oi Sam?

**GothGurl: **…?

**GhostlyDoom: **im boerd.

**GothGurl: **wanna come ova? Tucker's grounded though.

**GhostlyDoom: **y? wait, I dun wanna kno, nvm.

**GothGurl: **xD

**GhostlyDoom: **did you make the adv yet?

**GothGurl: **yepp, now a proud lvl 70 dark night D

**GhostlyDoom: **you suck. ;) My lvl 85 hermit p3wns you all muahahahaha.. err hahaha?

**GothGurl: **very dramatic, Danny. Very dramatic.

**GhostlyDoom: **ur being sarcastic, aren't you?

**GothGurl: **thou hath no idea. ..

**GhostlyDoom: **argh, that's the doorbell. I g2g get it brb afk.

**GothGurl: **kk

Danny tried to ignore the presistent and constant ringing of the doomed and accursed doorbell of his front door. It was so annoying, and he was already developing the minor advancements of a headache. Sighing, he opened the door in a way so that the person or people at the door would see my house and he was behind the door, so Danny couldn't see them.

"Oh, Ellena!" Maddie Fenton gasped, jumping up and down in happiness. She ran towards the door, her ghost-hunting channel watching forgotten, to greet the people at the door. There were four: one was a tall woman with russet brown hair and dark cobalt eyes. She sported a light yellow turtleneck sweater with dark gray slacks and light sneakers. Her wavy hair was in a ponytail, and Danny recognized her immediately. She was the woman from the GHOST convention research center, Dr. Ellena Spirwoods, who claimed to be his mother's college roomie. Apparently, it was true basde on his mother's sweet reaction. The other was an average-heighted man with black hair and hazel eyes wearing a hoodie-sweatshirt with the Packer's rivaling team on it. He had on light gray slacks and he wore standard shoes as opposed to sneakers. There were two children: it seemed like one older brother who looked as if he was a senior in high school or should be in college, and a younger sister who was around Danny's age.

((a/n: NO THIS WiLL NOT BE A MAIN OC WHO GLOMPS DANNY OR SOMETHING SO REST ASSURED! X) and Caitlin June, ur chara STARRS xD))

The older boy was about six foot or so tall, with messy black hair similar to Danny's, except it didn't cover his eyes sometimes. His eyes were almond-rounded, slightly girly, and his eye color was a brilliant blinding neon blue with purple spots, the same shade as Sam's eyes. They weren't contacts: they were natural and unique. He had a roughly sculpted figure, pretty much what you would expect a basketball player to look like, and he wore a light fleece T-shirt (wow that's ironic. Both parents are wearing sweaters lawl ain't he cold?) and baggy washed denim. His blue and black sneakers squaked slightly as he stepped into the Fenton household. The youngest one in the family was a girl around fourteen. Her hair was short, but almost shoulder-length and it was a fine chocolate brown. Her eyes, framed by glasses, were hazel and caramel, like soft and melted butter. She sported a red shirt (long sleeve) with "C.J." in blue on the back and baggy cream capris. Her sneakers were only white, with a few smudges of gray with wear, but it looked store bought as well.

"Hello Maddie! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The woman who had met Danny that morning said. Her voice made it seem like she was a particularily hyper person.

"Yes, it had indeed!" Danny's mother shook hands and invited the newcomers onto their huge display of sofas. Danny quietly watched, making sure not to make a single peep for the fear of getting attention. He hated attention. Not popularity that much, just constant attention.

"Ah, you married JACK?" Ellena giggled for quite a bit, while his father just scratched his head and shrugged, looking for more fudge.

"Eh, he's not an idiot you know, he just needs motivation," Maddie giggled, "as if you could have done better! Say, you went with Rob, out of all people?"

"I can hear you, you know," Ellena's husband known as Rob said, rather twitching in annoyance.

"We know," Both women said at once, sharing a content look of some sort of dismay.

"Oh, hello Danny!" Ellena Spirwoods spotted the raven-haired boy and beckoned him towards her. "I believe we've met before this morning! These are my kids Mark and Cj, you have fun now!"

The tall teenage boy known as Mark just blankly stared at his mother, without a word looked upon the window. The skies were a dark gray with a crescent moon. As if assured somehow, he turned his gaze back towards his little sister, Cj, who was darting her eyes around the room rather akwardly. She had never been comftorable in other people's houses, so that explains her reaction.

_They seem like rather nice people,_Danny thought, akwardly taking a seat near the burnette girl named Cj. She was looking nervous about something, but he couldn't tell what.

**Not really,** Phantom sniffed, **what if they're ghost hunters? I have a sixth sense about these things.**

_Oh come on, don't be so negative! _Danny rolled his eyes, retorting.

**That's my middle name.**

_Wut the.. ur not supposed to have a middle name!_

**Aye, clueless.**

_Don't call me that..!_

**Right.. and don't blame me when these "friendly" neighbors of yours kill you in your sleep when they find out you're a halfa.**

_…_Danny sighed. Phantom had a point, but these people weren't ghost hunters, were they? His parents and the Guys in White were the only two groups of people crazy enough to hunt ghosts, so he shouldn't worry.. right?

Rob and Ellena Spirwoods glanced at Danny, as if observing him closely. "He looks familiar," Danny heard Rob mutter, as Danny looked into the eyes of the Spirwoods adults. He had a strange feeling: it was mixed with fear and akwardness, and he opened his mouth to say "Um, why are you looking at me?"

But instead, it came out as "Are you two ghost hunters?"

"Why yes!" Ellena beamed, as she saw that they had caught Maddie and Jack's attention right away from the blazing widescreen television. "After your.. say, proto-portal accident, which was really quite drastic I dare say, we've been interested in the existence of ghosts. And ta-da, we're avid members of the GHOST organization!"

"Wow, come to the lab! Let me blather on about ghosts!" Jack smiled goofily, standing up and nearly knocking the armchair over.

"Jack!" Maddie said sharply. "You KNOW that we're not allowed to use the lab after eight o'clock."

"Uhh, sorry Madds," Jack sighed, flipping through the tv channels once more. In frustration, he accidentally knocked over a small, inexpensive vase. "Danny, you're cleaning that," he muttered.

"Argh, fine," Danny sighed, getting the broom.

"Danny?" Ellena asked just before he grabbed the broom handle.

"Yes?" Danny went, a small tingling up his spine.

"How did you know we were ghost hunters? Not everyone in GHOST hunts ghosts, we only research them."

End Chapter 

Bunny: not much of a cliffie --;

Tucker: BEWARE! I AM THE TECH GHOST.. oh, ppl have finished reading the chapter… I mean.. err

Hurinia: .. we know ..;

Bunny: anyway, Truth or Dare, Danny?

Danny: um.. dare.

Sam: uh, oh.

Hurinia: uh , oh.

Chaos and Bunny: MUEhEHEHEHEHHEEE

Danny: o-O;

Bunny: I dare you to strip.

Danny: WAHHH, no way!

Chaos: are you SURE? ((evil grin))

Danny: OF COURSE I DUN WANNA DO THAT DARE

Bunny: then I have no choice.. DOUBLE DARE! x

Danny: … anything's better than that.

Bunny: okay, first you split yourself using the Improved Ghost Catcher.

Danny: .. ok, so far so good

Bunny: .. then, make out with him.

Danny: … WER#$#$

Bunny: dare's a dare ;D

Danny: … ah whatever. I'll pretend to be drunk anyway.. (goes to get Improved Ghost Catcher)

Bunny: mehehe can't wait ;D


	25. Spectra in the Plan

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers ice cream cones: Narugirl94, Caitlin june, fan-girls2.0, Silvershadow5947, gabriella phantom, ghostgirl14027, Horselvr4evr123, Serena the Hikari of Love, and I'm Lost in Thought me 3 you all**

Bunny: hi all 3

Chaos: 'lo

Tucker: hizorz!

Sam: ow! Hi! OW! (is being poked with a throwing dart by Bunny)

Hurinia: hii ((pokes Sam)

Sam: stop that! ((glare of doom))

Hurinia and Bunny: o.O;; ((stop poking))

Danny: I'm bak, I'm bak. ..;; ((holding the Improved Ghost Catcher))

Bunny: okay, now get drunk.

Danny: wATTTTT

Bunny: it was part or the dare.

Danny: no it wasn't! I merely suggested it!

Bunny: ah, too bad D

Danny: evil person…

Bunny: ;D

Chaos: ((gives Danny a glass of wine)) here ;D

Danny: ((looks sick)) err, I'll probably enjoy the taste anyway, wutever. ((drinks it)) hmm strawberry, not bad….do we have more?

Bunny+-+ ; hehehe my plan's working

Danny: wut was that?

Bunny: oh, nothing ; more on the table.

Danny: huh, thx, ((starts gulping down alchocolic breverages))

Sam: Bunny, you're evil.

Hurinia: (nodds)

Tucker: o.O;;

Danny: wow.. chocolate.. ((drinks 12th cup))

Bunny: uh-oh. Who knew he could be an alchoholic? XD;;;

**Chapter 25: Spectra in the Plan**

**Main PoV: **

"How'd you know we were ghost hunters?" Mrs. Spirwoods asked once more, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Uh," Danny blankly said, slowly cleaning the mess of the broken vase.

_What should I do, what should I do?I_ Danny asked Phantom, panicking.

**Ionno,** was all Phantom said before retreating into the depths of Danny's mind.

_ARGH IM DOOMED!_ Danny thought, as he spoke, voice barely above a whisper, "ionno, I guessed..? My parents are ghost hunters, so I kinda recognize other ghost hunters."

"Like what?" Rob asked.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain," Danny winced as a piece of the vase cut into his palm. After cleaning it up, he washed the glass out and sprayed disinfectant on it before joining his sister near the sofa.

"Anyway," Jack smiled, "wanna discuss ghosts?"

"Oh, which reminds me," Ellena noted, "I've got some letters over the past summers about how your inventions sometimes go haywire. We've invented some pieces as well and we'd like to compare them," She got out a small suitcase that just seemed to "pop" out of nowhere (mind you this is a cartoon and the authoress is in charge so when she says things go poof, THINGS GO POOF! XD), and inside she bought out some items. They looked like ghost hunting equipment, and Danny had to try his hardest not to look scared.

"Wow, neat stuff!" Jack took one of the guns and blasted the television.. it didn't do anything. A blue ray of light shot out of it but nothing else happened. "What does this do?"

"Ghost tracker and it shoots them," Rob explained, pointing to the yellow button which indicated "ghost tracker" and the trigger, which indicated "ecto blast."

"Cool!" Jack pressed the tracker button and the machiene said in a mechanical voice, "Ghost detected, 6.8 feet to the left."

"SUFFERING SPOOKS! WE'RE BEING SPYED ON BY GHOSTS!" Jack yelled, as Maddie rolled her eyes and took the situation rather calmly. She grabbed the item from her husband's hands and walked 2.8 feet to the left.She didn't see anything.. Jazz, Danny, and Mark. There was a small arrow on the machiene that was 100 pointing at Danny, and she was confused. Danny wasn't a ghost… when a shock hit her. Was Danny possessed by a ghost? Was that why all the items went off around him?

"Danny, are you being posessed by a ghost?" she blinked, then did a face palm. If Danny was being posessed, then he wouldn't have acted so normally. Besides, all ghosts were evil.. right? Even that creppy Phantom kid. The "trust me" part was just an act.. right? Right..

"No, mom, why'd you think that?" Danny pushed himself a little further into the seat.

"Hmm, this thing goes off around you," Maddie blinked, then shrugged. "must be broken."

"Uhh, may I be excused? Tomorrow there's school and I need to sleep early." Danny's eyes darted around the room before breathing a sigh of relief when his mother said "yes" promptly. Surrounded by a room of ghost hunters with weapons when you're a ghost in human form was not a good thing. No, It was definitely not.

Danny took the soft-beige carpeted stairs two at a time, rushing towards his door. As soon as he reached the safe sanctuary of his room, he gently closed the door behind him and sighed, taking in his blue-painted room with pictures of NASA designing posters all over the wall. Flinging himself upon the bed, his last trail of thought was _Oh great, more ghost hunters. … why me? _Before he drifted off to sleep, closing the lights right before.

Danny's Dream 

((A/N: w00t another one of those stupidly-implied lemons which the authoress cannot do because shes too much of a school-obsessing nerd! xD… and im onli 14 jeez))

_(still Danny's PoV)_

_I am walking. The wind is blowing towards me, whipping upon me like miniature tornadoes and gust storms. The cool water I am walking on ripples with every step. Who knew I could walk on water? I'm dreaming.. right?_

_Phantom? I mentally ask, but did not receive an answer. Shrugging, I preceeded to anonymously walk for some unknown reason. Towards the blowing wind, and creating more ripples upon the water's surface. The more I walked, the more tired I felt. It was natural because I was using energy and that stuff, but with every step I felt myself get weaker. Something was up… but what? _

I didn't have the answer before I realize that I was in my room, and spinning around the room for some forgotten or non-existent apparent reason. I stopped; the world seemed as if a dizzy haze had washed over every object and obstacle both realistic and non-realstic. I sat upon the foot of my bed for a brief second before wandering yet again- this time, across the corners of my ever-so-familiar room. However, I could tell something was…different. I had posters of NASA spaceship design models all over and my walls were painted light blue. That, I am sure of. But this room is exactly like mine.. minus the black- starred wallpaper and the posters of abstract paintings in black and white. I was about to talk out loud to no one in particular, when I felt a presence behind me. Whipping around immediately I saw that it was Phantom.. but how? Wasn't I supposed to use some technique after school to separate us? Wait.. was it morning or was it night right now? I'm so confused..

"Don't be," Phantom said, as if reading my thoughts. Oh yea, he could read my thoughts. "You're.. how should I say it? In the dream realm. When you go to sleep, your soul drifts off into the Realm of Dreams, where dreamcasters or those with the power to do so can alter your images in which your soul is reflecting on, called a dream."

"I was right," I sigh, a hint of irony in my voice. "you do talk like Jazz.. you're starting to act like her a lot."

"Ah…" Phantom frowned, then his eyes lit up as if he just got an idea. "Tell me then, Danny, does she ever do this?"

Before I could ask "do what?", Phantom locked his lips upon mines, gently pushing the both of us on top of my bed. I noticed that it wasn't my bed either; mines was a small bunk bed with barely what one would call a frame. This comfort, besides the warmth of Phantom's mouth, was due to a large king-sized mattress covered in black silken bedsheets and red-design laced pillows. I moaned into the kiss as I noticed Phantom's hands undoing the buttons on my shirt. Wait a second.. I didn't own any button-up shirts. Hmm, strange. I gasped as I felt the familiar sensation of his tongue press against my neck, gently sucking and biting at the skin. I heard the sound of a zipper and next thing I knew, Phantom's hands were roaming around my boxers. Blushing, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Not again," Phantom said, stopping for a moment. I could tell he had an annoyed look on his face. Before I could say "what?" the scene drifted away.

End Dream

(A/N: I wouldn't be able to write a mini lime/lemon anyway, so be thankful cuz that's the most ur guanna get…)

A bright light hit my eyelids as I opened them immediately. Uhh.. I had another one of those "dreams" again. Seriously, I think Phantom is going into my subconciousness and converting my dream states. That pervert, he'd do anything… but why did I wake up? I look around: it was still dark out. Where was the light coming from? Outside my window… was the moon, the dark night, shady trees… and some figure in the distance that was definitely not natural and projecting light. As if on cue, I felt cold, and shivered as if I was wearing nothing but swimming trunks in Antartica (a/n: nice imagery btw lawl). An odd sensation whisped from my mouth and I saw that my breath had a bluish tint to it: ghost sense. So.. that's why I woke up? Whoever the ghost was, they were definitely going straight back to the ghost zone without a proper fight. And not only for ruining my sleep.

**Main PoV: **

**(in the ghost zone)**

"knock knock"

(a/n: no its not a knock knock joke lawl)

"aRGH can't you see we have a doorbell installed?" yelled an annoyed voice from behind the door. Well… the door was in the ghost zone, one of the all-too-many doors that led from the ghost world to a ghost's home domain. This door was shaped like a choo-choo train with a small glass-stained mirror of a rather sad-looking gray christmas tree in the center.

"I can very well see that," the ghost who was knocking the door responded, rather coldly. "Spectra, open up. We need to talk."

"… fine," the annoyed voice, known as Spectra, opened the door. She was still in her "new and improved" version, with her black, red, and green bodysuit and gloves that increased her powers as well as help her look younger.

"Long time no see, auntie." The ghost who came into the room responded, inviting herself onto a comftorable-looking sofa. Spectra's room wasn't how one imagined it to be: instead of the expected miserable colors of shades of gray (no pun intended x) and droopy surroundings; instead, there were vibrant contrasts of light colors all over, ranging from a goldenrod yellow to a rosy red. The furniture were all uniquely shaped, some chairs in the shapes of rectangles and some lamps in the shapes of circles. Overall, it was a cozy room- something really unexpected from this ghost of misery.

"Oh, stop calling me auntie. It makes me feel old," Spectra laughed, sitting on one of the multiple blue chairs in the room. If anyone didn't know better, one would have thought she was obsessed with blue rolling chairs as the box ghost is with boxes. Almost.. not quite. "Besides, I'm not your aunt anyway, Amthyst"

"I know," The ghost known as Amthyst replied, pushing her shoulder-length violet hair past her ears. For a ghost, she didn't have much of a ghostly appearance. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was a shapeshifter and able to resemble a human form. Or, perhaps it was because she had obtained a Shard of Destruction from her Mistress, Fayurl. . She had long and wavy dark magenta hair and rather rounded violet eyes; her skin was green with a tint of pink and she wore a plain beige dress that looked like a wizard's robe… that is, before she recived the Shard of Destruction. Now, when she flipped to her "human form," instead of having akwardly colored skin, her complexion was a light bronze and she had green eyes, but they didn't glow. Her hair, however, was stuck in being a violet color.

"Then why do you insisting on calling me that?" Spectra sighed, knowing that her "neice" would most likely not answer. She had met Amthyst quite a while ago, and taken the girl in as well as train her only because she was talented in the gift of shapeshifting and needed help. They had some sort of mother-daughter bond, but "aunt" had made her feel slightly younger. Why Amthyst called her that now, was beyond reason. Still.. didn't hurt to ask, right?

"No reason," Amthyst shrugged, then sighed. "Are we going to get to the point or not?"

"Amthyst.." Spectra started, then stopped as if she thought of saying something that she should not have. "You never visit me for the sake of it anymore. Every time you come here it's because you need something for the Darkened Forms."

"I'm sorry," Amthyst looked away, brushing her boots against each other. "I just don't think clearly."

"No, it's your leaders to blame. They give you a ton of work to do, you're so young!" Spectra muttered, being really out of character. She wasn't a bad person.. err..ghost, but she preferred to destroy the lives of humans for her own use. However, when it came to her "relative" ghosts, she was usually the caring one. Kinda ironic, huh? "Now would you like something to drink?"

"I suppose I'll take some iced coffe," Amthyst said, her hands playing with the Shard of Destruction which hung as a small pendant around her neck.

"Bertrand, iced coffe and some herbal tea please," Spectra tilted her head towards the side and shouted, though not in an extremely loud voice. At her assistant's approval and reappearance, she muttered a quick "thanks" before practically gulping down the hot tea that nearly singed her throat. "Amthyst.. why have you come?"

"… Mistress Fayurl said you're an expert in creating misery," Amthyst said, biting her tongue as if choosing her words cautiously and carefully, as if one verbal error was a coffe stain upon white silk. "She believes you have the..ah.. a high-enough degree of talent to assist her in a small task; you'd be rewarded..greatly, of course. I.. she requests.. upon option.. that you.. persuade the halfa boy that his life is hopeless..and he should convert to the Darkened Forms, abandoning his human life in Amity.."

"I.. see," Spectra nodded, pushing back her violet-maroon frames. Although she was in her newer form, her eyesight was still rather drastic and she needed glasses. "Well then, please notify your leader that it is no problem for me, as the halfa boy is one of my main targets. Yes, I will go through with the plan."

"Ahh, okay then, I'll tell her," Amthyst nodded, then preceeded to leave, "bye auntie… and thanks."

"Take care, Amthy," Spectra smiled, Amthy was what she called the young girl. It reminded her of the good times they had before the Darkened Forms had taken in the girl and made her into one of them. To be honest, Spectra hated the Darnkened Forms; all a bunch of stuck-up snobs they were, thinking they're all that cuz they got an animal form and some prissy little power. Bah..but they've got the right idea. Smirking evilly, Spectra became more composed of her supposed personality as she planned the plots of demise for the young halfa boy.

**Meanwhile:**

((A/N: IM SO SORRY IM BORING YOU WITH OCs, ppl! Srry . but it's necessary for the plot so SORRYIE!))

Amthyst floated around the ghost zone, making her way towards Fayurl's lair. She had come across a depressed-looking ghost that she knew, Metei or something like that. ((remember? The ghost that was killing Sam's babysitting apt)) Metei looked angry, as if she was going to make "things go boom" around anytime. Usually, Amthyst would avoid someone like her on a "bad mood day" of Metei's, but today was different. Today, around her neck, hung the Shard of Destruction. Today, she was all-powerful.

"just where do you think you're going?" A sharp voice went behind Amthyst. The young ghost winced: she hated it when people sneaked up on her, and she despised that voice most of all: the one ghost who was still in denial of death, Silver Rose.

"Why do you care," Amthyst hissed, turning 75 degrees so that one of her emerald green eyes could pierce into the familiar figure of Silver Rose; that girl always had to be bothersome, did she not?

"Because I heard your entire conversation," Silver smirked, running her gloved hands through her shoulder-length sandy hair, narrowing her ocean-colored eyes at the ghost wearing the powerful pendant that could, if used correctly, unlock Pariah Dark and demolish the world. "You're getting nowhere near Danny Phantom; I know your plans. You want to convert him to the dark side, don't you? You want to please your stupid mistress, don't you? Only to betray them in the end, ruling the ghost zone?"

"Point not taken," Amthyst growled, clutching the shard tied upon her neck. How had Silver Rose, a ghost nearly as common as normal undead souls, come to be so annyong and stalker-obsessive? It really pissed her off..

"I won't let you do that," Silver gathered an array of ecto-energy in her silver-gloved hands, which were a glowing blue in color. "After I finish you off, your lousy aunt is next." With nothing more than a few seconds, she unleashed her powerful ecto blast and fired it at Amthyst. Without the time to dodge, Amthyst was hit full force by the blast and was knocked back a couple of feet.

"Ha, you think you're the great Silver Rose you were before?" Amthyst smirked as she got up immediately, her burn from the blast healing already. Silver had a stunned look of astonishment on her face: no one, ghost or human, had recovered from her blast that quickly. "wassamatter?" Amthyst smirked, triumph upon her face. "I'm too much for you now that I've got a Shard of Destruction? No? You want me to awaken Pariah Dark too, eh?"

Silver didn't say anything, just try to shoot ecto blasts upon the ghost. However, nothing worked; with the shard, she was too powerful. Silver could only hope that Amthyst did not find a way to awaken Eternal Darkness.

**Danny's PoV: **

((A/N: FINALLY! Lol xD sorry for the long wait))

I heard a soft ringing noise in my ears, like a bird was chirping. Or perhaps it could be the small peeping noises of a spring frog. Sometimes, small frogs believe that warm winter weather was the spring, so they would sit by lilypads and peep while waiting for bullfrogs to croak. How do I know this and why am I thinking of it? Ionno.. but the noise was annoying…I wanted the distracting sound to cease, being unfamiliar with the sound, yet it was familiar in some way…

I jolted right out of bed, azure eyes widening: it was my new alarm clock. It was six-fourty eight in the morning and I was going to miss the bus if I didn't get up soon. ((a/N: lawl.. 6:48 is like heaven for me. Damn gotta get up at 5:30 T.T anyway..))

"Danny, you awake yet?" I heard a yell from the outside of my room door. I recognized the voice immediately: Jazz doing her daily early-morning wake-up call. I groaned as I realized that it was Monday: I had a test in on the first ten chapters of Catcher in the Rye((a/N: so do I xD)) and I didn't even read chapter two. Ah well, a C average wasn't THAT bad… was it?

**yea, it is.** Came the ever-so-aggorant voice looming in my head. I rolled my eyes and knew it was Phantom, the sadist, really. He's a hypocrite, too, but only I know that. **I am NOT a hypocrite!** He stressed, as I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to get dressed in the casual jeans and T-shirt. Since it was Winter, or near that time anyway, I slid on a navy-blue jacket with a large copper zipper that rusted at the bottom. I didn't like the jacket very much, but all of my others were in the wash.

Phantom, stop talking to yourself, I reminded, as I ignored his pleas of **I do not!** Anyway, I grab my glass of milk and gulp it down, as well as devour a chocolate-marshmallow granola bar. Jazz was eating slowly- she was driving herself to school so there was no rush. Mom and dad were hyper not only because they had too much syrup on their pancakes for breakfast, but because of the fact that they were still giddy about their new neighbors. The new ghost hunters, my new enemies. Sighing, I grabbed my bookbag and muttered a qiuck "bye" before heading out the door. It was going to be a loooong day.

**End Chapter **

Bunny: hi! XD

Danny: drinks some more whiskey mmmmm

Chaos: o.O who knew Danny was an alchoholic?

Tucker: he's not..he just likes to drink things.

Bunny: that sounded wrong. clutches head in agony

Tucker: pervert -;;

Hurinia: o-O;;

Danny: has some vodka mixed with lemonade

Bunny: tastes what Danny has wow.. this is good

Chaos: NOOOO TWO alchoholics!

Bunny: I'm not an alchoholic! Hmmmph

Hurinia: sure.. disbelief

Bunny: glares … anyway…

Crash.

Bunny: what was that?

Random Reader: o.O YAY I CRASHED THROUGH THE CEILING!

Bunny: AHHHH sees a gaping hold in the ceiling wHAT DID YOU DO?

Random Reader: I heard that there was some party going on in here. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL MEH?

Sam: … ur not invited.

Bunny: picks Random Reader up and throws 'em out the window

Random Reader: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh

Bunny: don't worry, I don't throw my readers out windows ;;;

Hurinia: now to fix that gaping hole…

Bunny: nodds yeh.. REVIEW! Or I shalt throw Sam out the window.

Chaos: but that's a good thing!

Bunny: .. nvm.

Sam: T.T


	26. Ember's Invitation

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: First chap. Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers brownies: Caitlin june, gabriella phantom, Chaos inducer, fan-girls2.0, Narugirl94, and SilverShadow5947. me 3 you all ;D**

Bunny: hi all ;D Yay there's a new season of DP 3 to celebrate, I post this chapter today! ;D (also today is Columbus day xD no skool)

Danny: ((drinks some more wine))

Tucker: o-O hi..

Sam: (is being chased around the living room by Chaos) hELPPPP! Err I mean hi….

Hurinia: hizorz!

Chaos: MUAHAHHA DIE SAM (chasing Sam with a spear) err I mean hi! X

Sam:… SPECIAL GOTHIC THINGY POWER! (break's Chaos' spear))

Chaos: o.O;;; teary face NOOOOO MY SPEARRRR

Hurinia: pat pat there there, we all loved your spear.

Sam: … not me . T.T

Bunny: … no comment.

Tucker: ((munching on a chicken wing))

Bunny: o.O;; HEY NO FAIR I THOUGHT THERE WERE NO MORE RAWR ((goes on a chicken-wing eating contest with Tucker))

Hurinia: o-o.. excuse the insane.

Bunny: wHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ;;;

**Chapter 26: Ember's Invitation**

**Main PoV: **

Danny Fenton knew that today wasn't his lucky day. Perhaps the bus driver hated him; for right when he got close to the bus, its doors closed as Danny yelled to let him in outside. Perhaps the ground hated him, for he tripped over a stone that he was sure that wasn't there just a second ago. Or, perhaps, his ghost-infested life hated him. The box ghost was primarily the reason of his lateness, having escaped from the thermos FOUR TIMES, somehow. Yep, his life sucked all right.

**Uh Danny? Why don't you just fly to school? You're goanna be late**, Phantom suggested, as Danny did a face palm, groaning at the fact that he hadn't though of it earlier. _Now why didn't I think of that,_ Danny sighed as he went ghost and turned invisible, prompty flying to school. Being invisible had its perks, but not on a ghost radar. Apparently, Valerie Grey was on her jet sled and nearly late to school. If the world was kind, then Valerie would have dismissed the fact that the ghost boy was floating about ten feet ahead of her. However, the world wasn't kind.. nope, not at all.

"Show yourself, Phantom," Valerie frowned, though you could barely see her facial expression through the new suit. She raised her ecto gun and aimed it at Danny, hoping to catch him for once and for all.

"Do you mind?" Danny sighed, clearly exasperated. "I'm kinda late for something here,"

"Yes, I do mind," Valerie was never a calm-talker. She was too much of a shoot-first-ask-questions-later type of girl to be someone who analyzes matters at hand first. Although she had her suspicions on Danny Fenton, the boy she loved, being that dreaded ghost Phantom, the sight of the ghost made her blood boil and she wanted to do nothing more but to get rid of the nuisance who claimed not to be evil. Ha, as if she would fall for that! The ghost was probably just trying to turn Amity towards him, then abandon them while other ghosts took over the world. No way was she going to let that happen. Besides, he was making her look bad.

As if the ghost kid floating and trying to get away before her eyes was a major threat to the whole community, she aimed her ecto gun for him, launching it and firing multiple blasts.

"Hey, watch it," Danny yelled as one of the shots clipped his leg, somehow creating a large gash from his ankle to his knee. He summoned some ecto energy to his gloved hands and directed it towards the girl's hoverboard, knowing that if it was malfunctioning, he would live for another few hours. Rather suprisingly, the blast had struck its intended target: Valerie's sled tipped slightly as it wobbled, descending towards the floor. Danny opened his mouth to speak before he heard a small beeping noise… oh crud, he was late yet AGAIN. And this time, ironiclly, it wasn't a ghost attack. Floating behind a bush and making sure that no one was watching, Phantom changed into Fenton as the young teenager ran to class, knowing that he had yet another detention.

**Ember's PoV: **

Goddammin thermos. It's one thing to go to the human world and get sucked into the hellhole by option, yet it's another thing to go to the human world and get sucked into the hellhole just because a friend asked you too. Argh, I am NEVER going near that Phantom bastard ever again. Geez, did he make his thermos more cramped or what?

Oh, and now Kitty's back with Johnny. Seriously, it's sooo annoying. Now, Johnny's coming to me and claims Kitty's cheating on him because she used to go out with Phantom, and he's telling me to spy on her. What do I look like, a secret agent? … I'm a singer, for ghost's sake. Not some… crazy stalker-obsessive paparazzi person.

Throwing myself on the bed I glanced at the clock; the time in the ghost world moved faster than that of the human world. I have no idea why, but it actually moves slower.. just something Clockwork did to make the whole situation more confusing.. hnn, I wonder if he can change back time to when I was alive? Maybe.. then I could have one last look at my boyfriend's face before I died. I wonder where he is now…

I roll over the large bed of my lair; my room looked exactly as if it did if I were alive. Just because I'm a pop singer that can afford the most expensive of mansions and hotels doesn't mean I don't enjoy a little home sweet home evey now and then. I smile slightly as my gaze fell onto the small object next to my pillow: it was a small plushie of a black cat, with enormous orange eyes and slits that made it look ever so curious. Its paws had a soft maroon padding and its ears were a pale heliotrope/lavender, the same color as its buttoned nose. It was one of the last presents that my boyfriend had given me before my death, and it was one of the only treasures I actually had.

"It seemed like just yesterday," I heard the song from my cellphone as I recognized the tune to be Spectra calling. She and I weren't the best of friends; no, Kitty out of all people was my best friend.. anyway, me an' her were more like accquaintances. Anyhows, it didn't hurt to answer the call, right?

"Hello?" I flipped open my phone and asked into the reciever.

"Hello, Ember," Spectra's voice leaked through the phone. I hated it when she used that tone with me, like I'm in trouble or I did something wrong. It made me seem like a little toddler that didn't know right from wrong. Perhaps that was how she hypnotizes so many kids into misery…

"Yea Spectra, whadayawant?" I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed. Whenever Spectra called you, she was coming over. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. Through rather unpleasant past experiences, I've learned that it's best to be prepared for Spectra to come through your ghost door whenever she called.

"You know the Darkened Forms?" She asked, as my blood boiled. Those wussies were all stuck ups, thinking they're all great an' all, just because they're a tad stronger.

"Yea, why?" I answered, noticing that my fist was clenched.

"I know you don't like them that much," she said and I rolled my eyes. That was a big fat DUH! "But I've been offered a request and I need you to carry it out. You will? Great, thanks, bye! See you in a few minutes!" Before I could say anything, she hung up. Argh, I swear, the psychiatrist's worse than a babbling teenager sometimes.

I heard the door knock as I placed my cellphone on the table, knowing who was there. I opened the door and Spectra came in, in her stupid, usual over-peppiness. Seriously, she needed to loosen up towards the negative side, and not be some over-confident spirit.

"Hello once more!" Spectra said without leaving the area near the door or taking her red platroom heels off, telling me that she won't be staying long. "listen, I was told to make the halfa boy misterable! Isn't that such a cool thing? Anyway, there's going to be a lot of ghosts attacking Amity, and here's where you come in! I'll make him insecure while you give him the option of joining your singing career! This way, he'll be more open towards the ghost zone as the leader of the Darkened Forms try to convert him! Wonderful, isn't it? You'll do it? Thanks!"

"I DON'T DO DUETS!" I yelled, but Spectra had already walked out the dooor. Oh great, another responsibility. Sighing, I picked up my gutair that rested upon the chair near my bed and strung a few chords. Brilliant; just brilliant. First I had to get sucked in a thermos, second I have to spy on Kitty, and now I was supposed to turn that bastard Phantom into a pop singer and make him feel welcome to the ghost zone? Tch, as if! Now that I think about it, being dead doesn't make everything easier. No, it definitely does not. Sighing, I grabbed for a pen and paper, writing a short note that would hopefully solve the third option of my problems.

**Main PoV: **

Danny really hated his life. First Valerie attacked him, making him late for school. Second, two shape-shifting ghosts ambushed him on the way to class, and now, he just remembered that he had a seven-paged essay on the main idea of Watership Down due in Mr. Lancer's class… not mentioning that he didn't even read page one of the book.

_My life really sucks_, Danny thought as he limped towards his class, frowning at the sight of Lancer's unpleasant face when he would tell him that he did not do the reading for the homework. **Yep, it does. Unlike mine, of course,** Phantom's voice rang in Danny's head, suggesting a smirk as Danny just glared into the air.

_Oh, and how is your life better than mine?_

**I, unlike you, can read porno magazienes without being caught. **

_PHANTOM! _Danny blushed, remembering that one incident where one of the popular kids caught him in the bathroom with a magaziene that he "found" just lying there.

What? It's true. I can just go invisible… 

… _nothing._ Danny rolled his eyes as he continued towards his classroom. Hoping that no one would notice him, he slowly opened the door of Mr. Lancer's class and made his way towards his seat, which was next to Sam's and diagonally in fron of Tucker's. As he sat down he felt a million eyes stare at him.. until he noticed that he probably looked as bad as he felt: there was that gash from Valerie, and those shapeshifting ghosts were quite a challenge. He probably looked like he was ran over by a car, overall.

He saw Sam mouth "ghost?" as he nodded quietly, looking up at the blackboard and opening his textbook to the selected page. He started reading the section that the class was supposed to be doing.. occasionally taking glances to see the whole class gawking at him or something. Rolling his eyes, he pretended that no one was looking at him and continued with his schoolwork…

_Geez, what are they all staring at?_ Danny frowned, clearly annoyed as he tried to process the words upon his textbook page.

**Your pretty face**, Phantom replied, laughing at Danny's priceless expression.

_PHANTOM…._ Danny went, rolling his eyes and sighing in relief that at least Mr. Lancer had stopped staring at him. _I. You.. just.. argh, nevermind. _Danny shrugged, at a loss for words.

**Hnn can't wait to try that seperation technique**, was all Phantom said before retreating to Danny's inner conciousness.

**Lunch:**

"Gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Danny sighed, frowning at the school lunch. They were having mystery meat.. Tucker's favorite other from the sloppy joes, but to Danny they were a clump of cat food mixed with other inedible items.

"It wasn't supposed to," Sam rolled her eyes, stabbing viciously at her sandwich. She wasn't in the best of moods right now; Paulina was secretly all over Danny and she was jealous. Wait.. she didn't just say that, right? RIGHT? …

"I hate my life," Danny poked his food before drinking down his carton of chocolate milk, then poking his food some more.

"Yea, I hate your life too." Sam shrugged, still viciously killing her salad.

"Think.. positive?" Tucker suggested, shrugging and dumping the entire lunch tray in his mouth.

"ugh.. Tucker.." Sam rolled her eyes, moving her tray a little further away from Tucker. That boy was just unbelievable sometimes..

"wHAT?" Tucker asked, mouth full of food before dismissing whatever it was and swallowing. "Anyway Danny, you said you were going to separate you and Phantom this afternoon. When do you plan on fusing back?"

"Ionno, why the question?" Danny blinked, "most likely we'll stay separate for a few hours. I'm not good at that technique.. hell I haven't heard of it until yesterday.. so yea. … so.."

"So…" Sam went, finally seeming to come to an agreement of peace with her food before stabbing it again. Especially the tomatoes.

"So Danny," Tucker suggested a topic of conversation, nearly shouting his words so that the entire cafeteria could hear him, "when do you finally plan to get a girlfriend?"

Just then, Danny began to cough very loudly as Sam pretended to hide under the table. Tucker just smirked, then went back to playing tetris on his PDA.

**In class: **

**Danny's PoV: **

This. Was. Not. Good. At. All. Nope, it wasn't. Here I am in the middle of my math class.. taught by LANCER out of all people (safety precautions of ghost attacks had made all students mandiatory to be taught by their homeroom teacher)… and it's suddenly cold. This. Was. Not. Good. No, this was not good at all. I shiver slightly as my breath come in a bluish hue: ghost sense.

Before anyone could panic and run, and bolt out the door as if they were temporarily (or not) insane, one of my ghostly enemies phased through the window: Skulker. I had no idea what the blob was doing here, because I had just sent him to the ghost zone two days ago. Nevertheless, he was right there.. floating.. and everyone was too panicked to run out the door. A few kids were blocking the door in fear, and everyone was staring at Skulker (who just happened to be floating towards me) so I can't go ghost.

"I have a message from Ember," he said to me as I blinked: no attacks? No witty banter? No disgusting comment about my pelt resting upon his wall? Either he was mind-controlled or he just lost it. I hope that it was the latter. He handed me a piece of paper and phased out the window. People began to take their seats again, and were gawking at me. Jeez… this was strange. Having one of your enemies hand you a piece of paper and leaving.. akwardness.

"What? I don't know him," I nearly shouted towards the class, "so stop staring," muttering quietly, I tucked the folded parchment into my jeans pocket, that little piece of paper which was tempting me to read it.

Eventually,curiosity got the better of me as I slowly unfurled the paper when Mr. Lancer was out of the room and everyone was busy study hall or silent reading. The paper had neat handwriting, like a girl's. It read:

_I know you don't like me much but I've come for a proposition. Remember when I said I didn't do duets? Well that's kinda changed. You're welcome to join my groupie and sing for the YSUCC (Yearly Singers United Community Concert). I'm willing to share my profit with you and hope to put interest in that stupid world you call a life. Do not ask why it was a request. _

_I do hope this letter finds its right place. After school, this Wednesday. You can make your choice whether to join me or not. Catch you later, dipstick._

End Chapter 

Bunny: rah ful its shorter but only by two pages ..;;

Danny: the world is like a square.. ((tipsy sing-song voice)) wheeeeee

Bunny: o.O someone's drunk over their heads

Tucker: ((eats last chicken wing)) MUAHAHAHAHAHa

Bunny: o.O zomg NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Tucker: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA .. ((goes off to play video games))

Chaos: T.T;;

Hurinia: where's Sam?

Chaos: o.O Sam?

Bunny: Sam where are thou? Come out so I can poke you with a pitchfork!

Sam: …

Bunny: ZOMG.. where are you

Sam: …

Chaos: LOOk --- 

All: ((looks to where Chaos is indicating))

Sam: hiccup.. hiccup..

Chaos: o.O;; Sam's drunk?

Bunny: Sweet! ((takes pictures with digital camera)) blackmail!

Sam: the world go bye bye! Birdies and trees I love thee!

Bunny: AHHHHHH THIS IS SCARY

Sam: hahaha I love the sun! hehehe pink! Yay pink!

Hurinia: ok this is just scary.

Danny: wheeee I sleep with a Phantom plushie every night

Bunny: o.O that was completely random.

Hurinia: .. yay for randomness?

Bunny: .. review or I shalt stalk thou with.. randomness! XD .. no seriously x3


	27. Seperated

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

Disclaimer and Summary: Summary may vary as the story goes on. There is a group called the Darkened Forms raiding the ghost zone and ghosts have retreated to Danny for help. This dangerous group has power greated than Pariah Dark himself and seeks to place Danny under an evil spell as well as Danny's secret being in jeporady. If Amity finds out, how will they act? Owari.. mite change... Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Me give reviewers personalized paperclips:** Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker, gabriella phantom, The Great Silver Sharpie, SilverShadow5497, ghostgirl14027, fan-girls2.0, IHaveInsanityImpulses, and Narugirl94 me wuv you all ;D w00t 200 reviews ;D me will post something on deviantart once me scanner works

Bunny: hi all x so… I was wrong last time about time about DP being on tv, but I had that day off so I was celebrating… and this Tuesday is actually Columbus day lol..

Tucker: someone help Bunny she's been addicted to Urban Jungle (premiring Monday)

Bunny: see I did this research project on DP and Urban Jungle is this plant monster called Undergrowth who captures Sam and turns her evil then Danny-

Hurinia: sTOPPPP ur goanna ruin the episode

Bunny: -powers then.. oh, srry xD

Chaos: … … … ((ish not allowed on the computer. Tear.))

Sam: I LOVE TEDDY BEARS! ((still drunk))

Bunny: o.O why's Sam drunk in the first place? She doesn't drink…

Chaos: she wanted to prove that she wasn't an alchoholic like Danny…

Hurinia: o-o.. she disproved herself T.T;

Tucker: xD Sam, you okay?

Sam: BIRDIES! I LOVE DASH!

Bunny: YO WTF

Tucker: MY EYES

Chaos: HA I KNEW IT! DANNY AND YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE!

Sam: I HATE DASH!

Hurinia: … she's rather quick in an opinion change, aint she?

Tucker: T.T

Danny: ((starts to cry)) i.. i.. ((sniff)) I can't believe I never told anyone how I really feel! WAHHHHHHHHHHh

Bunny: o.O;;; o-kay… emotional stress or the guy's totally lost it.

Hurinia: lost it.

Tucker: lost it.

Chaos: feel about what?

Sam: PUPPIES! Did you know when a shark breeds with a cat you get puppies?

Bunny: bloody hell… ((runs to the bathroom saying "that's so wrong" and trying to get strange mental images out of her head))

Tucker: um.. since Bunny's not here we'll put the 27th chapter on and let's criticize her!

Hurinia: yosh.

Chaos: nodd nodd

Sam: just start the chapter already! Pinkness!

Hurinia: o.O;;

Danny: ((Starts singing Jiggypuff's song from Pokemon))

Everyone: o.O;;

**Chapter 27: Seperated**

**Main PoV: **

Danny Fenton nearly jumped up and down in joy when the bell rang: FINALLY! Finally, he could try that cool seperation technique ((without the total careless/super heroic side effect)) and since he didn't have too much homework, play video games without worry! Grinning from ear to ear, he shouted a not-so-loud "Whohoo!" as he picked up his books and nearly fell over, running towards his locker.

"Danny?" Sam asked as Danny phased his arm through the metal to get his biology book out.

"Yea?" Danny replied, wondering where he left his advanced algebra textbook before finally locating it and letting out a breath he didn't know he held.

"Um, that note, from Skulker," she said, a worried expression overcoming her face.

"Oh, that thing," Danny recalled, frowning. He had forgotten all about the letter from Ember.. the akward letter.. when Mr. Lancer had started talking about space rockets. Hey, you can't bring a boy's attention from his favorite non-insane topic in school, right? Right… "It's nothing really, Sam. Ember just wants to do a duet with me on Wednesday. Ionno why I'd go, though. We haven't been exactly the best of friends."

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker popped up, mirroring the same worried expression as Sam. "You're starting to get careless."

"I'm sure I'm fine," Danny smiled, biting his lip. Actually, the thought that Ember needs him to go to the ghost zone for whatsoever reason scared him to hell. He wasn't sure.. when he was little, he wanted to be a rock star, but he had learned that celebrities usually spent their time traveling and away from their friends. Even if this crazy scenario was in the ghost zone, it was like a dream come true. Other than NASA recircuting him for the next mission, which was almost literally impossible and highly unlikely. Half of him wanted to go with Ember, but half did not (no pun intended). He couldn't leave his friends and regular life just for singing… could he? "It's nothing, really." No, worrying (or even worse, leaving) his friends (if even for two or so days) was too much to ask for. "Wanna tutor me at my house?"

"Kay," Sam and Tucker replied in unision. It was the same every day: after school, one or the other of the two best friends would tutor Danny on the day's lesson, because he was occasionally falling asleep from ghosts and such. They mainly went to Danny's house, but occasionally went to Tucker's, since Sam's house provided one of too many distractions for the teenage mind to focus on school work.

"Danny," a familiar voice. Danny whipped around to find himself face-to-face with one of the people he didn't want to have to talk to the most. One of the people who suspected and was close to finding out his secret. One of the people who he disliked yet use to love and befriend with at the same time: Valerie Grey.

"UH, oh, hi Valerie!" Danny smiled akwardly, backing up towards his best friends a little bit. Valerie was his friend and past love and all.. but she was also a dangerous ghost hunter. Newsflash: she thought he was a ghost. She hunts ghosts. He is a ghost. Bad news xD

"Don't play dumb with me, Fenton," Valerie growled, leaning on the locker walls. "I know you have some relation to that ghost kid, and I'm going to find out what. And when I do, you're goanna have a lot of explaining to do."

Without another word, she left, as Danny gulped rather loudly. "Uhh, let's go guys," he whispered as they tip-toed out of the school.

**Skulker's PoV: **

GEEZ who does that snobby Ember think she is, anyway? Sending ME, Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter to deliver a LETTER to the ghost child? PATHETIC! I frown as I lean back against the armchair of my lair ((A/N: lol you probably noticed everyone's lair has an armchair. Srry I'm almost as obsessed with Vlad's house design as the box ghost about boxes xo)) and think: What did that stupid pop star want?

Why was I chosen to deliver it?

Well.. I did get some pretty cool weapons, this new upgrade- some sort of razor and better slashers as well as an advanced ecto-missle launcher that homed in on the ghost child's ecto-signature..

But where would Ember get all that?

Sure, she was rich.

Sure, she was spoiled.

But why?

Growling, I heard a small ding on the door. Great.. Walker had made it another "rule" to have doorbells before some friggin time limit was up, otherwise he'd put us into 10k years of jail. Bloody brilliant..

"Who is it," I mutter, opening the door. To my surprise, rather, horror, it was a huge-ass dragon. I'm dead meat.. "DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed, when I mentally whacked myself for the fact that I am a ghost and cannot die once more.

"I won't," the dragon seemed pretty calm and blinked. In a small flash she turned into a rather normal-looking ghost lady with golden hay-textured locks with a crown resting upon it. I knew the crown to be a sign of royalty, and immediatley widened my eyes as to no reason of why someone would visit me. Her skin was the color of the dragon's scales: a light pale blue that shone like the moon, and around her neck was an aumlet: the aumlet of Aragon (spelling? Srry no beta).

"Dora?" I frowned, "what are you doing here? Aren't you one of the 'good ghosts' who's freakishly obsessed with the ghost child?"

"Yet then, I might hurt you," She grinned mischeviously as I clenched my teeth, tapping my boots as if to say "what are you here for?"

As if reading my thoughts, she replied in a watery voice, "I'm here to tell you that you cannot trust who Ember is working for. She is helping Spectra, who believes that her neice is making the ghost zone better by bringing Phantom to this world. You do realize that if Phantom is exposed to the ghost world for too long he will turn evil? That is, under certain conditions. Ember was requested to secretly inject him with a substance that turns his mind of that of a popular belived-ghost: evil."

"So, the ghost child will become evil? What is there not to love?" I blinked; so he will be evil. So what? I'm still goanna hunt him down.

"No no, you don't understand," she persisted. Damn right I don't. "See, if Danny becomes evil, he will join the Darkened Forms. Without him, they can rule the ghost zone; but since he is a halfa, they can rule the human realm as well. Neither the ghost zone or the real world is safe, Skulker."

"Wow, and why are you telling me this?" I sat down on a nearby chair, inviting her in but she politely declined.

"Because, I am preparing you for a war-like trajedy to come. You may not know but when I was the obedient princess under Aragon's service, I discovered that I could See. I was given some lessons, and I have a remedy that makes me See less or See more. I Saw a glimpse of the future, and if things go accordingly, all is not well. Farewell, Skulker."

With that, she left.

But I'm still confused.

What did she mean, she could See? Did she mean fortune-telling or something? The Sixth sense or something?

…

Is anyone answering me or am I talking to myself?

…

**Main PoV: **

"Okay," Danny sighed, breaking his 27th pencil of the day in frustration. He had to do a biology-pre test and it was harder than he thought. Much harder. "While attempting to study a specimen using the low-power objective of a compound light microscope, a student found that the field of view was too dark. Using one or more complete sentences, descrive a procedure that would increase the amount of light in the field of view. Write-" Danny mumbled, before stopped and breaking his 28th pencil.

"I so don't get this," Sam sighed. She wasn't really good in biology, much less labs. 97 of the time, she was saving whatever specimen from being dissected and viewed on the microscope.

"Me neither," Tucker noted dully, before preceeding to play Tetris on his T-84 calculator. ((A/N: yes you can play tetris! XD I have that calculator but ionno how to do it . someone tell ne? xP))

"Okay, next question," Danny sighed, When a certain pure strain of fruit fly is cultured at a temperature of 16 degrees C, all of the flies will develop straight wing.s. The offspring of these flies will develop curly wings when they are raised at 25 degrees C. This pattern of development indicates.. how utterly stupid fruit flies are?"

"Unfortunately, no," Sam sighed, slamming her head on the table before rubbing it with a soft "ow."

"dude, just ditch the homework and try that cool seperation technique." Tucker noted, when Danny finally agreed and threw his homework, literally, on the kitchen floor's tiles. His parents were at some ghost convention (one similar to GHOST, the one Danny went to) and Jazz was staying after school with a study group on some chemistry project.

"Okay then," Danny closed his eyes and wondered what he was supposed to do. _Phantom, wut am I supposed ta do?_ He thought to his counterpart.

**Not much** Phantom replied, **just think of being entirely human, and splitting in two. You know how you felt when you used the ghost catcher?**

_Barely, but yea?_

**Try to get that feeling again and keep your eyes closed.**

_Okay.._ Danny felt like he was being torn in two when he first got through the ghost catcher. It was exhausting, and he had nearly fainted but it messed with his personality, turning him into "fun Danny." Now, he just closed hiseyes and felt a strange sensation starting from his abdomen and traveling throughout his body. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt.. different. All of a sudden he was hungrier, and felt as if he had ran five miles without stopping. He felt a sharp pain course in him as he kept his eyes closed and tried to remain calm. In about two seconds, which seemed like hours for Dany,he sort of "lost himself" as he felt his ghost half literally being ripped out. It hurt a bit; but the pain wasn't anything that he wasn't accustomed to.

**You can open your eyes now,** he heard Phantom's voice. Wait a minute… if he could hear Phantom's voice; did that mean the technique didn't work?

Slowly, Danny opened his eyes and nearly fainted. Sam and Tucker were staring at him in awe as he noticed his ghost counterpart standing besides him. He tried going ghost, but nothing happened. He couldn't even phase through walls or go invisible. He was 100 human now once more.

"Wow," Danny smiled breathlessly, grabbing the closest chair for support. It was his first time trying the technique, and it was almost as tiring as his Ghostly Wail. Almost..

_How come I can still hear your thoughts?_

**Becaues I allow you to. We are connected by a special bond.**

_As if I can't tell.._

**Haha, very funny.**

"How long does this seperation last?" Sam finally managed to mutter out.

"Around four hours, which is an hour after Jazz gets home and a half-hour before dinner." Phantom replied casually. "The extention time of the seperation increases as he develops in mastering this technique."

"Wow, Danny was right, you do talk like a girl," Tucker choked, receiving a glare from Phantom. "What? You sound like Jazz."

"Anyway," Phantom rolled his eyes, "Danny has no ghost powers unless I will him to, and when we fuse back I have to 'overshadow' him but not take over. Then, the process is automatic. However, if I don't fuse with him before his maximum time limit is up, then I am forced back and Danny loses a lot of energy, so I should be getting back in three and a half hours to be safe."

"That's a long time," Danny noted, blinking.

"Why, of course it is," Phantom grinned, leaning rather close to Danny's ear. Danny could almost feel his breath upon his ear as he slightly shuddered. "Three and a half hours is more than enough time.."

"For what?" Tucker asked, with a too-innocent face.

"Let's just say, Danny's going to be busy," Phantom grinned very cat-like, then carried.. YES carried, Danny to his room.

"Um, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"I have a feeling they won't be down for quite a long time. Wanna.. order Nasty Burger while we wait and play video games?"

"Uhh, okay. Say, do you know what they're doing in his room?" Tucker pocketed his PDA and waited for Sam to dial Nasty Burger.

"I don't kno-" Sam started, but then her eyes widened and she nearly fainted. "You know what, let's just eat our food in peace," Sam clenched her teeth and began dialing Nasty Burger. She just did NOT need that mental image in her head.

Owari…

End Chapter 

Bunny: lol.. btw you all know what Sam was thinking, perverts ;P

Sam: … COOKIES AND SOCKS!

Bunny: o.O anyway… I updated twice this week w00t! ;P

Sam: yay…

Bunny: and TY FOR 200 REVIEWS ;P I'll post something (scraps) on deviantart once I find out how to work my scanner xD

Danny: ((still crying)) I can't believe I never told you! PHANTOMMMM

Bunny: o.O ((takes pics with camera))

Chaos: ((Whispers)) ppst Bunny, I think Sam's scarier when drunk.

Bunny: why do you say that?

Chaos: ((points to the left))

Bunny: o-O;;

Hurinia: WHATTTT

Tucker: SAM ITS MEEEE

Sam: MUAHAHAHA I AM THE PLANT MONSTER OF DOOM! ((coff coff Urban Jungle spoiler coff coff))

Bunny: .. wtf?

Sam: ((suddenly stops, then starts to laugh) BWAAHAHAHA and then a pink bunny said CHOCOLATE FISH!

Chaos: T.T;;;

Bunny: no comment… review or else… ((evil look))


	28. OMG Danni Exists

Title: Glass Mirror

Author: Bunny Bubble

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny/Danny

Warning: yaoi, slash, wutever you call it. I have NO BETA so srry if any mistakes.

**This Chapter Warning: **MAJOR FLUFF can be inferred as some sort of lime done halfway T.T;;

Disclaimer and Summary: Summary may vary as the story goes on. There is a group called the Darkened Forms raiding the ghost zone and ghosts have retreated to Danny for help. This dangerous group has power greated than Pariah Dark himself and seeks to place Danny under an evil spell as well as Danny's secret being in jeporady. If Amity finds out, how will they act? Owari.. mite change... Dun own DP. **I own the Elite Eight, Crescent, Dawn, the plot, and other characters unseen in the series. **If I did own DP reporters will be at my door for putting yaoi on TV in a kids show.

**Takes place before Urban Jungle **(which totally rawked btw, I just wanna know what episode Danny knew that snow creature from before this episode since I've never seen him before and that he's too perfect throughout the episode. C'mon- hes a kid. Can't he like, make a few major errors in life? …) **so he has no ice powers**.** The ghostly wail is his strongest attack.**

**Me give reviewers customized DP T-shirts: gabriella phantom, That Moddy Bitch (who will be known as Insanity xP), SilverShadow5947, Caitlin june, Narugirl94, fan-girls2.0, Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker, Meowth168, Serena the Hikari of Love, ShadowoftheNile, Horselvr4evr123, and ghostgirl14027 ;D me wub you all  
**

**zomg i haven't updated in lyke forever . srry... **

Bunny: hi ;D I've decided not to let the anger of me failing every test after studying until I got 2 hours of sleep bother me and im posting this chappie x) aren't I wonderful? Oh, and sorry I didn't update last week, it was primarily due to the fact in which I was debating on the lemon scene and how to write something akward kinda like that.

Tucker: coff coff

Bunny: … T.T;;

Sam: the birdies sing….

Danny: ((jumps through the ghost catcher))

Phantom: ((floats out of the ghost catcher)) muahaha I live again! Err I mean…

Bunny: YAY ANOTHER BISHIE

Chaos: xD

Ding dong

Bunny: ((opens door))

IhaveInsanityImpulses (Insanity for short) pops in: HIIIII

Bunny: ah, there you are x) hiii

Insanity: ((yells rather loudly)) OH CHAOS! TIME TO GO HOME AND DO HW

Chaos: WATTTTT NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hurinia: … hurry up and go home and finish ur hw so you can get back sooner.

Chaos: true… but, uhh, I can just use the garage! Yes, the garage. ((runs in garage to do her hw since there is a comp there with her documents xD))

Insanity: … sooooo

Danny: COWS FLY!

Hurinia: o.O;;

Sam: WAHHHHH I HATE INDIVIDUAAALITEE

Bunny: o.O

**Chapter 28: OMG DANNI EXISTS**

**Main PoV: **

Cj Spirwoods was not normally an avid talker (remember, Danny's ghost-hunting neighbor's daughter and Caitlin's OC xP), nor was she much of a speaker. One would describe her as shy, perhaps a bit dellusional, but definitely artistic. Cj had a passion for drawing, like her older brother Mark. It was only a short time until the full moon, which had the girl worrying. Not worry for her, but for her brother.

Cj lifted her head from the sprawled position she was in on her blue-lined bedsheets resting upon her small bunk bed. Her room was a blue that gave a comftorable and warm feeling, although her closet door's color was a dark shade of red. She had called it abstract impressionism, the art of contrasting moods.

She briefly stared at the posters hanging above her head for a moment; large frames of art trophies, certificates of excellence in literature, and pictures of her favorite band, Dumpty Humpty (or was it the other way around?). She slowly strode over to her desk and opened her drawer: it was full of unorganized papers. Not just any papers, though. They were sketches, and all of them on one Danny Phantom.

**Bane's PoV: **

(refer to chapter 15 if you forgot who he is. He is the Second Elite)

I, the Second Elite of the Darkened Forms, Bane, Guardian of Flames… am so totally dead. Well, technically I can't be alive because I am a ghost but.. ah whatever.

That stupid priestess wannabe, what was her name, Fayurl or something? Yea, her. She thinks so tough just because she's got an army of ghosties that can change form, but they're all so weak, the halfa boy already beat 'em into this zone before she could boast about them. Seriously, I hated working for the Darkened Forms. I'm only there for the cool cloak you get, you know? It's HAND MADE FROM JAPAN!

Anyway, they've got some pretty neat stuff, the Darkened Forms group I'm in. Like, these robes I'm wearing come in CLARET RED! Whohoo! Every other organization I've tried to go to had the WRONG SHADE of red! Seriously, that's so devasating. And anything other than claret red is a fashion don't.

Uhhh, I didn't meant to say all of that, really. See, I have a multiple personality disorder. A mul-

OMGXORX WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE! DIEEEEEEE

I mean.. it's really fun to go out and kill people and all, but I was assigned to nearly-kill a half ghost. Twitch twitch.. a half ghost, out of all things! Neither completely alive or dead! What the hell am I supposed to do, I'm not the grim reaper!

… or am I?

**Main PoV:**

Danny flung himself on his bed, azure eyes gazing across the scenery of his room. He was still a bit tired from that technique, and what he really wanted to do was sleep. But Phantom was as hyper as ever, and he knew that he couldn't leave the ghost with his best friends, otherwise strange things might happen.

"So, Danny," Phantom closed their bedroom door and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"So…" Danny sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Wanna play a game?" Phantom smirked, a ironic glint in his eyes.

"What kind of game?" Danny asked, tilting his head slightly like a young puppy's. (a/n: KAWAII! XD)

"See, I have to do something you say, and then you do something I say, and on and on. Basically I dare you stuff, you dare me stuff. Whoever gets tired of the game first loses."

"Ooh, kind of like truth or dare, except all dares?" Danny blinked, frowning. Truth or dare was one of the games he hated because he didn't like telling the truth, or he didn't think of a good dare as a comeback. "I go first… um, I dare you to.. uhh.."

"To..?" Phantom got off the chair and went to Danny's closet, going through his clothing, occsaionally frowning. Hey, just because you're a ghost doesn't mean you have no sense of fashion.

Danny noticed Phantom going through his closet, then blurted out something completely random. He regretted it the moments the words came out of his mouth, though, "I dare you to wear something from Jazz' closet."

Phantom smirked, just "wondering" where Danny got tHAT idea.

Cough cough unconcious, unknown mental link persuasion cough cough

"Uhh, I mean, I had no idea where that came from," Danny bit his lower lip and pretended to be extremely fascinated by the poster of the NASA spaceship outline with a new turbo-booster near the engine. Sure it was interesting, but he pretended that it was the best thing in the world. Knowing Phantom, he'd probably go through with the dare that he said by mistake. He didn't know why he said it, though- which was ironically weird and spooky.

"Be right back," Phantom snickered, phasing through Jazz's room. Danny just squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a few moments before opening them again, when he noticed that he was completely recovered from the seperation technique. His legs didn't feel like jelly and he could think straight…well, kinda straight. In truth, he couldn't get images of Phantom roaming his closet out of his head… for no strange reason whatsoever.

"I'm back, so how do I look?" Danny heard Phantom say as the young blue-eyed boy looked up and nearly fainted on impact: Phantom was wearing (thankfully not a miniskirt, but) one of those black leather pants Jazz owned back when she had her short obsession with Ember. He had added silver chains and skull-centered belts which hung from his right hip to his left knee. He was also wearing one of Jazz's old semi-formal dress shirts (this one was a button-up and slightly transparent in material with blue and black checkered strips on the cuffs)- it was too big for her but it fit him just right... the top three buttons were undone. Danny just stared.. it was so wrong in so many ways. The clothes looked way too tight and seeing a male in his sister's clothing made it akward. But he looked so damn sexy.

"Uhhh," Danny blinked, mentally reminding himself that drooling would be inappropriate.

"I'll take that as a yes," Phantom smirked, sitting on the chair that Danny was on just before the raven-haired boy placed himself on the sanctuary of his bed.

"Uhh, okay.. your turn?" Danny mumbled, wondering what Phantom would make him do. "Uh, let me guess, you're goanna dare me to uh… call Vlad?"

"Hmm, I've got a better idea," Phantom got off the chair and left it spinning a bit (it was a cobalt rolling chair). "A much better idea."

"And that is?"

Phantom just grinned uncontrollably like a chesire cat ((ooh, Alice in Wonderland! XD)) and got up to the door- it was locked. Then, he glanced at the table clock sitting on Danny's … well.. table, and unlocked the door.

"Phantom? Why are you unlocking the door?" Danny said, half yelling because he had a problem with doors: locked doors made him feel safe and sirene while unlocked doors, especially his own, made him nervous. Nervous that someone might find out about him doing some action he wasn't supposed to.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Phantom made sure that the door was closed well and whispered, "you don't want Sam and Tucker to hear you, do ya?"

"Eeh? Hear me what? Are we doing to have some yelling contest or something?" Danny asked, confused. Phantom was now standing a few inches away from the raven-haired boy. Danny was kind of… slow and had no idea what was going on. "What don't y-"

Danny was cut off by a warm feeling on his lips as his eyes widened. Phantom traced his tongue on Danny's lower lip, begging for entrance as the boy opened his mouth as if on instinct. Phantom tasted so nice- at first there was a slightly strange feeling as Danny deepened the kiss, then there was a warm and comfortable sensation, almost like eating chocolate on the frosty winter day. Phantom swirled swirled his tongue with Danny's; the satisfaction, and the heat as well as pleasure it came with. Danny felt himself start to get lost in a haze, but stopped when the ghost pull away, as if to tell him something.. but Phantom dismissed the idea of his thought.

"What, are you, doing?" Danny gasped as he felt the wetness of Phantom's tongue against his skin. It was trailing down his neck and nipped here and there, as Danny moaned responsively- either to that or the hand roaming inside his shirt.

"Don't you want to know," Phantom said finally, starting to unbutton his shirt… rather, Jazz's shirt. He practically had cornered Danny to the wall and started to rub him, causing the other boy to get aroused.

"Just, tell me," Danny whispered, the closeness and heat making his breaths short and quick. He was blushing deeply and seemed to turn a darker shade of red with every motion to discard clothing.

"Try not to scream, okay?" Phantom smirked, playfully petting the boy's raven locks and started to slowly take the chains off the pants that he currently wore.

"Why would I-" Danny started, before feeling a pressure against his member and a hand roaming around his boxers. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, as he nearly fainted at the mere thought. "Oh,"

"So don't let Sam and Tucker hear, okay?" Phantom smirked, pulling Danny closer (if that was even possible) and nibbling on his ear.

Danny tried to say something, but all that escaped his mouth were small moans of pleasure. If this was another one of his strange dreams, then his imagination was getting to him. But this wasn't a dream. He just really hoped that Sam and Tucker had gone temporarily deaf.

((A/N: HAAA were you perverts expecting a lemon? ;P nahhhh I actually would prefer to keep my account x3 besides I wrote the entire lemon but then thought it was crappy so I was fixing it last weekend… but I was like bleh.. lol))

**Sam's PoV:**

"Hey Sam?" Tucker asked, rapidly pressing buttons on Danny's video game controller.

"Yea, Tuck?" I went, not paying much attention to him because I was just a bit behind his race car. I frowned as I crashed into a bush and got delayed for five seconds as Tucker sped ahead of me.

"What do you think Danny's doing upstairs?" Tucker went, as I nearly choked. Did he really, I repeat, REALLY want to know what was going on?

"I have no idea..hehe.." I shrugged, then focused on beating him in the game. I had passed his racecar (which crashed into one of the npc's race cars) and the npc was having an argument with him about denting his car.

"Uhh, you hungry?" Tucker blinked, feeling pretty akward. I guess it was akward… Tucker had known Danny since kindergarten and I came in the picture in first grade. Naturally, Danny was the reason why Tuck and I were friends; not that we didn't like each other without Danny, but it was just akward, you know what I mean? It feels like we're going out or something… .ugh.

"No… we just ate seven boxes of pizza and multiple servings of Nasty Burger," I rolled my eyes, taking the game out and inserting a new one. It was some sort of fighting game like Super Smash Bros.

"And.. your point?" Tucker smirked, picking the best character in the game before I could. Hey.. no fair xP

"Argh, boys will be boys," I muttered, starting the game. Even though Tucker had the best character, I still beat him ;)

"…"

"…"

"I'm boerd," Tucker said after around five minutes or so. "Imma spy on Dannny."

"What? You can't do that," I closed the game and put the system and controllers on the shelf where it belonged.

"Why not?" He asked, starting on french fries. Wait.. french fries? Where did that pop up? Oh yeah, this is a cartoon and Bunny can make anything happen so items can pop up… gotta remember that now. XD

"Because, it's his privacy whatever he's doing and it's not right for us to disturb it," I frowned, wanting a water bottle to pop up out of thin air because I was thisty but Bunny doesn't like me as much as Tucker so nothing happened. Frustrated, I walked all the way to the fridge and got a bottle of cold water.

"So?" Tucker smirked, "don't especially YOU wanna know, Sam?"

I blushed, twitching at the subject he was referring to and punched his shoulder. "NO," I growled, gulping down half the bottle before I noticed Tucker going upstairs. "hey, you can't go there, I told you. It's Danny's priva-"

"MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I heard Tucker scream as I twitched my eyebrows, confused. What exactly had happened? I went upstairs to where Tucker was standing and he was looking pretty freaked out. I looked in the direction her was looking and…. ((Sam faints))

**Danni's PoV: **

A/N: see? Danni is in here ;P and earlier than I expected.

Soooo… I supposed you'd want to know the whole story. As in, what I did after I left Danny's house? You're probably all wondering, did I go back to Vlad, or did I go out and die? Well.. first of all I'd never rejoin that fruit loop.. ugh, and the though of me going out and dying? Hello, I'm a ghost. Even if I am unstable, I can't exactly go all emo and use my ghost powers and melt, now can I? T.T

Nah, you know where I went? I went to Atlantis, that's where. Yes, it exists.. it may be sunken, but it still exists. It's a pretty nice place with nice paranormal beings and merpeople; I fit right in. I even have a small apartment and this necklace that helps me breathe underwater. The citizens of Atlantis are really smart, and they helped me with my unstable form. I'm still unstable, but now there's only a 15 chance of me melting. I think I owe my life extension to those guys at the Underwater Research Center…

When I say that the people there are friendly, I don't mean that you can just strike a conversation with them just like that. Nah, after being sinked multiple times (cough cough FoP reference cough cough), they usually greet you with spears and stuff, but you get used to it. I don't really acknowledge any of them as my friends, though. For one, they've barely had contact with ectoplasmic energy for centuries and I was different and a stranded person upon their shores. But there was this cute little ghost dog that I found. I called him Cujo.. don't ask me why- it wasn't some fantastic name or popular dog name, but it just popped into my head. I blame strange ideas on the Danny-genetics.

Anyway, this was a cute little glowing-green puppy. He followed me everywhere I went, and eventually I claimed him as my pet. He's fun to play with and enjoys dog biscuits although he's a ghost. Anyway, I'm leaving Atlantis today. I just miss Danny and his friends, and mail doesn't exactly work underwater. So.. yeah. Amity Park, here I come.

End Chapter 

Bunny: x soo…

Insanity: SOOOO!

Tucker: … no comment.

Hurinia: likewise.

Sam: CHEESE! OH MY GOSH CHEESE! WE ALL LIVE!

Phantom: .. is she on crack?

Danny: WHEEE! PHANTOM! I WUB YOU

Phantom: o.O; that. was. Totally. Random.

Sam: ((hiccup)) you lyke talk lyke a girl lyke so totally lyke…

Phantom: wtf?

Bunny: err.. ya. And btw, have you ever wondered what Danni looked like with a tail? O-O I drew a pic of her and imma post it on deviantart.. someday.. lol…

Hurinia: THAT WAS ADVERTISMENT ((glares))

Bunny: … n-n your point?

Sam: SOCKS AND CALENDARS!

Phantom: .. am I the only sane person here?

Tucker: actually, you're a ghost.

Phantom: T.T point not taken.

Danny: ((glomps Phantom)) hiiii

Phantom: ((blushhh)) Uhhh, Danny? You're not yourself are you?

Danny: what do you mean? ((starts biting Phantom's ear))

Phantom: er… HELP SOMEONE?!

Bunny: hehehehe ((takes out video camera and tissue boxes for nosebleeds))

Insanity: now That's what I'm talking about. Hehe too bad Chaos is missing this.

Little does one know, Chaos is viewing this from her security camera xx

Review -;


End file.
